


Bun in the Oven

by HickoryDox, Spazzexe



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Spazzy [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, He's practically Lust, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mentions of past underage prostitution (He was like 15-16), Past Medical Experimentation, RP, Romance and feels, Sans is kind of a slut, These boys are doing everything ass backwards, Verbal Abuse, alcoholism as a coping method, lots of self hate, severe panic attacks, skelepreg/mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 161,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Sans and Red meet in a bar and get… Frisky. Their night of passion results in a little more than what they bargained for. Now they have to deal with it.(Written in RP format)





	1. Chapter 1

Tongue swirling around the others as he rutted deeper into the other he was currently fucking. This was normal for Sans, often finding himself with one monster or another in the bathroom as they were both shit faced and enjoying each other company. It just so happened that night he was with another skeleton and boy did it feel great.

“F..fuck, ya feel amazing. Look at ya takin me so well.”

Uncaring that the other looked like he could rip his face off at any moment but in his current state the look of drunken debauchery was very well suited on him. There souls had been summoned for some time as they rubbed against each other sending extra pleasure through them both.

Losing count how many times the other had cum he was still holding on tight pleading for more. Sans gladly continued his stamina in sex was great with all the practice he’d had and when he was drunk it seemed to increase. 

His right hand fondling the base of his tail elighting more noises from the other the fluttering walls were a nice feel.

“Fuck ya want my seed in ya that bad? Filled up with my magic?” He bite down onto the others shoulder lightly more to tease the already over sensitive bone….

xxx

Red moaned with abandon, not even caring if anyone came into the bathroom to hear him. He clung to the eager body drilling him against the wall, driving him well past his limits. 

This certainly hadn't been what he'd planned on doing when he went out to the bar tonight. He'd been feeling like crap lately. Life in general was getting to him, so he'd just wanted to drown it all in a bottle and maybe pass out so he wouldn't have to feel it for a while. He'd been pretty well beyond smashed when this attractive skeleton had started flirting with him. He hadn't even pretended that he wasn't interested.

He'd lost count of how many times he'd cum already, his magic burning with overstimulation as the other continued to pummel him, abusing his pussy, bruising it, stretching it wide and flooding it with a mix of their fluids. 

"Shit! F-fuckin-... Y-yea-aaah! Want it! I want it! Please!" If he was in his right mind he never would have summoned his soul, but he was so far out of his right mind it was shameful. Alcohol and pleasure numbed his senses while his body sang and screamed. His claws dug into the other skeleton's shoulders as he tried to hang on.

xxx

Hearing the other speak and admit that he wanted Sans to fill him up pushed him that much closer. Thrusting harder and with more of a purpose he focused on his pleasure. Grabbing his soul and pushing it against the others the sensations overwhelmed him. It didn’t take much more before Sans groaned and slammed in once more pinning the others body more into the wall as he started to fill him up.

Their souls becoming one or at least feeling like it had as he rode his high. Even once he came down he held the body that had gone limp. Feeling proud that he had made the monster pass out he figured he should take responsibility and maybe catch a quickie before this monster left in the morning.

Porting them back to his studio apartment and purposely on his bed he looked down at the shit faced passed out monster and leaned down kissing his forehead. “Ya did good Red.”

xxx

Sans ramped up the speed and force and suddenly the very few thoughts Red had been able to manage fled him. His screaming moans echoed through the bathroom, the deep base of the bar's music seeming to match the throbbing of his body. He couldn't focus! And then he didn't need to anymore as he was overwhelmed and blacked out.

It was some time later that he woke again. His skull felt like a jackhammer had been taken to it. It was still pretty dark in his room, so why was he awake? It was still really early, right?

He groaned and shifted, focussing on a buzz from his pocket. It was his phone. In his coat pocket? Why was he still in his coat? He normally didn't wear it to bed. 

Well... Whatever...

He fumbled a little to get the little device out, his vision bleary. The light from his screen stabbed into his sockets and his eye lights fuzzed in response. Blinking the spots from his vision he focussed back on the screen just as the phone stopped buzzing. He'd just missed a call from his brother. What? Why didn't boss just come up and get him? Why call?

He had some texts. Checking through them he found several from his brother asking where he was and to get his tail home immediately. Frowning, Red looked around the room he was in.

His soul sank. This was not his room. The window was covered with blackout curtains, sunlight peaking in around the edges. It was probably pretty late in the day. There was a shifting behind him on the bed... There was another person here... His soul started to thrum harshly behind his ribs as panic and anxiety warred within him.

xxx

Sans pulled the other back to him and nuzzled into his side, “Come back ta bed sweets. Too early ta be up. Rest dem sore bones longer.”

He just about purred against the other. Seeing how Sans was very much use to the constant hangover and drunkenness from countless nights of partying and at the bar he was still very much excited to still have a warm set of bones still next to him.

“Or ya ready for round…. 10? I kinda stopped counting after 8 honestly.”

xxx

Holy shit... Did he-? Shifting his hips a little he decided yes. He did. He'd actually gone out and found himself a one night stand. Sure, it wasn't his first time having sex but... At least before he'd been able to remember it. And 10 rounds?! What the fuck?! No wonder his whole lower half felt bruised to hell. He had to wonder if he would even be able to walk if he tried.

"Uhh... A-actually... I uh, I-i should probably get home. M-my bro just called and-...." Sweat beaded up on hs skull. He supposed he should be grateful that he had his clothes on still (even if they did feel a little crusty with dried... Fluids...). Most of them anyway. Where were his shoes? Oh well. Didn't matter.

The arms around him felt warm and inviting, but at the same time he felt pinned down and trapped. He couldn't decide what to do, but he knew he wanted to get away. He'd made some seriously fucked (heh) decisions last night and if he didn't get home soon then his brother was gonna tear him a new one.

xxx  
This was another normal situation for him, they either wanted to stay or leave as soon as they woke up and Sans was more than accommodating to the pleas of the monster he shares his bed with. Pulling himself away from the other he nodded.

“Ya can take a shower and help yerself to whatever in my place. Can even wash yer clothes got a double decker washer dryer combo in here even. Doubt you wanna go walking around covered in our fluids. Even if it does look very flattering on ya.”

Sans gave the other a wink before making himself comfortable in his bed letting the other monster do as he pleased.

“Also it was nice meetin ya Red.”  
xxx

Red couldn't even bring himself to look at the other guy. Flashes of memory came back from last night. He knew the guy was a looker. He supposed Sans' beer goggles must have been on last night for the guy to even look Red's way.

Skull faintly burning he pulled himself from the bed. Pain lanced up his spine from his pelvis, a dozen or so other little aches also making themselves known. Stars... He'd really gone to town...

"N-nah. I think m'just gonna... Just gonna go... It was n-nice meetin you too I guess." Then he blipped out of the room, making it to his own room as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He stumbled and his knees hit the floor with a thud. It alerted his little brother that he was home and a moment later his door was bursting open.

"Red!! There you are you useless layabout! Where have you been?!" Edge's voice pierced right through his head, causing pain to burst behind his sockets. He groaned as both hands went to hold his poor skull.

"S-sorry, Boss..." He muttered, voice tight.

There was a pause at the door before there was a heavy sigh. Red's soul sank even further at the sound, his gaze fixed on the floor. His magic was roiling.

"You were drinking again. Typical." The much taller skeleton stalked over to him and grabbed him by the hood of his coat, easily lifting him and dragging him out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. "You will clean yourself up. You /reek/."

Red was deposited roughly on the bathroom floor and moments later he was scrambling for the toilet as his magic rebelled. He heard his brother scoff over his heaving.

"Tch. Pathetic." And then the door was slamming shut. Red continued to cling to the toilet for a little longer, letting it settle. This was why he'd gone out drinking in the first place. He was so damn worthless... Couldn't do a damn thing right. It wasn't right that Papyrus had to take care of him like this. It wasn't fair. But he couldn't hold down a job for the life of him. He couldn't even force himself out of bed most days. Tears gathering in his sockets he struggled to his feet so he could rinse his mouth out, then started up the shower. 

He wasn't good for much, but he could still follow an order when it was given.

xxx

Days went by in a normal fashion Sans went to work and then to the bar and home rinse and repeat. He enjoyed his life even if his younger brother didn’t approve of his activities. There was a point where he felt guilt but he decided it wasn’t worth it when he was able to provide for himself and enjoyed the company of others.

It was finally his day off from work and sure as hell he was going to go live it up at his favorite bar, maybe hook up and enjoy someone. It wasn’t like his job at the second hand shop was stressful he just enjoyed his free time to the fullest.

Taking his normal seat he went straight to work ordering drink and living up his night life…

xxx

It was a few days later that Red noticed something. It wasn't exactly something that one could overlook. His ecto stomach was summoned. And no matter what he'd tried, he couldn't get it to un-summon. He was in the bathroom, staring at the problem in the wall length mirror on the back of the door. He glared at the delinquent magic, trying once more to disperse it... Nothing.

Then he looked closer. There was a little spark in his midsection. The hell was that? Stepping closer to the mirror he squinted at it.

A forming soul. His sockets widened, his own soul suddenly lurching in his chest. His eye light darted from the mirror to his middle and, sure enough, there it was. A tiny flicker of silver magic. It was floating around, fluttering and shimmering beneath his own magic. His knees buckled, sending him to the floor.

Then he screamed.

Shit! Shit! Fucking shit!! He was- What?! No! No no no!! He couldn't be-... but he was! Shit! How?!... That one night stand... Shit!! He'd been trying to put that night out of his mind, but now, right in front of him, there was a reminder that wouldn't be ignored!

He couldn't stop screaming. Fear and disbelief and /rage/ churning inside him. That asshole! That fucking bastard from the bar! this was his fault! This was his fucking fault!

His voice gained a growling edge as his magic lit his eye light. There came a pounding at the door, the voice of his brother demanding to know what was happening. He ignored it. 

With a blip he was at the bar. He had no idea if he would see him here again, but he could at least ask questions. Maybe he was a regular? A single red eye light darted around the large room, his teeth grinding, before landing on the small bar at the back. There. There he was.

Another blip and he was right next to him. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and blipped again to the alley behind the building. With a growl he shoved the other against the bricks.

"You! You fucking asshole!! Im gonna fuckin kill ya! You sunova bitch!!" Then he reared back a fist, intending to punch that soft handsome face right in the jaw.

xxx

Familiar with the void he was surprised but was able to catch himself enough to dodge the oncoming attack. Thankfully he just started drinking when he was forced away. Once he was able to focus on who it was who took him the threat he had just received seemed like a distance thing.

“Why Heya Cutie, what brings you back? With how quick you left thought I wasn’t going ta see you again. This is a pleasant surprise.”

Sans grabbed the wrist pulling the other monster close to him, his other hand landing on his hip and feeling his ecto body formed under his clothes.

“Seems like yer already ready fer me.”  
xxx

Well shit. That was unexpected. The rage persisted however, reminding him what the person behind that handsome grin had done to him.

"Only thing I'm /ready/ ta do is cave yer fuckin skull in!" He growled, jerking away from the other as hard as he could. Apparently, that movement had been unexpected, because Red ended up jerking Sans against himself and sending them both toppling to the ground with an 'oof!', Sans on top of him.

xxx

 

The next thing he knew he was over top the other and a sly grin formed “Seems like someone is in a hurry.”

Pressing his pelvis down and grinding it against the other he groaned in approval as he felt the plump magic under the others clothes. Magic quickly forming into a thick bulge to assist in showing the other that he wouldn’t mind tasting him again and now that they were both sober he could properly ravish the other.

 

xxx

 

Red let out an undignified squeak at the grinding, the almost familiar crackle of the other's magic pressing into his own causing heat to surge through his body. He flushed cherry red at the reaction, one hand flying to Sans' shoulder to push, the other still somehow trapped in the other's grasp.

"N-no I ain't ya stupid- I'm tryin'a kick yer fuckin ass! Will ya stop tryin'a fuck me fer a sec and- Aah!" Dammit! Even as he tried to shove the other skeleton off, his body was welcoming the closeness, his legs shifting open almost without his consent. He was already embarrassingly wet. Sure, Sans was really fucking attractive, and that 'take control' way he had of doing this as well as all his compliments were really warming Red's insides, but this wasn't at all what he came here to do!!

xxx

Sans chuckled as his body and words weren’t lining up. Taking his grip he had on the other he rolled them using the momentum to throw the both into the void and coming out rolling on Sans bed. His teeth quickly attacking the others vertebrae on his neck as he ground into the welcoming warmth and growing wetness on the others shorts.

“Mmmm sweets I have ta say I missed ya.”

His free hand going up the others shirt running over the others plump ecto body that was formed,

“Such a sexy body ya have.” His tongue still delving into the spaces of the others neck as he spoke against it.

xxx

From one moment to the next he was suddenly being pressed into a soft bed, far removed from the hard, dirty concrete of the alley. Then that fucking sinful mouth was at his neck and Red groaned, hips reflexively bucking up into the attention he was receiving down there.

He was losing his damn mind!

"D-dammit! Ya fuckin- Nnngh! St-stop fer a- Aah! Fuck!" How did it turn out like this?! Growling, he shoved a little harder at Sans' shoulder. "I... I-I'm fuckin /pregnant/, Asshole!!" 

He looked up at the other with tears in his sockets and a snarl on his teeth. The fact that he was growing a baby in his middle was still sinking in for him. Fuck! He was really, actually pregnant! And this was the stars damned father of his baby? This fucking bar slut?

 

xxx

 

Hand still on the others stomach when the words were said he was looking down at the other as he was pushed away. This was a shock, he had never gotten someone pregnant but honestly he was usually a lot more careful than he had been with Red a few days ago. 

His eyes lights trailing down to where his hand was and he lifted the shirt slowly and focused seeing the tiny soul in the other was a mix of hot and frightening, wait hot? Sans shook his head this was not the time.

Staring silently he was having a mixed emotion battle in himself for multiple reasons but with a little effort he moved up and sat on his bed staring at Red.

“Well fuck, I guess I did get a little over zealous. Didn’t think id ever have a kid honestly. Ummm shit, what ya need from me? Weren’t how I planned things but I’ll do whatever I can and or ya want me ta do sweets?

 

xxx

 

"Over zealo- Ya knocked me up, dick bag!!" His vaguely incredulous tone shifted pretty much immediately back to pissed off as Red sat up with Sans. The offer to help him out, however, had been completely unexpected. He hadn't expected the low life bar hopper that had dragged him home last week and tried to have sex with him again just moments ago, to actually try to take responsibility. Red had only planned on confronting him and breaking his pretty face, not-...

But Red could see in that tight expression of his that he was really hoping Red /wouldn't/ accept his offer. He was probably already regretting the words that had fallen out of his mouth. He probably didn't want to be a parent any more than Red did.

"All I want from ya is fer ya ta go dust in a ditch ya horny bastard." He growled, though it was with a suspicious wobble and much less heat than before. The situation was catching up with him. He.. he was really pregnant. Stars... What was he going to do? He couldn't burden his brother with this. Edge already put up with so much. Red couldn't dump this one night of extremely terrible decisions in Edge's lap... And even if he did, he didn't think for a moment that his brother would put up with it.

Would Edge kick him out?... Then where could he go? He couldn't hold down a job before, there wasn't anything to make him think he could now... He couldn't take care of /himself/, let alone a kid!

Planting his elbows on his knees he leaned forward and hid his face in his hands, the bare sting of tears becoming a burn as they finally spilled over. "Ya couldn't just fuck me, could ya. Had ta go n' fuck my life too... /Fuck/..."

And what the hell was he doing having an emotional breakdown on some stranger's bed? He needed to leave. He needed to figure shit out. He needed to-...

A sob broke free and he curled further into himself. He wished he had it in him to just... Get an abortion... But despite everything, it was still his kid. The tiny soul fluttering in his belly was his baby. There was no way he could bring himself to hurt them.

xxx

The words were harsh but it was fizzling in anger, it was easy to tell that this was hard on Red as well. Then seeing the other curl in on himself and start sobbing. It hurt his soul that this stranger was now connected to him besides just a one night stand. That the two of them created a life that was growing inside of Red.

Again the thought of someone carrying his child shouldn’t be as hot as it was. Never before did he think someone pregnant was attractive. He had seen many humans and monsters alike rounded out with a kid. He saw then just poor suckers strapped down unable to have a life.

Seeing Red even though he was crying and knowing he was growing a part of him inside his magic. It…. it was hot. He really was a horny slut wasn’t he? The other wasn’t crying long when Sans pulled him over and into his lap wrapping his arms around the other and softly petting his back.

“I know we both didn’t plan this but it happened, if ya let me. We will figure this all out….. Honestly….. kinda hot knowin yer pregnant. Never thought I say such things but damn if ya weren’t attractive before. “

He honestly felt screwed and overwhelmed but he knew that this could work somehow this sort of thing happened more often enough in this fucked up world and at least the person he knocked up was attractive and great in….. against a wall…. He would pay good money to say he was good in bed as well.

One of his hand snaked in front of Reds shirt and his thumb ran across the others belly as he was still holding him. “I guess seein that we have a bun in the oven we should get ta know one another. All I know is yer extremely attractive and yer name is Red and well I guess yer the mother of my child as well.”

Sans nuzzled against Red slightly trying to make the best out of this interesting situation…

xxx  
Red tried to fight Sans’ grip on him at first, but he’d hardly struggled at all before he was just collapsing against the other’s chest. All of the anger he’d been trying to hold on to melted away as he clung to the near stranger who was holding him. Stars, this was so fucked up… but at least of anyone who could have done this to him, it was someone who was willing to try to be decent. 

At the comment about his apparent attractiveness Red snorted and punched Sans' shoulder. “Somethin's wrong with yer eyes. S’pose that’ll be the first thing I learn bout ya.” He tried to snicker, but it came out a little thick with his still present tears. It was a lot easier to avoid thinking about the serious things if he tried to make a joke of it though, so try he did. 

 

xxx

Hearing Red laugh or try to was nice, then a playful idea came to mind. Lifting the other up as he got to his knees he laid the other back and leaned over him and wiggled his bone brow.

“I can show ya how attractive I think ya are.” 

With that his teeth was back against the others neck and hand slowly roaming over the others body this time wanting to take his time in properly working the other up.

xxx

 

Seriously? Could nothing cool this asshole’s libido? He’d just been smacked in the face with something pretty big. Red was still having trouble getting his own head around it! 

But then again, maybe a distraction would be good. The alcohol had obviously been a bad idea, since that’s what got him into this mess in the first place, but sex… well, what’s the worst that could happen? He was already pregnant. 

“Sure. Whatever. Knock yerself out.” He sighed, relaxing against the mattress and letting Sans do whatever he wanted. It was probably for the best anyway. This is pretty much what Sans had been hinting at wanting since Red showed up in the bar. Maybe this was all Red would need to give to keep Sans happy and involved? To ensure his help? The guy obviously had a one track mind so… And besides. It wouldn’t be the first time Red had used Sex to get what he wanted. At least Sans was attractive and, apparently, good at what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly he didn’t expect that reaction and he had to stop and pry himself away from the other and look at him as he relaxed more against his bed. Was it really going to be that easy to get more sex from Red. Sure he was the baby daddy and not like the other could get knocked up…. Again…. But…. A whine escaped him as his inner battle was raging.

“Red, yes I would love to sleep with you again and show you a good time but I also don’t want to force you. This entire thing is real but I know that your mental health and the babies are connected. If we are ta have a healthy baby which the baby fully deserves I as the father need ta make sure the mother is also happy and healthy. So… Red, may I continue?”

Even though his speech was noble you could tell by his features that he really did want to enjoy the others company again but he was holding back for the sake of the other as well. The inner battle was showing.

xxx

Red frowned. There were still tears in his sockets, he was coming off of a pretty bad emotional breakdown, and a few minutes ago he'd been trying to kick Sans' ass. Through all of that, Sans had still been trying to get into his pants. And now, when Red finally stopped fighting it and gave the go ahead, /now/ was the time that Sans thought that /maybe/ he should back off a little?

Red practically snarled. "I said ya can do whatever so just do whatever the fuck ya want! I don't fuckin give a shit!" New tears were falling. He fought to blink them away. "Just... j-just lemme sleep here fer a while after and ya can do whatever..."

All that 'happy and healthy' crap was bullshit. Red hadn't managed to be happy for more than a few hours at a time in years. And his health had been in the toilet since birth. He didn't know why Sans was trying to act like he gave a shit anyways! They didn't know each other at all! And it wasn't like Sans was playing host to a parasite that would complicate his life. The guy could easily just kick Red to the curb. Given what Red knew about the guy so far, he wasn't sure why Sans hadn't yet…

xxx

Making a few more sounds of his inner emotions he sighed and flopped down next to the other and just pulled Red against him.

“Gonna need a bigger place than this one room place if we're raisin a kid. I may be an easy goin party animal but I fucked up here to. Ain’t gonna be one of those dads that just doesn’t do shit. I had one of them ain’t fun. Warnin screw up will happen as we figure this shit out…… Sooooo…… whats yer favorite food?”

His hands slowly ran up and down the others lower back enjoying the feel of the others formed magic under his shirt…  
xxx

 

And now Sans was just assuming that Red was gonna move in with him?! What the hell?! His hand shook as it scrunched up the fabric of Sans' shirt. He was breathing kind of hard, though he wasn't sure what emotion was causing that. There was anger, for sure. A whole fuck ton of it. But there was also... Some kind of relief? And guilt because of that... He felt so torn up inside and he couldn't understand how Sans /wasn't/. Especially if he was making a commitment here. 

Trying to calm himself down, he buried his face against the other's chest, body faintly trembling. "I like m-mustard..." He muttered in reply.

xxx

Sans chuckled lightly, “In the great words of my younger brother. ‘SANS! Ketchup Isn’t Food! You Can’t Live Off It!’ So besides your choice of condiment sweets. What do you enjoy eating?”

xxx

Red felt his teeth twitch in a small smile at the scene Sans painted. So Sans had a brother too? Interesting. He wondered what their relationship was like...

"I ain't r-really picky. I'll eat anythin with mustard on it. Kinda like spicy stuff I guess..." And he would never admit it, but he really liked sweets. Cakes, candies, pies... But that was an extremely rare treat. And a sort of embarrassing vice… Especially given Sans’ apparent nickname for him. "Wh-what bout you?" He sniffed, his tears starting to dry as he was distracted from the problem at hand.

xxx

He hummed to himself a bit before stopping his hand on his lower back pulling Red closer. “Da you count?” He chuckled again before loosening his grip.

“Honestly, hamburgers. I'm a sucker for anything barbeque and I can eat with my hands. Somthin that can make a mess and I can lick it up clean.” He summoned his tongue and stuck it out with a wink.

xxx

Red grumbled, angling a red faced glare up at the other skeleton. "Is everythin an opportunity fer a sex joke with you?" He'd never had someone flirt with him so persistently before. 

xxx

“Mmmm yeah basically, I’m bone-afied funny. I enjoy, rattlin my bones. But seein how that has gotten me in trouble now seems like I should stick to only one tasty morsel now. Ain’t you lucky.”

He couldn’t help but to lean in and licking up the others neck while his hand on the others lower back went down and pulled lightly on the base of the other tail remembering that was a sensitive spot.

xxx  
He tried not to laugh at the pun, but it came out in a sort of huffed breath anyway, despite the faint irritation that sparked with the continued flirtation. Truth be told, though, it was stroking his near nonexistent ego just a bit. Even if it was the sort of thing this guy would likely say to just about anyone to get laid.

Then Sans was leaning in to lick at his neck again and Red nearly sighed in exasperation. It felt nice, but when he wasn't really in the mood, it wasn't exactly stimulating. "Do ya have ta be such a pain in the ne-aah!!" Sans slipped a hand down the back of his shorts and grabbed the base of his tail, tugging on it lightly in a way that no one else had ever figured out. It sent a startled bolt of pleasure right up his spine and made his face catch fire.

"Y-ya fuckin.. Sh-shitty asshole!" He yelped, hiding his burning face back against Sans' chest.

xxx

That is what happiness is made out of, these sounds of pleasure no matter how small was music to his nonexistent ears. It easily riled him up as he pulled lightly again just to get more of Red delectable noises.

“Mmmm gods above you make some of the best noises I’ve ever heard and the sexiest thing I’ve ever had in my bed. I would love to hear more of ya sounds again.”

Sans couldn’t resist forming his magic and throwing on of Reds legs over him to be able to grind up into the still formed plumpness that felt like was calling to him.

xxx

"Hm-mmnn!" He tried to keep from making any noise as Sans played with his tail by pressing his face more firmly against Sans' chest, but it only muffled him so much. Then Sans was between his legs, pressing against him and he could feel himself getting wet from the attention. Those praises were icing on the cake too, making his soul buzz warmly. It was seldom, if ever, that anyone said anything nice about him. Hearing Sans heap on the compliments like that... It made him feel a little floaty. He hid his face further, not wanting to see the likely victorious expression on the other's face when Red used the leg hooked over Sans' hips to pull him closer.

xxx

Letting Red stay hidden against him was nice as he continued to assault the others tail as he ground up into him more. After a few more thrust into the other he pulled his hand out of the others shorts and rolled them so he was once again on top looking down at Red and already saw the face he remembers so well a few day ago and it made him growl with such desire and want for the monster he saw.

Pushing the shirt of the other up and over he stared down again at the stomach. Mixed emotions rolled through him but he leaned down and kissed Reds stomach before he nuzzled.

“I am going to ravish your mother now, be a doll an close your eyes.” He chuckled lighly as he moved and nipped at the others hip as he pulled down Reds shorts to expose the wet folds he had been grinding against just moments ago.

Once the other was nude he got up on his knee and looked down and couldn’t stop his eyes from shifting into hearts and his tongue coming out licking his teeth.

“Gods Red, yer so hot.”

xxx

 

Red wasn't sure how Sans knew that that part of him was so sensitive, but the guy was definitely exploiting the weakness, fondling his tail and thrusting against the heat between his legs until he was whimpering. When the other moved to push him to the bed, he nearly clung onto Sans' shirt to keep him from pulling away, but he cut that shit out immediately. He wasn't that pathetic, was he? Ok, maybe he was... Because once Sans removed his clothes he immediately wanted to be hiding again.

He was glad he didn't. The hearts in Sans' sockets were fuckin adorable. The comment had both hands flying to cover his face, his legs curling up against his belly and his tail pressing up between his knees. "Y-ya don't gotta keep sayin shit like that!"

xxx  
Leaning back over he worked the others legs apart slowly to spread him wide. “But the sight is breathtakin.”  
Moving down he kissed the side of Reds inner thigh slowly moving up. Getting to the vibrant red mound he let his tongue delve in between the lips but not penetrating just enough to tease. His tongue moving up to swirl around the sensitive nub before moving back down to finally thrust into the other.

His hands helping to keep the other spread open for him to fully taste, the night before he hadn’t had the chance to taste Red and the other did not disappoint. The savory taste of cinnamon was enjoyable as he licked roughly up against the others walls wanting to get more of his juices flowing to get a better taste.  
xxx

Red yelped as his legs were pried slowly apart, the claws of his hands digging slightly into his own skull. Sans' words were making his soul do little flip flops. A small, guilty part of him soaked up the praise, having been starved for it most of his life.

Shaking, he peaked between two fingers with one eye light. Just in time to see Sans' blue tongue appear between his parted teeth right before he ducked down and-

"Hnnff!! F-ffuck! Ah!" His skull fell back against the pillow, both hands flying to the sides of his head to grip at the pillow and tear into it. Sans' magic sparked against him, sending an electric tingle up his body to settle in his thrumming soul. Fuck! Sans was really good at this! 

It had been a rare thing when one of his partners actually focussed on Red's pleasure. The way Sans was licking over his clit, tasting, teasing... Stars! And then that tongue was inside him and it was all he could do to keep his voice down.

"Hnn! Nnng! G-guh! Aah! Sh-shit! S-slow do-oown!" Sans was quickly bringing him to his peak without even half trying, it seemed. Red could only imagine it was skill born of practice, ruthlessly implemented on a part of him that had seen more business than pleasure. It wasn’t that Sans was moving especially quickly, but it was driving Red up the wall far too fast.

xxx

Choosing not to listen he continued until he knew the other was close the fluttering of the walls signaling to him that the other was going to literally cum-undone. Only then did he slowed his pace slowly thrusting his tongue inside the others twitching warmth. He didn’t want Red to finish just yet he wanted to play with him and keep him on the edge of bliss for as long as the other could handle.

After a few more teasingly slow thrusts he pulled out fully licking his teeth of the juices that naturally flowed out due to the teasing stimulation. Reaching a hand out he slowly thumbed the other clit to keep him on the brink of dazed bliss. While he moved up to taking the others face gently to move it to face him.

Sans eyes were lidded hearts still there as he soaked in the others expression and noises. Leaning in he gave the other a simple kiss before licking across the others jagged teeth requesting entrance. The danger that the other could literally bite his tongue off added to his excitement in a demented way.

Once the others mouth was open he let his tongue slither passed to dance around the others tongue before he made sure to explore its depth to taste every part of him.

His fingers moving from his slow clit teasing to play on the outside of the others lips becoming slick with the juices before two fingers slowly slide in doing soft gentle thrusts and curling each time…

xxx

Red's plea went unanswered as Sans continued expertly playing his insides. He just about shredded the pillow under his head, his whole body feeling like it was having an electrical surge. His spine bent against the mattress and almost without warning, he could feel his orgasm about to crash over him. .. Then Sans slowed... The raging tide ebbed and Red cursed, frustrated tears spilling from his sockets, even as the other's slow movements kept him close to the edge.

"Fucking hell you stars damned sadistic sonuvabitch!!" He turned away, trying to his his face in the tattered remains of the pillow, but Sans wouldn't have that, moving up to turn him to face him.

That expression... Shit... The way Sans looked at him, all sex and desire, with those little hearts lighting his sockets... Red felt like he was on fire, every part of him warm and heating further with the contact between them. Sans leaned in and ran his tongue over Red's teeth, and there was no hesitation at all when those sharp teeth parted and welcomed the other in.

Red moaned, rough and deep, as the other's fingers found their way inside of him, seeking out and brushing against his most sensitive place with every curl. Red's arms thoughtlessly went around Sans' shoulders, pulling him close as he pushed his red tongue against blue. Sans tasted like mint and snow. He pushed harder until he could taste the backs of Sans' teeth and explore the other's mouth himself, just to get more of that heady flavor.

 

xxx

Feeling the other pulling to press him against was an incredible feeling. There bones pressing together sent sparks that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Even though he has tasted the other before in such activities it was exciting to be able to have him again. It wasn’t often or at all that he had a repeat with someone. Even if he had seen them in the bar they just about acted like they didn’t know each other and Sans didn’t mind either way.

With Red though it made his soul flutter, the urge and desire to be with him was stronger than anything he had felt. Just a look of his debauched face, the feel of his body arching on his bed and knowing that the glow from his body wasn’t because he was ready for sex but that there was life that he had help create.

Sans knew he wasn’t anywhere near ready to take on fatherhood but for some odd reason the thought of that being his child excited him. That there were multiple reasons at play for the others glowing red body to be formed. 

Pulling back from the intense kiss he was panting but didn’t move far placing his forehead against the other. His fingers picking up speed to get more of the others tasty noises,

“Gods above you sound great.” His voice was low filled with the desire and want for the other. If there was one thing Sans enjoyed was giving his partner more pleasure than himself. To feel them wither against him and tighten around him. Make them beg and plead for more and for that sweet release caused by his hands or well whatever he was using at the time.

After another moment of listening to the others sounds he crashed his teeth back into the others restarting there heated kiss. His free hand slithering around to pull them closer his fingers still going just enough to keep him on edge as his other starts to lazily play with the base of his tail. His own need twitching in the constriction of his shorts against the others leg.

 

xxx  
Red didn't even try to hold back his moans and curses, having gathered how much Sans liked to hear him. And damn if Red didn't love the praises that Sans kept heaping upon him for that. It felt like it was bolstering some part of him that hadn't ever seen the light of day. An almost dead sense of confidence that seemed to spark to life under Sans' words.

So even though every touch and caress was keeping him right there on the edge, every jab of those skilled fingers sending bolts of pleasure through his whole body, he found himself wanting to give as good as he got. 

Feeling suddenly bold, Red pushed and rolled until Sans was the one underneath him. "Don't seem fair if yer the one getting ta have all the fun here." He smirked. "My turn, Blue boy."

Almost roughly, he pushed Sans' shirt up, his claws scraping against flawless ribs as they passed. He was pretty sure Sans never took off his shirt during their last romp together, even if he couldn't remember that night in more than bits and pieces. He almost found himself thankful, because that meant his first look at the perfection of Sans' bones would be something he could remember with clarity.

Red licked his teeth in anticipation before he dove to get a taste of those pretty ribs, to lick and nip and bite at them, a hand trailing up the inside to lightly scratch and rub at the underside of Sans' sternum, where Red knew one of his own sensitive places was. It was rare that another monster, a monster that wasn't a skeleton, knew to touch Red in places like that. He wondered if Sans had ever been touched there. Red let out an almost possessive rumble at the thought. That there were still places on this bar slut that maybe hadn't been explored yet. 

He ground his hips against Sans', loving the feel of the other's magic, warm and hard and pulsing under his shorts. 

 

xxx

Unable to play with the others tail nor enjoy to the kiss as much as he wished to before he was rolled fingers slipping out of the other as he looked up at Red. That playful expression the other wore and then his shirt was being lifted and removed and the clawed hands running down made him arch into them. Then the other was clawing on the underside. No one had ever touched there, hell he hadn’t touched there.

“Fuu-AH_uuck!!!”

His body tensed up his hand clutching to the bedding as a gasping groan passed his teeth. He saw stars as his lower body thrusted up against Red. Letting go of the bed to exchange grasping the plumpness of the others formed magic he started to grind up against him searching for more.

 

xxx

"Heh." His grin widened at that response. It sounded almost surprised. Something almost like pride bubbled up under his ribs as he explored the expanse of bone inside Sans' rib cage, paying plenty of attention to the underside of Sans' sternum, but also looking for more places that hadn't been played with near enough apparently.

"C-careful there, Sans." He muttered against the other's bones, barely biting back a moan as the other ground up into him. "Yer soundin almost virginal. Heh heh."

He smirked as he ground down hard before slipping down lower so he could hook a claw under the waistband of Sans' shorts. "Wonder what's behind door number one." He quipped, winking saucily up at the other. He pulled at the material until a bright blue erection sprung forth, bobbing slightly and a bead of pre welling thickly upon the tip. 

"Looks like a real special treat." He growled lowly, before leaning in to run his tongue up the underside before swiping over the head to lap up Sans' pre. It tasted about as good as his mouth had. Only stronger. He hummed with delight as he took the other into his mouth, more than ready to show off his own expertise.

xxx

Grunting back more noises the more the other played with him, he had to admit he felt almost virginal with the other touching him like this. The bones were so sensitive it was near bout overwhelming. He smirked at the other with how he decided to pull his shorts off. 

Before he knew it the other was taking his length like a pro he would have chuckled at the irony of two apparent pros would slip up at the same time and create a life together. His body on the other hand had other ideas. One hand grasping the back of Reds skull as the other went to cover his mouth as a loud moan tried to escape. The hand covering doing nothing to cover up any noise he was making as the other sucked on him.

xxx

This was something he was good at. Familiar with. As intimidating as his fangs were, he'd had no shortage of people wanting to fuck his mouth. Maybe it was some kind of thrill for people. Red didn't really care. All that mattered right now was that he was able to make Sans moan, able to make those fingers scrape against the back of his skull in an effort to hold on, able to make Sans' tarsals curl against the sheet on either side of him.

And fuck but the guy tasted good. It was like some sort of divine mint ice cream, all sweet and sharp at the same time. He actually found himself moaning at just the flavor as he rolled his tongue along the length, coaxing more sweet nectar from the other's rigid magic. It might not have been the best thing he'd ever tasted, but it was sure as shit top five.

xxx

After a bit longer his hips naturally started to buck up in a gentle fashion at the intense sensations running through his bones. It wasn’t much after where he was able to get enough of his mind back to Pull Red off of him him and up so Red was still hovering over him.

“Fuck, Red that mouth is sinful.”

Lifting up enough to lick across the others teeth his hand grasping on the others plump hips roaming around them and guiding the others hips to his erect throbbing member.

“Red, gods above, I need ya.”

It had been such a long time since he was the one to do the begging normally it was his job to get the other to start begging and all this attention that he wasn’t use to broke him easily. Hearted eyes he looked up at Red one hand leaving Reds hips to cup the others face.

“May I?” He felt the need to ask Red even though they had already gone this far but something in his soul radiated the need to hear Red say yes to feel him because he wanted to be with Sans and not because they were both drunk of their asses but because he they wanted each other.

xxx

Red allowed himself to be tugged back up Sans' body with a little whine of loss. Sans' tongue across his teeth made him shudder.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so wanted, /needed/, and it was making everything in him cry out for Sans. Hearing him damn near /beg/ could have had him cumming right then and there.

"Fuck... Y-yeah. Yes. Fucking please..." He rolled his hips down, eager to take Sans in himself if the guy didn't get on with it. His own eye lights had somehow morphed into a hazy heart shape as well, a mix of red and blue leaking from the side of his mouth as he panted.

xxx

Gripping and pulling Red down the last little bit as he pushed up, gasping as he entered the slick warmth. Slowly he pulled the rest of the way until he had fully sheathed himself inside of Red.

“Yea feel amazing sweets, Imma start moving.”

Pulling out he started at a slow pace wanting to enjoy the other and feel him wither on top of him. His hands keeping a grip to make sure the other didn’t get overzealous and start moving on his own too much.

“Let me taste the sinful mouth of ya’s”

He lifted catching the others mouth his tongue quickly coming out and licking tasting the others teeth and licking the dribbles that still remained on the corner of his mouth before moving and licking inside of the others mouth enjoying the taste of their combine magic. A pleasing groan escaped as he kissed the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans pushed inside of him and his head fell back as a long, airy moan left him. While not exactly huge, Sans was /thick/. It stretched and filled him so amazingly, easily gliding against his walls with how wet he was. He was spacing out a little, letting the feeling wash through him with its heat. His voice shook.

When Sans started to move, the guy took most of the control away from him, gripping Red's hips tightly and using unexpected strength to set the pace. When Sans' uttered his demand Red leaned forward and complied without half thinking about it, eager to taste Sans' sugar sweet minty magic once more.

He bounced over Sans cock with just enough effort to take the strain off of Sans' arms, not even fighting the other's pace. Sans knew what he was doing. Red was simply along for the ride at this point and he was loving it. He didn't have to think, didn't have to make any decisions. It was liberating. And even when he hardly did anything, only allowing himself to be swept away, Sans still had only good things to say to him. His soul felt light and frantic, humming hard behind his sternum. He understood now, how he'd lost control of it while sloshed out of his mind. It was so easy to let Sans take care of him. It was so easy to trust this skeleton with his pleasure.

xxx

It seemed like forever passed as Sans was slowly thrusting up and getting to taste the depth of the others mouth again. Pulling back he was panting and was holding Reds hips down against his own.

“Haaa…haaaa. Red…. Yer so beautiful like this. So soft, yer hazed eyes on that lovely face. Let me show ya an even better time sweets.”

Removing his hands from the other hips he held the other close as he gently flipped them as to not hurt Red nor the package he was caring inside him. Holding him close he was able to remain inside him so once Red was now against the bed Sans lifted up to place a simple kiss on the others forehead.

“Let me show ya yer worth ta me.”

He started his slow pace again making sure with each one he radiated how wonderful he thought Red was. It was true that Sans didn’t know him to much but from what he had gathered in their drunkenness at the bar he was a great monster who enjoyed his drunken puns and was just great company to be with. He was honestly happy to see him again, the situation was awkward to say the least but overall he didn’t mind.

Wondering to himself if he did this to himself on purpose finding another skeleton monster which he knew he could easily reproduce with to stop himself from his own path of self-destruction. He couldn’t think of that for long as the fluttering walls of Red pulled him out and back into the mass pleasure he was in. Gasping loudly there was a pop sound before his soul was out floating.

He hadn’t meant for that to happen he smirked down at the other as he rolled his hips just right to make the other squirm more.

“Look what ya do ta me sweets, makin me summon my soul just fer you. Gods yer the best.”

xxx

He'd never been fucked so slow before, so carefully. It was new and intoxicating. He wasn't sure why, since he normally loved a bit more pain with his pleasure, but as Sans rolled them and leaned in to give him a tender kiss to his skull... Something tightened inside him, his soul fluttering enough to make his breath hitch.

He felt... He felt loved... But that wasn't possible, was it? Not so soon. Not when he wasn't worthy of it... But that's how he felt. As Sans continued to move over him, in him, that feeling filled him up until tears were leaking from his sockets in tick streams.

He clung to Sans for all he was worth, something coiling tight inside of him, and when Sans' soul manifested, the other uttering those words of praise and near adoration, Red's own soul burst forth and his spine bent against the bed. Pleasure raced from skull to toes as he came, magic gushing both between his legs and over his chest as his now very visible soul convulsed with his climax. As close as Sans' soul was to his own at the moment, that left the little blue inverted heart dotted with dripping red.

xxx

Looking shocked that the other came from the little stimulation he was giving him and at the same time his soul also summoned was adorable. The bit of the others magic making his soul tingled and crave more. Leaning over still moving slowly their souls just mere centimeters from touching Sans leaned over to whisper his words.

“You did so good sweets, think you can handle more?”

His movement’s remained gentle and caring the desire and want for the other radiating off his soul, the want and need for them to touch once more and feel the other so closely.

xxx

"Hnng! Ah! P-please! Ple-aaah! Please! Sans!" Red tightened his hold on the other's shoulders, pulling him closer as he hooked a leg around Sans' hips, opening him further to the gentle assault. His tail lashed, before wrapping itself around one of Sans' femurs.

The act of pulling Sans closer had shifted their souls, and the desire to be closer ran through his soul and ushered it closer to the other's until they were touching, pressing firmly against the other. Red whined, high and needy, his hips bucking hard against Sans just once. It forced a gasped moan from between his teeth as his overstimulated magic took that hint of roughness and translated it into almost unbearable pleasure.

xxx

Pressing his forehead against the other he gasped out an airy groan as he was quickly overwhelmed with the sensation of the other bliss through his soul. He had only experienced this wonderful sensation with Red and it was as amazing as he remembered.

“Fuu-AH-uuck, So good yer so good.”

He was happy he had the control he did over his own release wanting to feel this longer. The bliss and happiness he was feeling the slow thrust starting to speed up with his need. It wasn’t much but it made the difference. A hand moving down trailing along the others ribs softly as Sans Pressed his teeth against the others needing to kiss him needing to taste the other once more to show him that he was cared for

 

xxx

It was too much, but at the same time it felt almost not enough. His oversensitive magic had begun to adapt to the abundance of pleasure, now demanding even more as he built up again. He felt like he was adrift in a sea of sensation and Sans was the only solid thing for miles. He was probably holding onto the other too tightly, but he didn't hear a word of complaint. Only praise and encouragement. Sans wasn't only pleasuring his body, he was making everything that Red was feel amazing. He almost couldn't take it, but he never wanted it to end. All he could do was beg helplessly, senselessly, not even fully aware of what he was asking for.

xxx

There was nothing he loved more than to feel someone completely fall apart by his hands. Feeling it through his entire body like he was being able to with Red at this moment was such a new high for him. His hand stopped before grasping hold of both their souls and pulls it up as he backs away and runs his tongue in-between them groaning as he looked down at the completely wrecked face of the other as he licked there very souls.

The strong taste of cinnamon and mint was so overwhelming and he wondered if Red could taste it through the bond of having their souls together like this was causing. He wasn’t sure but the feeling he was getting from the bond were amazing. After a few more slow licks he let the souls go unable to take it much.

Even though he was fully enjoying this slow pace he needed more of the other or maybe it was Red who needed more of him he couldn’t tell who was who but he just knew they needed more. His movement’s increased as moaned out his pleasure. He needed the other he felt like the other completed him that he felt whole and nothing was missing.

This overwhelming feeling sent tears rolling down his eyes as he had never felt so whole in his life, always feeling like something was missing and now with Red it almost felt like something that once was broken was now fixed.

xxx  
Sans moved away from him. Red wanted to jerk at him and bring him close again, but a surge came through their souls, reminding him they were as close as they were ever going to get. His moans and gasps had long since converted to screams and whimpers, his mouth fallen open as magic ran down his face in thin streams. The hearts in his sockets were hazy, barely discernible in his high.

He could feel how much Sans wanted him. He could feel how complete Sans felt. Red thought he might feel complete too. And as Sans sped up, making his magic convulse in overwhelming pleasure, Red thought he might not be so broken anymore. Something in him was mending and he wept with the realization. Then he saw white as he once again reached his peak, screaming Sans' name and sinking his claws into smooth bone as every part of him went rigid.

xxx  
Pulling the other close he speed up as he could feel Reds crushing orgasm through the bond and as soon as he could feel the other come down he slowed down once more to a slower pace. Remaining holding the other closer he felt the others desire to not be apart and he had to admit the same things.

Being so close to Red was like a dream, something out of a fairytale. He wondered if this is what making love was. This didn’t feel like any sex he had ever had it felt so much better. Gasping out moans that thought caught him of guard. Wouldn’t that mean he would have to love the monster he was sleeping with.

His feelings were getting mixed up but he knew he did care for Red more than he had any other monster he had ever meet. He was unsure seeing how they barely knew each other but they were bringing a life into this world together.

It was all confusing and overwhelming and……

“I’M GONNA!!”

With both physical and emotional aspects he couldn’t hold it any longer. His soul was racing against the others and he bites down on the others shoulder growling possessively. His need to claim and keep Red rung true inside him as he released filling the other up. It was the hardest he had ever cum and felt so right.

Once he claimed down and his soul dissipated he slowly pulled out and laid next to Red pulling him close. Breath still heavy as his he kissed small kisses a crossed Reds face.

“That was, amazing, yer, amazing, I… I…” He caught himself his face bright blue he wasn’t sure why but the amount of love he was feeling for the other was strong. Or at least that is what he thinks this strong feeling is.

Only other time he felt something close is when he thought of his brother. Shaking his head his face softened as he looked down at Red. “I care very much for you Red. I mean it. Thank you for coming into my life.”

xxx

For a short time after his climax, Sans kept moving, wringing high pitched whimpers from him as the thrusts bordered just barely on the wrong side of painful. Then Sans came inside of him, causing him to shudder with the feel of it. Somehow, he could feel his body soaking it up, accepting that magic into himself. He blinked tiredly, a little bit confused. It had never felt like that before... Oh well. It didn't feel bad. He was sure it was fine.

Sans pulled him close soon after, confusing him further. The sex had been good, really fucking good, but... Had he not been mistaken about the things he'd been feeling? Now that the high of sex was fading, Red had assumed they'd naturally just go back to being strangers who happened to be tied together by an unexpected situation, but Sans was holding him close like he was something special. Kissing his face like he actually meant something to the other.

Sans' words brought back that light, floaty feeling in his chest, his face burning. He couldn't see any lie in Sans' face. Red was so confused...

He couldn't deny, however, that laying here with Sans was the most comfortable he'd ever been around another person. The way Sans spoke to him and how he treated him, it made him feel like he was worth something. Was that just because he was carrying Sans' baby?... But it was Red who he was looking at, not the little sparkle of a growing soul in his midsection.

Red bent to press his face against Sans' shoulder, hands moving to Sans' back to thread his fingers through his ribs and hold onto him gently.

"I... Think I care bout you too... I... I uh... Yeah...." Well, that sounded altogether pathetic and stupid... His face burned warmer, brow creasing with an embarrassed little frown.

xxx

Having no desire to move away and enjoying the feel of Reds claws just about hold him in his place he softly kissed the top of Reds skull.

“Yer adorable sweets, no need ta be shy about it.”

Lightly chuckling and nuzzling the other his hands still roaming the others plump magic. ‘Oh I could get use to this, very use to this’ he thought to himself.

“So Red, let’s get to know each other. I am as you can tell a very single monster livin on my own and have a part time job at the pawn shop down the street. It pays for what I need and then things I don’t need. I normally very social and spend all my free time at the local bar that you found me at. Ummm let see, I have a younger brother who is a part time crossing guard for a local school he lives by, a night janitor and I think he recently obtained a volunteer position at the library as well. I don’t think he sleeps much. That’s about all I can think about at this time. What about you what would you like to share?”

xxx

Red grumbled at the 'adorable' comment, muttering 'I am fuckin not..' lowly. He listened intently to Sans' description of his own life though. Odds were that they would end up spending a lot of time with each other now. He should know about this guy. Some of it he'd inferred on his own, like the active nightlife Sans had, but the rest was new. He filed it away under random trivia he now had pertaining to his baby daddy.

When it came his turn to share, he was reluctant to divulge anything at all. Even his own brother considered him damn near worthless. What would a near complete stranger think?

"I uh... I'm a stay at home kinda guy I guess..." Though he doesn't do anything while he's there. Mostly lays around like a useless slob and wishes he could just stop existing.

"I get out sometimes..." Meaning he went to bars and got wasted till he couldn't even remember his own name.

"Live with my bro.. He uh... He's a cop. Best on the force. He's fuckin amazin." And he hated Red... Was always tasked with cleaning up after him and dragging his ass home after his late night benders. The guy put up with way too much... Red didn't hold his brother's attitude against him. It was Red's own fault for being unable to provide a good enough upbringing. And for being so completely worthless now...

"Probably... Probably shouldn't tell him that uh... That I'm knocked up. Don't think he'd take it very well.." He was pretty sure Boss would try to get him into an abortion clinic first thing. Red knew he was being an idiot, wanting to keep the damn thing. He hadn't exactly been the greatest caretaker for Edge. What made him think he could raise his own baby any better?

xxx

His grip on the other tightened as the other even mentioned that his brother might not take this well an overwhelming protective instinct making itself known with a low rumbly growl.

“Well Ill protect ya and our kid, he can go shove it. Ill support all of us if he has anything to bitch about. Don’t fuckin care he’s a cop he aint gonna come in and take you guys away from me.” Sans huffed in slight irritation at this thought and just continued to hold Red like he was his and only his.

xxx

Red flushed. Something about Sans being willing to protect him and support him, to take care of their kid... It was nice. But after hearing that, he felt there was something he really needed to address right fuckin now if they were going to be on any kind of good terms.

He shoved at Sans' shoulder until there was enough space between them for Red to glare directly into Sans' sockets. "Yeah, no, ya don't getta say that kinda shit when we've barely known eachother a day! That's my fuckin /brother/ yer talkin bout! If anyone's tryin'a steal me, it's you! So if ya think ya can't make nice with my bro then you can just fuck right the fuck off!" He snarled eye lights flashing dangerously. He was ready to fight if it meant defending his brother. Edge was an ass, yeah, but the guy did /everything/ for Red. If it weren't for Edge, Red was sure he'd have given up long ago and fallen down.

xxx

Hearing the other defend his brother reminded him of himself but the other was right. He wasn’t sure why he got so protective over Red he was also right that they were still completer strangers. Huffing and grumbling as he pressed his face against the other’s shoulders in defeat.

“Yer right, sorry…. But still…..” He held the other tighter and continues to grumbled his defeat out.

xxx

That calmed his anger faster than, perhaps, anything. Settling down, he wrapped his arms back around Sans with a sigh. He wasn't sure what to say now. 'Don't worry about it'? No. He didn't want to give any indication that it was ok to take shots at his brother. He didn't really like how deflated Sans seemed now either though... Maybe a change in topics was in order.

"So uh... What we gonna do now then? D'you uh... Got anyone ya'd wanna tell? A-and ya talked bout gettin a bigger place? So what, ya want me ta move in wit'cha er somethin?" Would that even be possible? It would be... Kinda nice to be able to take that weight off of his brother's shoulders, to make it so Edge wouldn't have to keep taking care of him, but a bigger place would cost money. Red didn't have a job, and Sans only worked part time…

xxx

He pulled back to look at the other to be able to better gauge the other reaction in such topics.

“The only person id tell would be my bro but honestly this is all so new that I wouldn’t mind waiting a bit longer before tellin him.” He cupped the others face. “I kinda just want ta be able to focus on getting ta know you and get things established with how things are going to be.”

Running a thumb across reds face he smiled, “I wouldn’t mind livin with a beauty like yerself. I just want ta make sure you are comfortable during this process. I just need ta save up a bit before that my binge drinkin has brought my savings low. I need ta change my habits a bit to make this work out better. What would you like ta do?”

xxx

Red's eye lights were wide, listening to Sans' words. If Sans could follow through then... Red thought it might be nice to live with him. But he had no guarantees that Sans would hold to his word. The world was full of liars and cheaters and assholes. How could Red know for sure that Sans wouldn't turn out to be the worst decision of his life? But... Red wanted to trust this guy... Just looking at him made his soul feel lighter, a little less broken.

"Uh... C-can I think on it?..." Just a bit of time... That's all he really needed. They could feel things out and Red could get himself a little more comfortable with this whole thing. Maybe it wouldn't blow up in his face? He almost wanted to laugh at himself. He was being ridiculously optimistic.

xxx

He softly smiled and leaned in and kissed Red softly. “Take all the time you need, I got a lot of work ahead of me to make this work.”

Pushing away from Red he planned to get some dinner seeing how his meal was probably cold at the bar by now. He stopped part way caught by the glow of Reds stomach where a faint soul could be seen. He smiled softly at it and leaned over kissing the others stomach before finishing his way off the bed.

Grabbing their clothes he handed them to Red, “As much as I love seein that sexy bod of yours I think its dinner time. If im starved you must be famished. I can make us up something up or we could order in. What ya in the mood for?” He gave the other a wink.

xxx

Red soul fluttered and his face heated when Sans leaned in to kiss him, soft and loving. Stars, he could get used to that.

... He was afraid to get used to that...

Sans pulled away, intentions clearly to get up and out of bed. Red sat up too, but then he was brought up short as Sans leaned in to kiss his stomach, just over that little silver sparkle. Red's skull burned and he yanked the blanket up to cover himself in the very next moment.

"F-fuckin asshole! Ya can't just do that shit without warnin!" He snatched his clothes away from the other. 

"Wh-whatever." He responded to the question. "I really don't fuckin care. Whatever you want is fine..." He muttered, pointedly waiting for Sans to go away before he would abandon the blankets in order to get dressed.

xxx

Sans licked his teeth as he placed a knee back on the bed.

“Oh, whatever I want? You sure about that sweets?” He chuckled before putting his clothes and heading into his kitchen that was basically in the same room on his studio apartment he lived in.

xxx

"Ya know what I mean asshole!" Red barked, throwing the pillow he'd shredded at Sans' head. Red growled lowly at Sans' retreating back, trying to convince himself he didn't love the way Sans sounded when he was chuckling like that. It was all low and smooth, filled with mirth and affection. Red also tried to ignore how it had his face warming as he turned to pull his clothes back on.

He searched for his coat for a moment before he realised he hadn't brought it. He shivered, feeling small. Well, smaller... He distracted himself with finding his socks, which ended up being tangled up with the blankets. He probably kicked them off in the middle of, uh... Things...

"Hey, d'you still got my shoes here? Left 'em last time." He'd actually ported out of his house in just his socks. The hell had he been thinking? Going to fight someone without shoes or even his coat... He scoffed at himself, pulling his socks on.

xxx

Sans pointed over towards the door, “I like to pretend I actually have someone here when I am home. I get bored easily when im alone. Have’ta find some way to pass the time when im here.”

He was looking through his fridge, if it was one thing he was good at was cooking. Even though he ate out often he still kept the basics in his fridge for when he felt like cooking. Looking over everything he had he decided to make some pasta something quick and simple.

Pulling out frozen chicken he put it in a pot to boil, “Hope ya don’t mind pasta, I can even add some kick to it if you are in the mood for something spicy.”

 

xxx

Red rolled his eye lights at that first bit, getting up to shuffle over to the door where his shoes were set up just to the side. He didn't intend to leave yet, but he didn't really want to port out without his shoes again. So he slipped them on, the laces having been tied loosely enough that he wouldn't have to bother with them every time he put them on. 

Stepping over to the little table in the kitchen area, Red took a seat on one of the chairs, sitting on it sideways with an arm on the backrest. "Seriously? Don't tagliatelle me ya can actually cook." He was actually a little surprised.

xxx

He shrugged with a smirk on his face, hearing red say a pun reminded him of the drunken mess again and how they drove everyone nuts with their constant puns.

“Portella the truth, I think I’m average. I enjoy cooking in my free time can’t get to fancy but can manage meals well. I can even bake a bit if I feel overzealous again nothing fancy but I can make a pretty mean birthday cake if I do say so myself. I prefer eating out most days it’s easier than all the prep cooking comes with.”  
xxx

"Heh. Cookin never really made it inta my daily rotini. Too much work." And also because for most of his life he didn't have a working stove to attempt cooking, either way. Not that he ever would have had the time for it. 

Red watched as Sans moved about the kitchen, unable to tear his gaze away from how the other's shirt bunched up or clung in certain places. When he reached for something over his head his shirt would ride up a little, exposing his spine and the very tops of his hips.


	4. Chapter 4

This was nice, just chatting and spending time with Red throwing puns back and forth as he cooked. Another thing he could honestly get used to, this was much different than having his brother chat with him. As he was stirring the sauce in a pan he looked over and caught Red staring at him. He opened his mouth to say something witty and perverted but it got caught in his throat and his expression softened.

“Dinners almost ready sweets.”

He turned back and started focusing on the food again, his body relaxed as his soul felt fluttery inside his chest that the other was still here and seemed like he was at least enjoying his time.

Once everything was completed he set up two plates and brought it over to the table. “Nothin fancy just a chicken alfredo pasta with chopped up broccoli. Enjoy.”

xxx

Sans turned and caught him staring. Red's face burned and a hundred different denials were at the tip of his tongue, expecting some teasing or flirty remark. But then Sans just sort of went all soft and looked at him weird and suddenly Red's face wasn't the only thing feeling remarkably warm. His mouth felt dry and he averted his eye lights, turning to stare down at the table so he could try to calm his racing soul. It should really be illegal to look that damn cute...

It didn't take long before a plate was set in front of him, loaded with something that looked completely edible for once. It even smelled good.

"Don't mind if'n I do." Red smiled, grabbing the fork and eagerly going to take a bite.

Just as the noodles met his mouth, however, there came two loud knocks at the door, hard enough to rattle the door on it's frame.

"Police!! Open the fucking door!!" Before the sentence had even finished the door burst open, wood splintering around the handle, a foot following. Then in stepped a tall, pissed off skeleton with red magic blazing in both sockets. A long sharpened bone was summoned to his hand and he looked ready for a fight.

He paused upon walking in and finding Red sitting at the table, mouth full of noodles. Another skeleton was standing there with another plate of food, looking as though he were just getting in position to sit down. Needless to say, this was not what Edge had been expecting to find.

"Boss! What the hell?! Ya broke his fuckin door!" Red barked, having swallowed down the food in his mouth. He used the sleeve of his sweater to wipe the sauce from his face as he rounded on his brother with incredulous outrage.

"Who cares about the door?! What the hell are you doing?!" Edge returned.

"What's it look like?! I was eatin! What're you doin?!"

"I was coming to rescue you!"

"Rescue me?! From what?!"

Red was standing by now, feeling too vulnerable while sitting down. Edge had stormed a few steps inside, dismissing his magic and glaring hotly down at his brother.

"How the hell should I know?! I came home to hear you screaming in the bathroom and when I went to see why, you were gone! You didn't even take your phone!" Edge gesticulated wildly, flinging his hands here and there as if to emphasise his point.

"I-I didn't?" Red was a little taken aback, a hint of guilt finally trying to make itself known, before he drowned it back out with anger. "That still ain't no reason t'go bustin down doors like a crazy person!"

"Of course it is! For all I knew you could have been dying!"

"I wasn't fuckin dyin! I can take care a' myself!"

"No you can't! That's why I have to take care of you, you worthless little shit!" Red flinched at the insult and Edge had the decency to look ashamed for a moment, but he didn't linger on the feeling. 

"Now come on. We're going home." Edge growled lowly, stalking forward to simply pick Red up and leave with him.

Through the exchange, the other skeleton in the room went completely ignored.

xxx

He stood there too stunned to move, his door…. The cop…. Wait….. His mind raced as the puzzle pieces together. This was his brother wasn't it unless the other knew multiple skeleton cops that just so happened to share the same magic color and be worried shit about him. The odds were pretty slim it took him a moment before he just about through the plate he had on the table and slide in between Red and the taller skeleton and he honestly had no idea why but he bite back the snarl that wanted to make itself known. 

He just got that surge of over protectiveness again and he had moved before he could have another thought. Looking up at the very angered skeleton he took a step back.

“I think yer bro is gonna murder me now….. It was nice knowing ya Red…..” 

It was clear that he was having a hard time not lashinging out stupidly at the taller skeleton but he at least remained a barrier as he counted the many things stupid he did wrong in his life and this being the top one...

xxx

"You stupid piece of-"

"Boss!" Red interrupted his brother before he could utter more of that insult. It also made the taller skeleton pause as he was reaching to grab Sans and... Do something. Edge hadn't decided what that something would be yet.

Red stepped up beside Sans, a hand moving to wrap around the other's wrist so he could pull what confidence he could from him. "I-i ain't goin home yet, Boss."

"What do you mean you aren't coming home yet?! Of course you are!" He looked a little crazed with anger, fists clenching at his sides and magic beginning to spark in his sockets once more.

"No I ain't! Me n' Sans got stuff we gotta-"

"Who even is this?! Is he the one who kidnapped you from our bathroom?" Edge gestured to Sans, glaring death upon the short skeleton.

"No! I kidnapped him! Uh, I-i mean-..." Red withered under the incredulous glare his brother directed at him. "Listen, we just got some stuff ta talk about so...."

xxx

Sans looked over at Red before looking back at his brother.

“He literally picked me up at the bar, kinda flattered actually.” Sans chuckled lightly at his own joke doubt that anyone was paying much attention to him.

“Hey Edgy Mc Edgelord, why dun you calm yer britches for a moment and think about this logically and deactivate your brother mode. Is Red hurt? No. Is Red in a dangerous situation that he needs saving? No. Did you interrupt a perfectly good dinner? Yes. Did you break my poor innocent door? Yes. Now either please calm down and leave and let your grown adult brother do as he wishes or be an overprotective bro and sit down and join us for food. I actually cooked and I don't want it to go to waste. Now!” 

Turning to Red he let out an arm to escort Red back to the table. “Our meal is getting cold may I escort you back?”

xxx

Red stood dumbfounded at Sans' words. No one had /ever/ talked to his brother like that! Anxiously, Red turned his gaze from Sans to Edge, almost afraid of what he would see.

Edge was seething. Magic flashed in his sockets as he tried to reign himself in. He was angry for this 'Sans' character's gall. He was angry at the situation in general. Most of all he was angry that Sans was right. As frantic as he'd been, Red was fine. Had been sitting down to what looked like a nice dinner, in fact. Which was strange enough on its own, really. His brother hardly ever sat down to eat a nice meal. It had seemed like the only thing his brother ever put into his body was junk food, regardless of Edge's efforts to change that.

His gaze fell to the table, looking over the plates. "What are you even eating? Is that broccoli? The last time I tried to make you eat broccoli you hissed at me..."

Red blushed at his brother's muttering. He didn't have anything against broccoli... He just hadn't trusted the charred, over seasoned lump of black and green Edge had literally tried to shove down his throat that one time. He wasn't sure what to say.

"D-do ya wanna eat wit' us, Boss?" He offered hesitantly, moving slowly to step along with Sans towards the table. There were only two chairs.

Edge frowned. "No." He didn't like what that would insinuate to the cheeky asshole who apparently lived here. "But when you come home, you have some explaining to do." Edge growled, not waiting for a response before he turned to stalk out of the still open door. He slammed it behind him. It held for maybe a few seconds before it just fell off of its hinges altogether, revealing Edge standing just a few feet away.

"You may bill me for the door." He tacked on with a snarl, then stormed off down the hall.

xxx

Once they were seated Sans just stared at his broken door and contemplated for a few before speaking.

“I wonder if the bathroom door would work as a temporary solution…. Hey yer more than welcome ta stay if ya wanna port home and grab yer phone and anything ya need. Considerin going to a hotel or somthin while this gets fixed….. Ugh my landlord gonna bitch at me fer this.”

Taking a bite and the almost cold noodles now he was surprised at how well this batch turned out would have been even better still hot though.

 

Xxx

Red was still feeling a little shaken from the encounter, so he sat in relative silence for a moment as he also ate what was before him. At this point it was more just because it was there. He knew it tasted good. He'd had at least one good bite of it when it was still hot. But now his nerves were taking away most of the enjoyment he could have had.

What the hell was he going to tell Edge when he got home?.....

"S-sorry bout that... Boss don't do too good with doors at the best'a times." The door to his own room had been kicked in so often that it wasn't even worth fixing anymore. So he just took the knob off and usually stuck a shoe at the bottom to hold it closed. It wasn't like it made any difference and it sure saved them on repair bills.

He chewed on the fork for a moment as he thought about running home to get some things. "Wasn't really plannin on stayin the night or nothin but... S'pose it'd beat havin ta explain any'a this shit ta my bro." He looked up at Sans, feeling a little hopeful for the small escape. "Ya sure ya don't mind?"

xxx

Sans chuckled lightly and smiled warmly, “Ya make it sound like yer a burden. Yer not sweets, yer more than welcome to stay here. I bet we could figure something out if ya wanna just stay as well. No offence but yer brother is scary as all hell. Mine is like a marshmallow compared to yers.”

xxx

 

He wasn't a burden?... Right. Like he would believe that for even a second. He knew his brother considered him as such. And if not for the soul sparkling in his middle, then he knew Sans wouldn't even be talking to him right now. Let alone offering to put him up for the night. So Sans could lie to him all he liked. It wouldn't make any difference.

"Boss ain't too bad. He just takes some gettin used to." He defended. Red certainly wasn't afraid of him. He just... Didn't like to disappoint him... Which seemed to happen at every given moment of every day... Red sighed.

"I'll just go get my stuff real quick..." Then he stood and stepped through the void into his own bedroom. It was a mess, as always. He shuffled over to the bed where his coat was discarded next to the bare, frameless mattress. He checked to make sure his phone was in his pocket. It was. 

He slipped the coat on before stepping back through the void to Sans' kitchen. He hadn't bothered finding a change of clothes. What he was wearing was fine for another day or so. As long as nothing happened anyway…

xxx

 

As soon as the other was gone Sans sighed and looked around it was already 100x colder and lonely without Red there to warm things up. He hated being alone, probably another reason he lived at a lively bar constantly.

It wasn’t long before the other was back and Sans soul fluttered with the warmth the other brought back into his home. Something propelled him and next he knew he was embracing Red into a hug his face in the others shoulder and fluffiness of his coat.

xxx

He'd barely been back a second before Sans was wrapped around him. Red flinched at the sudden invasion of his personal space, hands flying up but not touching anything. "Woah! Hey! Wha-.."

Once his confusions settled, his face tinted and he hesitantly reached to pat at Sans' back. "Uh... Wow. I uh... I was only gone fer like, two seconds. Don't tell me ya missed me..." He tried to joke, a parody of a laugh laced in with his words.

xxx

Sans Nuzzled his face against Reds shoulder a bit before pulling back and giving the other a smirk. “So what if I did?”

Pulling away he ran his hands across the others arms to be able to intertwined with the others hands pulling them up and placing soft kisses on each of them.

“Ya bring a warmth inta my life that I didn’t realize I was missin.”

xxx

Red's soul was doing that thing where it wanted to pretend it was filled with bubbles or something again and his face had caught fire once more. He jerked his hands from Sans' grasp so he could pull his hood up over his glowing skull and down low over his face.

"Wh-what the fuck, asshole! Ya ain't s-s'pose ta actually say that kinda sh-shit, ya sappy bastard! The hell kinda person just s-says that with a straight fuckin face! Ya w-weirdo!!"

xxx

A hearty chuckle erupted from the other, “Yer so adorable red!”

Reaching up he grabbed the others hood and pulled it and Red a long with it. Pushing his face passed the floof of his hood he placed his teeth against the others in a kiss. It was short and brief but held all his feeling for the other. Pulling back he smiled softly at the other and his bright Red face.

“Let me call my landlord and tell her what’s up before we find where we wanna spend the night at.”

xxx

Somehow, that kiss flustered him more than having sex had. It was just... So innocent and affectionate. It didn't have any purpose beyond just expressing that affection and it damn near brought tears to his sockets when it brought a sudden swell to his emotional state.

He tried to force out some words, but it came out in a sort of high pitched, garbled whine of noise before he darted towards the couch where he could sit and hide in his coat and try to scavenge up some shred of dignity.

xxx

That flustered look and then watching Red have to retreat to the couch was to adorable for words. Grabbing his phone out he dialed his landlord and started to put away the rest of dinner as he talked. The conversation was brief and was more Sans holding the phone away as his landlord screeched. She calmed down when hearing that he would pay for the damage done. 

Once hanging up the phone he put it back into his pocket before walking and sitting on the other side of the couch and staring at Red with a soft smirk on his face.

“Ya doin alright Sweets?”

xxx

"Shut up. Ya suck… An’ stop callin me that!" He grumbled, crossing his arms. His hood was still up, but it wasn't hiding his face anymore. So he was able to glare unobstructed at the other skeleton. "Ya do that shit just ta piss me off, don'tcha. Fuckin dick."

He couldn't imagine any other reason for it. Sans was just trying to get a rise out of him. That was all. Red wasn't the type of person someone was supposed to be that friendly with. Especially when the monster showing that affection had only known him for a few hours altogether at most! Or maybe that was /why/ Sans was able to be so affectionate. He didn't know Red yet. Didn't know how worthless and stupid he was. Didn't know how big of an asshole he was. 

"So... Are we stayin here or what?..." He asked, hoping to change the subject back to something a little more comfortable.

xxx

He smirked and crawled over pushed Red back against the couch, “If I wanted ta get a rise from ya you would know. Only thing I want from ya is yer company. Yer a great monster Red. I know we haven’t known each other long but ya enjoy puns. Yea have put up with my perverted shit.” For an added effect he ran a hand up the others inner leg and massaged the formed magic under the others shorts.

We can go wherever ya want, just pick a place and we can head out. I already put dinner away and the landlord say she have it fix by tomorrow morning so a one night splurge sounds nice.”

xxx

Sans climbed over him, pushing him into the couch cushions. He was actually starting to get dizzy with all of the blushing he was doing.

"A'right! A'right! Ya made yer point!" He shouted, pushing at Sans' shoulders, body shivering at just that playful touch. "Get offa me! Ya ain't got no damn door anymore! Fuckin hell!" He didn't like the idea that someone could just walk by at any time and see him like this. It felt wrong that way. Dirty. Red was tired of feeling dirty... 

And besides that, he was just plain tired. He wasn't sure if that had something to do with the baby he was playing host to, all of the stress of the day, or the fairly rigorous sex he'd already had less than an hour ago, but he was ready to go down for the count.

"L-let's just find some place cheap n' go there." He already felt like he was putting Sans out. He didn't want the guy to have to shell out a whole lot of cash just to have a safe place to sleep tonight. Red wasn't picky. He'd slept in worse places than a cheap hotel.

xxx

Sans let himself be pushed off with a chuckle. “Let me get my shoes on and we can go then.” He wasn’t to concerned if someone would walk in and steal shit. Everything he had was bought at his pawn shop so knowing anything he would probably see it again as someone tried to pawn it off.

Getting up he walked over slipping his shoes on and grabbing is sweater jacket putting it on he held out. Walking over to the dresser he grabbed his wallet and slid it into his pants pocket before going back over to the couch were Red was waiting.

“Time ta go.” Saying while holding out his hand for the other to take, as soon as he grabbed it he ported them to an above average hotel he knew off run by a local spider monster named Muffet. The hotel wasn’t one of those pay by the hour type deals but one were you could order room service and get a good meal.

“Here we are, seeing how you didn’t mind I choose a place I hear great things about.” He gave the other a big grin as he remained holding the others hand and pulling him through the front door.

Getting up to the front desk he smiled at a worker behind it. “Room for 2 please and make sure it has a jetted tub. I want my bones rattlin away tonight.”

The other just stared at Sans for a moment before typing something in her computer. Sans pulled out his debit card handing it over with his Id. Finished up and then grabed the card that would be there room key. There room was a few floor up being last minute but that didn’t bug him. There room number 214 and by the time they got onto the elevator and located it Sans was more than ready to soak his bones.

Running the keycard the red light turned green and he opened the door and let Red go in first. “After you Sweets.” He followed shortly after and was amazed with the quality of the room. There was a small living room a separate room with a king bed and the master bathroom. The living room also held a small kitchen. He was pretty amazed with the quality of the room.

“Wow look at how fancy this place is, I feel like a king here.” Sans chuckled again as he went about exploring the room.  
xxx

Red's sockets were wide. Both when he took in the hotel itself and when he took in the room they would be staying in. He was speechless all the way up to the room, just marveling at how clean and comfortable everything looked.

The room itself was painted in soft, warm colors and the furniture looked plush and inviting. There was even a bedroom separate from the damn living area! Hell, this was nicer than the apartment he shared with his brother!

His voice cracked when he first opened his mouth to say something, but when he swallowed and tried again it came out a little better. "I-I can... W-we're st-stayin here? Seriously? This-... Sans, what the hell? Thought ya said ya only worked part time! How can ya afford this?!" 

He looked to Sans feeling just a touch frantic. This was too nice. It was too good of a thing to happen to someone like Red. He was used to rough blankets, cracked plaster, and bed sheets you couldn't trust. But this?... It was so far above him. He was almost afraid to touch anything. Like he could taint the place just by stepping too far into the room.

xxx

Turning and looking at Red and taking in his features he walked over and cupped the others face. “It’s a good thing I choose plan B than Plan A. This place costs me around the same a night at the bar. It’s only costing like 125 for the night nothing to bad honestly.”

Letting his hands fall he scooped up the other and carried him father into the room and carried him into the bathroom. “Now we're gonna enjoy tonight and relax.”

The bathroom was just as impressive as the rest of the room. He set the other down and started to fill the bathtub up. “I got this room for this tub and were gonna enjoy it and have our bones rattlin in no time!”

You could tell that sans was excited to test out the tub and it was fairly large and would fit the both of them well. Turning and starting to strip with Red still standing there. “Come and join me sweets, there is even a t.v in the wall. This room gets better and better! We could order a movie if we wanted! I feel like a kid in store full of sweets. Oh look there is also a sweets right here.” Sans stuck out his tongue at the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Red yelped when he was picked up, reflexively grabbing onto Sans' shoulders to steady himself. He sputtered, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he would be sleeping here tonight. That he would be staying here for /any/ stretch of time and that it was ok.

Somehow, Sans' teasing was enough to put him more at ease. Not completely at ease, but enough that he didn't feel like he wasn't allowed to be here. Now that that feeling had passed he was actually feeling kind of... Excited. He'd never indulged in such luxuries before. He'd never thought he could afford it. Even after Boss had gotten a good, steady job, Red hadn't felt right splurging with money that wasn't his. Sans seemed determined to spoil him, though, so how could he say no? It wasn't like Sans wasn't also spoiling himself at the same time after all.

"A-a'right. Sure..." Sans showed no shame in the way he was stripping. A fact that Red took full advantage of, letting his eye lights trace every inch of newly revealed bone. It was a moment before Red started to shed his own clothes, shrugging off his large coat and toeing off his shoes.

It was strange, taking off the rest of his clothes to reveal his still summoned magic. It stretched from his lower ribs to his knees, fleshing out his soft stomach and thick thighs. He felt more vulnerable like this. With Sans here, however, it seemed ok. He felt safe still, despite his vulnerability.

The tub filled quickly, the water at an acceptable level for Red to step in by the time he was undressed. With color tinting his face, he quickly did so, not daring to look up and see the expression on Sans' face. 

The water was hot, but not uncomfortably so. Red sank into it with a sigh, knees pulled up a bit protectively and tail wrapping around his ankles.

"Shit, this feels good..." He sighed.

xxx

He was already naked and in the tub when Red started stripping and getting in to join. That body was a amazing sight. The plump body with perfect curves and holding his child, licking his teeth he got a rush of feelings again he chalked them up to just wanting Red again.

The other looked so comfortable so he choose to forgo his normal advances in lu of just taking in the wonderful sight of the other and how his body helped light up the tub in a breathtaking fashion. After a moment he leaned over to press the button to start the jets. “Turnin the jets on now.” He felt like he should warn the other.

Pressing it the came to life and he moved to sit in front of one letting them literally rattle his bones, “This is amazing” He let out a relaxed groan enjoying the tub to the fullest and the sight of the other in his peripheral vision.  
xxx

His sockets had closed when he settled in, but at the mention of the jets, they slowly opened back to half mast. He'd never been in a jetted tub. He wondered what it felt like.

He didn't have long to wonder as they kicked on. His sockets immediately flew all the way open as bubbles from the pulsing jets began gently massaging his bones and magic, forcing water through his ribs.

"Ooohh! Oh holy- Mmmnnn..." Shit! that felt really fuckin nice! Sinking further into the water, he continued to make pleased little noises, his sockets falling closed once more.

xxx

The noise the other was making was making his magic stir, almost feeling like he shouldn’t be outdone by jets. “Yer makin me feel like the jets our outdoin me. Im glad yer enjoyin yerself over there.”

Chuckling he let himself relax a bit more, it was only a few minutes more before he grab a bottle of soap and moved over to where Red was. Opening one of the complementary bottles and pouring it in his hands. He moved in between the others legs and started to massages and clean the other but mainly focusing on his magic. He couldn’t help himself but to touch the other and the need to be close was bubbling up in his soul again.

He started on the outer pars of his formed thighs and taking his time and making sure he got every part that he could. Loving the feeling of the others magic under his fingers he let out a pleased hum.

xxx

"Heh." Red smirked at the comment. "Maybe they /are/ out doin ya. Could sit here all damn night."

He didn't budge. Didn't even crack a socket open until Sans moved in front of him. Feeling so relaxed and comfortable, Red didn't even try to fight the touches, simply leaning back and parting his legs a bit to accommodate the other's position between them.

He watched Sans with a lazy gaze, a hazy wisp of affection shining through as he sighed with pleasure. The guy looked so happy just to be able to touch him. Red couldn't understand, but if it made him happy...

Feeling a little impulsive and affectionate in his relaxed state, he reached to put a hand on either side of Sans' face and pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

xxx

Hands slowly moving up the others outer leg and moving to wrap his arms around the others body pulling him gently against as he returned the gentle kiss. It was brief and didn’t last long but it filled his soul with such affection for the other.

Moving his hands he started to massage on the others lowers back as he moved to give small kissed along the others collar bone. Small simple affectionate kisses showered all across the other and then moving down the others sternum before lifting up his left hand stopping its motion as his right continued.

His left hand moving up and cupping the others face rubbing his thumb across the others cheek. His soul feeling filled with such feeling that his magic sparked to life and gather in his pelvis. Before he knew it he was slowly grinding himself against the others fold panting softly as he just looked at the other full of adoration and dare he say love for the other?

xxx

All of those gentle touches.. The look on Sans' face... His head was feeling all spinny. His soul felt like it was full and heavy, the gentle hum of magic picking up a bit as the other moved his hands over Red's body.

"Y-yer tryin'a spoil me here." He chuckled breathily, a little groan shuddering free as Sans began to grind against him. 

"Fuckin horny bastard..." Contrary to his complaining words, Red's arms snaked around Sans' shoulders to hold him close. One of his ankles hooked around behind one of the other skeleton's femurs, adjusting so that they would fit together easier. He let his skull fall back against the side of the tub, panting softly as a low heat sparked to life in his lower belly.

xxx

Watching the others head fall to the side he leaned in and placed delicate kisses against the others neck. Taking his time and moving down and across the others collar bone before lightly starting to nibble.

After a few more thrusts against the others folds he took his hand and lined himself up slowly pushing in. He let out a soft gasp as he hilted himself in Red. Grinding in small slow circles as he groaned softly his hands still roaming and massaging and running over where ever he was able to touch.

Sans couldn’t get enough of the other and it filled him so perfectly that feeling of being complete surging through him as his slow thrust continued.

“Gods Red, yer so perfect. The way ya look at me with those hazed eyes. AH! The way yer body moves so perfectly against mine. I… I can’t get enough.”

Placing his head in the curve of the others neck he panted against the others neck as he continued a slow thrusting pace into the other.

 

xxx

For a moment, the only sounds in the room were their quick breathing and the splash of water as the moved together. Red shivered, gaze locked on the ceiling while his head was craned back, leaving the ivory column of his neck open to Sans' gentle assault. The room was fairly dim, making the glow of his magic seem all the more prominent. It cast rippling patterns on the ceiling through the water, tinted purple by less noticeable addition of Sans' glow.

It was really pretty.

When Sans pushed into him, it was unexpected, causing him to suck in a breath sharply as his spine arched. He hadn't been quite ready for it. Sans was slow, however, gentle and attentive in the way he speared Red open on his dick.

A shuddering moan echoed off tiled walls, the water underscoring it with the quiet splashing. Red angled his gaze back down to Sans, taking in the blue flush on his face a the bright glow of his eye lights. At his words, Red's whole body shuddered. 

He felt so desired. It wasn't completely unfamiliar, but he'd never felt it in quite this way. As though Sans really meant it. And in more ways than just sexually.

Red moaned, a hand going to the back of Sans' skull where it was hidden against his shoulder. "Well, g-good thing yer stuck with me f-fer a while then." 

The pace was so slow. It was really starting to irritate him just a little that Sans kept treating him like glass. While his care and affection were... Kind of nice... The movements alone were unsatisfying. 

"Y-ya don't gotta be so-... I ain't gonna b-break, asshole, so-..." He growled, jerking his hips in a way that forced Sans in hard and fast with the movement. "Aah! Nng~" His eye lights flickered into a heart shape as he moved to do that again.

 

xxx

Sans growled at the forceful way the other moved against him. “I know ya aint fragile sweets.” He chuckled lightly.

“Our first time was less than gentle.” He snapped his hips sharply against the other before he sat up and grabbed hold on the others hips a sly grin playing across his features. 

“If ya don’t want me to be gentle all yeah have ta do is ask sweets.” He snapped his hips harshly again making the water splash out onto the floor before he continued to go at a rougher pace. It wasn’t long before Sans was panting and groaning as it felt like a repeat of their first time.

xxx  
Shit! Red frantically scrambled to grasp the edge of the tub, needing something to hold onto, feeling like he could be sucked underwater at any moment. Gone was the gentle lover who'd laid him down just a few short hours ago. So far, Red had only recalled that night a few days ago in flashes. Now he was being very fiercely reminded what Sans was capable of.

"Ah! A-aah! Fuck! Fucking! Aaah! Yes! Yes just like- Aaahnn!!" His tail cut through the water, smacking against porcelain and the bones of Sans' legs. He was seeing stars with every thrust of Sans' hips. It hurt. It was rough and punishing and too much and... And he fucking loved it!

His eye lights were blown wide and hazy, the heart like shape barely discernible. His jaw was open wide as it released a slew of uncontrolled moans and screams, a thick red tongue lolling over his sharp teeth as sensation overwhelmed him.

xxx

Biting down on his own teeth he moved at a frantic pace making the water splash in every which way. He aimed for pure pleasure as he pounded away inside Red. With such a rough quick pace and the lack of a break from the last time he had taken Red it was quickly adding up his member twitching inside the other begging for release.

“Fuuuuuck Im not gonna last long at this rate sweets.” He was panting and enjoying the lewd noises coming from Red that weren’t helping his need to fill Red up again like had done not that long ago.

xxx

A clawed hand gripped at Sans' shoulder, sharp points digging into bone. "Th-that's fine-nng! G-go a-aah! Ahead! F-fill me up! Sans! I-i'm close t-too! Aaah! Shit!"

That familiar fire was burning in his belly, growing hotter with every forceful thrust, every drawn out moan from Sans' mouth. He was practically seeing white with each jab, but still his cunt sucked Sans' magic in, clinging and spasming around the thick length. His climax was right there, right within his reach, but he forced himself to hold on. He wanted Sans to cum first. Red wanted to feel Sans' hot seed filling him, flooding him. He wanted that to be what tipped him over.

"G-give it ta me! Please! Fuckin please!!"

xxx

There was no rhythm anymore just frantic thrust into the other he didn’t even care that there was probably more water on the floor then in the tub. It only took a few more quick snaps of his hips before he gripped the others hips hard and pushing himself as deep as he could manage and he pulled Red as close as he could get. His completion came hard as he still tried to rut up into Red feeling like he couldn’t get deep enough.

“AaAH! FUCK! RED!”

Sans continued to rut and grind into the other as he felt Reds wall try to milk him for all he was worth and he wanted to drag it out as long as he could. This high felt phenomenal and it made him want more of the other. He remained inside even after the spasming walls of the other slowed down giving small needy thrusts still.

This was one thing about himself that drove even him nuts, the constant need to continue and especially after a good finish like that. The want to remain in the other and feel them twitch around him like there calling to him to continue when he knew very well that most of his partners he had been with couldn’t take much more of his ruthless behavior.

Unwillingly on his part and after a good few minutes of panting and just being against the other Sans slid his still hardened member out and sat next to Red pulling him over to lay against him.

“F..fuck yer to hot fer yer own good. I feel like im gonna break yeah if I kept going.”

His other hand was on his member lazily pumping as he held Red close.

“The things ya do ta me sweets.” He tilted his head and kissed the side of Reds skull.

 

xxx  
His orgasm crashed over him like a bolt of lightening, tearing through him and making him dizzy. The magic, once again, felt like it dispersed and became a part of him. Like it was feeding him. Or, maybe the baby? He didn’t know. Didn’t much care.

It took him a moment to come down from that, but when he did, he found Sans still lazily rutting into him. Red whimpered at the overstimulation, the feeling almost painful, but not quite. It was just gentle enough, just lazy enough, that by the time Sans had pulled out it had actually started to feel good again.

He'd half expected the pace to start picking up again, so when Sans actually moved off, leaving the embers of newly awakened desire in his belly to smolder while the guy saw to his own still rigid magic...

Red growled, getting to his knees and throwing a leg over Sans so that he was straddling him. His red eye lights glinted dangerously. "The things I'm /gonna/ do ta ya will be a lot less pleasant if ya keep strokin yer own god damn dick when I ain't done yet."

He grabbed Sans' wrist and moved his hand away from his dick before he just sank right down, taking that blue cock into his red pussy like it was made to be there. He threw his head back with a low groan before he started bouncing in place, quick and shallow, the water sloshing around him as the room was once again filled by panted breaths and low moans.

xxx

Feeling the others sink down made him gasp out a groan he would take this over his hand any day.

“Fuck, Sweets. So good. Ya like my cock in ya that much?” He snapped his hip up once enjoying the noises it brought out of Red.

“Use me however ya like Red.. I’m yours and only yours.”

It was his turn to get swept away in the pleasure as Red took control of their movements as Sans meet the same pace. Looking up with hazed hearts glowing tongue licking his teeth before pulling the other gently down in a rough heated kiss.

xxx

Red froze for a moment at those words. His? Sans was... His? Well, that sounded a little too much like the sort of confession that should never be uttered to Red, of all people. It was far too much, far too quickly. How was he supposed to deal with something like that? Did it even mean what Red thought it did? Or-...

Sans pulled him in for a kiss, his cock shifting inside him in a way that made his insides clench fitfully. Red groaned into the kiss and decided he just wouldn't think about what Sans had said right now. He probably didn't even mean it. It was probably just some kink thing. Something he said to a bunch of different monsters to make them feel good while they were fucking.

Red nipped at Sans' tongue as it retreated, smirking saucily at the other as he leaned back. "Heh. Sure ya can handle bein my sex toy blue boy?" He lifted himself up and came down hard, clenching around the other's magic to intensify the feeling of being stabbed so intimately. "Better hold on then." 

Red leaned back a little more as he continued to ride Sans, searching for just the right angle. And then he found it, seeing stars when Sans' cock brushed against that perfect spot inside him. Red braced one hand on either side of the tub before he just went to town, raising himself up almost all the way off of Sans' dick before slamming himself down, setting a rapid, near painful pace. His moans and screams echoed off the walls when Sans rose to meet every thrust. 

xxx

Hearing those words, knowing that in this moment Red was using him for his own pleasure gain. He wasn't going to to lie that was hot. 

“Gah! Yes, Fuck! Use me, Gods above!”

He met each ruthless thrust his head back as the groan and moans melded together from the both of them. It set him on fire every movement make was pure ecstasy. 

Magic building and seeping out his left eye socket as he held back his release that wanted to roll over him. He wouldn't, not yet. Not until the other couldn't walk in the morning. It until the only thing was his name flowing out of that mouth of his.

 

xxx

Seeing Sans' magic spark to life in his socket made his soul flutter. That he could make Sans lose control of himself to that extent? Stars...

He sped up, chanting Sans' name like a prayer, his own magic bubbling and agitated within him. "Sans! Shit! Fuck! M'so close! Aah!"

Sweat was pouring from his skull. This was more of a workout than he'd probably ever had in his life! But he sure as hell wasn't about to stop. He'd readily dust first. At this point there was probably more water on the floor than in the tub. He was pretty sure the only heat left in the shallow water was from their burning bodies. But he paid those things little to no mind in his race for that glorious peak.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The sound cut through the room, loud and insistent. Red pace stuttered, eye lights darting towards the door.

"Shit.." He kept moving, urgently now, skull bowed forward and panting. "Shit! Shit! Fuck! Just a- Nnf! Just a bit... M-mooore! Aah!" He couldn't even keep his voice in check. The knocking came again, more insistent now and a voice that sounded rather miffed followed.

Then Red was shuddering, voice high and keening, as he came, pussy spasming wildly around Sans' dick. Red's body seized up, joints stiff with the intensity of his climax, voice trailing off into a whimper.

xxx

It was almost painful with the effort he was putting in to not cum. Hearing Red scream out his pleasures were not helping. When the others walls started fluttering and spasming around him squeezing him so perfectly. It was to much for him and he came fingers digging ruthlessly into the others magic as he forced Red down one last time.

Both his eyes were closed tight magic wisps trailing from both eyes as he came. It was long and drawn out making him see white.

His hands falling off and into the small bit of water left as he felt exhausted and barely able to keep his eye open.

The next thing he registered was a knock on the door and all he could do was chuckle. He was too exhausted to move his bones softly rattling from the effort of everything

xxx

Red slumped forward, forehead resting against Sans' shoulder. The knocking persisted. Red groaned against Sans' shoulder. 

"Think they'll go 'way if we jus' don't answer?" He knew they probably wouldn't. They sounded determined. They'd probably let themselves in if Red and Sans took too long to answer. Red didn't really give a shit about being caught, but it would really suck if they got kicked out or something.

xxx

It took a moment or well two for Sans to calm down enough to be able to grab hold of Red and assist in moving him off and to sit him next to where Sans currently occupied. With a groan and shaky legs he got up and got out of the tub.

“I doubt it, I’ll go talk ta them.”

 

Stumbling across the soaked floor he grabbed a robe and lazily draped it around him before opening the door. A very disgruntled orange cat stood there looking down at San. Sans wore a lazy grin with hazed eye lights still in a vague heart shape.

“Yes, it was fantastic thanks fer askin.”

The orange cat sighed and pinched the brow of his nose.

“Sir please keep it down we tried calling but there was no answer.

“Fan… tas….tic…”

The annoyance on the employees face could be felt a mile away.

“Please keep it down this is your only warning.”

The orange cat started to walk away his tail twitching in annoyance as he left. Sans grin widened.

“Don’t be jealous that you can’t have fantastic sex like I just did!”

He didn't even wait for a response before he went back in shutting the door and heading back to the bathroom that was close by and Red probably heard every word. Needless to say he thought of a few other witty remarks that could have been better but he was still on cloud nine and he didn’t care.

Walking over to where Red stood he wrapped his arms lazily around him as he placed his chin on the others shoulder. Who know that Sans was taller, he found that to be an adorable addition to Red.

“How ‘bout you and me go ta bed and be close, id really enjoy that.”

Sans had never felt so needy before, the aspect of cuddling after sex was normally far from his mind but right now he needed and wanted to be wrapped up with Red running his hands over his ecto flesh and telling him every wonderful thing in the book.


	6. Chapter 6

Red shuddered as he was lifted off of Sans' cock, his oversensitive magic giving a little jolt from even that small amount of stimulation. Then he was just grumbling to himself in shallow luke warm water while Sans went to take care of whoever was at the door.

Welp. He wasn't near as comfortable in this tub anymore. The water was tinged purple to boot. With a sigh, he switched off the jets, pulled the plug, then painstakingly climbed out of the tub. There was water all over the floor, soaking into the bath mats as well as the clothes that had been thrown there. Red's mouth twitched with annoyance.

"Fuckin hell..." He sighed. The towels on the shelf on the wall were soft and big. It felt pretty nice to wrap one of them around himself so he could dry off. Once wrapped up he used his blue magic to lift the sopping wet clothes from the floor and hang them on the shower rod to dry.

A pair of arms wound around his waist from behind, making him jump as he hadn't heard Sans come in. The pair of shorts he'd been trying to hang up fell to the floor with a wet splat. The glare he angled at Sans likely lost some of its effect when the other was so close up, but it made Red feel better to express his irritation anyway.

"Like I'd be sleepin anywhere else. There's only one bed out there, ya dingus." He tried to come off as annoyed, but even he had to admit his tone was a bit softer than usual. Blushing slightly he quickly flicked his wrist and got the pair of shorts hung up.

He made to turn towards the door then, but he was a little held up by Sans' arms, which refused to budge from his middle. 

"Ugh. Ya gotta let go if ya wanna go ta bed, dipshit."

xxx

Humming he let the other go already missing him but knowing that soon they would be in bed and he could wrap his arms around him again. The thought drove him to move as his exhaustion started to seep in.

The short walk to the bed felt way to long as Sans sluggishly crawled up and taking off the rob to crawl under the blankets. He didn’t care that he was bare but honestly he was to tired to even consider about caring that he was bare. Laying back with a grunt he moved to the middle and looked over at Red before a lazy hand moved up and a finger motioning Red to come closer to him.

Eye lights still hazed and a lazy smile on his face as sleep wanted to take him but he wanted to wrap himself around Red before fully falling asleep.

xxx

Red followed Sans to the bed, keeping the towel wrapped around his shoulders. It was probably stupid to be modest at this point, but it felt weird to think about just walking around naked.

When Sans scooted over a crooked a finger at him invitingly, Red snorted out a little laugh. "Lookit you tryin ta be all smooth n shit. Ain't that s'pose ta come b'fore ya bone me?"

He chuckled a bit tiredly, but moved to crawl into bed anyway, letting the towel pool on the floor before he burrowed beneath the blankets. The bed wasn't exactly huge, but neither were Sans or Red. Even with Sans laying right in the middle, there was still plenty of room for Red to stretch out if he wanted.

He didn't stretch out, though, instead moving to press against Sans' side and pillow his head on the other's shoulder. Normally, Red didn't like to indulge in this sort of thing with the people who fucked him, but Sans was quickly making himself an exception to a lot of Red's normals. He was feeling weirdly affectionate and Sans was practically wearing a neon sign inviting him to indulge. 

He was tired anyway. Why put the effort into fighting when everything was against him? Sometimes being such a lazy skeleton wasn't so bad.

 

xxx

 

Wrapping his arms around Red and pulling him closer he nuzzled the top of the others head. Humming he didn’t have the energy to do much else.

“This entire situation has been….. different…. But I am finding it to be oddly okay.”

His hands rand over the others magic before resting his hand on his lower back slowly slipping into the world of sleep.

 

xxx

 

Red relaxed into sleep almost immediately, feeling more comfortable than he had in a long time. Maybe ever? Well, he wasn't about to think that far back. His sleep was devoid of his usual nightmares, instead filled with a calming sort of warmth and gentle touches.

The next day he woke late, sunlight peeking through the curtains to irritate him. He was sprawled out over top of Sans, skull butted up under the other's chin. There was an arm wrapped loosely around him. He was almost sinfully comfortable. The hell had woken him up?

Rrrrriiing!

The room telephone started up. It had probably been ringing a moment before too considering Red's newly awakened state. Red sighed with a little growl and started to push himself up. The arm that was around him clung a bit, but when Red looked, Sans was still asleep.

"Heh. Clingy asshole." He smiled down at the other lopsidedly. When he realised what he was doing, however, he wiped the expression away. The hell was he doing? He'd only just officially met this guy yesterday! Why was he feeling like this?

He rolled away to get at the phone on the bedside table, picking up on ring number 4.

"What'cha want?" He growled.

"Hello, sir. This is Felix at the front desk. I just wanted to remind you that your check out time is in twenty minutes. If you haven't checked out by then you will be charged for an additional night." The voice was bland and dull, probably having repeated the line hundreds of times by now. If Red was any kind of decent he would politely acknowledge the warning and wish the other a good day.

"Yeah, whatever dick bag. Fuck off." He hung up and rolled back over to press his face against Sans' shoulder. He groaned, not really wanting to get up, but he didn't need to make Sans spend any more than he had already on Red's account.

He patted limply at Sans' chest to wake him up. Or maybe get his attention if he hadn't actually slept through the phone call. "Hey... Sans, we gotta get up. They're kickin us out..." He didn't move to actually get out of bed, though, content to lay there a little longer if he could. The guy had said they had twenty minutes still, right?

 

xxx

 

He indeed had woken up but didn’t want to move his bones still felt like jelly and he was comfortable in bed. He only peaked and eye open when red patted him and he took in the sight of the still bare Red leaning up that Red glow illuminating everything in his barley opened sight. It was breathtaking view for sure and he would gladly get use to this.

“A’right….” With a lazy huff Sans sat up rubbing some of the sleep out of his sockets.

“Landlord probably has someone commin by soon, hell they might have already fixed the door by now.”

With a yawn he pushed the blankets off to get up, what he didn’t expect was his morning wood. He thought with all the sex the night before he wouldn’t get his normal visit. Staring at his erection for a moment longer he looked over at Red with a smirk.

“Apparently he hasn’t had enough, such a glutton for punishment.” 

He ignored it and got up out of bed, he often left the magic fade on its own if he wasn’t in a rush. Honestly he was to sore and tried to deal with it. With no shame he went walking towards the bathroom bare his member bouncing with his movements.

 

xxx

 

With Sans now gone from the bed, Red grabbed a pillow and pressed his face into that instead, curling into himself a little. He grumbled into the softness. "Fuck yer own ass. Mine's tired."

He turned enough to glare at Sans' retreating back. "We still got twenty minutes. The hell're ya in such a rush fer?" 

As Red woke up more, the realization that he'd have to talk to his brother today hit him. He groaned, planting his face firmly back into the pillow. He really didn't want to face the day yet.

xxx

Sans chuckled as he left the room and going into the bathroom to grab clothes to put on.

“I should probably be there when my own door is fixed. I also have ta face Mr. Grouchy pants down stairs to return the key. Maybe rub in the fact that he didn’t have great ass sex last night. My legs still feel like jello. Also free breakfast down stairs that I don’t have to cook is another reason.”

He walked back into the room dressed in his clothes, “These things feel so crunchy… I’m gonna port home real quick want me ta bring ya some fresh clothes of mine? They might be a lil big on ya but there better than these crunchy things.”

xxx

The thought of free food was pretty appealing to Red, making him peek out from the safety of his pillow once more. "Mmmnn... Think they got waffles?..." He muttered, not really expecting an answer to his question.

He wrapped both arms around his pillow and propped the side of his face on it to give his attention to Sans for a moment. "Sure. Bring me whatever." Clean clothes did sound a lot better than his own after they'd been drenched in cum and water.

xxx

He smirked at the other and the next instant he was gone and in his own apartment. The worker who was fixing the door jumped and made a noise showing that he had gotten startled. Sans chuckled lightly.

“Sorry ‘bout that. I’m the resident that lives here. Just gotta grab a few things and I’ll be outta yer hair.”

The human that was fixing the door just nodded before going back to work. Going to his dresser he grabbed out 2 dark blue jeans and then 2 shirts one white the other a navy blue. It was the darkest thing he owned. He had noted that the other liked to wear the darker color scheme of clothes as that is all he had seen the other in.

These clothes weren’t really the other style but it was better than nothing and he could through in a quick load of laundry before the other left if he didn’t want to go back home in his clothes. Sans honestly didn’t care if he did or not.

He wasn’t gone long before he ported back into the hotel room. Red was still in the bed and Sans had to admit it was charmingly cute how the other was all snuggled up in the blankets.

“I’m back sweets I know there not yer style but it’s the best I had to work with.”

Sans quickly stripped and changed into fresh clothes which were a world better than what he was wearing. With fresh clothes he grabbed his dirty ones and walked back into the bathroom to grab Reds before porting back to his house to throw them into the wash. He figured the sooner he get them clean the better especially with what was caked onto them.

This time when he ported back he aimed for the living room of the hotel room and plopped on the couch his bones screaming at him from all that activity and over use of magic when he could feel it on the lower side from the overuse of it.

xxx

He would have liked to put off getting up a bit longer, but they should probably get downstairs and do that whole checking out thing. He yawned wide enough to hear his jaw crack, then sat up to see what clothes Sans brought him.

They'd been laid out on the bed. A dark blue shirt and blue jeans. Red frowned at the offered clothing. He fucking hated jeans... They were still better than the alternative though. He'd just have to change later when he got home. He pulled them on in the privacy of the bedroom. They were a bit big on him, the collar of the shirt exposing a good bit of his clavicle and the jeans fitting loosely. It just served to remind him that he was smaller than Sans. That rankled a little...

Stepping out into the living room, he found Sans on the couch. "Jeez, day ain't even started and ya a'ready look worn ta the bone." He smirked. "How bout we go get that breakfast so ya can get back some a' that energy ya expended last night."

It might have been considered mean to be laughing at Sans' fatigue, but really, the guy brought it on himself. It was like fucking the energizer bunny. It was almost hard to reconcile the pile of bones on the couch with the sex maniac he'd gone to bed with.

xxx

With a grunt he got up and walked over to Red pulling him close with one hand. “I’d just use that energy again on ya.”

Leaning forward he kissed and licked at the exposed bone. “Always up for another round.” He pulled away chuckled but not moving his hand as he groped at the magic underneath the others shirt.

xxx

A tingle of pleasure shot through his body at the amorous touches, but it wasn't something he couldn't ignore. Red huffed and planted a hand in the middle of Sans' face, pushing him back.

"Yeah, well, this caboose has left the station and you ain't gettin another chance ta ride till /after/ I get some fuckin grub. Come with me or don't. I don't really give a shit." And though his sockets narrowed, his tone was playful. He turned away from Sans then, heading for the door.

xxx  
He couldn’t help but chuckle after getting pushed away but if he had a tail it would be wagging as the other said there was a chance that after breakfast there could be another round. Quickly following after him like he was a dog chasing his master he kept pace with him as they left the room.

“Hey I said after I ate I would have the energy’ta. I think I’d dust if I tried right now…. If this was an option id dust happy.”

Another bout of soft chuckling as he took a chance at grabbing Reds clawed hand as they walked to the elevator to head down to the lobby.  
xxx

A red flush colored his skull when Sans actually grasped his hand. Stars, why did something like that get him so flustered when fucking the guy didn't? Wasn't that kind of backwards? Red found himself wishing he had his coat so he could hide in the fluffy hood. As it was, his shoulders hunched up slightly and he averted his eye lights. He didn't pull his hand away, though, even if he didn't quite grasp it back.

The elevator ride was short and relatively quiet since Red couldn't think of a damn thing to say with his thoughts all jumbled up in his skull. When the doors opened with a ding, the two of them were assaulted by the noise and bustle of late morning hotel goers. They went up to the front desk so that Sans could check them out, then they headed down a hall to the little eatery where breakfast was served.

The moment they passed through the doors Red's senses were overwhelmed. Mostly his sense of smell. Bacon, sausage, eggs... Normally, he would have loved those things. Now...

"I think m'gonna be sick..." He wheezed, then immediately ran for a trash can. It wasn't a bad trash can, he thought. Clean and mostly empty due to it being so early. He appreciated that given that he now had his head inside of it vomiting up rancid magic. The smell of which only triggered more retching.

xxx

One second Red was there next his head was in the trash vomiting. He stood for another second dumbfounded before quickly going over and standing like an idiot with his hands raised.

“Oh, um, shit. Do you just want to go back to my place? I uh, ummm.”

An older monster goat lady walked over and chuckled down at the small skeleton. “I can tell that this is your first child together.” A paw came up as she sighed at a happy memory. “I was the same way good yet horrid times. How far along are you?”

Sans looked up at the other dumbfounded, “I uhh…..” He felt like an idiot as he turned to Red before turning back.

“I was just told yesterday that he was with child so not very far.”

The older got lady chuckled again. “Oh so you just started with your morning sickness if it was anything like mine you will have it for the first few months. Saltines will be your friend during this time.”

“I uhh, thanks.”

The lady looked down at Sans and smiled. “You’re going to be a great father, my husband was the same way confused and lost during the whole pregnancy he still trips over himself and out little guy is 7 now.”

Sans was at a complete lost as to why this lady was still talking and he felt even more like an idiot for not knowing what to do to help Red.

xxx

Red heard the woman but couldn't respond immediately due to his mouth being otherwise occupied. Soon as he was able to catch his breath, however, he snarled at her. "Fuck off, ya presumptuous bitch! Ya can take yer dumb ass advice and shove it up yer- Hrk!" And then he was heaving again. Fucking hell! Morning sickness, huh? Well it was bullshit.

When he got his breath again he clung to the side of the garbage can and muttered to himself. "Ain't even fuckin fat yet..." Or at least he didn't think he was? Ok, so he was a little soft around the middle, but he wasn't that bad. People still wanted to fuck him so it was fine, right? Stupid goat bitch…

xxx

He didn’t know if he should laugh or apologize. “I should get him home.”

As soon as Red got back up from his second round of vomiting Sans grabbed ahold of him and ported home and to play it safe he was in his bathroom with him just in case the porting caused issues with him again.

“Anything I can do ta help? If ya still wanted those waffles I can make ya some sweets.” He felt at such a loss and was just stumbling through trying to figure it out.

xxx

Before the woman was able to respond, Sans ported them out of there. Red was almost disappointed. He felt like crap and he was angry. The desire to lash out was still boiling hot in his churning gut. So even though Sans was obviously trying his best, Red shoved him off.

"Just fuck off!" Red wobbled in place and put a hand on the wall to steady himself. The nausea was making him a little dizzy. He felt so overwhelmed and sick and just... It was all complicated by the fact that Sans was actually trying to take care of him, hovering over him and offering him waffles and just... Red couldn't take it. He wasn't used to it. It was all too new and weird.

He wanted something normal...

"M'goin home. Fuck 'mornin sickness' and fuck you fer fuckin doin this ta me! Fuck all this shit!" And then he ported out of there, straight to his bedroom where he collapsed on the mattress and did his best to become a little lump of bones, misery, and blankets. He really hoped his brother wasn't home.

xxx  
Sans stood there in the bathroom dumbfounded and a mix of emotions twisting inside of him. He fucked up somehow and he wasn’t sure which thing he did was the cause. Groaning and running his hands over his face he left the bathroom. The door was fixed so thankfully he didn’t have to deal with that anymore.

Looking around his place it seemed so much bigger now that Red wasn’t there. With another wave of emotions he pushed the aside and decided to get something to eat hopeful that Red was going to eat as well. If he knew where he went he would have gone after but sadly he was left feeling lost and confused.

In his state he didn’t realize until he was sitting at the table that he actually made the waffles. He stared at the plate wondering why the hell he just put in the effort to make them when Red wasn’t even there to eat them. The sound of the washer buzzing broke him out of his thought.

Getting up he went over and turned it off before opening the door and pulling out the clothes to put in the dryer. Stopping for a moment once he pulled out Reds jacket he stared at it. More weird emotions were trying to make themselves known and he quickly finished and pushed them aside wanting even more to not deal with them. 

Once starting the dryer he went over to his freezer and grabbed a bottle of jack before sitting back down to eat. Not even bothering with a cup he started taking large gulps in between his bites. If the bar was open he would have just gone there and said fuck eating but seeing how the bar wouldn’t be open for a few more hours he had to wait to head there to continue his drinking.

xxx

Turns out, Edge really wasn't there. He had to have gone to work. Even with the excitement of Red being more of an idiot than usual, Edge would never forsake his job. He loved it far too much for that. It brought Red a certain level of joy that his brother had managed to make a place for himself in the world. 

It was serving him especially well now, since that meant Red didn't have to deal with that conversation he'd promised the taller skeleton just yet. Instead he was able to lay in bed a stress about it. Which was something he did pretty often.

While laying there, his hands found their way to his middle, where his magic was still summoned. It was warm under his fingers. More so than usual. Maybe that was due to the baby too.

"Yer sure causin me a lotta trouble, kid..." He muttered, then rolled to his side and curled inwards. His baby was only a bit of light in his stomach right now, but what about later? Would he be able to feel the flutter of their soul when it formed? Would they have any emotions to share with him? When two souls were close enough, that happened sometimes. Would... Would the kid feel things from him? Red hoped not... It probably wouldn't be good for them...

But then, Red doubted anything he did would be very good for them.. He really wasn't cut out for this. He clenched his sockets shut, small tears gathering at the edges as his thoughts spiralled. Eventually, he fell into a fitful sleep.

Hours later, Red was woken up by the front door slamming. It was such a normal thing to wake up to, he almost thought everything that had happened might have been a dream. But then his fingers moved over the still summoned softness of his middle, the unusual heat radiating outward, and it was driven home that this was his reality. 

His own door swung open, slamming against the wall with the force of the motion. Red hastily tugged his shirt down from where it had ridden up and sat up to meet his brother.

"Red! There you are! I expected you back before now! Obviously I should not have. You have never met my expectations before. Why would you now? When you seem so eager to spite me." Edge glowered down at Red, making the small skeleton feel smaller.

"I-i ain’t tryin ta spite ya, Boss, I-I jus... I..." He was having trouble finding his words. Why hadn't he thought about this more? About what he was going to say? He'd spent so much time worrying over the fact that he would have to have this conversation at all that he hadn't given much thought to what he would actually /say/.

"Stop your stammering and /talk/ to me, Red! You said you would explain things. Why you screamed. Why you ran off. Why you didn't even take your goddamned /phone/ or even your /coat/... And where /is/ you coat?" Edge crossed his arms, his glare taking on an edge of disdain Red wasn't used to. Stars... His brother was really angry...

"U-uhh... I-It must still be at uh.. Sans' place..."

"Yes, that... Other skeleton." Edge sneered. "I learned some things about that monster, Red. Did you know that he's practically the town whore? It was hard enough to erase your own past discretions, but now you are keeping company like /that/? Are you /trying/ to ruin my reputation, Red?"

"N-no! I... H-he's not all that bad, honest! he's a good guy. He-"

"He is filth! Absolute, abhorrent trash! I will not have you seen with him, Brother! You-"

"Now hold on just a fuckin minute!" Red stood up from his bed, his timid, floor focussed gaze jerked up to his brother's face and became a glare. He almost couldn't believe his own gall, but hearing Edge tear Sans down like that, like the guy was somehow beneath even /Red/... It lit a fire in his gut that he couldn't ignore. "Ya ain't got no right sayin that shit about him! Ya don't even know him!"

Edge growled, irritated by having been cut off. "I know enough and I will say what I want because it is true!"

"Just cause he's got an active sex life, don't mean ya can tear him down like that! He ain't done nothin wrong!" Red shouted, fists balled at his sides.

"He has done /everything/ wrong! He has done every/one/! Do you even realize who you are defending?!" Edge bent over Red's shorter form, getting right in his face as he shouted, eye lights burning with rage.

"I know he's a good fuckin person! He's nice! And decent! And-" Edge slapped him, sending him to the bed. For a moment, neither of them even breathed. Edge had never actually hit him before. They'd gotten into plenty of fights, but while Edge had always been happy to tear Red down verbally, he'd never tried to hurt him physically before.

Red brought a shaking hand to the side of his face, the bone feeling a bit rough from the spiderweb of thin cracks that accompanied the blow. It felt warm, magic rushing to the area in a sort of forming bruise.

Edge stared down at his hand as though it had betrayed him. As though it had acted independently of him and he was horrified by what it had done with its freedom.

"... I'm movin in with him." Red said, the words echoing in the new stillness of the room. Edge clenched his teeth. He wanted to say something. Wanted to forbid even the thought of Red leaving him. That was why he was acting the way he was after all. He was afraid. Afraid he was going to lose his brother. But as he stared down at his hand, He couldn't get words to come out.

He'd just hit his brother... He hadn't even thought about doing it before it had happened...

Red wobbled to his feet, unable to look at Edge. Edge couldn't look at Red either, not wanting to see the damage done to Red's fragile skull.

"I'll be back later fer my stuff..." And then Red ported away, leaving edge alone to replay the last few minute in his mind over and over. How small Red had looked in the oversized clothing that obviously hadn't belonged to him. How fragile he seemed when he'd fallen to his bed, cracks and bruising decorating his face from even that small bit of violence. Violence that he'd inflicted himself... Edge thought he was going to be sick.


	7. Chapter 7

Sans day went slow. He finished and even folded Reds clothes setting them on the table. He actually cleaned just to try and get away from the nagging feelings. As soon as he knew the bar would be open or at least Grillby was IN the bar he was about to port before stopping. He wrote a sloppy handwritten note.  
‘At the bar, my house is yer house. Come get me if you need me. Sans  
~~P.S.  
Please Come Get Me’~~

He scribbled the last part out feeling stupid that he so desperately wanted to see Red but was also afraid that he would screw up again. Setting the note on top of Reds stuff he ported in front of the fire spirit on the other side of the bar.

“Sup Grillz, Ya know what I like.”

His words were already a little slurred from the amount he drank at home but he was ready to fully forget all these feelings that also accompanied this empty feeling that Red wasn’t there. He barely knew him but he had already filled that void in his life so perfectly. Everything he hated about himself was so fresh feeling again.

How he hated the fact he drank his emotions away, sleep with whomever to just feel good. Just ignore everything and continue to drink until he could pass out drunk and have a dreamless sleep so nothing could chase him there as well.

Grillby looked at him worried but went about to prepare his best customers order. As soon as it got sat in front of him he took a long drink before digging into the burger and fries. The longer the night went on the drunker he got before he was the normal Sans everyone was used to. Loud, overly friendly and cracking anytime of pun that his drunken mind would come up with.

Sans never left his seat though and he kept looking at his phone, even though he knew Reds phone was at his place. He could have come back to get his stuff. He could want to text, right? Sans hadn’t screwed up that bad had he? He could tell a few wondered why he kept looking at his phone and when they ask he just shrug them off and say a pun.

Grillby had long cut Sans off but he remained at the bar fully shit faced and started just about hanging off people by 6pm. Sans was to the point where he couldn’t hold anything in that would be classified as a secret but he still wasn’t understandable so most didn’t even know what he was talking about other than drunken mumbles.

 ~~“Yeah know guys, I think I’m in love, like, he’s the best. He’s great in bed and hes sexy and nice and sweet and caring and guys guys guys yer not listenin ta me. Red, Red the best…. Imma marry him and we gonna have a kid and….. dude….. what if the kid has a tail….. that be some cute shit…. Like dude…. Think about it…. this lil baby bones with a tall….. Red must have been cute lil babe…. Gods I love him.”  
~~ xxx

Red ported straight to Sans' apartment. It was dark. He stumbled when he appeared, catching himself on a side table. It was obvious that Sans wasn't home, but that was just fine for now. 

Red slumped to his knees, his body shaking hard enough to make his bones rattle. He wrapped both arms around himself, trying to stop it, trying to hold himself together. He couldn't believe what had just happened...

Edge had hit him... He'd really, actually hit him. 

It was starting to sink in. The throbbing in his skull didn't allow him to put it out of his mind. Red really /couldn't/ stay with Edge anymore. If it had just been him, if Red was the only one he had to worry about, then maybe.. They might have been able to work through things. Or Red could have learned to endure...

But Red was pregnant. All he could think about was his baby annoying his brother and getting hurt. He couldn't stand the thought. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't stay when he couldn't trust his brother not to hurt his child.

Huddled on the floor in the dark, Red sobbed. His tears glowed softly, joining the faint glow from beneath his clothes to cast a dim red light around him. His arms shifted from around himself, to around his middle. He might not have cared about himself, but he would protect his baby. 

When he finally felt like he could breathe again, he stood and went to turn on a light. He swiped an arm across his face to dry his tears as he turned and got a look at the room. There was a note left out. Red went to read it.

His soul sank. Sans was at the bar... Was he trying to pick someone up? Get laid? That was what he went out for, wasn't it? As far as Red understood, that was what Sans /always/ went out for...

Well... Better an unfaithful lover than an abusive brother, yeah?

Why did the thought of Sans with someone else hurt, though? It wasn't like they'd agreed to go out or anything. They weren't boyfriends. They weren't exclusive in any way.

But did Red want to be?

Would Sans want to be?...

He argued with himself over whether or not he should actually go to the bar and get him like the note suggested. Would he be able to handle it if Sans was in the bathroom with his latest conquest? Would that hurt more or less than if Red waited here and Sans brought someone back? But maybe... Maybe if Red showed up before Sans found someone... Maybe he could get Sans to just fuck him? That would be better than letting Sans fuck someone else, right? Red wasn't really in the mood for it, after what had just happened with his brother, but that hadn't ever really been a consideration before. Why should it be a consideration now?

He made up his mind and in a blink, he'd ported to the bar. He wobbled, having to catch himself on a nearby table. The occupants barked at him for knocking over one of their drinks and Red snarled back. The dogs backed off.

Red stumbled away from the table, a bit concerned at how unsteady he felt. Was his magic really running low already? After just two shortcuts? His reserves were usually a lot deeper than this... It was probably another thing he could blame on the pregnancy. His anxiety spiked with the thought. He could normally take care of himself ok if anyone wanted to pick a fight with him, but that was because he had such a deep well of magic. If the pregnancy was taking up all of his magic like this, then Red was damn near helpless... He hoped no one tried to pick a fight...

He found Sans at the bar, slumped over the surface. A number of empty glasses littered the space in front of him and monsters seemed to be giving him a bit of a wide berth. 

Hesitantly, he stepped up to Sans' side and placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "Sans?..." He asked, confused and concerned.

xxx

At this point everyone had stayed away from how clingy he got and he was just near passed out at the bar. When a shoulder was on his shaking him lightly he sat up and turned to look at who it was. When he caught sight of Red his grin went wide and his eyes filled with hazed stars. His arms automatically and gently wrapped around him as he nuzzled the other.

~~“RED! Ive missed you.”~~

His slurring was horrendous and you could just about identify each drink he had and how many with the smell coming off of him.

~~“I love you Red, dun ever leave me. You make me happy, make everything better… m’so happy”~~

The bar goers were laughing at the scene Sans was making and having no idea what the hell he was saying to the other. They were used to Sans being clingy when he overdid it so this was a normal sight so they didn’t think much of it.

xxx

Sans all but lunged at him, boney arms wrapping around him and pinning his arms to his sides. He couldn't help the flinch, but that didn't seem to deter Sans as he nuzzled against him, all but purring.

The words were so slurred Red could barely pick out anything Sans was saying. He smelled like he'd been bathing in every spirit the bar had stocked. A lot of people were looking over and laughing at the scene, making Red's anxiety spark higher.

"Uhh... Y-yeah, I think yer done, pal..." He worked an arm free and wrapped it around Sans, hand bunching in the back of the other's jacket to hold onto him, then ported them both to Sans' apartment.

The dizziness that hit him, along with Sans clinging to him, sent him tumbling to the bed, Sans in tow.

xxx

The porting threw his magic through the ringer and made him dizzy. Part of him wanted to pull Red closer but the other part was already having him run to the bathroom as he was vomiting out a mixture magic and booze into the toilet.  
xxx

By the time Red's head stopped spinning, Sans was gone and there was a heaving noise coming from the bathroom. Red groaned, letting his head fall back for a moment against the mattress. He ran a hand down his face.

"Dammit..." He sighed, then sat up and shuffled to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water before he ventured to the bathroom and knelt next to the still heaving skeleton. He sat the glass on the floor for the moment, and ran a hand soothingly over Sans' back.

Part of him was viciously saying that Sans deserved this for going on such a binge, For making Red worry. The other, bigger part of him, however, was wincing in sympathy. Red had had his fair share of visits to the porcelain throne to empty out his night of bad decisions. Hell, just that morning he'd been shoulders deep in a trash can. He didn't at all envy what Sans was going through right now.

"There ya go, buddy. Just let it all out." He intoned more gently than he'd thought himself capable of anymore, patting at Sans' scapulae through his jacket. "I got some water here when yer done up chuckin."

xxx

It took a bit before the heaving stopped and when he pulled away he still felt like there was more to come. He regretted drinking so much but he wasn’t sure why he drank so much to begin with. Grabbing the glass he took a small sip before setting it down.

Turning to Red he smiled dazed but happy to see the other. Flushing the toilet he heaved himself up and turned on the shower before stripping and climbing in and sitting on the floor as he let the water run over him. He wasn’t sure why he was in the shower but he wanted to be there.

The water was in between hot and cold and it felt good on his bones. Turning he started to write on the shower window door.

“U R Best Red” It was sloppy and just about unrecognizable but it made him feel happy as he continued to sit in the shower.

xxx

Red grabbed the glass and handed it over when Sans was reaching for it, then hovered a bit when Sans' stood up. When Sans turned on the shower and began to undress, however...

"H-holy shit!" He stood and turned away, face glowing. "Give a guy some warnin! Fuck!"

He shifted nervously for a second, before he strode out of the room. "Yell if ya need me, asshole." He grumbled, then slammed the door behind him, never seeing Sans' little note.

Red went to the bed and flopped down on his face. He groaned into the mattress. What the fuck? Sure, Sans was drunk, but did the guy really have that little shame? Who did that?! His face was still burning. He was unable to get the sight of Sans' bare bones out of his head.

Rolling to his back, he stared up at the ceiling and listened to the shower run. He was tired. He kind of wanted to go to sleep, but what if Sans /did/ need him? The guy was obviously not in his right mind at the moment…

xxx

Sans was in the shower for a good 20 mins as he attempted to wash himself it help sober him up a tad as well as remove most of the alcohol smell. Turning the water off he got out grabbing his towel and half assed dried himself before walking out of the bathroom with the towel around his shoulders not covering anything.

Making it to the dresser he pulled out another white shirt and a pair of black shorts with a white stripe down the side. Putting them on he stumbled back over to the bed and plopped down before moving closer to Red. He hummed and pulled Red close as a pur started up.

"M...mine..."

xxx

 

Red squeaked when Sans came out bare bones naked. He'd probably be embarrassed about that later, but for now his attention was stolen by trying to cover his sockets with his hands, his face glowing fit to light the room.

"What the fuckin hell?!" He choked, scooting a bit up the bed in an unconscious effort to distance himself from the indecency.

Then Sans was flopping down next to him and before Red could bark anything at him, Sans' arms were wrapped around him and that one word cut off any words he could have said.

He didn't fight it when he was pulled closer, sockets wide open and staring at Sans' now sleeping face. The blush staining his skull had softened and gone pink, his soul fluttering wildly under his ribs.

His.... Sans had said Red was his....

He felt like the inside of his skull was buzzing as he pressed his face against Sans' chest, nuzzling up under the other's chin. It was probably just because Sans was drunk. He wasn't thinking right, as evidenced by his lack of shame before. But that didn't make the feeling go away. He closed his eyes with a sigh and let himself drift off.

xxx

 

Waking up sans experienced the worst headache of his life. What the hell made him drink so much? His arms tightened around what he was holding which was odd normally he didn't bring someone home. 

Peaking open an eye socket he looked down and the sight he saw made his soul flutter. It was Red and he looked so peaceful snuggled up against Sans chest. It almost made everything better. His headache though was putting a damper on this nice moment.

Running a hand up under the back of Red shirt he ran over the others formed magic. It sent a sensation through him as it just about felt like sparks were made from the innocent touches. He was about to move in to give the other small kisses when his magic lurched and he frantically moved away from Red and ran into the bathroom.

He almost didn't make it before he was on his knees praying to the porcelain gods. Seriously what the hell made him drink so much. He couldn't remember shortly after getting to grillby's and eating food before it all went blank to waking up this morning.

xxx

Red was jolted awake by the abrupt retreat of his pillow. For a moment, unbidden, his brother came to mind, but he shook the thought away. This wasn't his room. And that hadn't been a pillow that had been jerked out from under his head.

Sitting up proved to be a bad idea, when his magic churned inside of him. He placed a hand over his mouth, as if that might stop anything that tried to come out. He tried to just breathe, to will the feeling away. After a few seconds, the feeling did ease, but it didn't go away.

Ugh... Morning sickness... He almost would have preferred the hangover. At least that would be done and over with in a few hours.

He heard Sans' retching from the bathroom, but couldn't move to do anything without ending up joining the guy. Delicately, he moved a pillow behind him and eased back onto it.

"Shouldn't’ve gotten so shit faced, Sans!" He called. His mouth pulled up in a smirk, but then he flinched when it stung. Oh yeah... There was a new crack on his face. Likely some bruising too. He wasn't eager to see what it looked like today. He sighed, thinking about last night. 

xxx

It was a few more minutes before Sans was able to get up and brush his teeth to rid of the awful taste and smell. Walking back out he went over and sat on the bed carefully not wanting to jostle his already disturbed magic more.

“I have no idea why I got so shit faced. I remember going to Grillby’s but shortly after it’s all gone. How the hell did I even get home?”

He turned to look at Red then and his eyes gutted out as he saw the discoloration and fresh crack on Reds face. His mind started running away with situations and he wasn’t sure which one was true. He tried to say something but it came out as a broken cracking sound. Tears stung his eyes as he wondered with such horror if he did that to Red.

Sans had never laid a figure on someone that he could remember but when he was blackout drunk who knows what he got up to. Did he become violent with Red, Red didn’t deserve any of that. Did he really hurt Red. Why would he hurt Red. There was no reason in his hangover mind that would even give him a reason on why he would hurt Red. It almost felt like his hangover was confused at this as well.

xxx

"I went n' gotcha. Tha's how ya got home. Yer welcome, jackass." He responded, smirking as much as his new injury would allow. The teasing expression quickly slipped away, however, when Sans turned to look at him and looked like he'd just been told his brother had died.

Red frowned, sitting up a bit more and hesitantly raising a hand as if to reach for the other. "Hey uh... Wh-what's the matter? You ok?"

xxx

The others words brought him back from his mental shortage. The tears falling and rolling down his face a figure pointing towards Reds face and he tried to talk but another squeak came out before stuttering out his words feeling like the scum of the earth.

“D…did I do that?”  
xxx

Red's socket's widened, then he reached to grab Sans' shaking, pointing hand, immediately lacing their fingers together. "What?! No! Shit, Sans! Of course ya didn’t-... I may not know ya too well yet, but m'pretty sure ya'd never fuckin hit me."

He scowled at Sans, a little outraged that Sans would even consider himself capable of such a thing for a moment. Sans was kind and gentle and considerate. His hobbies were a little questionable, but who was Red to judge? If anything, /Red/ was the one more likely to lash out, what with his temper and all. He'd yet to even hear Sans raise his voice, let alone anything more than that.

"So wipe that guilty look off yer face, huh?" He reached with his free hand to wipe the tears away, wishing he could wipe away the emotions that had caused them as well. He didn't like seeing Sans like this.

xxx

Relief flooded him as he leaned into the hand that was on his face. “Oh thank gods.” A moment of silence passed between them Sans eyes drifting shut thankful that it wasn’t him. The his eyes snapped back open and a growl tried to make itself known but he cut it off before it fully got out.

“Who the hell hurt ya?” There was a bite to the words but he still said them in a low threatening town.

xxx

Cautiously, Red drew his hand away from Sans' face. He didn't think he liked /this/ look on Sans' face either. "Don'tcha worry bout it. It's my own shit and I can handle it just fine. Kinda deserved it anyway..."

He averted his eye lights, unable to meet that angry gaze, even when he knew it wasn't directed at him. Or at least it wasn't /yet/. He wasn't about to tell Sans it had been his brother. Part of Red would always consider Edge his baby brother, would always want to protect him.

xxx

Something twisted in him as he grabbed the others retreating hand and squeezed it lightly a serious expression on his face.

“No one deserves to be hurt.”

His other hand coming up and gently cupping Reds Hurt face running his thumb extremely lightly over the crack.

“Someone hurt you while carrying our child…. I don’t like this.”

The growl this time escaped as he dropped his hand and his other hand squeezed the one he was holding not wanting to let it go but was worried he was being too pushy about this.

xxx  
Red flinched slightly when Sans touched the crack. Not because it hurt, Sans was being far too gentle for that, but because Red expected it to hurt. Stars... Sans really was a sweetheart. Red hadn't even known it was /possible/ to touch someone this gently.

"Well, like I said, don't worry bout it. It ain't gonna happen again anyway." Probably. He didn't think he could just never see his brother again, but he figured, if they didn't live together, then the odds of Red pissing him off that bad again were a lot lower.

Speaking of which... "Hey uh... Is that offer ta let me move in wit'cha still on the table? Kinda told my bro yesterday that I was movin out." He grinned a little nervously, hoping he hadn't managed to overstay his welcome yet. He didn't think he did, considering how concerned Sans seemed to be with his wellbeing, but he couldn't quite quell his anxiousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Still disgruntled over the fact someone hurt Red was bugging him but Reds next words had him filled with excitement. He hated living alone and it was the biggest reason he was always at the bar. The aspect of Red being there was amazing.

Pulling the hand he was holding up to his mouth he placed a gentle kiss on the others fingers his eye lights switching to hearts as he couldn’t control the rush of affection for the other. He didn’t expect Red to want to live with him so soon but he wasn’t going to complain one bit of this quick change.

He would admit to himself that he had quickly gained feeling for the other. It was nice having him around and it filled that void in his life so perfectly. His soul felt like it was dancing around in his chest with excitement.

“I’d love ta have ya Red.”  
xxx

 

Red's smile eased, some of the tension in his small frame draining away. "Yeah? Th-that's great!"

And shit. Sans was looking at him in an entirely too adorable way. He could feel his face warming as he looked away, unable to take a look like that being directed at him. The tip of his tail started to swish back and forth against the mattress, moving the blankets. Red's face grew warmer as he smacked a hand down on top of it as discreetly as he could.

"I-I should probably get my things packed up sometime soon then, yeah? M-maybe later t'day? Or uh, tomorrow?" He wasn't in a huge hurry to swing by his apartment again. He didn't want to run into his brother. Especially after last night... He had a change of clothes here, though, and there wasn't a lot else he had that he needed. A few books maybe, but other than that? Neither he nor Edge had ever been too keen to spend money on him. 

xxx

 

Sans took note of the tail that he was trying to stop and that made his soul flutter more. He made the other look at him again before he leaned in placing a kiss against Reds teeth. It was short and brief but it portrayed all the feeling he was currently going through for the other.

“Whenever you want to go I can go with ta help if ya want sweets.”

Leaning over he grabbed his phone from his nightstand and looked at the time and date. It was Sunday 9:35 am and he set it back down.

“Where in luck it’s still the weekend so I can help today but I got work tomorrow. I work Monday thru Friday 10 – 4. I’ll start looking for something that can support us better though. It was fine with just me but now I got you and our mini sweet to think about.”

The feeling that rushed through him as he talked about taking care of Red and his child thrilled him more than he ever thought possible. He hadn’t been this happy over something since he was a kid and he was introduced to ketchup for the first time. 

Coming back from his thought and a small smile, “Ya hungry? I can cook us somthin.” He didn’t care that he was hung over he just wanted to do something for Red and he wasn’t sure when was the last time Red ate.

 

xxx

 

The thought of being able to move in right away was definitely a pleasant one. Red wanted that. He wanted this change. Things had been so bad for so long and it felt like it had only been getting worse, but this felt... It felt good. 

There was some fear too, of course. So many things could go wrong... But Red didn't want to think about those things. Not when he was feeling so happy for once in his rotten life. Not when Sans had just looked at him with hearts in his sockets outside of sex. Not when Sans was talking about a better job to take care of Red and the baby, talking about the future. And for once, Red was actually looking forward to that future.

Well, the far off future. The immediate future was a little less appealing. The mention of food had Red focussing back on his nausea. He was actually a little amazed Sans could /think/ about food after what Red had heard from that bathroom.

It really had been a while since he'd last eaten though... So even though he looked a little green in the face, his magic gave a low rumble, all but crying out for food. "Uhh... M-Maybe somethin mild?" He asked, a little embarrassed.

xxx  
Chuckling light before he nodded, “I agree with the light I know neither of us wants ta see whatever again.”

Leaning and placing a small kiss on Reds forehead he moved off the bed. Before he went into the kitchen he walked over and grabbed the remote for the tv and brought it over. Having a small place had it’s upside. Seeing how you could see the tv from the bed he thought maybe Red would enjoy having the option. Setting it down on the nightstand he walked into the kitchen opening the fridge to see what he had to work with.

Moving from the fridge to the cupboard opening them up only the lower ones had items in them seeing how it is too much work keep getting in the higher shelves for him. Finding a box of dino oatmeal he kept around for when his brother came to visit he pulled it out planning on making it.

“Hope ya don’t mind oatmeal. My younger brother loves this stuff so I tend to keep a box around fer him.”

xxx

"Heh. Goin real gourmet I see. Ya oat ta be a chef 'er some shit." He smirked, snatching up the remote and turning on the tv to channel surf. He laid back on the bed, opting not to haul his bony ass over to the couch if he didn't have to. The blankets were still warm. The pillows were still soft. He was still in a nice little nest and there was no reason to abandon it yet.

xxx

Smirking at the others pun he was turned away preparing the food he doubt the other even paid attention to see if there was a reaction. It didn’t take long before the oatmeal was done and in two bowls. Grabbing them he walked back over to the bed sitting and scooting over closer to Red handing him his bowl.

“Anything good on?”

After asking he grabbing the spoon he placed in the bowl and took a bite. The warm oatmeal soothed him in a spiritual way. He could see why his brother enjoyed this but he wouldn’t eat it every day like Pap tended to do.

xxx  
"Probably. But I ain't found it yet." Red was still flipping through the channels, barely pausing a few seconds on each before moving on. He paused for a moment when Sans handed him his bowl, setting aside the remote to just allow whatever was currently on to play.

The oatmeal was sweet and warm, the little eggs expanding into little dinosaur candies. He found himself smiling as he ate it. "Y'know, my bro used ta like this shit too. Last time I tried ta make it fer him though, he said it was 'too childish for the great and terrible Edge!'" Red chuckled, pitching his voice to imitate his brother.

His fond smile gradually faded, however, as his thoughts were drawn back to his brother. He hoped Edge wouldn't be there when Red dropped by for his stuff. Not because he was afraid, but because he just didn't want to face the taller skeleton yet. He didn't know how to handle him now. Things had changed... Edge had outgrown a lot more than just his love for childish oatmeal over the years... Had he just finally outgrown Red?

He wasn't sure how he felt about that…

xxx

Chuckling lightly between bites Sans turned towards Red a bit.

"Should introduce ya to my bro. He's a big sweetheart he'd like ya."

Taking another bite his eyelights moved back towards the t.v. to mindlessly watch as he ate.

xxx

"Yeah?" Red plastered a smile back on his face, forcing thoughts of his brother away from his mind. "Think I'd like that."

Given what he'd heard about Sans' brother so far, the guy sounded pretty nice. Decent. Same as Sans had been so far. Same as Sans had been trying to be yesterday morning when Red had yelled at him for no reason...

"Hey, uh... Listen. Bout yesterday..." He chewed on his spoon, eye lights trained on the tv, though he wasn't really watching it. "Sorry fer snappin at ya."

xxx

Mid bite he placed his spoon down inside his bowl as he looked over at Red again. He wasn't expecting an apology.  
His expression softened as he leaned over to peak a kiss against Reds cheek.

"Yer forgiven. Just tell me when I'm crossin a line I shouldn't be. We're both goin blind here."

Setting his bowl on the nightstand his hand then wandered under the blanket up the others shirt and rested on Reds formed stomach.

"Gotta work things out ta make this work for all of us."

Sans rested his head on the others shoulder as a happy little sigh escaped him.

xxx

Red blushed a soft pink, blinking a little disbelievingly down at the skeleton pillowed on his shoulder. He set his own bowl and spoon aside, hesitantly wrapping an arm around Sans and shifting until they were both comfortable. He rested the side of his face against Sans' skull, sockets wide.

This was all so weird for him... Apologizing and being forgiven just like that. Having someone willing to work around his faults in a way that made them both happy. Sitting with someone like this... With someone who didn't seem like he wanted to move any time soon.

After a moment's hesitation, he moved to lace his fingers with Sans' over his middle, where they could both feel the excessive warmth from his belly, where the spark they'd created sparkled within him. 

He still wasn't sure if he'd be able to be a good parent, but in this moment everything was ok. He felt ok. Being here with Sans... That was really ok. He directed his eye lights back to the tv and decided he'd just sit here and enjoy this for a while.

 

xxx

 

Being perfectly content and relaxed was a great feeling his thumb rubbing against the others ectoflesh. It didn’t take long for Sans to doze off against the other his body going lax…….

It was an hour later before Sans awoke to find Red and maneuvered to be against his chest clinging in his sleep as his head was nuzzled under his chin. Sans must have either moved up or Red down but either way he was pleased to still have the other in his arms. 

Running his hands on the others back he hummed softly deciding they should get up and fully start their day. They had a lot of stuff needing to get done before Sans had to go to work the next day.

“Hey Sweets, time ta get up we need ta get the day started regrettably.”

 

xxx

 

As comfortable and content as he was, he supposed it was inevitable that he fell asleep. He wasn't sure how much time passed while he was out, but when he woke he was once again pillowed against Sans' chest. He'd really liked being to one to hold Sans for a change and he wasn't at all sure how their positions had reversed. He was just going to blame it on Sans.

Regardless, he was comfortable. He wasn't ready to move yet. He tightened his arms around Sans' waist, cuddled a little closer, and grumbled against his chest. "No."

xxx  
Chuckling lightly a playful growl left him his hand wandering from Reds lower back to his rear and gave it a playful squeeze.

“Well if ya have yer heart set of stayin in bed, I know of an activity we could indulge in.” He was merely joking but would if the other was up for such things. He would never pass up the chase to be intimate with Red. 

“We’ll all honesty ya could stay in bed and I could go solo job hunting for a bit before we head over to yer place ta get yer stuff. Also might pick up a rental magazine to look fer a bigger place.”

He groaned before pulling Red closer. “Yer right, staying in bed sounds much better.”

xxx

Red snickered at the playful groping, lightly smacking Sans' back with a muttered "Fuckin horndog."

As the other continued to talk, however, Red was reminded of those dreadful things called responsibilities. His brother wouldn't be at work forever. If he wanted to get his crap today then he'd need to get over there soon. It was true he didn't have much, but it would still take some time to packit all up and he didn't want to still be doing that when Edge came home.

"Nah, yer right. Gotta get shit done." Red sighed, pulling himself from Sans' arms and sitting up with a sharp yawn. "I wanna get my shit while Boss' still outta the 'partment." He admitted drowsily, a hand reaching to rub the sleep from his sockets.

xxx

Grumbling slightly but knowing that he was the one first who brought up the days activities he followed suit and got out of bed. 

“Ya can’t judge my horndogs way when yer body scream to be ravished. Look at it, its glowin just fer me.” 

Sans knew that wasn’t the case but in some ways he almost felt like it was because he was the reason why Red had that constant Red glow coming from under his clothes. Maybe he was staring more intently than the average monster or human would but he still saw it as plain as day and it thrilled and excited him to see it.

Once off the bed he went over and dressed in fresh clothes. Simple pair of jeans and a white shirt that had weiner dog in a hotdog bun with the words ‘Hotdog’. It was a simple and stupid shirt but it was one of his favorite to wear on weekends when he didn’t have to care too much about what people thought of his appearance. 

xxx

Red scoffed, but didn't argue the point. His body might have been formed to house the baby, but it was because of Sans that it was there. Red certainly hadn't made that spark in his belly on his own after all.

Red was still dressed in Sans' clothes from the day before. He didn't really feel like changing back into the clothes he'd been wearing before. So he didn't. He did, however, go to find his coat so he could slip that on over the loose clothing.

"Don't s'pose ya got a car or somethin?" He asked once Sans was dressed. Red would have liked to just shortcut home, but after the last time... Well, maybe it would be better now that he'd eaten. If they had no other way, then he'd just port them there.

xxx

Turning and walking over to Red he gave him a look, “Why would I get a car when I can take a quick walk through the void to my destination? Ya should know how it is also my height give me a disadvantage when behind the wheel so in the long run best to just port where needed.”

xxx

Red sighed but forced a smile. "Yeah, kinda figured. Didn't hurt ta ask."

He reached to take Sans hand so he could port the two of them. Sans didn't know where Red lived, so of course Red would have to be the one to take them there. He wasn't sure if it worked the same way for Sans, but Red didn't like porting to places he’d never been to before. He never wanted to take the chance of ending up in a wall or something...

The moment they arrived in Red's room, Red regretted not taking the damn bus. His head spun, his eye lights flickered out, and he hit his knees. Nausea curled in his gut, heavy and demanding. He covered his mouth with both hands in an effort to keep from throwing up on the floor where he was knelt.

xxx

Something felt off with the port, it wasn’t normal. Once in the new room and he saw Red fall forward panic exploded from him and he was next to the other before he could finish his thought process.

“R..Red. What… what happened? That didn’t feel right. Are you okay…” Sans gasped with more worry. “How’s the baby?”

He knew he was a frantic mess as he babbled but he was beyond worried and he needed to know if they were both alright because something wasn’t right.

xxx  
It took a minute for the nausea to pass enough for him to no longer feel like he was going to throw up all over the floor. He knew from experience that Edge wouldn't appreciate vomit on the floor, no matter what room it was in. Though he supposed it wasn't technically his room anymore? He pushed the thought aside, having more demanding concerns at the moment.

"S-sorry... I-it's fine..." He breathed, feeling a little shaky. He pressed his hands over his stomach, feeling the still radiant warmth. "I th-think they're fine. Ain't.. A-ain't the first time this' happened. Wasn't this b-bad last time though..."

He gave Sans a slightly sheepish smile. "M-might be best if'n I leave the shortcuts ta you from n-now on..." 

Damn but that was concerning though. He figured the pregnancy was probably to blame, sure, but did that mean pushing himself like that might hurt their kid? He'd only had them a few days now. He couldn't lose them already! He hadn't even gotten to feel them move yet!

And after everything that had happened... What would Sans do if Red lost their baby? He wouldn't want anything to do with Red after that... Yeah. Red needed to try to be a lot more careful when it came to his magic use.

xxx

He wasn’t convinced in the least. “We need ta get ya to a baby dr soon unless you have seen one.” His hand was rubbing the others back as he continued to look worried towards Red.

xxx

Red's breathing was evening out, the shaking subsiding, so he climbed uneasily back to his feet. "N-nah. Ain't seen one. Don't really wanna neither. I fuckin hate hospitals."

Once upright he got his first good look at his room. He was brought up a little short by what he saw. His clothes weren't on the floor anymore. Instead they were all stuffed into one of his brother's old duffels, which was on his bed atop his folded blanket. His pillow was propped up against the side of it all. Next to that was a small box. When Red stepped over to check its contents, he found the few books he owned.

It was all of his shit. Packed and ready to go. He knew he was the one who'd said he was leaving, but somehow... This felt like Edge was kicking him out... His hands shook as he closed up the box.

xxx

Being staring at Red he didn’t miss the others shake, he started to wonder if he was getting kicked out and not simply leaving on his own. Either way it didn’t matter to him he wanted Red and his brother might have been just butt hurt that he was choosing to leave.

Shaking his head he walked over to where Red was the other comment about hating hospitals was slightly unnerving to hear. They were to have a child and the most logical place was to have them at a hospital for the additional help and he didn’t really want to try and figure this out and have to go through the entire process blind.

“Well don’t they normally have a building outside the big hospital for such things and ya just go to the hospital once yer in labor? Either way ya gonna have me with ya every step of the way. Think they would have to get a few bodyguards to try and keep me away.”

Sans chuckled at the thought before he grinned widely and happily towards Red.

“I just wanna make sure both of ya are happy and healthy durin this process not much else I can do. Yer the one doin all the hard work im just kinda standing here with pom poms cheerin ya on.”

xxx  
A tension he hadn't realised had been there eased when Sans spoke, reminding Red he wasn't alone. It didn't matter if Boss didn't want him around anymore. Sans /did/. And that counted for a whole helluva lot.

A small smile on his face, he hefted the duffel over his shoulder and gathered his blanket and pillow into his arms. "Yer sellin yerself pretty /short/ there. I fer one think ye'd look fantastic in the skirt." He chuckled, turning back to the other.

"Think ya can get the box? This' pretty much everythin, so looks like we won't have ta be here too long after all." He carefully didn't mention his brother. He didn't want to think about that anymore. Instead, he thought over what Sans had just said. About a little building outside the hospital?

"I dunno nothin bout what s'pose ta go on with this baby shit. Ya sure it wouldn't be the same?" Small rooms with paper covered 'beds'. Vapid nurses with fake smiles. The smell of antiseptic and sickness... And a chill that never seemed to go away. Red /hated/ hospitals. He always felt so uncomfortable when he went to one. Would a little baby hospital really be any different?

Or he supposed a better question, given his situation... Could he afford to have a choice about going? It wasn't like a lot could go wrong, right? He was just growing a baby. Everything felt fine right now. Surely he'd know if something went wrong…

xxx

He did a skeleton snort which he wasn’t even sure how he managed, “I dun know I think ya got the hips fer a skirt now. Wouldn’t mind pushing a skirt up on ya and just havin my way with ya.”

Picking up the box he placed it under one arm so his other hand was free before grabbing hold of Reds shoulder. It felt to innocent for him so instead he trailed in down the front of Reds shirt before moving and wiggling in between the pillows and blanket and his side ending on the others ass as he squeezed it before pulling them into the void.

Once they were back in Sans apartment he purposely stood close having to look down at Red and a lustful gleam in his eye lights. There was an intense silent second before Sans just kissed Reds forehead before backing away to set the box onto the bed.

“Ya can put your stuff anywhere ya want. I don’t have much myself and if there is anything ya need feel free to ask Sweets.”  
xxx

And just like that the nervous atmosphere was gone, drowned out by the magic roaring in his skull and painting his face a vivid crimson. He even yelped a bit when Sans grabbed a handful of his ass and pulled him close like that.

Red would have shoved Sans off immediately when they got back, but his arms were full. Or at least that's the reason he gave himself. He didn't really want to acknowledge the way his body responded to the other's touch and nearness. Didn't want to admit how badly he'd wanted Sans to shove his tongue down his throat and get those fingers /under/ his clothes where he could feel the magic singing in Sans' bones.

Then Sans was moving away, leaving Red feeling cold and unsatisfied. He fought down a growl and dropped his duffel next to the bed. He threw his blanket and pillow haphazardly on the bed near the box Sans had set down, then flopped face first on the mattress, making the box wobble.

"Go get yer applications or whatever, Asshole." He spoke into the blankets, sounding a little muffled. He planned on taking a nap. He'd slept fairly well last night, but after that shortcut he'd taken, there was a certain ache in his bones that was demanding he rest.

He pointedly didn't bring up the hospital visit again, hoping the conversation had been closed on that subject. He certainly wouldn't be the one to push it.


	9. Chapter 9

Raising a bone brow over at the lump of monster on his bed… their bed…. He couldn’t help but to move and press a knee down and before he knew it he was hovering over Reds back. A hand pushing the back of his shirt and jacket up a bit as his hand wandered the others back. In a sultry voice he leaned in close to the other the fur of the jacket the only barrier keeping their faces apart his hand running the lower portion of Reds spine as he spoke to the other.

 

“Is something…. Wrong?”

xxx  
Red shivered. Though he wasn't sure if it was from the way Sans was touching him or the feeling of having the other looming over him like that. He turned his face further away from that damn deep voice, breathing against the side of his skull and making the fur of his jacket tickle over the flushed bone.

"N-no. Fuck off." He growled, though it came out slightly higher pitched than he'd intended. His tail was lashing back and forth in agitation, thumping lightly against Sans' leg.

xxx

Something about the other rejecting him in this way was such a turn on more for the fact it seemed to be fake and he didn’t mean the words that he said. This time when his hands trailed down he slipped his fingers under the others loose jeans he was wearing and gently tugged on the twitching tail.

“Gladly my Sweets.”  
After pulling the tail once more he sat up to move his hand further into the others pants as his middle and ring fingers started to run the length of the others folds teasing the outside before he slowly pushed them in and starting a slow thrusting pace.

xxx  
His claws dug into the blankets as his tail was tugged, furthering the red flush on his face. He growled and opened his mouth to bark at the other to stop messing with him, but then that hand was sliding down, under his jeans and between his legs. His voice caught in his throat, teeth barely parted as his sockets widened.

Then those fingers were pushing inside of him and when his breath left him it carried a low, startled moan with it. He hadn't at all been prepared to have Sans on him like this. Still caught up in the disbelief that Sans had actually just shoved his hand down his pants and was fingering him open, his body responded far more honestly than he would have liked, hips canting slightly and thighs parting to allow easier access.

He struggled to gather his scattered wits, claws clenching and unclenching around the blankets near his face. He opened his mouth to say something, choked on a moan, bit the blankets to muffle himself, tried to speak again. "Wh-wha- S-stop it ya f-fuckin- nnaah! Haaah..."

His body felt so hot. His pussy quickly becoming obscenely wet under Sans' slow, teasing prodding. Stars... He wanted Sans so bad... The coil of irritation in his gut that told him to try to fight this was practically burning away, making him forget what had made him irritated to begin with.

xxx

His thrusting was slow and the others canting against his fingers was a divine sight. “But Sweets, yer movin more than me. Yer fuckin yerself so nicely against my fingers.” Curling his fingers with each thrust the other made against his hand literally having Red fuck himself as Sans just added a bit of stimulation.

xxx

The blanket found its way back between his teeth as shame burned within him, but he couldn't get his hips to still. He needed this. He needed Sans' fingers, his voice, his magic...

Giving up on any sense of pride he'd been trying to hold onto, he whined, rocking a little faster, a little harder, his tail curling up over his back. "P-please..." The word was spoken so softly, and muffled by the blanket in his mouth. It would be a wonder if Sans even heard it. Red's own panting seemed loud enough to drown it out.

xxx  
If he had a lip to bite he would have bite it right off at what he saw before him and then hearing that panted please riled him up. Speeding his fingers up he curled them thrusting them as deep as he could get them. His goal was to get Red to come without fucking him just to know that his extremely talented fingers could tip Red over the edge.

“Fuck Sweets, I love yer noises. Cum fer me Sweets. Show me how good ya feel.”

xxx

Red gasped, the blanket falling from his teeth as garbled cries left him. It felt like Sans was clawing at his insides, pressing at just the right spot to make him see stars. It was too fast, too sudden, too /much/! And then his body was seizing up, wordlessly obeying Sans' command to cum. His cunt spasmed wildly around Sans' fingers, trying to pull him deeper. Fuck! He'd never cum so quickly in his life!

xxx

Feeling the other spasm around his fingers made a groan escape as he continued through the others orgasm. Once the walls relaxed more he slid his fingers out and brought them to his mouth as he started licking them clean of the red magic that was on them.

“Mmmm, look at this mess ya made.”

His words held such lust for the other as he licked and sucked them clean until there was no magic left as he watched the other intently.

xxx  
Red panted as he came down from his climax, the side of his face resting against the slightly drool stained blankets. At Sans' words, he shifted enough to look over his shoulder and watched as those red coated fingers were thoroughly cleaned by a blue tongue.

Red whimpered at the sight, his body still burning, craving more than just fingers. He pushed himself up from the bed and reached towards Sans, snagging him by the front of his shirt and jerking him into a sloppy kiss.

xxx

A low growl escaped as he captured the others mouth quickly dominating the kiss as he licked the others teeth until the opened and Sans tongue dived right in a hand moving to behind the others neck as he forced his way in deeper to taste the depth of what Red had to offer.

Pulling away he panted from such an intense kiss. Hands slowly moving to take off the others jacket down off purposely trailing is fingers on Reds exposed arms until the jacket was off. Then he took off the others shirt and stopped staring at the others body his eye lights roaming every inch of exposed bone and ectoflesh.

“Sweets…. Red…..Fuck yer gorgeous.”

xxx

Red groaned into the kiss, melting and bending under the assault. Sans was /devouring/ him. And Red was all too ready to be eaten. As Sans moved to remove Red's clothes, he just sat back and let him. He shivered as the other's eye lights roamed over him, drinking in the sight of his pale bones, glowing flesh, and the dip of his hips. At this point his pants were slung so low they were only just barely saving his modesty.

Hearing Sans say his name, his actual given name, made his breath hitch. He was almost certain that was the first time the guy had called Red by name. A small part of him almost thought Sans had forgotten it. Or maybe he was using the nickname to avoid calling the /wrong/ name during sex. So hearing his name now stirred something in his soul, making it glow brightly behind his ribs.

"Y-ya just gonna look or are ya gonna fuckin touch me." He drawled, laying back and arching his spine from the bed languidly and allowed his legs to part invitingly. His eye lights went heart shaped and he darted his tongue out to run along his teeth, hands moving to grasp at the blankets just above his head. He hoped he was tempting enough.

xxx

Another hungrier growl escaped and he saw Red as his prey in that second that he was going to devour and enjoy. Moving he quickly took hold and removed the others pants as he spread his legs wide as he took in the wet folds from his previous release twitch under his gaze.

He wanted to do so much and savor every second at the same time. He removed his clothes in record time not wanting to wait any longer. Moving in between the others legs he rubbed along the others folds getting the slick fluids across his length before pressing the tip of his cock into the awaiting warmth.

Pressing and slowly sliding his length in he hilted and groaned his left hand helping to prop himself up over the other as his right trailed down the others ecto thigh before grasping a handful and holding his leg up as he started to pull out before pressing back in.

xxx

Before he knew it, Sans was pressing into him, his thick cock prying him open and wrenching a strangled moan from his parted teeth. "F-fuck! Sans!"

After the crash of pleasure that had wracked his frame before, this slow grind was making his toes curl. He let out a heavy breath when Sans bottomed out, then tremulously inhaled as the other pulled out. Red keened, body twitching as overstimulation sparked along his magic.

"Please... P-please..." He wasn't even sure what he was asking for, but he /needed/ it.

xxx

Leaning over and pressing his forehead against the other as he sped up just a bit to be at a steady pace still holding onto the others thigh. Small gasping moans escaping with every thrust. He loved being inside Red and feeling his fluttering walls made him feel like he was flying high.

Staying where he was he gripped tighter on Reds thigh clawing it leaving faint lines in his fingers wake before moving his hand up and running circles over the others sternum.

“Red…. Summon yer soul.” It was a light demand that could be rejected but the need to be even closer to Red was almost a screaming, that he needed to be as close as physically possible other than cock deep.  
xxx

Feeling those fingers dig into him so roughly made him cry out, the sting of it mixing with the pleasure to make him feel dizzy. Then that rough hand trailed up to his chest and Sans made that demand... For a moment he froze up in a sort of primal fear, the thought of trusting everything he was to another person terrifying him.

But then he looked up at the person over him and that fear abated. He still felt nervous. He still didn't know Sans very well after all, but it wasn't like they'd never done this before. He didn't remember much about the last time Sans had held his soul, but the sparkle in his middle was testament to the fact it had happened.

Red let his soul manifest with a shaky moan, the jittery little thing glowing brightly with arousal and dripping with red magic. Having it out like this made him feel so much more vulnerable. A tremor shook his body.

xxx

Removing his hand from the others sternum to cup Reds soul he looked at it pulling it close his tongue coming out to slowly licking some of the juices off of it. The intense cinnamon taste quickly overwhelmed his senses as he could clearly remember the amazing feeling it was to have his soul next to Reds.

Letting his own come out he let go of Reds soul so his own could seek it out on its own and not have any help from Sans. It didn’t take long at all for Sans soul to just about attach itself to Reds. A shivering gasping groan escaped. His thrusts became erratic even though he was at a steady pace.

The feeling of having the others soul so close was driving him wild but he didn’t want to move to quick. Knowing all too well the other liked it rough but he wasn’t ready to pick the pace up.

With a gasp he got so lost in the feeling he didn’t realize that his soul was trickling magic into the others soul where it had seemed like it was attached or at least looked attached. He stared at it in fascination as his blue magic trickled more starting to change the Red magic into a purple.

A whisper of groaning word escaped at the sight. “fuuck” His eye lights turning to hearts as he watched his magic flow into the other.

xxx

Sans' intent washed over him, through him. Sans wanted him to feel good, to feel /amazing/, and that was being channeled through Red's soul. Combined with the continued assault on his cunt nearly had him screaming. 

He couldn't take it! He couldn't hold on through that! Despite the slower pace, his pleasure was already at it's peak. His voice cracked as he came for a second time, overstimulated tears running down his face.

xxx  
The others orgasm hit and he felt it through his entire form being as their souls were so close together. He was seeing stars as the others was driving him more mad and he couldn’t keep the steady pace he started thrusting with all his worth wanting and needing more.

Leaving his soul next to Reds he moved to sit up more to better position the both of them. Grabbing hold of Reds legs he lifted them so they were over his shoulders but not in a way that wasn’t making Red bend. Grabbing Reds hips he gripped tight as his thrusts became fast and hard the need to fill him up mounting.

With a few more erratic thrust he slammed in holding Red close by his hips as his member twitched out his finish. Remaining in as he calmed down he bent over letting Reds legs fall off his shoulders as he leaned over and capturing Reds mouth in a passionate kiss.

xxx  
Red wasn't allowed to recover, his legs being hoisted up and Sans brutally increasing the pace and force of his thrusts. His voice came out in abrupt gasps and shouts, his sensitivity through the roof after that last orgasm. It was just on the wrong side of painful, but Red couldn't manage a word, let alone a plea for it to stop. 

Then he was filled with the hot rush of Sans' magic and he felt high on the feeling, keening as he was stuffed full. He felt like Sans was suffusing his entire being. His own magic pulsed happily in response.

He couldn't catch his breath. As Sans leaned down to kiss him, Red panted into the other's mouth, their breath mingling while Sans' tongue tried to coax some life out of his own. He didn't have the energy to push back very much, but that was ok. He didn't have a single damn problem with how Sans lapped at the inside of his mouth and thoroughly tasted him.

Listlessly, he moved to wrap his arms around the other's shoulders. He was tired. He felt like he could sleep for weeks after that. He wasn't quite ready to let go of Sans yet, though, so he tried to hold onto him, tried to pull him closer. His limbs barely twitched with the effort, and before Sans even withdrew his tongue Red was asleep.

xxx

Pulling away he gave a soft chuckle as the other was asleep. He pulled out watching the form under him shiver as he did so. His soul detached and disappearing Reds own shortly following suit. Lying next to Red he pulled the sleeping form next to him. Knowing he should do more important thing but right now this was the only thing he deemed important enough for his time.

Grabbing the remote he turned the tv on low and pulled the blanket over them and enjoyed having the others presence next to him. He wasn’t tired but the urge to move was far from him mind so he remained watching tv and cuddling with his sleeping Red.

xxx  
It was a short time later that Red woke up again. He woke slowly, allowing his senses to filter in one by one. The smell of the apartment, the sound of the tv droning in the background, the feeling of Sans' chest rising and falling under the side of his face. Red sighed, snuggling a little closer. He could really get used to this.

"Ain't you s'pose ta be doin shit?" He mumbled, not bothering to move from his comfortable spot. He didn't really want Sans to move either, but he faintly recalled the other saying he was going to go do some stuff before they... Got into things... His soul gave off a little pang of hunger, but he decided that was also less important than staying right where he was for the moment.

xxx

Leaning his face down he kissed the top of Reds skull and in a relaxed so sure of himself tone he replied. “I am doin the most important task sweets.”

xxx

Red yawned, glancinging blearily up at the other as he continued to wake up. "N'wha's that? Bein a lazy ass?" He snickered lightly.

xxx  
Sans shrugged, “You say lazy I say prioritizing. No way I was gonna leave after were together. I enjoy ya for more than just ya sexy body.”

He cupped that adorable sleepy face and pulled it close into a simple kiss before pulling away. “Yer beautiful in so many ways Red.” He knew he had fallen for this monster but he wasn’t ready to openly admit it but he hoped his true feeling could be felt at least. He was honestly more afraid that he would scare Red off if he was to open with him.  
xxx

Red blushed, a slight frown pulling at his features. He was aware that he was at least fairly attractive. His sexual history could attest to that much. But what Sans was saying just left him sort of confused. He wasn't sure how to respond to it. So he didn't.

Shifting, he burrowed back down against Sans' side and directed his attention to the tv. He still didn't want to move. Confusion aside, he was still really comfortable where he was.

"What're ya watchin?" He asked, more to change the subject than for any real interest in what was on.

xxx

Red was adorable when he was blushing but he let the change in subject go as he turned to the tv. “Just a cookin show. It was the most entertaining thing on.”

Even though he was fully enjoying having the others naked body against him the day was already half over and he did need to at least do a little job hunting today. His apartment will only last them so long before they needed something a bit bigger for the newest addition that was in the works of being created.

His mind wandered at the thought of the baby, wondering if it was going to be a boy or a girl. Honestly with being skeletons gender wasn’t a main thing. They wouldn’t know what they wanted to be identified as until much later in their life. Sans couldn’t wait to hold their baby in his arms and to see that cute little face.

With a groan he looked down at Red, “I really should go job hunting and get some rental mags. Ya think you be alright here on your own? You could set up yer stuff and make it more homie for yerself. I could stop by the store and get ya somthin ya enjoy eating as well.”

xxx  
Red sighed and pushed himself away from Sans so he could flop down on a nearby pillow instead. It was his own pillow, which smelled like his old room. While it wasn't exactly a pleasant smell, it was familiar and he appreciated that.

"I'll be fine. Go do what'cha gotta. An' I'm sure I can find somethin in yer kitchen when I get hungry. Don't worry." He wrapped his arms around his pillow and turned back towards the tv, still intending to lay around for a little longer. Cooking shows weren't really his thing, but it was interesting to see what Sans found interesting. Come to think of it, Sans had seemed pretty at ease in the kitchen both times Red had seen him cook. Did he like to cook? He was certainly pretty good at it from what Red could tell. He wouldn't have pegged the guy as the type.

xxx

Following Red he placed another kiss on his skull before rolling over and getting out of bed with a grunt. "If ya say so sweets." 

Grabbing his scattered clothes he dressed again."Be back later call if ya need me."

With that Sans ported out and to a better part of town than he lived in. He wanted to make sure he found the best for his new family. It only took a few steps before he realized that Red didn't have his number. Smacking his face he ported back to his room.

"Forgot ya don't have my number."

Moving over to the table he grabbed reds phone that was still there and flipped it opened. Pressing a few buttons......nothing happened..... Pressing the power.. .. nothing.... Looking over at Red then wrote down his number as he spoke.

"I think yer phone's dead might need ta charge it so Imma write my number down fer you."

With that Sans left once more…

xxx

A warm feeling settled in his soul when Sans followed after him to plant a kiss on his skull. He was fairly sure Sans was just being like this with him because he was carrying the other's baby, but it was easy to pretend otherwise when Sans was so eager to heap on the affections like this. Red was beginning to wonder if that was just in Sans' nature. Red hadn't seen Sans around other people very much, so he couldn't possibly know. 

Red pulled the blankets up higher when Sans left, intending to stay in bed and just watch some tv. He didn't bother changing the channel. The remote was all the way on the other side of the bed after all.

A moment later Sans blipped back into the room, making Red jump. He watched as Sans checked his phone, then port out again. Red found himself chuckling lightly. Looked like sans was a bit of an airhead.

Sitting up, Red climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts from his duffle. He'd see about putting his clothes away later... Maybe... Then he stepped over to the table and checked his phone. It didn't turn on. There were some faint purple stains on it that he could only really see when they caught the light. He quirked a brow at that curiously before it registered what he was looking at. His face lit up with magic.

His phone had been in his coat pocket when they went to the hotel. His coat had been on the bathroom floor when... They flooded it...

Frowning, he went through his stuff until he found his phone charger. He immediately plugged it in and tried the power button... Nothing... He waited another few moments, then tried again... Nothing...

"Fuck!" He cursed, then threw the phone to the ground where the screen cracked.

What if his brother had tried calling?! Or texting?! What if he'd wanted to apologize! Or talk! Or... /Anything/?! Just because Red moved out, didn't mean he wanted to abandon Edge completely! What if Edge thought Red hated him now? He didn't!!

Red sat down on the edge of the bed, face in his hands. He didn't even remember Edge's number off the top of his head anymore. He'd had that programmed into his phone so he hadn't /had/ to memorize the number. Even if he knew it, though, he wouldn't want to just assume Edge wanted to talk. What if his brother /didn't/ want to talk yet? 

As much as Red didn't want to admit it, Edge sort of... Scared him now. Red couldn't afford to chance his moods anymore. Not whe Edge had finally crossed that line into violence. Not when Red had more than his own life and well being to be thinking about.

Frustrated tears gathered in his sockets. What was he supposed to do about this?


	10. Chapter 10

It was a nice day he had a handful of both rentals and owners magazine and even had walked into a few dr offices to figure out what the hell they needed to do with Red and his pregnancy. After getting directed towards the correct offices he had a list of a few different places and made sure to at least walk to them so he could port them back when needed.

The sun was starting to set and Sans was exhausted he normally never moved this much and the amount of walking he did was great. Even with a few bus rides he was more than done. With his handful of applications and magazines in a bag he ported back home and ended up in the kitchen when he was aiming for his bed. Damn he really was tired and he was dizzy, why was he dizzy? Thinking back on the day he hadn’t eaten since breakfast and he did have an amazing session with Red before he put way to much effort for one day.

xxx  
After the discovery of his broken phone, Red hadn't done much. Sitting on the bed with his head buried against his knees, he'd allowed his mind to run in circles. He didn't know what to do about his brother. He wanted to try to fix things, but he didn't want to try to talk to him first. If he wanted Edge to be able to contact him, however, he would have to talk to him. Fear had crept up on him at just the thought, which had made him feel guilty and horrible, because that was his baby brother and he shouldn't feel that way!

He'd been there for well over an hour before he'd forced himself to move. He hadn't been eating well and that couldn't be good for the baby. He was dizzy just sitting still, so he knew he had to eat /something/. Unfortunately, there were no leftovers to be found. He ended up making a sandwich out of bread, cheese and mustard. He'd thought about adding a slice of tomato, strangely enough, but he hadn't had the energy to get a knife or do the slicing.

Hunger slightly sated, he'd crawled back into bed and pulled the blanket up over his head. He figured on trying for a nap, but he wasn't able to sleep with his thoughts chasing each other through his skull and feeding his stress and anxiety until he was shaking.

When he heard the telltale pop of magic signalling Sans' return, it made him flinch. He pulled the blankets more securely over his skull, hiding. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He didn't like his emotional mess having witnesses. It was bad enough when Boss found him like this. He knew he was pathetic. He didn't need to hear it right now.

xxx

Setting his bag of papers on the table he looked around the apartment and found Red on the bed under blankets. He looked towards the fridge and then back over to Red. Quickly making up his mind he took off his shoes on the short walk to the bed before crawling under the blankets and snuggling up to Red pulling him close.

“M’home Sweets.”

He started showering the other in little kisses from the start of his shoulder and up the others neck placing one last kiss on the others cheek as he nuzzled and sighed happily against Red.

xxx

Red curled further into himself as he felt the bed dip behind him. He shook when Sans pulled him close. He clenched his teeth at the little declaration that the other was home, stating the fucking obvious as though Red couldn't damn well see that Sans was home for himself.

As Sans started to plant little kisses, Red couldn't take the close contact anymore. He jerked away with a short growl. 

"Get the fuck offa me! I ain't in the damn mood!" He'd already fucked the guy that morning. He could do without for a while now! Red was so very, very not in the mood for this shit! His soul fucking hurt and his head was pounding and he could really, /really/ use a stiff drink, but he couldn't have one because he was fucking /pregnant/! His life was a mess and the only relationship he'd ever cared to keep was ruined and then Sans came in here being all affectionate and needy and Red just could. Not. Fucking. Deal. With this shit right now!

xxx

Sans sat up and looked over at Red a mix of confusion and worry at Reds reaction. He hadn’t planned on doing anything and all he wanted was to be close and rest after the long day. Sans didn’t really move away but he didn’t try to advance closer after being pushed away.

“I ain’t either…. What’s wrong sweets?”

xxx

Red shook a little harder, his anger draining away just a bit at Sans' concern. That wasn't the reaction he was used to. That wasn't the reaction he'd expected. Guilt welled up, cold and heavy in his soul as he tried to pull away further.

"N-nothin... Ain't nothin fuckin wrong, just... I-I just..." His voice was shaking, cracking, making him sound far more pitiful than he wanted. So he shut up, gritting his teeth tightly shut. He felt a shameful little sting in his sockets and tried to blink it back. His claws dug into the blankets he was holding over himself, no doubt tearing the material. 

xxx

 

He wasn’t sure what to do He wanted to pull Red close and tell him everything was going to be fine but he didn’t want to have the reaction again so he decided to meet half way by reaching out but stopping before asking for his permission.

“Red, may I hold you? I only wish to hold ya nothin else. If ya wish ta be left alone I can make us some dinner.”

He honestly didn’t wish to cook right now he just wanted to hold Red but if Red didn’t want him he wouldn’t force it even if he desperately wanted to pull the other close and make all his troubles disappear.

 

xxx

 

He wasn't used to this. he didn't know how to deal with this reaction. He didn't know if he did want to be touched. He was certain, however, that he was not hungry. So that only left one option.

Biting back a sob, he rolled to face Sans and pressed his face into the other's chest. His body shook with the effort not to cry out loud, his stress and anxiety and pain coming to a head under Sans' caring concern. His soul cried out for it, for the kindness and comfort of perhaps the only person Red had ever known to give him those things.

"I-i... I'm s-sorry.. I-... I d-didn't mean-.. I-... Don't know what's w-wrong with m-me.... " He stuttered out apologies to the best of his ability, breath hitching on his words.

xxx

He wrapped his arms around Red and held in lightly and it would be easy enough for his to move away if he needed. Softly rubbing the others back Sans smiled softly at him but he doubt he could see it.

“Yer pregnant Sweet’s. That is a big change in yer body and magic, I ain’t mad at ya just worried. Was there somthin that made ya upset?”

xxx

Red shook his head, going quiet and pressing closer. He didn't want to admit that he was breaking down like this over his damn phone breaking. It just seemed so stupid. Even Sans would think it was stupid, Red was sure.

xxx

Sighing softly he just held Red closer softly petting him. “Ya don’t gotta tell me I just wanna help make things better. Other than what made ya upset I hope you had a good day. I got a bag full of applications and magazines to look through. OH also got a list of dr offices to look at and we can pick which one you like best. Figured we could go take a look at them tomorrow after I get off of work. I walked by so I can easily port us to them.”

xxx  
From one unpleasant topic to another. Red didn't want to /think/ about going to see a doctor, let alone actually do it! Doctors were so fucking invasive! He didn't even want to think about what they'd have to do to check on the /baby/. And the kid was fine anyway! Still warming his stomach like a little space heater and shining away in their formless little sparkle.

The added anxiety turned his stomach, reawakening his nausea from that morning. "F-fuck that shit. Ain't g-goin." He muttered, forcing the words past his tears.

xxx

 

“Red ya gotta go, this is for our baby. I know ya say ya hate drs but I will be there for every appointment. Ya won’t go alone and I will be there every step of the way.”

This was the type of subject he would push because it was for the wellbeing of both things he wished to care for.

“I have no clue what the hell were supposed ta do and yer in the same boat. We need insight to make sure our baby is happy and healthy to the best of our abilities. Please Sweets, fer me. We can go and get a sweet for my sweets after each appointment. Yes im bribing you.”

 

xxx

 

Red was ready to continue arguing, ready to suggest they just look shit up on the internet and figure things out from there. But the mention of a sweet reward after each appointment... Red knew he hadn't let it slip that he liked sweets. So Sans had to have just been taking a shot in the dark here... But Red very rarely indulged in his love for sweet foods. He never got things like cakes or ice creams or candies... He didn't have the money to get such things himself and he didn't have the confidence to ask for such indulgent things. But if it was a reward...

Blushing faintly, he leaned back a bit to look up at Sans, tears drying on his face. "What kinda sweets?" He tried not to sound as interested as he was, but he felt he might have failed at that a bit.

xxx

That look he got from the other made his eye sockets wide and his pupils growing. “Awww shit Red, you can have whatever ya want.” Fuuuuuck he was doomed this monster had him wrapped around his finger already and he felt like Red knew it.

Sans was so invested in Reds happiness and wellbeing and getting looks like that just made him melt and he pulled a hand up and cupped and petted Reds face giving him such a loving look.

“Ya make me want ta go get you something right now.”

xxx

Surprise colored his features, wide sockets blinking dumbly for a moment. Sans was... So /eager/ to get him something sweet to eat. And hell if that wasn't really fucking appealing. He'd had a bad day. He'd spent hours crying and worrying and being a general emotional mess. Something sugary sounded so amazing...

But Sans had been out running around all day. As Red got a closer look at him, he could see the strained edges to expression. He could see how tired Sans was. Had he even eaten? And then he came home to have Red bark at him and cry on him... Red didn't deserve Sans.

"Y-ya don't gotta do that..." He turned away, face burning with shame. "Have ya even got anythin ta eat fer yerself? Ya look like shit! We could... Maybe order pizza or somethin?" That way Sans wouldn't have to get up and cook when he looked so worn down. Red would even throw on a shirt and go to the door himself to get it. 

"Gimme yer phone n' I can even call a place fer ya." He looked back up to Sans' face, holding out a hand imploringly. "Just tell me what ya want."

xxx

Sans chuckled, “We can order pizza if ya order yerself one of dem desert pizzas I hear about.” Pullin his phone out he handed it over without a second thought. Once his phone was in Reds hand it clicked that the guy had his own.

“Is yer phone dead dead? Ill have’ta get ya a new one next time im out then. Can’t have ya be phoneless while with child.” He knew he might have jumped the gun but last he saw Reds phone it was dead and adding the fact Red asked for his phone...

 

xxx

The momentary happiness he felt from being allowed a dessert pizza was promptly killed by the reminder that his phone was broken, pulling up all of the bad thoughts he'd had about it earlier. 

"Uh... Y-yeah... Phone's busted... I'll just get a cheapy one or some shit later..." He muttered, sitting up and turning away from Sans so he could look up a nearby pizza place on Sans' phone and place an order. 

He called and placed the order quickly. Just a cheap medium pepperoni. He even went ahead and ordered the dessert pizza like Sans had suggested.

xxx

 

Once Red was done on the phone he took it placing it on Reds side of the bed before pulling him back down.

“Now I will go back to what I was so rudely interrupted.”

This time though he placed his head against Reds stomach and purred happily as he snuggled into Reds formed ectobelly.

“Hey my adorable little growing bean, don’t mind daddy he is just using mommy as a pillow because mommy is comfortable. You should know lucky thing get’ta cuddle and snuggle with momma all day.”

Sans kissed Reds belly and just laid against him literally melting into the other. All he wanted to do was go to sleep right here and never leave the warmth and comfort of the two monster’s he enjoyed most in this world right now.

 

xxx

Red let himself be pulled back down, not really having the will to fight anymore. Then Sans snuggled up on his belly and started talking to their baby and for that moment Red felt such intense affection for this fucking skeleton that it actually had tears in his sockets.

Blushing brightly, he pet a hand over Sans' skull and tried to will away the sudden surge of emotion. He wasn't used to such dramatic mood swings. It was really starting to tire him out.

"Sorry bout snappin at'cha when ya got home..." He offered shyly. He'd been out of line and Sans had been nothing but sweet about it. Sure, Red had already apologized, but he felt like he hadn't said it enough. Sans deserved so much better.

xxx

 

Looking up from his place he smiled warmly exhaustion was plain on his features as his circles under his eyes from lack of food and the day running around darkened.

“All good we both got learnin ta do about this. Just don’t be afraid ta talk with me with what’s botherin ya Sweets. I want ta help…” A yawn broke through mid-sentence. “Figure this process out.”

Snuggling back up against Red he closed his eyes a small nap while waiting for the pizza sounded great and being close to Red after the long day and now that they were back on good terms it sounded amazing.

 

xxx  
He really didn't deserve Sans. Holy shit... He was so sweet and understanding. And all while he looked ready to fall over. The offer to listen was sweet, but Red wouldn't burden Sans with his problems. Instead he just smiled down at the other.

"Sounds good, Sweetheart." He murmured, still gently petting Sans' skull. The pizza shouldn't take too long to arrive, but however long it took, Sans could rest.

Sitting there, with Sans against his stomach, their baby warming the both of them, he felt like maybe they really /could/ do this. Feeling a little more lighthearted, he found himself humming softly. It was something he'd used to do for Edge when he couldn't sleep. Back when they'd both been a lot younger. A lot less jaded. He barely even noticed he was doing it as he tried to soothe Sans into sleep.

xxx

It didn’t take long for Sans to fall asleep while purring against the other he was happy and content. He was rudely awake when there was a knock on his door and he automatically rolled out of bed and walked over and opened it rubbing his eye. He looked dumfounded for a moment at the pizza guy before he clicked they ordered.

“Oh ya we got pizza, let me grab yer cash.”

Pulling his wallet out he grab money and paid for the pizza’s before shutting the door and locking it before taking them int the kitchen. You could tell he was half asleep while he moved and when he opened the peperoni one he grabbed a slice and ate it by the time he was back at the bed he was finished and flopped over planning to go back to sleep just after one slice.

 

xxx

Red started to get up from the bed when he heard the knock, but Sans got up first. Red yelped a bit and pulled the blanket to cover his exposed torso when Sans just went and opened the door.

Once the door was shut, Red growled at the other skeleton. "Don't just open the door when I ain't fuckin decent, asshole! Ya coulda given me a sec ta throw on a shirt or somethin!"

He went practically ignored, however, as Sans flopped over on the bed, already out and pizza sauce staining his teeth.

Red almost laughed. "Ya ain't even awake, are ya.Ya just bought and ate pizza whiler y'were fuckin asleep. Shit!" That was so fuckin cute! He couldn't help it. The laugh escaped him. Though he kept it down for the most part, not wanting to disturb his obviously exhausted bedmate.

Getting up, he went to Sans' side of the bed and arranged the other to be a bit more comfortable before tucking him in. It really did remind him of taking care of Edge when he'd been younger. The excitable babybones had usually run himself into the ground with that energy of his before inevitably collapsing wherever he was to sleep. Red had had to carry him to bed more times than he could count. 

He wondered how their baby would be. Probably not near as energetic. He and Sans were both pretty low energy after all.

Red sighed, then went and got himself a slice of dessert pizza. He brought it to the bed to eat. Once done he snuggled down under the covers and pressed close to Sans' side. It hadn't been a good day, but it had ended alright he supposed. He fell asleep feeling warm and mostly happy.

xxx

Waking with his alarm going off was weird. He was exhausted still and he felt dragged out. Getting up he reached over to his phone and turned off the alarm that told him it was time to get ready for work leaning down he kissed the half asleep Red.

"M'gonna get ready fer work sweets. Make sure ta look through the mags while I'm gone." 

Sluggishly he got up to shower. It never took him long to get cleaned and dressed fer work. When heading into the kitchen to grab food and he saw the pizza boxes he thought he just hit the jackpot. Grabbing a slice he ate it as he got ready for work before grabbing another slice and porting to work. He purposely left his phone behind so Red wasn't phoneless for the day.

 

xxx

Red woke late in the day, having tossed around in bed uncomfortably through his morning nausea. When he could stomach it he got up, ate some cold pizza, and decided to lounge around watching tv while Sans was at work. He glanced over the rental magazines, but wasn't able to do any serious searching when he didn't know what they would be able to afford. He doubted they would be able to do much serious rental hunting until Sans got that better job that he apparently wanted.

When Sans got home they shopped around for a maternity doctor, much to Red's displeasure. He ended up agreeing to one of the first places they visited just so he wouldn't have to spend any more time than necessary visiting them. They were probably all pretty similar anyway. As long as it was a monster friendly clinic, he didn't see the need to do a lot of shopping around. They made an appointment for that friday and called it good.

The next few days passed somewhat unremarkably. Sans worked. Red hung out at the apartment. He tried not to think too much about his brother, not at all eager to have a repeat of that first breakdown. He'd get a new phone when he could. Then he would deliver a note to his old apartment with the new number. That way he wouldn't have to interact with his brother and he'd be providing a way for Edge to contact him when he was ready to.

As friday drew closer, Red's anxiety spiked higher. He didn't /want/ to go to the doctor's appointment. He tried to placate himself with the knowledge that Sans would take him out for sweets afterward, but as the date grew closer the prospect of desserts settled him less and less. 

The day of the actual appointment found Red burying his head under the pillows on their bed and holding the blankets over himself. His nausea was especially bad today and he was pretty sure he would throw up if he so much as moved. He couldn't be sure how much of it could be attributed to just the morning sickness, though, as his soul had been flip flopping even the night before just thinking about going in to the clinic.

He stayed in bed all through the time Sans was at work, and didn’t feel much better by the time Sans came home. “I ain’t goin…” He muttered, when Sans tried to get him out of bed.

xxx

The time went by nicely and he hadn’t even gone to the bar once with Red around. Only thing he knew was he wanted to spend all his time near Red and getting as much cuddles as Red would allow there was more than once that he ended up just sitting on the couch staring over at Red because he didn’t want to be touch due to feeling sick and Sans having to stay away due to Red snapping and then apology on more than one occasion.

Sans couldn’t wait to get more insight from the dr and often tried to look up monster pregnancy but due to the amount of different monsters it was hard to pin point what would help Red in the long run even the stuff on skeletons didn’t seem to get him much of anywhere.

The day had finally came and Red was being a stubborn and not wanting to get out of bed. It frustrated him a bit seeing how they had made his appointment for after his work and he had all day to get ready and here he was still in bed saying he wasn’t going.

“Red, we don’t got time fer this. Your appointment is in ten mins we gotta go Sweets. This is ta make sure the baby is growing like they should and seeing how yer body is handling it. I wanna talk to the dr as well to see what we can do about yer just about day sickness. It’s cutting inta my cuddle time!”

 

xxx

Red didn't budge, holding the blanket even more tightly over himself. "Then you go! Ask yer questions! I ain't fuckin movin!"

He didn't want to talk to any fucking doctors. He didn't want to be poked or prodded or fucking /inspected/ by someone who was actively trying to find things wrong with him.

xxx

With a groan he literally pulled Red with the blanket off and held him in his arms and in a stern voice he looked at the bundle in his arms.

“I hope yer decent under their cause we are going rather you like it or not. This is my baby as well and I want them to get checked out. It will be good fer the both of you. SO last chance, get ready or yer going like this.”

xxx

Red gasped as he was picked up and clung to Sans to steady himself. The world felt like it was spinning and he very nearly threw upon Sans. He managed to bite it back just enough, though, and just pressed his face against Sans' shoulder with a pitiful little groan.

"Fuck you.. F-fuckin asshole..." He was dressed in his shorts and a t-shirt, so at least he wasn't indecent, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to get up the will to get properly dressed anyway, even if he were mostly naked under the blanket. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to get ready to go. He didn't want to fucking do this... But Sans was determined to take him. He didn't have the energy to fight it, but he wasn't just going to make it easy either.


	11. Chapter 11

Taking off the blanket the best he could he continue to hold onto Red before porting and ending up in the lobby and walking up to the window.

“5:00 for a pain in the ass who didn’t wanna come.”

The lady on the other side was startled with a monster just appearing but then laughed lightly when he checked them in. The rest of the process went smoothly and they were told to sit which ended up being Sans in a chair holding Red close to make sure he didn’t run away.

“Ya really are being a pain in my ass Red. Not like they’re gonna bite ya….. That’s my job.”

He placed a small kiss against the other head that was still hiding itself and was flushed red knowing anything due to the embarrassment of being out in public and being held but at this point Sans wasn’t letting go during this whole appointment just in case Red decided to try porting away.

xxx

Red grumbled through the check in, growling a little when he realized Sans didn't intend to put him down. He might have insisted if not for the fact that all of the moving around was making his nausea worse. His tail absently wrapped around Sans' leg.

"/You're/ a pain in the ass..." He responded childishly, but despite his attitude and belligerence, he settled himself more comfortably against the other skeleton. He didn't want to seem grateful that Sans was holding onto him like this, but he was. It was giving him something to focus on as well as somewhere to hide. For now, at least, he could pretend he was somewhere else. That he was /anywhere/ else.

xxx

“Oh yes such a pain.” He lightly chuckled at Red adorable attitude.

“Ya still wanna go get that sweet I promised after this?” He moved his arms into a more comfortable position as he rubbed the others hip gently as he spoke.

xxx

"Ya said I could have somethin! Ya ain't allowed ta change yer mind after! M'still fuckin here, ain't I?" He tried to sound angry and accusing. It came out more like a whine. Sans wouldn't decide he didn't deserve a treat just because he was being difficult, would he? Sure, Red wasn't feeling up to eating anything at all right now, but he would feel better at some point later!

xxx  
More chuckles left Sans mouth, “Fuuck Red yer to adorable ya know that. I just wasn’t sure how ya were feeling. I ain’t taken this away even if yer bein a pain. Yer not tryin ta run away yer being a champ and pushin through. I’m proud of ya and my Sweets deserve his sweets.”

Sans nuzzled Red skull and then there was an awwww from a pregnant lady close by who was in tears from the show they were giving.

“I wish my husband cared that much for me and wanted to be here for each appointment! You two are adorable! Your baby is very lucky to have such loving parents!”

Sans flushed and held Red a little closer as he looked around they must look a site he wasn’t embarrassed per say but he felt like he needed to protect Red from an unseen threat in a way with all the eyes on them.

“I uhhh…. Thanks.”

 

xxx

Red glared towards the other woman, a growl rumbling low in his chest. What was it about being pregnant that invited other people to comment on his life? The nosey bitch! It was that fucking goat woman all over again! It was bad enough he'd have to deal with a doctor, he didn't want to deal with stupid gushy women trying to comment on his life or pregnancy or fucking choices!

Before he could snarl a single word, however, a nurse came to the doorway and called his name. Bitch was lucky Red had other things to do.

Red tried to get up so he could walk back with the nurse. He was almost surprised that Sans allowed it, but in the next moment, Sans was holding his hand to walk back with him.

"Ya don't gotta fuckin do that..." Red grumbled, blushing as he walked across the carpeted floor in his socks, tail swaying behind him with a hint of agitation.

xxx

Sans gripped Reds hand and smiled, “I wanna be there. I told ya every step of the way Sweets.” This was true 200% Sans wanted to know what was going on and how he could help make this pregnancy smooth for Red. He doubt Red would be open to him about what happened if he wasn’t in the room anyway.

xxx  
Red huffed, but didn't pull his hand away. Honestly, the other just being there was a comfort. The grip on his hand was steadying. His nausea was still trying to kick his ass, but the warm grip on his hand was helping to keep it in check.

"Whatever..." He gripped the hand in his own lightly and followed after the nurse. She had him stand on a scale, and checked his height against a wall, then led them to a room where Red was told to sit on that stupid paper covered bed. The room was cold and sterile feeling, but at least it was calm and quiet. 

Red fidgeted nervously where he was seated, anxious about what this visit would entail. He wished the damn doctor would just come in already and get this over with, but he was pretty sure there was some contract doctors everywhere had signed to agree to make heir patients wait a minimum of forever when they were led back to an examination room. Stars, Red fucking hated doctors…

xxx

Sans never left Red’s side and was reluctant when he had to let go for the weight and measurement. Following them he was eager to rehold Reds hand to make sure he stayed and for his own personal wish to comfort the other.

The walk to the room felt like forever and once they were left alone Sans stood from the chair that he was in for the briefest of moments before walking over and just about wrapping himself around Red and nuzzling into the side of him but the height of the bed made it harder to do so. He hated how short he was how short both of them were but it was cute on Red.

“Yer doing great Red I’m so proud of you fer toughen this out.”

Because of his short stature he was basically stomach height so he nuzzled into Reds side more before speaking again.

“I bet your proud of momma as well aren’t you little bean. I bet you’re excited for the nummy treat as well.”

He was still in love with the fact Reds ecto body was formed all the time just the curves that were made under the other clothing was the hottest thing to him. He wouldn’t admit such a fact while in the drs office though but he did let himself think of such wonderful things at least.

xxx

Red calmed further with Sans practically wrapped around him. It was almost embarrassing how much the other put him at ease. It was definitely embarrassing how much he loved hearing Sans talk to their baby. He placed a hand on Sans' shoulder, grounding himself.

"Don't patronize me, ya asshole." He couldn't help smiling faintly, despite his words.

The lighter atmosphere only lasted until the doctor came in, however. She was a rabbit monster,  
tall, round and covered in soft brown fur. She smiled pleasantly when she entered the room.

"Hello! I'm Dr. Lupine. You must be Red Fell?" She shuffled through some papers in the folder she was holding, not even ruffled by Red's icy glare. 

"I see you're a little over a week along? How exciting! Now, this is just going to be a general check up, just to make sure you and your baby are ok, but if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." She chattered, plucking a stethoscope from a small rack of tools and approaching Red. She sent a wink towards Sans as she did so. "That goes for you too, darlin. I assume you're the lucky daddy?"

She reached to press the stethoscope to Red's chest and he flinched away from her, sweat beading on his skull. She paused, then gave him a soft smile. "I just need to listen to your soul for a moment, make sure it's still humming along ok. May I?"

Red grit his teeth, hand Seeking out Sans' before he gave a tight nod. "Just fuckin get it over with..."

She gave him another smile before she proceeded with the check up, this time explaining everything she was doing.

xxx

Staying close by the entire time he gladly held onto Reds hand when he had to move away so the dr could get a better look at him.

“Say doc, anything ya can do for his bad just about all day sickness? He gets unbelievably cranky even more than normal. I love his attitude but when it getting in the way of snuggle time then I get cranky!” Sans chuckled lightly.

“But in all serious his nausea has made it hard fer him to eat let alone keep things down. I know that can’t be good fer either of them.”

xxx

Red cast a glare at Sans for the comments, but didn't say anything, focussing more on not lashing out at the doctor for touching him.

"All day, huh? That sounds unpleasant. Well, there are some medications I can recommend, but the easiest remedy, I think, would be a straightforward magic transfer. The nausea is just a side effect from your magic trying to fuel the developing soul. It's pretty taxing on your body. So when your mate is able to contribute some of his own magic, it alleviates the burden a smidge." She explained while listening to the hum of Red's soul as well as his magic flow in various places. Then she turned to the little tool rack again and grabbed a small machine.

Red's face was starting to color at the implications of her words. He didn’t even register her use of the term ‘mate’ for Sans. "M-magic transfer? S-so..."

"Yes, I mean sex." She giggled, stepping back over to him and fiddling with some buttons on the device. "Straight to the soul is usually best, but anything that get's your mates magic into you would work."

Red's skull was on fire now. He really wasn't sure how to respond to that.

xxx

His face hurt he was grinning so much a bird could fly into his mouth he looked at Red with stars then back at the dr then back at Red.

“You heard her! Dr’s orders! Oh god it’s all my gyftmas presents at once!”

He was over the moon and he couldn’t help but to look at Red like he was his next meal just waiting for the taking.

xxx

The doctor outright laughed at that and Red did his best to hide behind his hands, both of which were now covering his face. He groaned and contemplated kicking Sans. "Just fuckin shut up..."

Taking pity on him, Dr. Lupine decided to move things along. "Ok, this tool here will help me get a read on your stats. It will show me a bit more than a normal CHECK would. I'll also be able to get a read on your baby's stats to make sure they're developing correctly. Right now it's more just to get a baseline, however, since I don't have anything to compare to just yet to monitor changes."

Red cringed a little at that. He knew his stats had never been all that great so he really didn't like anyone else looking at them. This was probably really important, though, so he didn't think he should fight it. He did cast a wary glance towards Sans, however, hoping the other wouldn't take things too badly when he learned about things.

The doctor held the little machine over his chest, pressing a button to start it up. When the screen flashed with its results, her smile slipped for the first time since she'd walked in.

"O-oh... Uh... I think my little machine might be a on the fritz here. Let me just try that again..." 

"Don't bother." Red sighed. "Machine ain't busted..."

The doctor frowned concernedly at Red, then the machine, then Red again. "These readings say that all of your stats are at one?"

"Yeah..." Red looked away. He really hated doctor's visits...

"W-well... This will complicate things just a bit..." She looked nervous. Not a good look on a doctor...

"What d'ya mean?" Red growled, trying to cover his growing anxiety with irritation.

"Well, it means that you really can't afford for anything to go wrong. Odds are, if there are any complications with your pregnancy the odds are very high that you'll.. Well, die... So it's very important that we keep a very close eye on your health." She snatched up the folder she'd come in with, and began quickly scribbling notes. "Normally, I'd have you come in once a month for regular check ups, but I think, given your stats, it might be best to make these visits once a week."

Red's soul sank.

"I'm also going to give you my personal number. It is very important that you get a hold of me as soon as you feel something might be going wrong. I'm not sure if the probability might be higher or not for something to go wrong. I've never had a patient with such low stats before... But I'll be doing my research before your next visit." She tried to give him the same soft, reassuring smile she had earlier, but it was a little more strained this time.

Red's soul felt like it was weighing all the way down to his feet, his nausea twisting it up more than it had even that morning. He... He could die from this? For the first time since this whole thing started, he actually considered an abortion. The thought only lingered for a second before he pushed it away, however. He wouldn't kill his baby. Not out of fear. 

"The good news is that your baby seems to be just fine. There wasn't any signs of distress in the forming soul and the magic sustaining them seems pretty strong. By next visit we might even see it taking shape." She offered, her smile seeming just a bit stronger. It washed right over Red, though, who was still stuck on the possibility of actually dying.

"Well... Do you have any questions for me before I send you on your way?" She directed the question at both of them. Red couldn't bring himself to even look in Sans' direction. He wasn't ready for his reaction to all of this.

 

xxx

Everything stopped, his eyes gutted and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Sure skeletons didn’t really need to breath but it felt like his life just stopped. Red…. He shook his head and to clear it his eye lights coming back he needed to know.

“Hey doc, will it affect the baby if I to am a 1 stat monster?”

He really didn’t want to know but at the same time he desperately wanted to know.

xxx

Red jerked, his eye lights barely visible as dots of light in his sockets as he turned to look at Sans. Sans was... Like him? 

The doctor turned to him with a sympathetic, but soft smile. "Don't worry hun. While I am very concerned for both you and Red, it shouldn't have any negative effects on the baby. The only reason Red's stats are so concerning is because of the possibility of complications nicking his low HP. As far as the baby's development goes, the only things that matter is the strength of their magic and the amount of love they receive. From the readings I got, both of those levels are well above the range of acceptable values."

xxx  
Holding back tears of relief knowing that his stats wouldn’t put any more negative effect of Red and their child. He took a moment for his mind to calm down before he continued to talk to the dr.

“That’s wonderful I’ll just keep loving them both and doing my best to keep them both happy. Is there anything I can do to assist? We are both new seeing how this is our first child and we are clueless here. I just want to be able to do what I can while Red is doing all the hard work.”

xxx  
"You already seem to be doing everything you should." She responded. "Make sure he eats. Make sure he comes in for his appointments. And just love him and your baby." Then her smile tilted into more of a smirk. "Both emotionally and physically, yes? You seemed rather keen on that."

Then she turned back to Red, who seemed to be forcing back some tears of his own, eye lights stuck on Sans. "If that's everything, then go ahead and see the ladies at the front desk about making an appointment for next week. Here's my number." She held out a paper with a sloppily scribbled phone number. "Please don't hesitate to call me even if you only /suspect/ a problem."

Red jumped at being addressed again, then shakily accepted the paper. "Y-yeah... Sure thing, Doc."

She nodded, then excused herself. Red sat a little dumbstruck on the paper lined bed, still trying to process everything he'd just learned. His baby was fine, but he might not be if anything went wrong. He wouldn't know the chances of something going wrong until their next visit a week from now. 

And Sans... Sans was also a one hp monster? Red had never met anyone else with stats like his before. He'd never had to worry about another monster like that before. Edge had always been plenty robust, boasting an hp well above the average as well as a decent defence. But now here was Sans... With just one hp... Had Red done anything so far to hurt him? Had he smacked him too hard at any point? Dug his claws in during sex? He couldn't remember... 

 

xxx

There was a short silence after the dr left before Sans turned and looked at Red.

 

“Shall we go make your next appointment and then go get you your treat?”

xxx  
"Uh... Y-yeah. Yeah, sure..." They went ahead and made his next appointment at the front desk, Sans doing most of the talking. They were leaving before Red had managed to gather his thoughts enough to say anything.

"Hey, I uh.. I-I ain't hurt ya or nothin, have I? I-I mean... I know how easy it can be ta-.. I haven't uh..." He shifted awkwardly, noting absently that they should probably go back to the apartment for a moment, if only to get his shoes. He wasn't sure if he could stomach food just then, though... So maybe they could go home and he could just lay down for a bit... Lay down and process things…

xxx

Once they were done and Red started to talk he looked at him fondly before pulling him in using the force to throw them through the void and into their apartment. They were standing in the middle of the small place before Sans spoke holding the other close still.

“I should be askin you that. I’m the one who had been rough with ya.”

He remained close for a few seconds just staring down at Red. He would have to be more careful with him. Sans didn’t want to lose either of them. Cupping and lifting the others face he leaned in and gave Red a gentle kiss before pulling away.

“I ask that you tell me if I get to much now. I don’t want either of you to get hurt cause of me.”

 

xxx

Red revelled in the short kiss. There had been a small part of him that thought this might have been that last little bit that convinced Sans that he was too much trouble. That he wasn't worth it. But no... At the doctor's office he'd said-... Sans said he-...

Face flushing lightly, he decided not to think on it too much. Sans had probably only said that flippantly. He hadn't actually meant it. Right? It was just because he was talking to the doctor and she'd been using terms like 'mate' and 'love' so loosely that Sans probably felt compelled to do the same.

"Ya ain't been the least bit rough with me. I dunno what the fuck yer talkin bout." Red snarked, sticking out his tongue playfully. "You ain't the one with claws or fuckin shark teeth."

xxx

Raising a bone brow he smirked. “If I didn’t promise ya a sweet I would show ya how rough I can be.” It was pure play he wouldn’t actually show the other how rough he could be seeing how this new information came to light and he didn’t want to hurt Red.

“Now shall we get yer shoes and go to a little shop I know or do ya want me to give ya a bit a magic first to help with yer nausea. Doc said direct soul ta soul would be best and I wanna make sure both of ya stay nice and healthy.”

Leaning over again he nuzzled Red affectionately. “Also the bed gets more action than me when it comes ta those sexy claws.”

xxx  
Red couldn't argue that fact. They would likely be needing new sheets at some point due to how much he'd shredded the ones they had.

Almost shyly, he pressed a little closer to Sans at the offer of magic. He had yet to be the one to initiate sex between the two of them, but if this was something that could make the nausea go away... 

"Figure I should take my medicine b'fore we go anyplace else." His face felt overly warm, but he didn't back down. He was feeling sick and stressed and he just wanted to relax a little. He really didn't expect Sans to say no. Not after the look he'd given him when the doctor had suggested this as a cure for his morning sickness.

xxx

The innocent way the other asked for his magic was adorable. He wouldn’t lie it excited him more than it should have but he knew how unwell the other felt.

“Red this can be just a simple magic transfer. I know you have been feeling horrid and I don’t think being one with the bed would help that. So I propose something…”

Sans lifted the other up bridal style and carried him over to the bed. Crawling up onto it with his knees and laying him down in the center before hovering over him. He took a slow breath and let his soul manifest.

“Let me give you some magic and if yer nausea does go away once we return from getting you your treat then I can have my way with you for my desert.”

The look Sans had on his face showed that he really didn’t want to wait but they had plans and he wouldn’t break them. The day was still young and he would still get his chance to be with Red once they returned.

xxx

The way Sans was looking at him had him shivering. He almost wanted to press for more. If Sans was going to dig in his heels on the subject, however, Red didn't think he had the energy to fight him on it.

So, eye lights blown wide with a lazy sort of trust, he let his soul manifest. The silver inverted heart was already tinted red with his magic, the usual red glow a little brighter than normal. He couldn't deny that having Sans hovering over him like this was a hell of a turn on.

"Ok. S-so uh... How do we do this then?" He'd never had his soul out outside of sex with Sans before. He wasn't sure how to do this 'magic transfer' thing without fucking. Sans seemed to have some idea what he was doing though.


	12. Chapter 12

“Well let’s try this…”

He was going off what it was like when they had sex and their souls out. He let his soul seek out the others which it seemed to gladly do. A soft gasps escaped as they first touch almost a shock of electricity sort of sensation. After a moment and nothing was really happening and it didn’t feel like it had before.

Sitting up he lightly grasped both of their souls and started to rub them against to try to make his soul attach like it had during sex or it felt like it had attached he just remembered it feeling amazing. He was so transfixed on the souls and the lightheaded feeling he didn’t realize he was panting his normally white soul quickly changing to a blue.

Not much longer both souls in his hands were leaking and slipping across each other which made Sans hands move faster. His body was on fire his mind clouded with need. He was also slightly wondering if he was doing this right but it was quickly fading away with the amount of pleasure coursing through him.

xxx

He'd been expecting something simple. Just a transfer of magic. That's what it had sounded like it was supposed to be. But the moment their souls touched, it sparked through his entire being. 

His head was much clearer than the last few times their souls had been in contact with each other, so this time he could actually focus and feel Sans through the contact. He could feel Sans' intent to make him feel better. The affection driving that action. He could feel the curiosity and hisitance that came together to let Red know that Sans didn't actually know what he was doing.

It felt kind of amazing though... So while the inexperience made him nervous, the other sensations kept him from fully protesting. Sans was pressing their souls together, a layer of slickness coating the both of them and making the movement smooth and effortless. Red was panting, Squirming against the bed as he tried to calm himself down.

A simple magic transfer. It was just a simple-...

"Aaahnn!~" He couldn't hold it back. It just felt so fucking good! He pressed both hands over his mouth, ashamed of the noise that had just been forced from him. More threatened to follow. It was like every sensitive spot he had was being mercilessly and clumsily exploited.

xxx

Sans stopped for a moment letting the souls naturally rub against each other as he looked intently at Red. So he too was feeling this and it wasn’t just him. He put more intent into it when he started back up wanting to make the other feel good as good as he was feeling.

To make Red feel like he was truly special without saying a word to know that he was cared for and loved and that he meant the world to Sans. He put all this intent in to it and he was panting harder his bones on fire.

“F..fuck! Red! Fuck…. I….” He wasn’t sure how much more he could take he was being driven crazy and hearing Reds muffled sounds weren’t helping his current situation.

He let the souls go to wrap himself around Red he needed to be close needed Red so bad. It felt like his soul was connecting like it had before floating nearby as Sans started showering Red in kisses his hand roaming the others body over his clothes feeling lost at what to do but yet at the same time feeling so complete.

xxx

Every press of Sans' soul against his had a muffled noise trying to make it's way past his hands. He clenched his eyes shut, hoping he could calm himself down a little more if he wasn't actually watching Sans play with their souls. It didn't help. It only had him focussing even more on the sensation.

Then, suddenly, the feelings coursing through him were about ten times more intense, intent and affection coated every bone of his body. His mouth fell open in a soundless scream as his back arched. Tears gathered in his sockets as honest to god love washed over him.

Just as his pleasure peaked, he reached for Sans' skull and crashed their mouths together, drowning in Sans and needing him to be closer. He moaned long and loud into Sans' mouth, absently feeling something warm splash against his shoulder. He didn't pay any attention to it, too caught up in Sans and the hot pleasure burning through the culmination of his being.

xxx  
He could almost say this was better than sex. It felt new and exciting and amazing and having Red fall apart in his arms hearing those delicious sounds it was amazing. Soul tightening and exploding out and it did feel like it was just about pouring into Reds soul.

Without having sex he could feel so much of the other and what was going on with their souls. It was like a part of him was freely going into Red and he knew that, that meant he was giving what both Red and his baby needed.

Again the sudden overwhelming sensation of love and caring washed over him as he held Red tight against him.

“Red! Red! Red! Fuuuck! Red!” He was a babbling mess and he didn’t care he just felt so complete and one with Red in this moment.

It took a bit before he was able to calm down enough to pull away from the other still lightly panting.

“That was…. Intense….”  
xxx

Red was also panting as he slowly came down from the high of climax. He shuddered lightly as his soul dispersed back into his chest. As he gazed up at Sans, the other's blue tinted face looking entirely too indecent for words, Red was overcome by a realization.

Sans loved him. 

It was impossible to deny after what he'd just felt. The other's intent and feeling had flowed over and through him, staining his soul purple, filling him to the brim. He could still feel it. Could still feel the waves of love and affection and the desire to make him feel good, the desire to be there for him. 

Tears streamed down his face, wonder apparent in his eyes. "Y-yeah..." He agreed, not sure what else to say.

After a moment, he lightly pushed at Sans' chest, gently asking him to move so Red could sit up. He wiped the tears from his face, a small smile forcing its way onto his face. 

"Heh. Sure helped though. Nausea's all gone. Good thing too. I was really gettin 'sick' of it." He chuckled, not looking in Sans' direction. He didn't know what to do. He could hardly /accept/ the fact that Sans loved him. What was he supposed to /do/ about it?

xxx

He let Red push him away as he laid against the bed for a moment longer before sitting up and wiping some of the tears from Reds face.

“Everything alright Sweets?”

He wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt him during that intense session. Part of him know it was silly but after what the dr said he was being more of a worry wart than needed but he did greatly care for Red.

 

xxx

He swatted Sans' hand away from his face, wiping away the rest of the wetness himself, then gave Sans his best smile. "Everythin's great! Time fer ya ta hold ta yer end of the bargain! And I'm thinkin a whole fuckin cake. Black forest maybe. That doctor's visit sucked ass an' I'm hungry now that I don't feel like tossin all my magic."

Red got up from the bed, going to find his shoes and toe them on. He grabbed his coat from the back of the couch too and threw that on. He was maybe rambling just a bit, but he really just wanted to change the subject. He didn't know what to say about it. Not yet. He needed to think about it. needed to let it process. He'd never been loved before... Not like that anyway. He was pretty sure his brother had loved him at some point, but he'd never actually /felt/ it like that...

"Well? Ya comin or not? Don't make me port myself, ya know that shit don't sit well no more." He grinned teasingly, hoping that would be enough to get Sans up and moving.

xxx

At the mention of Red porting himself made him scramble form the bed.  
“Oh hell no! Yer not portin if I got anything ta say about it Mr fainty!” He chuckled lightly getting his shoes back on and taking Red by the hand before he notices something on the others shirt and he snorted.

“Before we leave I think we should clean up ya got a little purple on ya Sweets.”

xxx

Red looked down and sure enough, his shirt was splashed with shades of blue, red, and purple.He blushed brightly, before taking his coat back off.

"Fuckin hell..." He muttered. "Next time we should probably take our clothes off first..." He already didn't have very many clothes and half of them already had food stains. He couldn't afford to be ruining perfectly good shirts like this.

He quickly took the shirt off, absently tossing it aside so he could dig through the still not unpacked duffel for a fresh shirt. He slipped on a t-shirt before going back of his coat.

xxx

Once Red was changed and no longer sporting there activity Sans took Red by the hand and pulled them through the void. They exited in an alley and Sans squeezed his hand.

“Now things may get a little intense fer ya. Just thought I should warn ya.” Sans chuckled lightly before pulling Red out of the alley and walking into a small sweets shop. The next thing that was heard was a loud excited squeal of a name.

“SAAAANS!!!! I WAS THINKING YOU WEREN’T GOING TO COME TODAY!”

Papyrus came around the counter and picked up Sans and embraced him.

“IT HAS BEEN TO LONG SINCE WE LAST SAW EACH OTHER BROTHER!”

Sans chuckled, “Yer still way to strong fer a baker Pap, set me down please. Remember I was introducing you to someone special today?”

Pap nearly dropped Sans in a heartbeat another excited squeal passing through. Thankfully there was no one currently in the shop seeing how Papyrus was starting to clean up to close up for the night. Sans stepped to the side to introduce Red.

“This lovely monster is Red. We haven’t made things official official but I still wanted ya to meet him cause he mean a whole lot ta me.”

Papyrus was about to engulf the other in a hug when Sans stopped him by standing in front of him.

“Let’s not pick Red up please.” There was a light growl to his voice which caught his brother off guard and himself as well.

“Sorry bro not sure what came over me but still let’s not pick Red up.”

Papyrus gave a nod before placing a hand out.

“I AM THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT BAKER PAPYRUS! SANS YOUNGER BROTHER IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU RED!”

xxx  
The comment in the alley had confused him, but he didn't have long to wonder on it as they entered and they were hit by hurricane Papyrus. He couldn't help but shy away from the other's exuberance, the energy reminding him a little too much of his own brother for him to be fully comfortable. Then Papyrus was directing that energy at /him/ and he outright flinched.

Sans was between them in the next moment, and though it was weird, Red was thankful. Hesitantly, Red reached for the much larger hand to shake it.

"Uh, n-nice ta meet you too. Heard n-nice things bout'cha." He hadn't been expecting to meet Sans' brother today. He sort of wished he'd had some warning.

xxx

Papyrus turned from them and started heading back toward the counter. “SO MY BROTHER TELLS ME THAT HE IS BRIBING YOU WITH SWEETS BUT NOT THE REASON BEHIND IT. WOULD YOU SHINE SOME LIGHT ON THIS MATTER OR ARE YOU TOO GOING TO LEAVE ME IN THE DARK?”

Sans chuckles, “Pap how about some sweets before ya start questioning the reasoning behind them.” Turning to Red he smiled.

“So what kind of sweet ya want, Pap said you can have anything and it’s on the house. It nice ta have a pastry chef for a bro.”

xxx

Red's sockets widened when it finally clicked in his head. "Holy shit, yer bro's a pastry chef." His eye lights briefly morphed into stars at the possibilities that brought forth before he was all smiles. He practically jogged up to the display case that showed off some of the fancier cakes and pastries the little shop had to offer.

"Anythin I want fer free, huh? Not sure that's one a' yer 'batter' decisions there, Papyrus. Heh." He had to wipe his mouth with the back of his sleeve as he looked over his options. He'd never even dreamed he'd be able to taste half of the desserts on display.

"Shit, I don't even know what ta pick..." The eclairs looked amazing. But so did the triple chocolate cupcakes...And the cherry cheesecake on the upper shelf looked so creamy and thick! And there was a tiramisu slice on the lower shelf that seemed to die for... Shit... So many options…

xxx

Sans and pap shared a look that anyone could tell they were both thinking how adorable and cute the other was being over the prospect of sweets.

“IF YOU LIKE I CAN SEND YOU HOME WITH A BOX OF ASSORTED GOODIES FOR YOUR SNACKING PLEASURE.”

Sans gasped with a fake look of shock. “Are you trying to steal my monster away from me with giving him baked goods?”

Papyrus gave a Nyhehe and waved a gloved hand in front of his face. “WHY WOULD I TRY TO STEAL HIM FROM YOU WHEN HE CLEARLY MAKES YOU SO HAPPY BROTHER? YOU KNOW I ENJOY GIVING TREATS TO ONE AND RED LOOKS LIKE HE IS HAVING TROUBLE CHOOSING WHAT HE WANTS.”

xxx

When papyrus offered an assorted box of snacks Red's eye lights shifted to stars again. After Sans' comment about Papyrus stealing Red away, Red piped up with a short 'It's workin!'

He already had several treats picked out for his box when Papyrus came over to start packing them up. Red eagerly pointed out several that he wanted to try. Not everything was able to fit in the box, but he figured he'd have more chances to try the rest later. He made little grabby hands when Papyrus reached to hand him the box, then he was immediately opening it up to snatch out of the treats to try immediately.

The first thing that came to his hand was a cherry turnover. It was sweet and buttery and flakey and he felt like he'd dusted and gone to heaven. He moaned happily in appreciation. 

"Mmm~ Holy fuckin shit. Sorry Sans. I'm leavin ya fer yer bro." he laughed, not really meaning it. But damn, could the guy bake.

xxx

Sans jaw dropped a bit when Red said it was working. He knew the other was joking but still to be outdone by baked goods of all things! Seeing Red bite into the goodie was precious but at his words he walked over closer and grabbed hold of the others jacket looking like a kicked puppy. He wanted to say something but he couldn’t manage. His brother on the other hand could.

“OH BROTHER YOU ARE SUCH A CHARACTER SOMETIMES. SADLY I COULDN’T BE WITH A MONSTER WHO WOULD ONLY WANT ME FOR MY BAKED GOODS! THERE IS MORE TO ME THAN MY AMAZING ABILITY OF CREATING CONFECTIONERY SWEETS!”

 

xxx

Red snickered at Sans' kicked puppy look, before he decided to have a little mercy on the guy. "Aw, y'know m'only jokin. Don't gimme that look." Then he leaned in and give him a short, sweet kiss, getting a bit of cherry filling on the other's face. 

He snickered at that too when he noticed. "M'pretty ‘sweet’ on ya, Sweetheart." He reached to swipe the bit of fruit from the other's face then popped the sugary finger into his mouth to lick it clean.

xxx

A light flush dusted his face he didn’t take Red as one to show such affection in public and in front of his brother no less. He did return the short kiss but he couldn’t help but to look over at his brother nervously. He was shocked when he saw his brother just look at them with pleased smile.

“Well I think were gonna head home now bro. We will be by again. Be safe love ya.”

Papyrus quickly went around to embrace his brother in another hug. “You as well brother! I will see you both I hope soon.”

Pulling away from his brother he looked over towards Red. “I trust your taking good care of my brother and it was very nice to meet you Red.”  
xxx

Honestly, Red had sort of forgotten Papyrus was there for a moment. The reminder that he was had him blushing and averting his eyes, focussing on the last few bites of his turnover. He couldn't believe he'd let himself get lost like that. It had just been so long since he'd last felt this genuinely happy.

He popped the last bite of pastry into his mouth as Sans and Papyrus said their goodbyes. He swallowed roughly at Papyrus' parting words and tried to smile reassuringly. He thought it came off looking more nervous and stressed.

"Uh.. Y-yeah. Sure. You too." He backed up to Sans’ side, holding his box of desserts securely in his hands, then let Sans port them home.

As soon as they were there, he dug into his box for another snack. A chocolate cupcake this time, with a ganache center. Fucking heaven.

"So that was yer bro, huh? Woulda been nice ta have a bit of warnin before I got ta meet him." He raised a slightly accusing brow at Sans. It was hard to come off as entirely serious with chocolate on his teeth though.

xxx

“I did warn ya that it was gonna get intense.” He chuckled before going over and taking his shoes off by the door and walking over to flop over on the bed. He was exhausted after everything that happened today.

He wanted to just relax and not have to think for the rest of the night. For the first time in a long time it seemed he got the urge to go to the bar and just drink his worries away while at the same time he just wanted to cuddle with Red and not move. He wasn’t sure which one was stronger urge at this time.

Lifting up onto his elbow he looked over at Red, “Hey Imma go grab us some grub. Think ya can handle some of Grillby’s hamburgers and fries tonight?”

Honestly this would cover both urges he would go to the bar have a quick drink and then bring back food and snuggle with Red. Best of both worlds and he really wanted a drink right now.

xxx

"Yeah, right before ya took me in there..." He muttered, licking chocolate from his fingers. He got a slice of that tiramisu then, not even bothering with a plate. It came in a little fluted paper thing anyway. He stepped over to the bed and hopped up to sit against the headboard with his prize, kicking off his shoes as he did. 

He looked up at Sans when the other mentioned going for burgers and fries. "Yeah sure. Sounds good. Make sure ta get mine coated in mustard, yeah?" He chuckled, biting into his latest cake.

xxx

Crawling up the bed Sans got right up into the others face licking some of the chocolate off before kissing Red and pulling back.

“Ill be back soon my sweet lil Sweets.”

Chuckling he moved and got off the bed and got his shoes back on before porting out and into the bar. He cheered loudly when he saw the gang up at the bar.

“HEEEEEY!!!! Did ya miss me or did ya miss me?” He chuckled happily before squeezing in between the 2 dogs that were married.

“Hey Grillby get me my normal and 2 rounds of your meals but one make sure is covered in mustard for my Sweets!”

Doggaressa sniffed Sans taking in the new scents on him.

“You smell like chocolate and a pup what’s that about?”

Sans chuckled taking a large drink as soon as Grillby set it in front of him.

“I have a sweet lil thing livin with me now. He is the guy from the few weeks ago. Remember Red?”

Dogamy sniffed as well. “No my wife is right there is a pup smell on you besides that guys.”

Sans looked confused, “Maybe yer smellin my bro no pup to be seen in my place just me and Red.”

They both started sniffing more as Sans started to push them off. “Alright that’s enough ya two. Don’t see me for a week and ya acting like I’m a criminal.”

The dogs dropped it for now and they started chatting and drinking Sans was working on drink 3 when the food arrived he was pounding them down and he was feeling buzzed and was enjoying the feeling.

“Well guys I hate ta go but my Sweets is waiting, I’ll try ta be more regular again.”

With that he stepped back and ported back to his place. Arriving in the kitchen he set the food in the counter.

“M’back Sweets.”  
xxx

Red smiled into the kiss, then Sans left. He finished his cake and clicked on the tv while he waited for the other to come back. He wondered if maybe it hadn't been the best idea to let Sans go to the bar. From what he'd heard, Sans was a regular bar fly. Out drinking every weekend. And from what he'd gathered it wasn't always just alcohol that he consumed while at the bar.

It would be fine though. He was only going for food. He wouldn't be gone long enough for anything extra, right?

Sure enough, Sans wasn't gone for very long. Red was flooded by guilty relief at just the sight of him. Hopping up from the bed, Red trotted over and wrapped his arms around the other from behind. He smelled like alcohol, but that was just to be expected after visiting a bar for any amount of time.

"Thanks, Sweetheart." He hummed against Sans' shoulder, then reached around him to the counter for his share of the food, intending to take it back to the bed to eat.


	13. Chapter 13

Sans stopped Red mid reach for food and had him wrap his arm around him instead, “Hope ya don’t mind me havin a few while I was there.”

He quickly took control and pushed Red against the counter and hovering over with a hunger in his eyes. Sans was always more needy when he had a few and with Red getting so close it made him act upon those needs.

“Hey sweets after we eat ya think I could have my dessert?” He leaned forward licking the others teeth as his hands slowly ran down the others sides and grasping the others hips a tad rough.

xxx

Red shuddered under the rough touch and slick tongue, cursing a little at the mention that Sans had been drinking. Not because he was upset that Sans had been drinking, but because of the sudden thrill that shot up his spine. His teeth parted to invite it in and moaned at the taste of alcohol. He was really missing the taste of it, the burn. He couldn't afford to drink, though, not with a baby to worry about. He wouldn't do anything that could endanger their little spark, but he couldn't deny the need just this small taste was giving him.

There was also a happy little part of him that loved the fact that Sans had come home to him with his desire. He hadn't gone off and found someone else. He'd come back to Red. Even after the many times they'd been together, Sans still wanted more of Red.

It made him feel heady and wanted. It felt a little dangerous to give in when Sans had been drinking, though. Mostly because Red didn't want to keep tempting himself with the taste of alcohol on Sans' tongue. So he placed his hands on Sans chest and gave a little push.

"We'll see." He consented, not able to outright deny the other. "Food first, yeah?"

He went for the burgers again. Maybe he'd get lucky and Sans would sober up a bit while they ate and get rid of that all too tempting flavor in his mouth.

xxx

Getting a taste of Red made his want for the other burn inside and when the other pushed him away he let a small growl out but let it happen. “Ya make me wanna go straight fer dessert now.” He let a chuckle go before grabbing his food and following Red to the bed to sit and eat.

Pulling the food out it was just like he liked it drenched in ketchup and he bit into the burger with a slight moan. Swallowing he pulled back from it “If you go with my bro fer his sweets im so goin with grillz fer his burgers”

He bit into it again taking a few fries and following it up he was in heaven with booze in his system and great food and a sexy dessert next to him. He could get us to this pleasant relaxing time.

xxx

Red plopped on the bed next to Sans, his own food in his hands and dripping mustard all over his fingers. "Heh. Ya still feelin 'salty' bout that?" He asked, popping a few salt heavy fries into his mouth. "Yer bro may have the best fuckin cake I ever tasted, but it ain't his bed that I'm sittin in eatin greasy food."

He leaned in to plant a little kiss on Sans' cheek. Red snickered when he noticed he'd left behind a yellow smear of mustard.

xxx

Rolling his eye lights it didn’t take long before he was finishing his food and setting the wrapping to the side licking his teeth before wiping any food off. With the booze and now food in his system he was feeling that exhaustion from earlier and he lay back closing his eyes.

“That was good almost fer’got how good his grub was. Go fer the booze stay fer the food.”

After another moment of laying there Sans lifted up taking off his shirt and throwing it onto the floor following his shoes and socks that he was still wearing leaving him in his shorts only.

“Downside of booze makes ya hot…. Well ya don’t need booze ta make ya hot. Yer smoking /Red/ hot.”

 

xxx

"It ain't bad." Red agreed, licking the last bits of salt and mustard from his fingers. Then Sans was taking off his shirt and Red's attention was far from the food they'd just eaten.

"Uh... H-heh..." He blushed bright red, taking in the view of Sans' smooth bare bones.. "Yeah? Sure got me feelin hot under th'collar." He leered, shrugging off his coat and scooting closer to the other.

xxx

Feeling the other move closer had him opening an eye socket and looking over at him and with a smirk he rolled over his face in the middle close to the others crotch.

“Something botherin ya Sweets?”

xxx

It was awkward for Red, to try taking the lead at all. So even though seeing Sans like that had his magic burning, he hesitated. Did Sans actually want to go to sleep now? Or was he just teasing? Red wasn't sure, he didn't have a lot of experience with this sort of thing.

"W-well... I uh... Ya said ya wanted dessert or some shit, yeah?" Stars, his face felt so hot. He felt so out of his element. He sort of wanted to put his coat back on. He forced the smile to stay on his face.

xxx  
Sans chuckled before he lifted the others shirt a bit kissing his ectobelly his hands going to the others shorts and pulling them down as he started travelling down and placing little kisses where ever he could touch.

Having to move and get up to fully take the others shorts off and make sure his tail didn’t get snagged he quickly returned pulling the other down more so he had easier access to the formed flesh. Spreading Reds legs out he took in the sight for a moment licking his teeth before slowly going in and taking a long slow lick.

“Mmmm.”

He slowly teased the outer lips with licks and small nips his hands holding the others legs open as he did what he pleased with Red and making sure that he felt like he was Sans dessert as he savored every lick.

xxx

Red shivered as Sans carefully slid his shorts off, some of his tension easing away. It was a far cry from the almost aggressive way his grabbed him earlier, but it was no less arousing. He panted at the attention he received, a hand going to pet over the porcelain skull between his legs.

xxx

After a few more slow licks he moved his left hand to spread open the others lips more exposing his entrance to him. He circled his tongue around it before he slowly slid in moaning at the stronger cinnamon taste that greeted him.

His right hand going and pulling on the base of Reds tail knowing how sensitive it is and the wonderful noises it could bring. His tongue rolling inside the other a low almost predatory growl escaping as Sans own arousal was starting to strain his shorts.

xxx  
"Nn-Aah!" He gasped, his head falling back against the headboard as Sans' tongue found its way inside him. His thighs trembled, twitching with the need to close around that skull. But hell if he was going to do anything that might make Sans stop. So he forced himself to keep them open, and even moved them a little further apart.

"Sh-shit, Sans!" His hips bucked, tail curling against Sans' chest as it was played with.

xxx

Pulling away he sat up and pulled his own shorts down gasping as the cooler air hit his heated need. Taking his girth in his hand he pumped it slowly a few times as he remained where he was a devilish smirk on his face.

“Hey Sweet ya up fer another treat?”

His eyes were still fuzzy from the booze that he had quickly ingested and it was making him want more from the other than normal. He often didn’t mind showering Red in affection and making sure he felt good but the thought of the others mouth around him sounded just amazing.

xxx

A disappointed whine escaped him as Sans pulled away. At the other's suggestion, Red aimed a disgruntled glare down at him.

"The fuck? Ya can't just-..." He huffed then sat up pushing at Sans' shoulder to get him to sit back. "I think if'n ya wanna be like that then ya should ask a lot fuckin nicer."

He smirked, trailing his fingers lightly over the blue length of magic. "C'mon Blue boy. Convince me ta have a taste." Teasingly, he ran his tongue along the points of his teeth.

xxx

Being pushed back and looking up at Red licking his teeth his member twitched over the light stimulation. He wanted that mouth but Red was to damn sexy for his own good. He grabbed the others hips and forcefully brought him over grinding up against him.

“Fuuuck Red ya drive me nuts. I want ya so bad. Suck me fuck me I dun care anymore. I just need ya Red. I need to feel ya. Ta be inside ya drivin ya crazy as much as ya drive me crazy.” A needy whine as he gasped at the sensation grinding against the other was bringing him.

xxx

Red yelped as his hips were jerked roughly forward to grind against Sans' pelvis. A harsh groan left him at the treatment, a surge of heat filling the space between his legs. He panted, his hips twitching of their own accord for a moment as he wrapped his arms around Sans' shoulders.

"Fuckin hell... Ain't ya got no manners?" He chuckled, pointedly not moving to take Sans into himself. He was actively avoiding it actually. "Don't think I heard a single god damn please." It was taking all he had to hold back, but damn if seeing Sans this needy wasn't a turn on. He felt like he was rattling apart at just the sight.

xxx

Fingers digging into the supple flesh of Reds hips as his hips moved faster thrusting against Reds folds like an animal in heat. A low growling moan escaped at Red holding back but it was also turning him on that Red was being such a tease. That he was so close yet not close enough.

“Ffuck, Red! Ah! I need ya… I want ya.. Only you ple-AH!-ase. Fuck Red Sweets! Please let me fuck ya!”

His teeth going and biting into Reds clavicle as he tried to thrust himself in but to no avail due to the slickness that had formed making it just that much easier to slide in between Reds folds.

xxx

Fuck... The way Sans was rubbing up on him, grinding against his clit and brushing against his dripping opening.. It was maddening. His fingers gripped hard at Sans' scapulas, claws digging the slightest bit.

"Shit. Shit! Fu-aah!!" Sans bit down on his clavicle and his entire body jolted. He felt his hp tick down by some small decimal and the heady sensation of it nearly had his vision going white.

"Fuck! F-fuck yes! Shit! O-ok! Yeah. Yeah! Fuckin drill me!" Hearing Sans beg to fuck him was just too much. It nearly had hm cumming from that alone! But he refused to finish before he even got Sans' dick inside of him. So he lifted and lined up and brought himself crashing down, taking Sans into him in one quick, smooth motion that had him shouting. 

"Aaaahh-ohh yes! Fuckin- Hnnng!" He didn't even pause before he started moving, fast and hard, taking Sans deep and shifting his angle until every slam of his hips had Sans grinding against his sweet spot, making stars dance across his vision.

xxx

His head threw itself back as Red slammed down a loud groan escaping. Wasting no time he thrusted up into Red hard and fast meeting and sometimes exceeding the pace Red was going. It wasn’t long before he needed more and rolled them so he was on top.

All thoughts of what the dr had told them was gone as his clouded mind took over his actions and started ruthlessly pounding into Red. He wasn’t sure who was screaming it could have been both but it felt amazing.

Rolling his hips with each rough thrust he just about ground himself as deep as he could go. Leaning over he crushed his teeth against the others starting a messy intoxicating kiss that was hard to maintain with the speed he stayed at.

xxx

It was hard, fast, rough... Just about painful, but fuck! It was so good! Red was certain they'd be getting noise complaints from the neighbors later, because he wouldn't have been able to hold back his voice if he tried. It was too good. Too much!

His claws dug into bone, his spine bent, his tail lashed across the bed. He thought he might choke on his own drool, overwhelmed tears flooding his face as his body sang. 

"H-ho-oooh-ly sh-shit! Fu-AaahHH! Shit! M'gonna- G-gonna-aah! SHIT!" His orgasm crashed over him like a lightning bolt, tearing through him and leaving his spasming under Sans' assault, voice high and broken.

xxx

Red cumming only made Sans move faster groaning alongside as he fucked Red through his first finish of the night. Sans was nowhere near done and before Red could even calm down Sans maneuvered Red so his formed rear was in the air diving back in and roughly taking him from behind as he held Red by the hip with one and his other hand clawing down Reds back over his ribs and flesh before stopping and grasping his tail.

Between madly thrusting inside and pulling at Reds tail he was so lost in the fluttering over stimulated walls that were being abused by him. His breath was ragged his body shaking with need for the other and the alcohol in his system still fueling his libido to move as hard and as fast as he could into the other.

xxx  
He couldn't even catch his breath, Sans' dick pounding into him even through his spasming and even seeming to speed up after he'd stopped gripping it so tight with his climax sensitive walls. Then Sans flipped him and the new angle made him scream.

"Sans! Sa-aah-ns! H-holy shit! Haah!" Fingers raked over his ribs and back, making him arch as another decimal ticked away from his health. The sheets beneath him gained a few more holes as his claws tore through them, desperate to find something he could hold onto as Sans near violently rocked into him.

xxx  
A few more tugs on the others tail before his hand moved lifting Reds leg to change the angle yet again. His grip was firm and rough as he kept the pace. Sweat forming and rolling down his bones at the effort he was putting forth. His mouth hung open panting his grip getting tighter as he could feel the coil in him start to wound.

Due to the pace he had kept he doubt he be able to go much longer but every thrust felt so good he wondered if he should slow to catch his breath to go longer. To be able to taste more of Red and watch the other fall apart under him even more.

It didn’t take a second thought before Sans decided to slow himself to an almost brutal crawl to calm himself down to be able to go longer. With his fingers dug into the supple ecto flesh he slowly dragged his thick girth in and out of Red.

“Ahh, fuck Red. You feel so fucking good!”

He picked up his pace again each thrust trying to find the spot that would make Red scream in pleasure so he could hear and see Red fall apart even more.

 

xxx

Red was a moaning mess. Sans was hitting all of the best spots and fucking him just right and it was destroying him. He could barely think. It didn't take long before another orgasm was shaking through him, wringing a high whimper from his panting mouth.

As good as it was, however, he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He'd just eaten, so his magic felt full from that. It had been a long, stressful day, so he was tired. The ticks to his hp, small as they were, were wearing on him.

"S-saans! Please! P-please cum! Please! A-aah!" His body was craving Sans' cum, but he also just wanted the other to finish. 

xxx

Hearing the other beg for his cum made him growl hungrily part of his wanted to deny the others wish but another wanted to give in. He continued to thrust wildly hitting the spots that had given him the best noises the best screams.

“Fuuuuuck, Red just… just a lil more… Gods above…. Just… FUCK!”

Before he knew it he was slamming in once more filling the others with a scream of his own. His fingers grasping tightly as he shoved himself as deep as he could go. As soon as he finished he fell forward catching himself on his arms. They were weak but were able to hold him up. He started to slowly thrust again as he kissed the other’s shoulders softly.

“Fuck sweets, ya did so good. Ya make me wanna stay in ya and help mix up our magic.”

His thrusts were deep but gentle this time his energy waning. The whimpers coming from the other was all he needed to know that the other was done and wouldn’t be able to take anymore. Slowly he slipped out shocked that not magic followed. Moving he laid next to Red and pulled his limp body over having his head lay on his bare chest.

 

xxx  
It was too much! It was too much it was too much it was too- Red screamed as Sans slammed home, filling him, pumping him full of wonderful, life giving magic. He could have sworn he heard something crack with that last thrust, but if there was pain then he couldn't feel it. His body was consumed with one final climax that had his vision hazing. He could feel the magic being drawn into him, feeding their baby, making his womb glow hot.

When he could finally think again, it was to the gentle rocking motion of Sans' cock, still within him. He whimpered, opening his mouth to beg Sans to just /stop moving/, but he couldn't get his tongue to work right.

Sans seemed to understand anyway, finally pulling free from his quivering depths to pull his limp body close. He was still trying to catch his breath. That had taken a lot more from him than he'd expected. He knew he should probably check his own hp, should probably eat something to help it restore itself, but he couldn't keep his sockets open a moment longer. 

He pressed his face to Sans' chest, humming a little noise of contentment before drifting off entirely.

xxx

It wasn’t long before Sans was out as well everything of the day weighing him down and making him sleep………

It didn’t feel like he had been asleep long before he was waking up to sunlight hitting his face. He groaned at the fact his curtains must had moved just enough to make the light shine in. Going to move but getting stuck by a Red still snuggled up against him he looked down and took in the peaceful sight. Sighing happily he kissed the top of the others skull.

It was his day off so he could lay in bed all day with Red and not move and to him and his headache that sounded lovely. Moving a bit so the sun wasn’t in his eyes anymore he pulled Red with so they could continue to snuggle….  
xxx

Red woke to a stinging pain across his bones as he was moved around. He whimpered, half awake and unable to filter himself.

"S-stop fuckin movin..." He muttered, face scrunched in pain. He didn't want to move. He didn't even want to twitch. There was a burning pain down his back and something around his tailbone throbbed. His magic flesh was sore, feeling like one big bruise between his legs.

"Fuckin sadist..." He sighed when the pain started to ebb with his lack of movement. "Lemme sleep..." He didn't even open his eyes, moving only enough to hide his face against Sans once more and attempt to go back to sleep. It was too early. He was still too tired.

xxx

Sans tensed with the other whimpered in pain and the expression was clear on his face. When the other called him a sadist he was confused but the more he thought the clearer the picture came and the less than gentle session they had last night.

The more he thought about it the worse he felt and he looked at Red more closely as he held him. There was a bite mark on his shoulder. Moving and looking over he saw scratches down his back and magic that was bruised. Sans gulped before looking back at Reds almost asleep face.

“Red…. What's yer hp at?”

Sans knew perfectly well how delicate being a 1 hp monster was the smallest thing could hurt ya if you weren’t careful and by the looks of it he wasn’t careful after the dr said to be careful. At the thought of the dr his mind started racing even more.

xxx

Red groaned in irritation. He just wanted to sleep! "Don't know... Don't fuckin care.. Ain't dead so just go back ta sleep..." He growled. he didn't want to deal with this.

xxx

Sitting up more and be careful not to jostle Red to much he looked more intently at Red Running a check himself. He didn’t care if he was being rude and not asking first he needed to know where Red was at. His stats read .7/1 and to Sans that was to low for comfort. Then realization crept in. Red had been sleeping so his health would have slowly gained back.

How low had Sans gotten Red during last night session? How rough had he been? WHY DIDN’T RED STOP HIM!?!?!

“Red, why didn’t ya stop me last night? If I was hurtin ya you could have said somthin! Hurtin you is like hurtin the baby and I don’t want ta hurt either of you.”

He felt tears start to sting the corner of his eyes. He felt like shit that he didn’t pay attention last night and he knew the drinks he indulged in were the cause of it. Remembering more of last night and how good he felt and how good Red felt and the screams of pleasure from both of them was actually starting to make him feel sick wondering to himself if those screams were because he was hurting Red and didn’t realize.

xxx  
Red whined when, instead of just laying back down like he'd wanted him to, Sans sat up more and actually ran a check on him. Dammit... Looked like he wasn't getting back to sleep right now. 

With a sigh, Red opened his sockets and looked up at Sans. The words and the sight of tears welling up in Sans' sockets killed most of his irritation though. He felt his soul sink and he felt very small.

"I-I uh... M'sorry? I-... Aw jeez... Don't cry." He reached up to gently wipe at Sans' sockets. His shoulder gave a twinge of pain, but he ignored it. "It ain't like ya tried ta kill me or nothin... It was just a bit a' rough sex. Tha's all. It felt good! I swear! M'fine."

It wasn't even like it was the roughest he'd ever gotten with someone. Red had been with plenty of people who had far less care for his well being than Sans did. It had actually been the main reason that Boss had forbidden that particular form of currency. That was besides the point, however. Point was that Sans hadn't hurt him beyond what he could handle.


	14. Chapter 14

Pressing his face into the hand that was wiping his tear he held Red gently and carefully. “Sweets there is nothing fer ya to be sorry about. I am the one who wasn’t carful. I feel like shit fer hurtin ya and our baby. Fuuck. I ain’t never drinkin again.”

He moved his face and kissed Reds hand. “Imma call the dr to play it safe. I wanna have peace of mind that everything gonna be okay. Doc gonna kill me isn’t she. Havin warned us and then I do this. Fuck Im so sorry Red.”

Pulling away he grabbed his phone and called and as the phone rang he went back to hold Red close again still feeling the pang of guilt inside. The call was brief with Sans as the doc informed that Red should be fine after some food rest and no more rough sex.

Hanging up and placing the phone back down he sighed and just held Red. “Anything sound good? I could get my bro ta make ya some fresh donuts filled with all the love and healing intent. Hell Ill cook and make ya those waffles ya never got. Whatever ya want Sweets and its yours.”

xxx

"What? No! Sans! Ya ain't gotta-..." Red groaned as Sans grabbed his phone, completely ignoring Red's protests. He was fine! His hp was already on the up tick and everything! He was just a bit sore, that was all.

Red stayed slumped against Sans' side, feeling disgruntled and irritated, while Sans spoke with the doctor. As soon as the other hung up Red muttered, "Ya didn't have ta do that. I told'ja, m'fine."

He shifted until he was comfortable again, trying his best to repress his instinctive winces when his body reminded him how little it liked moving around at the moment. Once settled, he sighed and let his sockets fall closed again. 

"I'll just get somethin from the box yer bro gave us later. Don' wanna move yet."

xxx

Settling back down with a slight grumble that he couldn’t do something for Red now he settled for holding him close. “I would have worried all day if I didn’t. I rather be safe than sorry sweets. I care the both of ya too much to let anything happen to either of ya.”

xxx

"Heh, ya big softy." Red grinned, fingers idly tracing Sans' ribs. "Ta patella the truth, I don't think ya really got the spine ta do any real damage." and Red really trusted that Sans wouldn’t ever truly hurt him. Not physically anyway. Even last night, when Sans had obviously been trying to get Red to fall apart, his intent had only been enough to take Red down by decimals. There hadn't even been one full tick of intent. When one's inhibitions were screwed up with alcohol, that was kind of really saying something.

xxx

Sans chuckled lightly, “I can live with this. I’d be bonely without ya here. I like having an extra funny bone around.”

A though then occurred to him. “Hey Red got any nausea this morning?” He was honestly curious if giving him magic actually helped and so far he didn’t seem sick at all cause he was getting all the cuddles which he was soaking every second of the joy that came with getting to cuddle with Red.

xxx  
Red chuckled with the jokes, then hummed at the question. He hadn't really thought about it since his aches and pains had stolen most of his attention, but now that he thought about it he wasn't feeling too bad. 

"Mmm... A little. Not too bad though. Could prolly eat even, if I actually wanted ta move." He tightened his arm around Sans a little, hoping to drive home the point that he didn't want Sans to move either.

xxx

Humming happily he nuzzled into Red not planning on moving. “Glad there is something I can do to help ya. I feel bad that ya got to take the brunt of the pregnancy. I feel so useless so havin something that help that I can do makes me feel better.”

xxx

Red had always done things himself. Up until Edge had forcefully taken control of everything anyway. Having Sans express a sentiment like this was, well, sweet. It had a soft pink blush warming Red's face.

"Well, not like we planned fer either of us ta be carryin a kid... Can't say it's been all bad though....." And his face just got warmer. He hadn't really meant to admit that, but it was true. Sans was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And that wouldn't have come about if he hadn't gotten pregnant.

xxx

Seeing the light flush darken was a nice sight and he snuggled in more with Red as he closed his eyes his hands gently running over the others hips naturally as he sighed happily.

“Yer the best thing that has happened to me in a long time I can’t wait to meet our lil bean. Let’s get some more sleep, it’s my day off and all I want is to have ya in my arms and enjoy being in bed with ya.”

xxx

Red grit his teeth when even that gentle touch on his hips sparked pain. He tried not to give any outward signs of it, though, not wanting to upset Sans any further.

"Sounds like a good plan." he agreed, sounding only a little strained, then turned his face against Sans and let his sockets fall closed. He'd endure the petting until it either moved or stopped, then he would be able to drift off and take a nap. Which honestly sounded fantastic. Being a one hp monster was already tiring, but when that hp wasn't at a hundred percent? Tired wasn't quite a strong enough word anymore.

xxx

It didn’t take long for Sans to be asleep again…… It was late afternoon when he woke up eyes fluttering open with a yawn but he still had no desire to move especially with Red still asleep in his arms. Loving the fact that he could hold Red as they slept was the best. His magic gurgled signing that he was hungry and he knew Red was probably as well.

Deciding he let the other remain asleep a little longer he wasn’t too hungry just enough to get his magic starting to talk that it was about time to eat something. Closing his eyes he ignored it as he wondered if he could sleep more or not.

xxx  
The next time Red woke, it was slowly and at his own leisure. Which wasn't something that had often happened when living with his brother, but was something he was growing accustomed to here with Sans. It was nice being able to take a nap at all, but waking up so gradually while pillowed against Sans' soft warmth, that was pretty awesome.

He wasn't sure how long he simply laid there, enjoying it, before Sans started to show signs of waking up. Red contemplated letting the other know he was awake, but he was hesitant to disturb this bit of peace between them. Then Sans' magic growled under his skull and he couldn't help a small chuckle.

"Ya sure I'm the only one who's got somethin livin in their gut?" He shifted only enough to look up at the other. "Cause that sounded pretty Lively. Hostile even. Ya think it bites?"

xxx

Leaning down he placed his teeth against the other. “Mornin ta you as well.” Even though he was hungry he still didn’t want to move he just felt so lethargic. Between the slight hangover and all the effort he has been putting in latly it was wearing him down. He was a monster of a simple life style and in this past week alone it hadn’t been simple.

He was also bummed that he hadn’t even gotten a call for a job interview yet with all the applications he sent out over the week. He made sure all the jobs he tried for was in the better part of the towns were you could tell families lived in nice houses with nice cars and he wanted to make sure he did the best he could for Red and his growing child.

He reached up a hand and cupped Reds face looking into his eyes lights and soaking up the hazed sleepy relaxed expression on his face. “I could wake up to this face every morning and be the happiest skeleton alive.”

xxx

At that comment his face burned bright enough to cast a red glow on all of their surroundings. He quickly ducked down to hide against Sans' shoulder, though it did nothing to diminish the light he was emitting.

"Wh-what the fuck, man?! Ya c-can't just say shit like that! Sh-shut the fuck up!" He whined, wishing he could curl up into a ball and disappear. 

His soul was going crazy. The expression Sans wore when he said that... Fuck! He was reminded of his earlier revelation; that Sans actually loved him. He still wasn't quite sure what to do with that. He wasn’t even entirely sure what he felt in return. 

xxx

It was his turn to chuckle at Red getting so embarrassed over something so small. Pulling the others face back out from hiding. “Hey now, I wanna see yer adorable red face Sweets.”

When the other insisted on trying to hide it still he pushed the other over and pinning the others hands to the side of his skull as he loomed over his taking in the wonderful sight. A pleased humming growl slipped out as he stared at the other with a loving look.

xxx  
Red tried to fight it when Sans tried to gently coax him to show his mortified face. That was apparently a mistake though, because the next thing he knew he was being pushed onto his back with his hands pinned up by his skull. 

The first thing that registered was just pain in general. It surprised a short cry from him, which he tried to bite back. It caused it to sound a little strangled. He grit his teeth to keep from making any other noise.

The pain came from his sacrum, mostly. He wasn't sure what was wrong with it, but the memory of a faint cracking sound came to mind and gave him a good idea. His back burned from long scratches and his shoulder throbbed where the marks from Sans' teeth still lingered. And that wasn't even taking into account how his magic flesh ached with various bruises from the rough treatment from last night. 

After how Sans had reacted earlier when he discovered the damage, he would have thought the guy would be a little more gentle with him. "Sh-shit! Fine! Here's my fuckin face! Take a damn picture!" He couldn't help the surge of irritation. Sans /knew/ he wasn't feeling great! He'd flipped out about it earlier and everything! One would think he'd be a tiny bit more considerate!  
xxx

He was mortified with himself, vowing once again to never drink. He was off of Red in an instant and moving away so quick he fell off the bed with a loud thud. Looking up at the ceiling he told himself this is just pay back he deserved this and more.

He couldn’t believe he forgot about the injuries he inflicted on Red already. The pain the other was in and then to treat him more rough so soon after he felt like scum and he remained laying on the floor.

“Shit, fuck. I’m such an idiot. God dammit, I ain’t never drinkin again. I’m sorry Red, fuck I feel like such an ass now.”

 

xxx

And just like that his anger was gone. He sighed, dragging a hand down his face. "Shut the hell up. Yer an idiot, but ya ain't an ass."

He didn't want to try sitting up when the pain was still ebbing, but he did grab the blanket and pull it back up to cover his still naked bones. "If ya feel so bad then why don'tcha get off the floor n' make us breakfast. I still ain't got those waffles ya promised all them days ago."

He couldn't stay upset with Sans when he so very obviously regretted his actions. More than Red thought he should, honestly. The guy was already forgiven, but Red hoped that having some task to help him atone would help him to forgive himself. He was beating himself up way too much.

xxx

Moving and getting up he was more than pleased to make waffles for the other. He felt like shit and to have something to do to make up for his rough behavior as of late. Getting into the kitchen he pulled out the waffle iron and plugged it in and set up to make Red forgive me waffles.

It didn’t take long for Sans mind set to shift and get into one of his favorite hobbies. The tension he held went as he poured the ingredients together into a large bowel and started mixing them together with a hand whisk. He would never admit to liking this type of work but it always made him pleasantly happy to cook for someone else and have them enjoy his food.

Making sure all his love and healing intent was poured into his process he almost felt like he was glowing as he thought of everything that made him happy and gave his life such meaning. Most of his thought consistent of how much he truly did love Red and his growing child how happy he was to have them both already. How in such a short time Red has become such the light of his life.

With the mixing done and the iron preheated he poured the mixture in and started the cooking process. Letting them do their thing he walked around and gathered all the dirty clothes that had collected around the house during the week. Seeing how he needed work clothes and red hadn’t done laundry yet he didn’t mind throwing some of Reds stuff in with his seeing how he had to have clean clothes for work.

Sans had gotten on a routine to wash clothes so he didn’t go to work in outfits the smelled like a bar. He did that a few times and his boss was less than happy with him so laundry became a norm for him to do so he didn’t get fired. He hated it at first but now it was a mild dislike.

With a load in the wash he went back over and got the next set in the iron to cook before looking over towards Red. “Hey wanna eat now or wait till there all done?”

xxx

Red just kinda laid back and watched Sans work. It looked like cooking really made the guy happy. It was... Really fuckin cute actually. The way he calmed down. The way he practically glowed just mixing batter. Red wondered why Sans never got a job in the food industry when he seemed to love it so much. He decided to file that question away for later.

"Think I'd like ta eat with you." He responded. He wanted to make sure Sans ate too. He knew the guy was hungry after all. And besides... It was kinda nice sitting side by side with Sans as they ate and watched tv or somethin. God, he was really turning into a sap living here…

xxx

Nodding as he spoke, “Alright, let me just finish them up then.” It wasn’t much longer before he finished up the waffles and platted them up grabbing forks and walking them over to the bed sliding onto the bed handing Red his plate.

“I hope ya enjoy them.” Sans took a bite and was pleased with the flavor. They turned out pretty well if he did say himself he hoped Red would enjoy them.

xxx

Red sat back and waited while Sans finished cooking. He didn't bother trying to sit up until Sans brought his plate over. When he did try to sit up, a pain lanced up his spine from his sacrum, so he decided it would probably be better if he didn't sit straight up. Instead he rolled slightly onto his hip, then worked himself somewhat upright from there.

As soon as he got a bite of his waffles he knew it was worth it. "Mmmn! Holy fuck! Sans! This is fuckin amazin!" He exclaimed, eagerly going in for another bite. It tingled slightly when it met his magic. The intent that went into making it was clearly felt and it was having the best affect on him as it went down.

"How're ya not a chef or somethin?"

xxx

A simple shrug was Reds answer as he finished his bite.

“It’s more of a hobby than anything. Doubt I have the steam ta make a living out of it.”

Taking another bit he did wonder if that would make more money than any of the other jobs he applied for. He would do anything if it meant a better life that he could supply for Red and his future child.

xxx

"Heh. Well I ain't gonna throw a fit bout keepin this shit ta myself." He smiled, shoveling bit after bite into his mouth. It didn't take him long at all to finish at that pace.

He set his plate aside with a satisfied little burp before snuggling down against Sans' side, suddenly feeling much better than he had before. 

"That was amazin. Almost better'n when ya fuck me." He snickered. "So, we got any plans t'day or are we just gonna lay here? I'd like ya t'know that I do not oppose just layin here."

xxx

Raising a bone brow to the other as he looked down to the adorable snuggle monster against him he set his empty plate on the side table.

“With that comment I think I need ta make sure my fucking gets better than my cooking.” He wiggled his bone brow at the other clearly joking.

“I was thinking we go in and get ya a new phone. I honestly don’t wanna do too much today. I much rather take ya up on your layin around all day offer.”

He ran his fingers down the others spine, just then the washer buzzed in an annoying fashion and Sans groaned.

“Were getting a new one of those things always hated that buzzer.”  
Kissing the top of Reds skull he unwillingly pulled away from Red because he knew the buzzer would continue to go off until it was stopped. Going over he turned it off and switched the laundry over to the dryer and started it up.  
xxx

Red sighed. Being reminded of his lack of phone also reminded him of the fact that he hadn't spoken to Edge in almost a week now. Not since he'd left... Not since Edge had-... Red absently ran his fingers over the side of his face where the thin, spidery cracks and bruising had faded. The longer he'd been away from Edge, the more apprehensive he'd been about re establishing contact. Which just made him feel guilty as well. He shouldn't be this conflicted about talking to his baby brother...

"Yeah, a'right. Just lemme get dressed." He responded to the comment about going for a phone. 

When the washer buzzed Red snickered at Sans' disgruntled complaining. He figured it might be better to keep the annoying machine. As lazy as he and Sans both were, he doubted either of them would be motivated enough to get up to change things over if it just shut up after a few beeps or something.

When he climbed from the bed, he was surprised to find that a lot of the pain he'd been feeling had faded away. The bruises on his magic were pretty much completely gone and the damage to his bones was only about half as bad as he'd thought it was before. 

"Heh. Yer waffles really worked some magic on me, Sweetheart." He still winced when he pulled on some shorts, his sacrum twinging with every twitch of his tail. But at least now he felt like he /could/ twitch his tail.

xxx

He couldn’t help but to stare at Red as he dressed he loved it when the other was so exposed and he could see the others ecto flesh. Walking over as the other finished dressing his hand snakes under the others shirt his hand ghosting along his ecto flesh before landing on Reds belly his fingers rubbing over it as his head nuzzled into the side on his neck.

“Always sad ta see ya hide such a breathtakin body sweets.”

Giving the others neck a small kiss before pulling back and turning Red to face him before he got down on a knee to lift the others shirt enough to kiss Reds belly.

“Hope ya treatin yer momma good in there my precious lil bean.”

Sans nuzzled the others stomach softly before standing again and loosely wrapping his arms around Red and leaning in giving Red a soft short kiss against his teeth.

“Do ya mind my carrier or ya wanna stick with yers?”

xxx

Red's face was burning again under the affectionate care. His soul swelled with affection of his own when Sans knelt down and spoke to their baby. He wasn't sure why that got to him so much, but seeing just how much Sans cared for the growing soul in Red's middle, it made him melt.

He kissed back when Sans kissed him, unable to deny the other that much. Then averted his eye lights bashfully. "Figure yers is probably the better option. Was just on my bro's account b'fore."

He stepped away to grab his coat and pull it on, immediately feeling more secure once he'd done so. "We goin the usual way?" Of course he was referring to how Sans seemed to prefer to port them everywhere.

xxx

“No better way ta travel it’s fast easy and simple. What more could a monster want?”

Once they were both fully ready Sans took the others hand and ported them to his carrier.

“Figure just put yeah on my plan so we just got one bill ta worry about. It’s nothing fancy but it works.”

The shop was small and there was a few human employees standing around looking bored.

xxx  
"Sure, whatever you want is fine." Red agreed when they popped into the little shop. 

They were noticed immediately, since they were the only customers there. A human sales associate descended upon them just as quickly.

"Hello! My name is Cindy! Can I help you with anything?" Her voice was overly friendly and her smile was wide enough to look painful. Red winced and decided to leave the talking to Sans while he stepped off to look at the phones on display. 

He pat Sans’ shoulder as he stepped away. “You got this, right?”

xxx

Giving Red a nod he went about with the over enthusiastic employee. Leaving Red to look at phones Sans went up to one of the computers with the lady and began to get to work in getting Red on his plan….

It was a good 45mins later by the time they were done and sans was walking away with 2 new phones and a better plan with the same numbers for both. He wondered if Red was going t be peeved that he got them the best non touch screen they could get. The downside of not having flesh the touch screens were out of the idea. There bones wouldn’t register to the screens.

With a family plan they were getting a cheaper bill now than with sans one phone, he loved being in a family even more now. Turning he walked over to Red and handed out his new shiny phone out.

“Before ya freak the bill is smaller than my old one and now….” He lifted up and showed his matching phone with a grin. “Were twins now.” He chuckled lightly before putting his phone in his pocket.


	15. Chapter 15

Red wandered around the store, eventually stopping to fiddle with something near where Sans was at the sales counter. He was typing up a few jokes onto the screen of the phone in his hands when a young woman walked in. Red wouldn't have paid her any mind except for the fact that she had a baby in her arms... And that baby was staring at him...

It was a human baby. It's eyes were fucking huge and blue. What color eyes would his baby have? Or, well, eye lights. Magic color. His was red, but Sans' was blue. Would their baby be purple? Or take after one of them? Maybe they'd have a color completely their own.

The baby was still staring at him. What did is want? Was it afraid of him? Didn't scared babies cry though? Why was that baby staring at him? Stars, he couldn't even understand what was going through the baby's mind, how the hell was he supposed to handle his own kid? He wasn't ready for this. He couldn't do this. He was going to fuck it up! He-

The baby smiled at him.

His soul felt all warm and soft. A faint dusting of pink colored his face with the feeling. The baby was smiling at him. Oh stars...

Sans' voice startled him out of the little staring match he'd been having with someone else' baby, making him whirl to face the other with a bright red blush.

"Great! That's f-fff..." his eye lights darted towards the baby as he censored himself. "Awesome. That's awesome. A'right then! Time ta go yeah?" He snatched his phone out of Sans' hand and offered his own so they could port out of there, a fake smile on his face and nervous sweat beading on his skull.

xxx

Sans looked at the other curiously but ported them home nonetheless. Once they got home he couldn't help but to ask.

"Is somthin wrong sweets?" 

His hold on the others hand tightened lightly to pull the others attention to him more.

xxx  
"Naw, course not." He tugged at his hand, trying to escape. “What makes ya think-...” Just then, his phone pinged. Oh yeah, Sans said he was able to keep his number for him. Looked like someone was texting him. Only one person /had/ his number...

His soul sank, face going a tad paler than usual as he held the phone up where he could see it. He didn't recognize the number, of course. Having never had to memorize it when his phone could do that for him, however, that was to be expected. The phone pinged a few more times even as he held it, insistently telling him he should check his messages.

He grit his teeth and thumbed his inbox open. "Shit..." He muttered, seeing the date on the earlier messages. They were backlogged. It must have been every message he got after his phone had been busted. Crap... He really didn't want to read through these...

He had to though. He'd left his brother alone for a week... Sure, Edge knew where he lived now, but after the last time they'd seen each other...

"Think ya can give me a sec here, sans?" He tugged at his hand again, feeling sick again for reasons completely different than his pregnancy.

xxx

Leaning over he placed a soft kiss against the others cheek before pulling away.

"Mkay I'll make us a snack then."

He walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge as he looked over what they had. Not finding anything in the fridge that spoke to him he went and looked in the cupboard. Examining the contents of what they had he mulled over what they had.

He never made snacks that wasn't just a bag of chips but seeing how Red was carrying his child he wanted to make sure that Red ate enough and of a good variety so that they both would thrive.

Deciding on something simple he decided to cut up some apples and small bowel of peanut butter to dip it in. Also noting that he should go food shopping again soon to have more variety for Red to snack on. 

Once finished cutting up 2 apples and taking his time by skinning them first to make sure Red had ample time to do what he needed. He finished and then walked back to the table and setting the food down on the table.

"Red hope ta don't mind apples and peanut butter. It's a nice snack. Gotta go shoppin again."

xxx

As soon as his hand was free, he shuffled to the bathroom. It was the only place in the apartment where he knew he could get some privacy. 

He shut the door behind him with a quiet little 'snick' and flipped on the lights. The bathroom was small. The only place to sit was the toilet, so that was where he perched himself. The phone felt heavy in his hand, filling him with stress. 

With a deep breath, he opened up his messages.

'Brother. I believe we should talk.'

'Brother. Answer your phone.'

'Turn on your phone so you can answer it.'

'Red. Turn on your fucking phone.'

'Turn on your phone so you can see my messages telling you to turn on your phone!'

'Are you ignoring me?!'

'Please answer me.'

'Brother, we really must talk. I know you are lazy and pathetic, but picking up your phone is not that fucking hard.'

'Brother please. Do you hate me? Is that'

'Ignore that last message! It was not supposed to send!'

The messages became a little more pleading as the went on. Red didn't bother to read them all. He was already feeling like shit for making his brother wait so long. So he barely gave it a thought when he hit the dial button and held the phone up to his skull. He didn't have time to wonder if he was interrupting Edge's work or not before the other skeleton answered.

"Brother! It's about fucking time you called me!!"

"Uh... Y-yeah. Heya, bro." Red responded nervously.

"Don't you 'heya' me you inconsiderate dolt! I haven't heard from you in over a week! You could have died for all I knew! Do you have any respect for my feelings at all? No. Of course you don't. Because you're a worthless piece of trash who-"

"Hey! Now wait just a second, Boss! My phone was just busted, so-"

"Don't try to placate me with your obvious lies!"

Red was starting to shake, his teeth gritting together hard enough that he could hear them creaking. "I-i'm not lyin though. I-"

"If you're not going to do me the service of being honest with me then I don't even know why you called. You-"

"Ya know what boss?!" Red barked, gripping the phone tight. "I don't either! I thought ya wanted ta talk! Maybe apologize fer fuckin /hittin/ me! but ya don't! Ya never wanna talk! Ya just wanna yell at me! Ya always just nag at me and tell me what m'doin wrong all the time! But I /know/! I know that I'm a piece a shit! I don't need ya remindin me all the damn time! So fuck you and fuck yer 'talkin' bullshit!"

He slammed the disconnect button so hard it jammed his thumb. Then he went ahead and turned the little device off to boot. Then he pulled his knees up to his chest and dug his claws into his skull. Tears poured down his face unnoticed as he tried not to scream or sob. He didn't want to draw Sans in there to fret over him or something.

He couldn't believe he'd just yelled at his brother. He'd argued with him before, sure, but he'd never outright yelled at him like that. But fuck! Boss was out of line! Red thought he wanted to apologize for knocking him around like he had! Not yell at him and accuse him of lying! Red was a lot of things, but he'd never been a liar. Where did Boss get off saying shit like that?!

Red curled up tighter, his tail wrapping around his ankles as he tried to calm himself down.

 

Elsewhere, Edge stared at his phone for a dumbfounded moment before he tried to call his brother back, an apology ready behind his teeth. But what he got was just that same fucking voicemail box that he'd grown so accustomed to hearing. He wanted to throw his phone. He almost did. What had he been thinking?! That wasn't what he'd meant to say when he finally talked to Red again! Why did he say those things? Why was it so /easy/ to say those things?

Edge slammed his phone down on his desk before propping his elbows on the surface and burying his face in his hands.

"I'm such a fucking idiot..." He groaned to himself.

"Woah!" Came a voice from beside him, prompting him to glare over his fingers at the smirking blue fish woman who was his partner. "The great and terrible Edge is admitting he has a fault? Is the world ending or something?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. I do, rarely, have moments of poor judgement. Don't you have a report to write up or something?" He sneered.

Undyne, used to this behavior from him, only snickered. "Yeah, but this is more interesting. Who were you talking to?"

Edge considered not telling her. They'd been partners for a long time, however, and if there was anyone in the world he consider as a friend, it was her. He could trust her with this. 

"My brother..." He responded lowly, turning to stare down at the phone with an expression that may have been considered forlorn if it wasn't on the face of someone as great as Edge.

"Oh yeah? What's up with the little shit stain now?"

Edge glared up at her. "He's decided to move out. I think he might be... Avoiding me...."

"How come? Doesn't the guy practically worship the ground you walk on?" she insolently leaned her ass up against his desk and he glared at her for that too. Though the words struck a chord in him. He'd always known his brother to think very highly of him. Red had always supported him and encouraged him.

Edge had never done that for Red... What his brother had just said on the phone, that he 'knew he was a piece of shit'... Was that Edge's fault? He'd only been trying to get Red to get off his ass and do things! He'd only ever wanted his brother to do better for himself! But had Edge actually just been driving his brother away? He couldn't deny that certain things Red did disgusted him, but that didn't make Red inherently bad... Just in need of guidance. Edge had thought he'd been providing that guidance, but just look where it had gotten them?

Edge sighed. "He moved out last week and I'm... Worried about him. I don't think I approve of his choice in room mate."

"Then why don't you just go check the place out? Get to know this room mate? Why are you just moping around when you could be doing something? This isn't like you at all!" Undyne pumped her fist, sending a toothy grin his way.

He perked up. "You know what? You're right! If I want to talk to my brother then a stupid fucking phone isn't going to stop me!!" He stood up, his chair clattering to the floor behind him and his hands planting themselves firmly on the surface of his desk. Undyne stood up straight too.

"Yeah!! That's the spirit! I'll go get the car!!" And then they were both running from the precinct, leaving bewildered and amused coworkers behind them.

xxx

When he looked up and towards the bed he was surprised to not see Red there. A quick glance showed that he was missing. A small feeling grew in his soul but it wasn’t long before he heard Reds muffled voice coming from the bathroom. He was able to stop whatever growing feeling started to form and started to walk over.

The closer he got to the door the more he was able to hear due to the thin walls and cheap doors. He was standing right on the other side as his soul tensed as he heard that Red brother was the one who had hit Red. His fist tightened in a silent anger as he thought of the thousands and one ways he could make Reds brother pay for hurting him. His mind was cut short once he started hearing the nearly silent sobs.

Putting his newfound hatred for Reds brother aside there were more important things right now to deal with. Slowly bringing his hand up he knocked lightly on the bathroom door hoping to get Red out to better comfort him.

“Hey Red…. The snack is ready…” His voice was soft and gentle and he waited for some sort of response from the other side.

 

xxx

 

The little knock and voice on the other side of the door made him jump. He scrambled to wipe the tears from his face in case Sans decided to come in without an invitation. 

"I-i ain't hungry." There weren't many reasons a skeleton monster would be in a bathroom and need privacy besides a bath or shower, but Red didn't at all feel up to either of those things. So he just sat there and hoped that Sans would understand that he wanted to be left alone for a while and leave it at that.

xxx

He would have been surprised if the first request worked but seeing how he knew Red was stubborn in his own way. He found it charming that Red looked so vicious but yet was actually so soft. With a sigh he placed a hand on the door.

“Red I’m comin in.”

With that he opened the door and walked over to Red with his arms out and a gentle expression on his face. He wasn’t sure how well Red would take being touched right now but if Red was the one to embrace him then he would be able to hold and comfort Red.

xxx

 

Of course Sans wouldn't just leave him be. He glared at the other as he entered, but when Sans only gave him a gentle look and opened his arms, something in Red broke. He felt so stressed and angry and hurt. He'd just wanted to fix things with his brother, but that's not what had happened at all. He'd been verbally attacked and now he felt beaten down and worthless and stupid.

But Sans didn't care about that. He just knew that Red was hurting and he wanted to help that go away. He wasn't interrogating him about what had happened. He wasn't lecturing him on what he'd done wrong. He wasn't trying to get Red to do anything he didn't want to do. He just offered up the haven of his arms and let Red know that he was there.

Red's glare crumbled away, more tears falling from his sockets as his jaw trembled. Then he all but threw himself at Sans' burying his face against him, wrapping his arms around him, and finally letting loose the sob he'd been trying to hard to hold back.

xxx

Gladly accepting an arm full of Red he softly petted him, “Sorry fer bargin in Sweets I just couldn’t leave ya in here ta cry alone. M’here if ya need me ya can cry it all out until yer feelin better.”

After letting Red cry against him for a few he picked Red up bridal style and walked over and sat them on the couch with Red remaining on his lap as he continued to sooth and say comforting things to the other.

xxx

Red relaxed into Sans' hold, just letting him soothe away the pain. Their change in location was dimly registered in the back of his mind, the part that wasn't preoccupied with just holding onto Sans and wordlessly begging him not to let go. He wasn't sure how long they stayed there like that, but he'd barely started to calm down when there was a loud banging on the door that made him jump, startled.

"Open up, bitches! It's the police!!" Came an effeminate voice that Red vaguely recognized before the door was bursting open in a spray of wood chips.

In came striding a tall, blue fish woman with wild red hair. "Now where are ya, ya little-..." She came up short when she spotted Red and Sans on the couch. Her face went blank and she stared. Then her scales took on a redish purple hue and she backed up several steps. She covered her face with her hands and darted around Edge who'd just walked in behind her.

"What the fuck? Where are you going?" he barked at her. Her response was some kind of garbled gibberish as she ran down the hall towards the exit.

Edge sighed as he stepped the rest of the way into the room.

xxx

His hold on Red instinctively tightened as his door was once again broken but in many more pieces than last time. Seeing the fierce then flushed face of the fish woman confused him and his held loosened when she quickly left. Once Edge walked in the reason why Red was in his lap crying his eyes stared intently his grip once again tightening with the need to protect Red.

“Does my door /unhinge/ you that bad? /wood/n’t be better to just knock?”

He didn’t want to make a scene and stress Red out more seeing how he was already upset so he was trying to remain as calm as possible even if he was slightly tense and on guard and watching Edges every move.

xxx

Edge growled threateningly at the bad jokes and took a menacing step forward. Instead of frightening Sans, however, it made Red flinch, which had Edge freezing where he stood. He took in his brother for the first time since he'd arrived and felt his soul constrict. Red was crying. Crying and being held by that other skeleton who was holding him so protectively. It was pretty obvious who the villain was in this scenario.

"I need to speak with my brother. /Alone/ if you can manage to tear yourself off of him for two god damn seconds." Edge sneered, shoving the painful little spark of guilt and envy to the side for now.

Red, meanwhile, was freaking out just a bit. Boss looked angry. And he'd even brought Undyne in for back up. Was he expecting a fight? Was he /that/ pissed off about Red yelling at him on the phone? He'd never actually apologized for hitting him either. Was he... /Not/ sorry? Did he plan to do it again? And Sans had gone and told some of their horrible jokes! He didn't know that Boss hated them! He didn't know that they only ever made a situation worse! 

He couldn't even get his mouth open to try to force any words out. His bones were rattling hard in fear and his claws were clutching so hard at Sans' shirt that they were pretty much embedded in the material. He didn't know what to fucking do!

xxx

Feeling the other shake made it harder not to lash out but he took a slow breath and just stared intently for a moment at Edge almost silently threatening with his calm demeanor even though he felt filled with rage towards the other. Sans though had other more important things to deal with than a disgruntled brother.

Moving his eye lights down and the rattle mess in his arms he held Red closer placing his face next to the other to whisper so only Red could hear.

“Shhhhh it okay Sweets I’m right here, ya don’t gotta do anything ya don’t want to. I'll support ya with whatever ya decide.”

xxx

 

The words calmed Red's shaking a bit. An effect that wasn't lost on Edge, even if he hadn't heard what had been said.

"wh-what'cha want here, Boss?" Red managed to ask. No way was he going to face his brother alone when he wasn't certain there wouldn't be any violence.

Edge growled, stepping closer again as his ire rose. "Our family matters are of no concern to that fucking bar slut that you've inexplicably glued to your side! We will speak without him or not at all!!"

The raised voice, while expected, still had Red cringing, but it didn't stop him from shouting back. "Then I guess we ain't talkin! Just like always, eh, Boss?!"

It was Edge's turn to cringe now, harshly reminded of their phone conversation. What was he doing? He was going down the exact same path as he had earlier. He was letting his anger control him and it wasn't getting him anywhere. With visible effort he swallowed both his pride and his anger and forced himself to calm down. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let the breath back out, his broad, straight shoulders slumping a little with the motion.

"Fine. He can stay if it makes you feel better." His voice was low, almost gentle in comparison to his usual loud manner. It took Red aback enough that he didn't immediately respond.

When Edge straightened back up, he faced Red with a look of determination. "I came here to apologize. The last time you were home-- At my apartment... I didn't conduct myself in an acceptable fashion. I... Hurt you... And I didn't mean to but that's no excuse... I'm sorry, brother." He bowed his head slightly, expression pinched with the pain of his mistake. It was even more painful to admit it while in the presence of Red's new companion.

xxx

The news that Edge was the one who hurt Red wasn’t anything new to him so he remained silent as he slowly started to rub Reds lower ectobody to help try and relax him seeing how it would be rude to over talk the other to give comforting word so he choose the next best option.

Holding Red firmly against him and slowly rubbing the others back but still remaining on guard to make sure that Edge didn’t try anything that would hurt Red. He doubt he could overpower the much taller cop but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try if it came down to it. Doubting it would though he still watched the taller monster and every small movement he made.

xxx

Red was actually taken aback by the apology. He'd hoped for one, but after the phone call he hadn't been expecting one anymore. And Edge came here in person to make sure he could deliver the apology. It was... Well it was definitely something. Red tried to recall if Edge had ever apologized to him. When they were younger, sure, but in recent memory? As adults? After Edge had started seeing Red for what he was? He didn't think it had ever happened.

"Uh... I-it's a'right, bro..." He automatically responded, like he'd always said when Edge apologized as a child.

"It most certainly is /not/ ok!" Edge shouted, making Red flinch again. And, again, Edge was brought up short by the reaction. He sighed roughly, guilt making his soul feel heavy. It should take more than an apology to have Red forgive him. But for whatever reason, that was all it seemed to take. That was all it ever took, no matter what Edge's mistake had been. In light of how Red seemed to almost /fear/ him now, though, it felt so so little. An apology couldn't stop Red from flinching away from him. It wouldn't coax Red out of that other monster's arms. It didn't lessen the ball of shame rolling around in Edge's insides.

"I don't know what'cha want me ta say then, Boss!" Red growled back and somehow made that semi-threatening noise sound just as beaten and pathetic as he looked.

"I don't either!" Edge growled back, causing his small brother to shy away again. Sans' arms appeared to tighten in response, shifting Red's clothes just enough that he was able to see the strange sight of Red's ecto body. He quirked a brow in confusion. Without even thinking about it, he reached for the hem of Red's jacket.

"Why do you-- " Only to be brought up short by a surprisingly strong grip on his wrist.

"Don't." Came the deep, forceful command of someone that Edge never would have even thought to consider a threat. Looking into those empty sockets, however, a pit of fear opened up in his nonexistent gut and told him to just back the fuck away. Which he did.

It was absurd! Edge had stared down armed criminals! Notorious drug lords! Unhinged robbers! How was it possible for this little nobody bar slut to make his bones shake with a single word?!

... Perhaps it was because, for the first time, Edge found himself in the role of the villain... And he couldn't find his footing under that title. It weighed heavily on him, the victim, his own brother, safe behind this impenetrable, empty gaze that promised so much worse than a bruised wrist if he dared to harm what he'd decided to protect.

It should make him feel better. To know Red was protected like that... But it only made him feel sick, to know that protection had deemed Edge a threat... And rightfully so... Red might forgive him quickly and easily, but /Sans/ would hold Edge accountable for what he'd done. There was some small comfort in that knowledge.

Red sat torn in Sans' arms, watching the expression on his brother's face shift so many times that he almost couldn't catch the expressions. But catch them he did and it was stabbing straight into his soul.

"B-boss?..." He asked worriedly, not sure what to make of the guilt, the shame, the pain... the acceptance...

Edge stood silent, working his jaw as he tried to find something to say. For once in his life, he felt speechless. He was still floundering when a rapidly approaching pair of stomping feet came pounding up the hall. 

"I've digested it!" Shouted Undyne proudly from the busted doorway. "Now! Where were we?" She asked with a broad, sharp grin, not yet taking in the atmosphere she'd just barged her way back into.


	16. Chapter 16

Sans was completely done with having his house filled with cops and it made it worse when the fish one came back and said she digested something. A low rumbled remained as he let go of Edges wrist, he doubt anyone but Red would tell he was still rumbling as he was seeing these intruders more as threats after Edge tried to touch Red.

Knowing all too well that he shouldn’t feel so protective he just couldn’t help himself something stirred in him and all he wanted to do was kick these cops out but sadly he knew he couldn’t. Taking a moment and only a moment to breath he tried to remain calm.

“Seein how we have cop-perated I will ask that ya both leave now. “

At this point he could care less about the broken door he just wanted these two out of his place so he can properly comfort Red and make sure he got food. Red was in a delicate situation and all this stress wasn’t good for him or there child.

xxx

 

"Leave? But we just got here!" Undyne challenged, stepping towards Sans and red. She was brought up short, however, when Edge placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Fine..." Edge growled, looking far more defeated than Red had ever seen him.

Red pushed against Sans' arms and chest, fighting to get to his brother. "Wh-what? No! No, Boss, ya don't gotta-.." He rounded on Sans. "Don't be fuckin talkin ta my bro like that! Ya can't just kick him out like- Ugh!"

He got away from Sans and stepped towards Edge. As afraid as he'd been, he couldn't stand seeing his brother like this. He couldn't stand seeing that look on his face. Especially after he'd actually sucked up his pride and apologized. 

xxx

Sans was stunned with the change in development and was hurt when his simple request was treated like a threat. Once Red was up from him and going towards his brother his hands found purchase on his couch he didn't want to anger or upset Red anymore than he already had so he opted with staring at Edge with empty sockets just about holding his unneeded breath.

His blank stare was intense as he used all his willpower to not get up from his spot wanting to respect Reds choice but he was more than willing to launch himself from the couch at a moment's notice if that hand tried to touch Red again. He would let Red do what he wanted but he did not trust Edge on any level after the damage he inflicted on Red.

Undyne was being ignored by Sans at this point his main worry was the taller skeleton as he loomed over Red as Sans once again had to bite back a louder growl and the urge to put him as a wall between the two of them. His magic already building to port between the others if needed.

xxx

 

"Bro, listen, it's fine. Really! I know ya didn't mean ta, so-" Red was reaching for his brother as he spoke. But he was cut off as Edge pulled away from him. He'd been trying to muster up a comforting smile for his little brother. As the other pulled away from him, feeling like far more than just physical distance was growing between them, that smile slipped.

"No. He's right. I should leave. I have said what I came here to say." And with that he turned and walked towards the door. "Come on Undyne." He said to the sputtering fish woman as he passed her.

"Wha- No! No, bro, c'mon!" Red pleaded, claws twisting in his own shirt.

"You have my number..." Edge said, just before he was out of the room.

Undyne stood there for a little longer, confused. Then she shot a glare at the two shorter skeletons. "Just because you two look friggen adorable together doesn't mean I'll go easy on you if you piss me off!" She growled, then pointed two fingers to her eyes, then back at them in that universal 'I'm watching you' gesture. She was out of the apartment a moment later, jogging to catch up with Edge and calling after him to wait up.

Red shook, unsure what to do now. He'd been so upset earlier because of how Edge had spoken to him, feeling like nothing had changed. Like Edge hadn't even cared that he'd cracked Red's jaw. But now... It was very obvious that this whole separation thing was affecting Edge far more than Red could have guessed it would. It was like he didn't even know his own brother.

xxx

With the magic he already had built up he ported out in the hallway and in front of Edge as he looked up at him with a lax but knowing smile.

“How ‘bout after yer done with work ya come back and have dinner with us. Both of ya should be calm by then and ya can start ta fix what ya ruined.” Sans closed his eyes and his smile changed to almost a blissful one as he spoke his next words. “I care fer Red and I hate seein him upset like this.”

Opening his sockets and looking back up at Edge he continued. “ I also apologize if I stepped my boundaries with you at any time. I just want what’s best fer Red. So what do ya say?”

Honestly Sans did want the taller one back because he knew fixing things with his brother would help him in the long run. He knew that if he had a scuffle with his brother he would do anything in his power to fix it. He just wasn’t sure how Edge was going to fix this royal mess he got himself in but from what he say inside Red needed this and Red hated seein his bro upset and was desperate to forgive him.

xxx

Edge startled a bit when Sans ported in front of him out of nowhere. He knew his brother had this particular skill, but he hadn't known Sans possessed it as well. He frowned down at the shorter skeleton once he'd gotten over his surprise. The change in attitude was suspicious. The invitation was suspicious. He'd just been kicked out by this monster not ten seconds ago, and now he was being invited back? 

Though... If Sans truly did care about Red, then being yelled at for kicking Edge out in the first place must have stung. A flutter of spiteful pleasure lit at the back of his soul, but he tried to pay it no mind. 

"I will.. Consider your offer... Now if you will excuse me? I'm still on shift." He said coldly.

Undyne ran up behind them right then and she stared at Sans with shock. "Hey, wait! Weren't you just..." She glanced over her shoulder towards where she'd just come from.

Edge stepped past Sans and Undyne splutteringly followed.

xxx

Walking back inside he sighed as he stopped to look at the once again broken door. “Landlady gonna hate me at this rate. Why must the monsters you know gotta be so vicious especially fer cops?”

Taking out his phone he started to dial the number and placing up to his skull as he scanned the room to see where Red ended up.

xxx  
Red let out a slow breath, his small frame slumping to look even smaller. That could have gone so much better... At least he and his brother were talking again. Sort of...

When he turned back to the couch, Sans was gone. Hearing voices out in the hall, he stepped closer to the door. Sans was out there talking to his brother... And saying what?! He'd better not be telling Edge to stay away or some shit or so help him!! He listened in, planning to barge right on out there if Sans was saying any kind of stupid shit. He was stunned, however, at what he actually heard. That was... Unexpected.

Stepping back, he waited for Sans to come back in. When he did, Red didn't give him long before he was wrapping both arms around him. 

xxx

His looking didn’t last long before Arms were around him and he looked down at Red a soft smile as his free arm wrapped around Red. It was by the third ring that his landlord picked up.

“Underground apartments how may I help you?”  
“It’s Sans, my door broke again.”

There was silence on the other line and for a moment he thought he got hung up on.

“Sans……. How?”

Sans chuckled, “Let’s just say my hopefully soon to be boyfriends brother and his friend are a little to overzealous and I don’t think they know how to properly use a door. Once again I’ll pay for the damage well there paying for it but any chance we can get it fixed by tonight? I know its short notice but was hopeful.”

There was a sigh then a grumble and the sound of papers being moved around before his landlady spoke again. “Yeah I’ll get Greg to be up there again to fix it but let’s try not to break this one I’m running out of spare doors Sans.”

He nodded even though it was lost on the other, “I understand, not like I want them ta be breaking all these doors myself. Thanks again talk with you later.”

He hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket before his other arm went around Red.

“Now what did I do to deserve this wonderful attention from you? Not that I’m complaining.”

xxx

"Heard what'cha said out there." He hugged a bit tighter for a moment before pulling away a bit to look at Sans. "Figured ya hated him. What with the way y'were glarin at him earlier."

He smiled a little lopsidedly. "And 'hopefully soon ta be boyfriend'?" His face dusted with color.

xxx

Sans awkwardly chuckled at the second part. “Uh… yeah, well not how I pictured askin but. Well. Um, any chance ya like ta go on an official date with me?” He couldn’t help but to look away as a bit of worry of the other saying no to him formed.

xxx

Red chuckled bashfully, his face growing warmer. "W-well, uh.. I-I mean... If uh... If ya wanna..."

It was more than he'd expected. More than he'd hoped. But maybe he shouldn't be so surprised? He had a pretty good idea how Sans felt after all. Maybe he really hadn't been fooling himself? And Sans certainly seemed genuine now. Was looking kind of embarrassed actually. It was pretty cute.

xxx

Turning back his eyes sparkled down at the other, “I would very much enjoy ta take ya out ta dinner this comin weekend then!” His voice was filled with excitement and joy at the other agreeing to go with him.

Placing his forehead against the other he couldn’t help the stupid happy smile on his face as he held the other tighter. Letting himself bask in this feeling for another moment he pulled away the smile still on his face.

“Now I made us a snack and I think someone needs to eat a little somthin. Yer magic is goin fer two now. Then after we can go to the store and pick out what were makin yer bro fer dinner.”

 

xxx

Holy shit! Sans was so excited about this! The realization made Red's soul flutter and seeing that stupidly happy smile on his face actually had Red's eye lights flickering into a heart shape for a moment.

"Y-yeah, ok. Sure." He'd agree to just about anything if it kept that expression on Sans' face. Shit that was cute! He couldn't help but grin back just as wide, even if he still felt a little nervous about the whole thing.

He went with Sans to the kitchen area to eat the apples that had been sliced up. He didn't touch the peanut butter. That flavor combination was fuckin weird.

xxx

Sans chuckled each time he dunked his slice into the peanut butter and ate it as the discussed look kept reappearing on the other face. It wasn’t long before the apples were gone and he was thankful that Red ate most of them.

“So ya know yer bro better than me what would he like ta eat.” He asked as he put the plate in the sink to wash later before getting his shoes on so they could go. Once they both had everything they need he ported them both to the market to do some shopping.

xxx

Red wiped his sticky fingers on his shorts, then made sure to slip on his shoes and coat before Sans ported them to the grocery store. "Well, it's gotta be healthy fer sure. Boss hates grease n fat n all that other good shit. I think he likes noodles. Least that's what he's usually cookin at home anyway. He uh... He's been gettin better at it." 

Boss wasn't exactly a chef. Undyne had challenged him to a cook off one day though, and it had brought to light just how bad both of them were in the kitchen. They'd since started a little rivalry over who could improve the quickest. Red was pretty sure his brother was still winning, seeing as how he hadn't actually burned their kitchen down yet like Undyne had. A real blessing considering Red didn't think their deposit would have covered that.

xxx

 

Entering the store Sans went and grabbed a cart and then look at it for a moment and gave the other a sly grin before picking Red up and plopping him in the cart.

 

xxx

Red hadn't been expecting to be picked up, and as a result, he flailed a bit. It caused his landing in the cart to be a little rough. His face burning, he struggled upright.

"Sans! What the fucking fuck?!" He hissed, not wanting to draw too much attention by shouting.

 

xxx

 

Sans smirked and started to push the cart with Red still inside it. “Doc said ta take it easy and common ya look adorable in the cart. Kinda jealous, my bro used ta push me around cause he said I never walked fast enough.” 

Chuckling he looked up at the signs making sure he entered the right isle stopping in front of the array of boxed noodles. “Now is yer bro more of a lasagna or casserole monster? More vegetable or meat based?”

 

xxx

 

Red hunched in on himself and grumbled, arms crossing as his face burned with embarrassment. He felt like a child. He had to admit though, that he did like not having to walk around. Not that he would say that out loud.

"Boss likes ta make lasagna. Prob'ly shouldn't make that. He'd think ya were makin' fun of him or challengin' him or somethin." He muttered the words, keeping his eyes averted. He felt so fucking awkward in the cart. 

xxx

Raising a bone bow towards the other he had to ask. “Casserole it is but what’s the story behind that?”

Sans looked over the noodle types settling on a veggie based rotini noodle and grabbed a box setting it next to Red. He couldn’t help but to lean over and kiss the others flushed embarrassed skull before pulling the cart towards the sauces to decide on the way to many choices they have now a day.

xxx

Red blushed brighter at the kiss and made swatting motions as if to chase the other away to avoid any more kisses. He loved it when Sans kissed him, but they were in public right now and he was already at his limit for embarrassing situations.

"The woman who was with my bro t'day? That was his partner, Undyne." He explained, settling back down in the cart to get more comfortable. "They got some kinda cookin feud goin on so they both get super fuckin competitive when it comes ta food n shit. Lasagna is what Boss decided ta make as his 'signature dish' or whatever, so fishlips likes ta try ta make it too sometimes and Boss gets all pissy bout it."

xxx

“Noted.”

Grabbing the cans he decided on he placed them in the cart and started pushing the cart again.

“Follow up question, do either of them know how to properly use a door because at this rate I’m think they never learned how. Which is kind of surprising seeming how they are cops and breaking someone’s door down without probable cause seems pretty illegal to me.”

The tone of his voice showed he honestly wasn’t angry but maybe a bit miffed that it happened twice in such a short amount of time. Stopping in front of the chicken he looked planning on adding some protein. Honestly he went about this process like he was cooking an amazing meal for Red and to make sure it had every that his body needed to stay healthy.

“Yer lucky I love ya.” He didn’t mean anything by it just a casual playful remark that you would give to a friend and he was focused on the chicken as he debated which one he should go with.

xxx

Red chuckled at the door questions, starting to relax a bit. "They both get pretty excited. Doors everywhere fear them. The door ta my old room was busted down so often I stopped botherin ta fix it."

He was honestly having a pretty good time right now. Going out with Sans and doing something as domestic as shopping for dinner ingredients while making small talk. It was calming, nice. Which made the next, almost flippant remark almost go right over his head. 

It took a second to sink in, but once it did Red stared at Sans, shocked, sockets wide. "Uh, y-you uh.. You wh-what?..."

xxx

It took a moment for things to click in Sans mind of what he just said. Turning and looking with wide sockets and dark blue glow lighting on his face. He had meant it in a casual way but a part of him knew he was serious and it made his soul race.

“I…..”

Now his soul felt like it was going to explode from the nerves. This was not what he had planned for this either. Why was none of his plans going the way he half slightly thought of? Okay maybe they weren’t even a real thought yet but this was definitely not what he would even think of a place to consider confessing these feeling. In a soft but sure voice as his faced relaxed into a simple but loving smile he stared at Red intently but gently.

“I love you Red.”

xxx

Gradually, Red's face took on a gentle, pink hue. His eye lights shifted to hearts and his soul felt like it could burst from his chest and start dancing. He'd known, on some level, how Sans felt. But he'd spent so much time trying to convince himself he was misreading things or that he'd felt things wrong. He'd still doubted it. But now here was Sans saying it out loud. There was no conceivable way to misread that. Sans loved him. Sans actually loved him.

"Y-ya do?..." Stars... And he was confessing this to him in a grocery store. While Red sat in a shopping cart like a two year old. The pink flush on his face went red again as he averted his eye lights bashfully. There was no way he could go without saying it back though. After all, he'd loved Sans almost since the start of this whole thing. Even if it didn't make sense. Even if they hadn't known each other for very long. "I uh... L-love you too."

 

xxx

 

His eye lights turned to hearts as he heard the others and before he could even think he was next to the cart lifting the others face to look at him his eyes lidded he didn’t care that they were in the store he didn’t care people could be watching. Red loved him and he loved Red nothing else in this world mattered to him.

Leaning in he kissed Red with all his love. It was soft and gentle and expressed so much in this simple passionate kiss. His left hand remaining to cup his face as his right hand trailed behind the other pulling him closer even though the cart was making it a tad difficult for him he didn’t care.

Pulling away the hearts remained his thumb gentle moving across the others cheek. “Best shopping trip ive ever been on.”

 

xxx

 

Red trembled under the effects of that kiss, feeling loved and important and not so broken as he normally did. He felt like Sans saw all of his little imperfections and filled them with his love and care to make him whole again. His own hands were clinging to the side of the cart, claws laced through the metal. His tail was making a little clinking noise as it wagged lazily behind him and tapped against the cart.

When Sans pulled away, Red's eye lights were very solid little hearts and a shy smile was on his face.

From the other end of the isle there came a low wolf whistle. Red turned sharply to spot a middle aged woman grinning at them. She trotted off with her own cart before Red could do anything but blush down to his tail tip.


	17. Chapter 17

Sans didn’t care and the others reaction was just adorable, sighing softly he kissed the top of Reds very flushed skull and moved away to finish there shop. Going back he grabbed the chicken he wanted and put it in the cart. Having to reel in his thoughts he needed to make sure he was getting everything they needed but his mind was filled with the thoughts of the fact Red loved him as well.

Another happy little noise escaped at the thought as he pondered what else he needed to grab. Once he was a bit more focus he moved them towards the cheese. Nothing beat that crunchy layer of cheese on top and he could taste it already. It wasn’t to often he cooked for himself but with Red around he was once again finding his love of cooking again.

Grabbing a cheddar and parmesan he placed then in the cart and pushed Red towards the vegetables now. Every once in a while he would stare at Red the hearts flickering back into his eye lights when he looked directly at Red and would go back to normal when he would look away.

Once in the vegetables isle he grabbed corn zucchini and a yellow squash to the basket. Satisfied with what he got he nodded. “I think that’s everything. Now does my sweet want to go look at the sweets before we leave?”

xxx

Mortified, Red pulled his hood up over his skull and let out a little whine. He couldn't bring himself to regret what just happened, but he sure as fuck wished it had happened somewhere more private. 

They cleared the next few isles in silence. Every so often Red caught Sans looking at him with those adorable hearts in his sockets and he would look away, blushing softly and trying to calm his thrumming soul. Stars, he was acting like a love sick teenager! Everything felt light and happy. He felt like he could float away on the lightest breeze. He was flustered and embarrassed and he just wanted to hide.

"N-nah... M'good..." He just wanted to leave and go home. Besides, he thought he still had a cake or two left over from pap's bakery.

xxx

Nodding he took them to go check out. Once everything was paid for he rolled the cart back to the entrance and then assisted Red out of the cart. Taking the others hand he squeezed it lightly before porting them back home.

With a pop they were in the kitchen and a slew of cuss words left the repair man’s mouth as he was tending the door. Sans looked over at him apologetically.

“Greg ya think you be used ta me by now.”

“Not everyday monsters come poppin in out of nowhere! Give a old man a bloody heart attack why don’t you!”

Chuckling Sans went about putting things away. It was only 1pm he still had time before he had to start cooking dinner and all he wanted to do was be close to Red but seeing how the repair guy was still here he doubt Red would allow him such things.

It didn’t take the guy long to finish putting the door on and once he had left Sans scooted over closer to Red a hand running up the others leg as Sans leaned in kissing Reds neck humming lightly. His hand never stopped as is moved up Reds body until stopping on Reds cheek so he could have the other look at him the hearts back as he kissed Red light. Even though it was brief it was a wonderful and gentle kiss.

“Love you Red.” It was so nice to say to the other and made his soul flutter and dance in his chest once more as he stared lovingly into the others glowing Red eye lights.

xxx

Red would have breathed a sigh of relief when they got home, except there was a guy there. He couldn't help but glare at the guy, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Was it so much to ask that he just have some time alone with his-... Boyfriend? was that what Sans was now? Lover? He was definitely more than just the father of his child now.

Feeling huffy, Red tromped over to the couch and flipped on the tv before plopping himself down. He listened to Sans putter around the kitchen, putting things away and having a lighthearted conversation with the repair man.

When 'Greg' left, Sans sat next to him and scooted in close, showering him with what seemed to be repressed affection that he'd been respectful enough not to show in front of another person. Red sighed, melting into it and wrapping an arm around Sans' waist.

The words and gentle kiss had him blushing softly as he muttered a shy "Love you too."

xxx

 

After showering Red with small kisses from his neck up he pulled back. “How ya feelin? Anything still hurtin ya? Also wonder how often I should give ya magic. Guess that’s another thing we can ask the dr next visit.” For now Sans settled for pulling Red close and just cuddling on the couch. 

 

xxx

 

Red was honestly feeling amazing. He'd all but forgotten about the new cracks in his bones from the night before. Those waffles really had worked some kind of magic on him. Red hadn't even known it was possible to make food with that much healing intent.

"I feel fine ya big worry wart." He smiled, planting a kiss of his own on Sans' teeth. "Didn't even feel sick this mornin. Prob'ly since ya gave me so much last night."

xxx

Sans let out a nervous chuckle, “I hope my boozed filled magic didn’t harm either of ya. That was stupid of me. I still ain’t never going drinkin again. I was to rough with ya and before you say anything about yer not fragile I have ta disagree. I have a doc ta back me up on this one.”

He stuck out his tongue in a childlike manner as to say I win cause anything you say would be invalid before he leaned back in closer licking the others neck vertebra. Sans couldn’t help himself that he was such a pervert and always wanted to be touching or doing something to Red.

xxx

Sans was damn lucky that Red loved him and was still feeling pretty good right now, because that was insulting. Red huffed, grumbling as Sans stuck out his tongue before leaning in to lap at his neck. It felt nice, sure, but now he was a little irritated so he wasn't about to just give in.

"Well you and the fuckin doc can shove it." He pouted.

xxx

Chuckling lightly against the others neck Sans pulled away seeing the others pouty face.

“Aaaww don’t pout, there should only be smiles or a debauched look on this face.” He gave the other a sly look but didn’t act on it. He was enjoying this time with Red it was nice and simple.

“Also I mainly say this because yer with our child and that there makes ya fragile and the dr may have caused me to worry that much more about you. Before I worried but felt like you could hold yer own but now all I can think of is the horrid what ifs and I don’t want either of you to get hurt. Knowin I hurt you from a little rough sex rattles me more than normal.”

Moving a hand he slipped it up under Reds shirt placing it on his belly. “I am sorry about that and yes I will accept being a worry wart about the both of you.”

xxx

Red's anger deflated a little, but he still aimed a glare at Sans. "Well, I'm still here ya know. Fragile or not, I can still handle myself just fuckin fine. I know my limits."

It hurt just a little, to hear Sans imply Red couldn't take care of himself. Like Edge had always said. That Red was helpless and weak. It was so close to calling him worthless... They'd only known each other a week and already Sans was picking up on things like this. How much longer would it be until he discovered the rest of it? The rest of the things that Edge had long since known was there. The things that made him yell, insult, and generally just push him around? 

How long until Sans was just another Edge?...

xxx

Sans nods, “I’m sorry Red, it doesn’t help that we know very little about each other and I’m just being a big worry wart about you. Just the thought of having to see the dr every week puts me on edge. Like is that really necessary and knowing were both 1 hp monsters scares me as well. If something was ta happen ta either of us just minor we could lose the other and what if the kid gets left alone. Oh shit! What if our little one turns out to be a 1hp monster as well?”

Sans was panicking it was plain to see all his worry was bubbling up that at this point he kept pushing off. He hadn’t ever handle stress well and this was nothing but a major ball of stress. The need for a drink to forget was rising but he tried to push that off as well as he had vowed to never drink again.

xxx

A lot of what Sans was saying were fears that Red had as well. He didn't like that Sans was a 1hp monster. He was also scared that their baby would end up like them. he didn't like that the doctor wanted him to come in once a week.

But unlike Sans, it seemed, Red had been through some shit. He knew what a 1hp monster could endure. He knew that Sans was stronger than he seemed to think he was. He knew that he himself could pull his fragile ass through the wringer and still come out kicking.

He firmly placed a hand on either side of Sans' face and forced him to look him in the eye. "Hey! Stop that bullshit right fuckin now! How old are we Sans? We been alive this long without dyin. 1 hp ain't shit! I dunno bout you, but I been like this my whole damn life. I know how ta deal with it. I know how ta keep fuckin livin, even when I don't really wanna sometimes. And if the kid is like this too? Then so fuckin what! Who better ta raise a 1 hp monster than a pair a' idiots that know what it's like? Won't make no fuckin difference ta me if our kid has 1 hp or 100. And it shouldn't make no difference ta you neither."

xxx

Sans blinked a few times before he nuzzled into the others hand letting them ground him and come back to his senses. He was shaking lightly his mind still wanting to go a mile a minute but he let himself focus on Reds hands.

“This explains so much, no wonder my dad always freaked out like this over me. Didn’t help I was a little stinker when I was younger. Kid ain’t even born yet and im a wreck.”

Pulling Red into his lap he held onto him tight hiding his face against Reds chest. “I think yer gonna have ta remind me that im gonna be okay cause I feel the need for a few drinks already.”

xxx

 

Red carefully didn't think about his own dad when Sans mentioned his. There was a very good reason Red had ended up raising Edge himself after all. It wasn't too difficult to stay in the present, however, with Sans freaking out right in front of him. He let Sans pull him into his lap, then wrapped his arms around the other, holding gently but tight.

"Ya know..." He started, already regretting the words that were falling from his mouth. "It ain't too late fer ya ta bail... I-if it's too much... Y-ya don't gotta-..." He trailed off, unable to continue.

xxx

His arms tightened around Red and he didn’t even hesitate when he pulled away.

“The hell ya talkin about, there is no power alive that is gonna take me away from you or our child. I love you. I love our baby. Just cause Im a pansy and am worried about this doesn’t mean I wanna leave. Don’t you ever think or say that again cause it aint true!”

Pulling Red close again there was a low rumbling growl that was leaving Sans as his natural protective instinct was trying to protect the other against those words part of him felt silly for getting so defensive but the other part didn’t care. Red was his and carrying his child and no force on this plain or any other would take his happy away even if his happy made him worried sick at the same time.

xxx  
After that declaration it felt like even his soul was trembling. Sans was holding him so tightly, so close. He'd spoken with such conviction. The edges of his sockets burned with the threat of tears as he tightened his own hold on Sans.

"Then ya ain't got nothin ta worry bout." He said tremulously. "Whatever happens, we'll face it together."

Pulling back again, he gave Sans a watery smile before pulling him in for a deep, long kiss. Stars he loved this monster.

 

xxx

He quickly took control of the kiss his hands moving and gripping onto Reds hips massaging his ecto flesh. Sans really love the fact his body was always formed it was hotter than anything he could think of. Moving he slipped his hands in and moved to grab two nice handful of Reds ass squeezing as he growled into the kiss. His growl was filled with his want for the other.

Taking his fingers he dug lightly into the others flesh clawing up before moving around and taking his time to once again explore Reds ecto flesh his thumbs rubbing gently into the others belly as he pulled away from the kiss.

“I love everything about ya.”

His hands moving and helping in taking off Reds jacket and setting it next to them on the couch before looking back at ravishing red with his eyes as he licks his teeth.

xxx

Red moaned into the kiss, loving the way Sans' hands moved over him. His hips ground down almost without thought. He needed to be closer. Needed to feel more from the monster he loved. He didn't ever want to part from him. As Sans moved to divest him of his jacket, he easily moved along with him, helping to ease the barrier from his body.

"I love you too." He responded earnestly, reaching for the hem of Sans' shirt to jerk it up and over his head. "Yer so fuckin perfect."

He pulled Sans back into a rough kiss, fighting not to dominate, but to pull Sans in.

xxx

Gladly letting his shirt be pulled off he took his hand to help remove the other. He let his own ecto body form over the attention making his shorts tent with his need showing. Once the others shirt was off he kissed over the others ribs running his fingers across them. Worshipping the others body with affection.

He wanted to make sure the other knew and felt the conviction in the words he just said to show the other that he loved him and that he wasn’t leaving him or their child. That there future was uncertain but that he would face it with him.

Moving up from the others ribs he kissed and lavished Reds neck with affection as his hands roamed Reds body once more and going to undo the others shorts to remove that barrier.

xxx

Red watched in awe as Sans formed his own body, a soft blue stomach casting a gentle glow against him. Sans was beautiful. Red didn't get to stare for very long, however, as the other leaned in to start laving attention on his ribs. His breath stuttered, his hands gripping at Sans' shoulder blades. His head fell back as sans traveled higher, teeth and tongue playing expertly over his vertebra.

He ground down again, harder this time, a gasp falling from him as a rigid length of magic slotted perfectly against his clothed mound. "Sans... Shit..." He groaned, his fingers moving to play over the flawless ribs along Sans' back.

xxx

Biting down on the others vertebra Sans was rough but gentle making sure that it didn’t leave a mark but hard enough to send a tingle of pain throughout the others body. Lifting the other up so he would be able to remove the others shorts was a pain but he didn’t want the other to get far away. So after some finagling he was able to remove them before tending to his own. Kicking them to the side he sat back and took a moment to once again take in the wonderful red body of the other.

His eyes stopped on the Sparkle. Leaning down he kissed the others stomach and nuzzled into it for a moment before moving back up and capturing the others mouth into a kiss his hands moving to Reds waist. He ground and bucked up into Red teasingly but only once as his hand travel to pull lightly on his tail before moving passed to slip a few fingers in from behind as he started to play with the other. Slowly thrusting his fingers in as he held the others close against him a soft growl escaping.

“Fuck yer so hot.”

xxx

That little bit of pain at his neck had him shivering, his claws digging into Sans' back. He struggled alongside Sans to get his shorts off, feeling impatient and needy. He was just about ready to shred the damn things when Sans managed to get them off. The moment he was free to do so, he pressed back down, rubbing his wetness along Sans' cock.

Then Sans was leaning forward to affectionately place a kiss over the little silver glimmer that was their baby and Red's soul felt like it would burst with the affection that he held for this monster. He all but pulled Sans back up as he came in for a kiss, humming into it and pressing even closer, his hands cupping Sans' jaw. He gasped as those talented fingers entered him, breaking the kiss.

His face warmed at the praise, teeth parting to deliver his own. "And yer fuckin amazin."

He thrust his hips back against the intruding fingers, shivering as they moved against his inner walls. He pressed his face against Sans' shoulder, sucking in a jagged breath when his sweet spot was found. The other's neck was right in his face now, practically calling to him, so he moved in to lick and nip at the bones, delving into the soft spaces between the vertebra.

xxx

His gripped tightened as he thrusted his fingers faster. The attention to his neck was divine as he curled enjoying the squelching sounds that were coming from the other. His cock twitch with need as he pulled his fingers out as he took hold rubbing the others juices along his shaft before lining it up. Honestly he wasn’t sure if Red had sat on him or if he was impatient and thrusted up but before he knew it he was fully in Red a groan escaping as he started thrusting up in the other.

“F..fuck Red, yer so tight like this!”

His speed was fast but he made sure he wasn’t as rough as last night but he couldn’t help the need to complete wreck Red. Curling his hips he wanted the other to go crazy knowing that it was Sans that was making him go crazy knowing that from this day on only Sans would make him go crazy.

Just the thought drove him to thrust up rougher. The logical part of his mind wanted him to be gentle the other part just wanted to claim Red to mark him up so no one could deny that Red was his. To be able to make his color go from red to purple with the amount of magic he would give him. He knew such thoughts were dangerous but it got him going just thinking of Red’s magic turning purple from his own.

 

xxx

Red cried out as they joined together, both of them moving at the same time to hilt Sans as deep as he could get into Red's heat. His sacrum twinged with pain at the motion, reminding him there was still and injury there. Instead of being off putting, however, the pain joined with the pleasure to create a heady cocktail that Red couldn't get enough of.

He looped his arms around Sans' shoulder's, gazing down at him with hazed, heart shaped eye lights and a string of drool leaking from his mouth as he panted. sans set the pace, and Red let him, moving his hips only enough to ease the movement. He loved handing over control like this. He loved that he could trust Sans to take the reins and lead him to heights he'd never before dared to imagine. Every thrust had his cunt squeezing with pleasure. Every bounce had his sacrum jolting with pain. Before long he wasn't able to control his voice anymore as he moaned and gasped, and pleaded for more.

"Shit! Shit! Fu-uuh-aah! Ple-please! Sans! Sa-aahns! Nnn! Nngah! So good! S-so-ooh! Ah!" A string of uncontrolled, half formed words and noises filled the room. The heat in his belly was burning, racing across his bones and making him see stars. "Close! M'clo-ooh-se! Fuck! Sans!"

xxx

“Aaa-Ah! Fuck Cum Fer Me! Fuck! Yes! Red, fuckin Cum!

His thrust moving with purpose his hands digging into the other hip his head falling back against the couch as he let out his own moan. The fluttering walls squeezing him just right it took all his will power to not sink his teeth into the other instead he turned his face biting into his couch hard. He was almost thankful it wasn’t the best couch and had parts that were loose so he had something that wasn’t Red to bite this hard into.

He couldn’t handle it he didn’t want to but everything was against him as he started cuming. He roughly held Reds hip against his own still moving him roughly but never leaving remaining deep inside as he let go of the couch bite mark torn into the old fabric.

“FUCK RED!!!”

This was the fastest he ever came and it left his body needing more. He wasn’t satisfied he needed to claim Red more. Moving Red to lay against the couch he moved in between his legs his member twitching as he reentered Red But this time it was softer thrusts as he hovered over Red hearts in his eyes as he rubbed the others face. His hips rolled softly and lovingly in a rhythmic pattern.

“Yer so beautiful Red, I love ya so much. Yer mine and I can’t believe that ya are.”

xxx

Red's vision flashed white at the command, his body giving in and spasming with his climax. He cried out at the feeling, Sans continuing to thrust up into him through it all and forcing it to wash through him longer than it might have otherwise. Shortly after it tapered off, he felt Sans' release, magic flooding his insides and forcing a keening sort of whimper from between his teeth.

Red was just starting to slump against Sans when he was gently pushed to the seat cushions. He looked up at Sans dazedly, curious, before the other was pushing into him again. The entry felt slick and wet, sloppy with the previous release. Red shuddered.

"Y-yeah... Yeah me n-neither. Love you. L-love- aaah! You!" It was slow this time. Gentle. He could practically feel Sans' love through every motion. It was broadcasted so clearly through just his gaze. Bringing his own hands up to cup Sans' face, he pulled him down so their teeth could meet, tongues dancing slowly, savoring the flavors of each other.

xxx

Nuzzling into Reds hand placing little skeletal kisses against it with each slow thrust and enjoying each slurred word that left Reds mouth. Taking his time he let the time trickle on with his slow pace the hearts never leaving. The buildup was so slow and he was savoring every second. Taking hold of Reds legs he lifted them up to change the angle but still remaining slow. Now that he was sitting up and slowly thrusting in he looked down as he kissed Reds leg before he spoke.

“Red….” 

He let his soul come and just float in between them. Sans loved it when their souls were together they felt like one and it was so pleasurable as well. He wanted to shower Red in all his love in every way he could.  
xxx

The slow pace had Red whimpering. Having already climaxed once, his magic was at that tingly stage of hypersensitive, but not painfully so. It was enough to have his whole body crying out for more. After a short time, that died down until he was straining against Sans, his hips twitching in an effort to get the other to speed up even a little.

"Please... Please.. Please..." He begged, unable to process much more than his need to reach his peak just once more, but Sans seemed to be in the mindset to draw this out.

The angle changed as Sans shifted and lifted his legs, prying a shaking gasp from Red. at the utterance of his name, Red glance up from beneath heavy lidded sockets. Seeing Sans' soul floating there, shining so bright and leaking blue magic... There was no hesitation in him this time when his own soul sprung forth and surged up to meet the other, immediately and eagerly pressing close to it.

Love flooded the connection, so intense that Red sobbed with the feeling. he sent his own love back, unrestrained now that he knew that Sans returned his affections. His spine arched from the bed, sockets falling closed as tears flowed down the sides of his face. His tail curled up between Sans' legs to press against the beloved blue magic along his back.


	18. Chapter 18

Taking ahold of the others soul he rubbed them together as he slowly thrusted in making sure all his love for Red was known. That he would never leave him that he would love and protect him. It wasn’t much into it before he had to let the souls go and start thrusting in earnest his peak building and the need to fill Red up again. Thrusting quickly he bent Reds legs just a bit into each thrust before he let them fall and he leaned down letting their souls get pressed in between there body and together as he captured Red into a kiss.

He started to mumble over and over how much love he had for Red as he started cumming again. Pressing himself deep inside he moved from kissing Red to placing his forehead against the others panting as his soul felt like it merged with Reds dumping more magic into it. A groaning moan escaped as his vision went white.

Once he came down from his high his arms were weak and shaky as he slowly lowered himself against Red trying his best not to hurt him but at the same time unable to really focus on making sure that happened. He felt so drained and was more than ready for a nap.

xxx

 

It all washed over him, through him, so wonderfully. Sans' love. His protection. His devotion. Red sent everything back, feeling just as strongly. He'd tear apart anyone who dared threaten his family. But that was a thought best reserved for later. At the moment, he was caught on the waves of gentle pleasure that his lover was pouring over him. 

His climax came almost unexpectedly, slowly building until it was just suddenly there, tearing a soft cry from his throat as he shook with the power behind it. He could feel Sans filling him up as well, both below and through their souls. He felt flooded. stuffed with cum and love. It soaked into him and fed his body just the way it needed to, leaving him warm and sated.

As Sans slowly fell against him, Red wrapped his arms around the other, nuzzling his face into the crook of his lover's shoulder. 

"Love ya.." He yawned. He was tired after all that and a nap sounded wonderful, but... "Don't sleep, Sweetheart... Gotta... Gotta get dinner goin in a bit...." Even as he spoke, however, his sockets fell closed, heavy with contented exhaustion. 

xxx

Sans groaned audibly before grumbling, “You…. sleep imma shower…… and open a window. Doubt yer bro wants ta smell us.”

Moving and placing another kiss on Reds skull he grabbed Reds jacket laying it over him while he started dreadfully to walk over to shower. Deciding opening a window could wait until after.

The shower didn’t take too long and Sans checked the time when he got out and dressed in nicer clothes than what he was wearing. If they were having a guest he decided to at least try to look nice. Catching the time at 2:50pm he had plenty of time to cook.

Walking over he opened a few windows to air out the place before going over to the bed and grabbing a blanket and mentally kicking himself for not grabbing the blanket for Red sooner. Walking over he covered the sleeping Red.

Once in the kitchen he started the process of cooking focusing on his intent to make sure that this meal would help heal as well. He focused on his love for Red, his love for their growing child. His love for his brother they were all different loves but they were all dear to his heart. His intent to make this a tasty and filling meal his intent to make Red happy tonight and forever, a happy sigh escaped as he relaxed into the flow of his cooking. With each slice of the knife he was using to the simple stiring of the pasta noodles in the pot to help speed the cooking time up just a bit.

Looking over at the clock once more it was 3:43 as he started to place everything in the dish to put in the oven. Placing everything in the sink once done and the dish in the oven he walked over and nudged Red to have him wake up.

“Red, should probably get up now Sweets. Get cleaned up and have plenty of time fer anything else ya wanna do before yer bro gets here.”

xxx  
He was out cold before Sans was even fully off the couch. He didn't stir the slightest bit until Sans was there waking him up. As he came to, smells of cooking wafted in from the kitchen section of the apartment, making his soul tighten with hunger.

"Mmmnn... Huh?" He asked, barely awake at all. His eyes were barely half open, his eye lights still hazy from sleep. He felt so warm and comfortable. And Sans was right there making him feel happy and safe. Did he really need to get up?

xxx

Sans chuckled leaning in and giving Red a small kiss against his teeth. “Sweets I know it sucks but I gotta clean the couch if ya don’t want yer bro to see our juices on it. Not sure what kind of impression he has about me already but I’d like to keep it somewhat decent.”

xxx

Well that woke him up like a glass of cold water to the face. Sockets wide, Red sat bolt upright, turning to glance at the couch. Shit! They'd made such a mess! And Boss was comin over? He couldn't see shit like that!

"Fuck! Fuckin- Why'd ya let me sleep so long?! It's fuckin dryin inta the cushions! That’s gonna take ferever ta get out! What kinda cleanin shit ya got here?" He started to stand up to go get a sponge or a rag or /something/ but then the blanket that was draped over him started to fall and he was reminded that he wasn't actually wearing anything. He caught the blanket with a yelp and pulled it back up to hide his body. He wrapped it around himself and held it there as he got up to go in search of cleaning supplies.

xxx

Sans wrapped his arms around red from behind stopping him, “Sweets breath. Go take a shower and I’ll start on the couch. Don’t worry we got time.”

Sans kissed Reds neck nuzzling into him softly his left hand rubbing Reds belly in a soothing manner. It wasn’t a lie after all Edge probably wouldn’t be here for a few hours that gave them more than enough to clean and freshen the place up before he got there.

xxx

Red stopped, actually taking a moment to breath. "R-right... Right... Shit. Don't even know if he's actually comin." He groaned, running a hand over his face. holding the blanket in place with the other as he leaned back into Sans' embrace. "I'll uh... I'll text him then hop in the shower..."

Turning slightly his planted a chaste little kiss on Sans' jaw before pulling free of his hold and bending to grab his jacket so he could dig in one of the pockets for his phone.

xxx

As Red went about making his call Sans checked the damaged they did to the couch before going to go get the couch cleaner he had from when he bought the couch. He wondered if he had enough to clean it with or not. Going over to the kitchen sink he opened the cabinet and pulled out a bucket and the cleaner.

There was just a bit left and he hoped it would be good enough for the cleaning. Poring the rest of the bottle in the bucket Sans filled it with water and then grabbed a rag. He wondered like he always did if he should get proper cleaning supplies one day. Shrugging it off he went and started on the couch making a note that having their souls out as well wasn’t the brightest idea when guest were going to be over that same day.

xxx

Red shot a text at his brother, asking if he was still coming for dinner or not, then sat his phone on a side table while he went to get a change of clothes. He hadn't gotten a response before he headed off for the bathroom, but he figured he could just check for a response when he got out.

He set the temp then climbed on into the shower, noting the areas he needed to wash the most. Sans had really made a mess of him. Not that he'd been complaining at the time, but still... The space between his legs was particularly uncomfortable, dried cum making his formed flesh itch. he spent some time cleaning up. then he spent some time just standing under the spray. then after that he spent a little more time just holding a hand over that little sparkle in his midsection so he could feel their baby's warmth.

Should he tell Edge? There were already so many misunderstandings and arguments... Would this just be another one? Maybe Red should wait until they were on better terms again... It wasn't like Edge could force him into an abortion clinic anymore. Not with them living apart and his brother having far less say over his life. (which was something that was taking some getting used to.) But Edge's opinion still meant quite a bit to him. So did their relationship.

He'd wait. Just a little longer. They'd fix things and then he would tell his brother.

When he came out of the room, Sans was just putting away his cleaning supplies. Red stepped quickly over to the side table where his phone sat, however, barely paying Sans any mind until he'd found out what response he'd gotten from his brother. He had a new text. His soul thrummed hard as he opened it, eye lights scanning over the words.

"looks like Boss is comin after all." He said out loud, partially for Sans, but also partially for himself. Just to get the thought to drive home. A strange mix of relief and apprehension filled him.

Glancing over, he found the couch to be decently clean, if a little wet.

xxx

Once he put the cleaning supplies away he washed his hands before drying them to get any cleaner off. Hearing that Edge was going to be there didn’t sit well but he could tell Red was happy and that was more important than anything. Taking a look around the room he debated how much cleaning he would have to do. Thinking of the easiest he walked over and started making there bed.

“Hey Red how clean does this place gotta be before yer bro is happy? Mine would have a hissy fit if everything was sparkling he would still find something I missed. So level with me how lazy can I be?” A chuckle escape at his own words but he was tired still and all this cooking and cleaning was draining him he hoped to catch a nap before he got there if he had the time.

xxx

Red started to sweat as he looked around the room. "Heh, well uh... " Then his gaze landed on Sans and he took in the tired slump to his shoulders, the shadows under his sockets, the strained edge to his smile. 

"I don't think ya gotta worry bout it." He said, instead of what had been at the tip of his tongue. Honestly, Edge could be looking through one of those fancy home and garden magazines and still find something wrong with every room he sees. But Sans looked tired and Red had already gotten a nap. Red could take care of the cleaning. It was /his/ brother after all.

"You go ahead n catch some Z's huh? Ya look bout ready ta fall over." He chuckled, lightly shoving Sans towards the bed. "I'll wake ya when the food's ready ta come out, a'right?"

xxx

Sans snagged Reds once they got to the bed and pulled him down with him. “I Didn’t get my snuggles after our lovely time. Yer not going anywhere until im asleep.”

He Snuggled up against Red his hand snaking under the others shirt to Red on his belly as a yawn escaped another small kiss to the side of Red skull as his sockets closed another yawn escaping.

“Bsides the timer on that stove is loud it will probably wake me up before ya even get ta me. So just stay here wif…. m…mee…..” Sans was out mid word.

xxx

"Ah! B-but- I-I uh... You-! But I-...." He stuttered, blushing faintly as he was hugged close to Sans. sans, however, was already asleep. Very asleep it seemed. Red sighed, petting a hand over Sans' skull as he calmed down. For a moment, he thought Sans would try to hold onto him and unknowingly keep him from cleaning up... Wow. That wasn't a thought he'd have ever predicted crossing his mind...

"Ya try too damn hard sometimes. Ya fuckin idiot." He hugged Sans close for a moment, placing a gentle kiss on his skull, then eased himself out of the other's arms. It was a testament to how tired Sans really was, that he didn't even stir when Red adjusted him into a more comfortable position and tucked the blanket up around him.

He cast one last fond smile at the slumbering skeleton before he trotted off to polish the room top to bottom. He even found a spare fold out chair in the closet so that there would be more than two chairs by the table. By the time the timer went off for the food, Red was a sweaty mess, but the apartment was looking better than it ever had.

xxx

When the timer went off Sans shot up out of bed with his eyes still close. “I’M UP I’M UP!!!” It took a few more second for him to realize what was going on before he rolled himself out of bed and over to the kitchen rubbing his sockets with a yawn.

Turning off the annoying loud buzzer he got oven mites on and pulled the casserole out placing it on top of the stove. Lifting the foil he saw it was nicely cooked. Taking the foil off he placed it back into the oven for the cheese to finish cooking and golden up. Once it was back into the oven he shut it set the timer for 5 mins and then went and flopped over on the bed on top of the blanket. He was once again out in seconds as he laid on top of everything and his feet were hanging off the bed. It was comfy and he was still felt drained.

xxx

Red laughed softly, so as not to wake Sans up again. The way he just got up and did things while still mostly asleep was kind of adorable in a way. 

When he checked the clock he saw that he still had about fifteen minutes before his brother said he would be here. Which, of course, meant he'd be there in about five. So he went to the bathroom to get cleaned up himself. Again... It was funny how cleaning could get a person so dirty.

Just before the timer went off on the oven this time, Red turned it off. He pulled the casserole out himself and set it on the stove, then went over to the bed so he could wake Sans a little more gently.

He climbed up onto the bed, then lays down next to Sans. He takes in the peaceful face, already looking better after a well deserved nap. It was almost a shame to wake him... Almost.

"SANS! UP N' AT 'EM!" He shouted right next to the other's skull, feeling like a little shit and loving it.

xxx

He jumped flying himself off the bed with the fact he was already on the edge of it he looked dazed and confused and he flopped back on the floor with a groan.

“Fuckin rude ass…. SHIT!!!” HE scurried over to the oven but when he saw the casserole on the stove he had to stare dumbfounded a bit.

“Did I take that out or did you?” He was many levels of confused in his still sleepy state.

xxx

Red had just enough time to laugh himself silly before there were two loud knocks at the door. Red was tempted to rattle off a knock knock joke, but he knew how his brother hated them.

"I got it. Why don'cha set the table Sleepin Beauty." He got up from the bed and made his way to the door. He opened it to find just who he expected to see on the other side. 

"Heya, Boss." His smile takes on a slightly nervous edge. "Uh, c'mon in." He backs away, holding the door open as his brother enters.

Edge was dressed casually for once, in his leather jacket and bright red scarf. It wasn't often that Edge could be found outside of his uniform so Red was a little flattered at the extra bit of care. His expression, however, was just as pinched and irritated as ever.

Red might have been less anxious about it had he known what was going through his brother's skull. Edge had heard Red laughing through the door. He couldn't even recall the last time he'd heard the sound. And it had been so bright and joyous. Yet when he'd answered the door he looked borderline afraid. The difference between what he evoked in his brother, and what Sans did, was illuminating. Edge didn't care at all for what kind of picture this was painting.

"I see you've managed to tidy up. Perhaps you are not completely without merit." He aimed the compliment at Sans, not even considering the possibility that it could be his lazy brother's work.

"Sans keeps a nice place here, Boss." Red chirped, eager to paint Sans in a better light. He hadn't forgotten what they'd been fighting about that night that Edge had lashed out at him. Neither, apparently, had Edge. The taller skeleton winced faintly, recalling how he'd been making particularly disparaging remarks about the other short skeleton, and how Red's defense of said skeleton had stoked his anger to such unforgivable levels.

xxx

It took another groggy moment to look around after he finished setting the table and he was taken back by what he saw. “I didn’t clean, this was all Red I just cooked dinner. Well that’s a lie I did clean the couch.”

Once he took in the sight of how close Red was to Edge sent off alarms that he tried to stuff out. “Anything in…. Red we fergot ta grab a drink fer dinner. Well let’s see what I have in the fridge.”

Sans turned and walked to the fridge opening it. “I have oj milk….. oh a beer! Aaaaaand water.” Lifting up he turned to them.

“Hey sweets want me to run to the store to get better beverages real quick? What do you normally fancy Edge?” He wasn’t to fond with leaving Red alone with Edge but he was a bit worried that he might not have what Edge wanted to drink.

xxx

 

Red winced as Sans corrected them, shooting a nervous look at his brother. He hadn't really /lied/ per se... Sans did keep a moderately nice place. This was just a little above and beyond the norm.

Edge, however, was more put off by the fact that his lazy brother had actually cleaned. And done a decently good job from what he could tell. He hadn't even thought Red knew what a mop was! He'd never been able to get his brother to clean like this back home! As he scrambled to think of any possible reason as to why his brother had a new found talent for home keeping, however, his soul only sank further. Was it because it was Sans' home and Red wanted to do this for Sans? Was it because Red was afraid of how Edge would react if it /wasn't/ clean? A few more possibilities sprung to mind, each more disquieting than the last.

Then Sans called Red by that sickening nickname and everything in him went rigid. His hands clenched at his sides and he turned his sharp gaze on his very clearly sweating older brother, silently demanding 'What the fuck did he just call you?!'

Red couldn't muster words.

Edge ground out "Milk will be fine.", his voice low and growling.

"Uh... H-how bout we all take a seat, huh? Grub smells good, don't it, Boss?" Red simpered, making for a chair as though it could save him from this horribly awkward situation.

xxx 

Pulling out the milk and the oj he went to grab a few cups before setting them all on the table.

"What would you like ta drink Red?" He was tempted on calling him sweets just to piss Edge off but he decided to play nice. He instinctively pushed Reds chair in as he spoke and had to stop himself from kissing the top of his skull.

xxx

Red blushed as he was pushed in and sent a small glare Sans' way when Edge wasn't looking. Was he even /trying/ to be tactful? At all?! What was with callin him that in front of his bro?

"Water's fine." He growled.

"He will have milk as well." Edge insisted, glaring down at his brother and trying to put the previous exchange out of his mind as he sat at the table.

"Boss, ya know I fuckin hate milk." Red whined.

"It's good for you. You will drink it if I must force it down your throat!" He leaned in as Red shrank back.

xxx

Grabbing a glass he went over and filled it with water and brought it back he stared intently at Edge with black sockets for a moment before sitting down.

"Now that everyone has there drinks let's eat." 

Taking the spoon he started scooping and serving everyone. Ignoring the glares from Edge from blandly disobeying but this was his house and Red wanted water and so he would get water.

Taking a bite he hummed it had turned out really good in his opinion. He looked up to see what kind if expressions the others gave.

xxx

Seeing the glass of water be set in front of him, as well as the expression on his brother's face, he almost would have preferred to just drink the damn milk. It looked like Edge was trying to curdle his own glass of milk with just the heat of his glare. Red gulped. 

Edge, meanwhile, was scolding himself again. He'd fallen into old habits, scolding and threatening his brother. While Sans had respected Red's wishes. It wasn't like water was /bad/ for Red after all. Why had Edge tried to dig his heels in over such a small thing?

Edge sent a fair few glared Sans' way as well, as though it was /his/ fault that Edge had messed up.

"Very well. Let us see what abomination of the culinary arts you have set before one as great as I!" Edge exclaimed, certain that this would be the area where Sans fell short. perhaps if it was bad enough, he could convince Red to see the error of his ways and /come home/. Surely it would be easier to mend their relationship if Edge could get him back under his own roof.

He took a bite and froze, sockets going dark.

"Y-you ok, Boss?" Red asked hesitantly, his own fork pausing on the way to his mouth.

"Fine.... I'm fine..." He forced out.

"Sans is a pretty good cook, right?" red beamed, clearly proud, and that just served to sour Edge's mood even more.

"It is... Acceptable, I suppose." Edge grudgingly admitted as he went in for another bite. Looks like he would have to find some other weakness to exploit.

xxx

The look of pure shock was the best compliment he ever got from his food. Turning to Red he softly smiled. 

"What do you think? Which is better this or the waffles this morning?" 

He was honestly curious he felt rusty with making these dishes seeing how before red he did nothing but eat bar food and drink it was honestly nice to have proper food for a change. It was also nice hearing what Red thought about his food as well. Taking another bite he took mental notes on how he could improve the recipe for future makings if Red decided it was something he enjoyed.

xxx

"Uh... Th-the waffles I guess." Red responded, spearing a bit of squash on his fork. "I ain't much of a veggies type a' guy." Then he popped the bit of squash into his mouth, despite his words. Edge's socket twitched. Red /never/ ate the veggies /he/ cooked…

xxx

Sans nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind, maybe if I keep at it I will find a veggie you enjoy eating. Plenty of recipes out there ta try.”

There was a few minutes of silence as they ate before Sans decided to break the silence. “So Edge, how was work? Must be an interesting experience ta be a cop.”


	19. Chapter 19

"It is very interesting." Edge responded, narrowing his sockets at Sans. "I weed out the criminals and ne'er do wells of society and lock them away. Drug dealers. Robbers... /Whores/." He meant it as a jab at Sans' promiscuous nightlife, but across the table he saw his brother wince. No! That hadn't been his intention at all! Turning back to his food, he viciously stabbed a bit of food and quickly thought up a change in topic.

"And what do /you/ do for a living?" He shoved the bite of food into his traitorous mouth.

xxx

A wide grin plastered on his face as he tried his hardest to not say something hed regret but he looked over at Red with a knowing look before turning back to Edge the smirk still on his face.

“Currently I work part time at the local pawn shop but I am workin on getting a better job. Considering going back ta school to become a chef seeing how people seem to enjoy my food even if they try to deny it.”  
He couldn’t help but to do a little jab at Edge as his facial expression gave away that he was enjoying the food but hating himself for enjoying it so much.

“Red and I plan on moving as well. This little place is nice and does the job but I personally think Red deserves better than this.”

He turned giving Red a loving smile as he continued to talk.

“Biggest reason why I am looking for a better job and a better place so I can make sure to provide the best life I can give Red while he’s with me.”

xxx

Edge grit his teeth at the jab about the food. So it was good! Fine! Edge had acknowledged that already! The little asshole didn't have to be insufferable about it! He contemplated the pros and cons of spitting the food he was chewing into Sans' smug little face. 

Red, as he listened to the words, was starting to blush a soft pink. He figured Sans had been doing all of that for the kid, but the way he talked, he made it sound like it had been for Red and only Red. That might have something to do with the fact that they hadn't told his brother about the baby yet, but hearing it said like that, like he really did deserve nice things like that... It made him happy. He smiled at Sans, shyly thankful for all he was doing.

Edge couldn't help but stare at the sight. Had he ever seen his brother blush /pink/ before? Red sure, that was the color of embarrassment, shame, anger... But pink? Pink was soft... Happy... Affectionate...

Was this more than he'd thought initially? Edge thought that maybe Red was trying to run from him, jumping into the arms of the first person to provide an escape. He'd naively hoped that this was maybe some sort of room mate agreement? But that look on Red's face... Was... Was he in love?...

Edge's sockets widened with the realization, the world suddenly doing a one eighty around him and stopping only when he'd been thoroughly turned around and felt like he didn't recognize anything anymore. Looking back at Sans, h searched that face as well for whatever he'd missed here. He seemed to truly care for his brother, but Edge hadn't liked him before. /Now/?

Edge glared. "Yes. My brother does deserve better than this." He agreed, his meaning extending far beyond just the quality of this apartment.

Looking back down to his plate, he found it empty. He set his fork down and pushed away from the table. "Excuse me." He muttered, getting up to take his plate to the sink.

Red stared after him, shocked and confused.

xxx

Sans finished off his food and then drank his glass of oj before standing up and taking Reds now empty plate. While Edge was turned he gave Red a small kiss on his cheek before placing the plates in the sink. When he realized that Red had also done the dishes from the day he was amazed.

“Wow sweets, you didn’t leave anything fer me ta do did ya. Ya did an amazing job. “

He planned on cleaning up dinner now seeing how everyone was done eating. Returning to the table he grabbed the dish as he proceeded to clean up and put dinner away. Normally he wouldn’t but seeing how Red had done so much he wanted to keep the place nice.

xxx

Red sat in a daze, barely even reacting when Sans gave him a small kiss. He didn't think Edge even liked him anymore. But now he was saying things like that? That Red deserved better than what he had? No he didn't. He had to be thankful for every good thing that came his way because good things never happened to him. He had to earn those good things, but he'd never been good enough. At least that's what he'd thought anyway...

"Uh... Yeah, no prob, Sweetheart." He said absently when Sans praised him. Like he didn't even have to think about what he was saying. Like it was natural.

Edge heard him and grit his teeth. 'Sweets'. 'Sweetheart'. Like they were already an established couple with pet names who said cutesy shit to each other while doing something as domestic as cleaning up after dinner. 

He didn't want to be here anymore...

Once his plate was rinsed he set it aside. Though it pained him to leave any kind of mess, he was a guest here and guest etiquette dictated that he was not to do the dishes. Or so he'd been informed.

"Dinner was acceptable. I will take my leave now." He bit out towards Sans before turning to his brother, his expression softening.

"It was... Good to see you, brother. And to see that you are well. I will-... Would it.... be ok if we texted... or something... I do not want to go a full week without hearing from you again." It was the closest he could get himself to come to begging. He hadn't done very well during the last week, thinking his brother hated him. Thinking he'd broken the something he hadn't even realized had been precious to him; his relationship with his only family. He couldn't go through that again. As much as he would never admit it, he /needed/ Red. he needed his big brother.

"Uh, c-course, Boss." Red was entirely too eager to comply. Edge was his baby brother. he'd always be his baby brother. No matter how big or sharp the other skeleton got. "Y'can always text me. Or call or whatever. Maybe we can even do this again sometime, eh? It wasn't so bad, right?" He sounded almost hopeful, his sockets looking too wide and expectant to Edge.

"Perhaps." he conceded, unwilling to take that spark of hope away from his small brother. With that, he gave a small nod, and headed for the door.

xxx

Sans was in the middle of doing the little bit of dishes as he overheard there exchange. Turning he watched and hated how he was glad the other was leaving already. He may not like Edge on any level and couldn’t wait to have him out of there place but it seemed to make Red happy even if he was a nervous wreck.

“Thanks fer comin by Edge. Have yerself a nice evening.”

He finished with the dishes and dried his hands before walking over and locking his door for the night. The next thing he did was change into comfier cloths and throwing them in the basket that was next to the dresser. Happy and more comfortable in a white t-shirt and loose shorts he went over to the bed and flopped over on it.

“So Red….. How bad ya think I fucked up with yer bro?”

xxx

A tension Red hadn't realized he'd been carrying left when his brother did. He thought he should probably feel really bad about that, but all things considered he supposed it was a little warranted. That dinner had been awkward as hell. But he supposed it could have gone worse.

He stepped over to the bed and flopped onto his back, arms spread to either side as he let out a breathe. He just laid there while Sans puttered about, doing whatever. It had been a tiring day and Red was more than happy for it to be over. He'd even /cleaned/ today! It was more effort than he'd put into anything in a very long time. 

His brother was worth it though. For a moment after Sans had revealed it had been Red who cleaned, he though Edge might have even looked... Impressed?

A while later, Sans flopped over on the bed with him and Red didn't even bother to turn his head to respond. Too much effort after a day like today.

"Royally. Totally screwed. Biggest shit show I've ever seen." He remarked blandly, sarcasm heavy in his voice as he smirked.

xxx

Bringing a hand up he lightly and playfully pushed Red a smirk playing along his features. “He tried so hard to hate my food. Honestly that was pretty entertaining. Oh! His reaction to when I first called you Sweets. That look was the best. I wonder what he’s gonna do when he finds out hes an uncle.”

Pushing himself up he moved over to partially hover over Red hands on either side of his head and he looked down at how tired Red was. Leaning over he gave a chaste kiss against the others teeth.

“Wanna snuggle in bed and watch a movie and crash hardcore?” A soft expression showed that he thought it was a wonderful idea to just be able to relax with Red in his arms and just watch something mindlessly and crash not even worrying about turning the tv off.

xxx

"Hey man! Don't fuckin joke about that! I thought he was gonna shit a brick when ya called me that in front of him!" He groused lightly slapping Sans' shoulder, though the smile didn't leave his face.

He relaxed further as Sans leaned in to kiss him, pressing into it gently. When Sans pulled back, Red just looked up at him with affection written plainly on his face.

"How bout we kick it up a notch n do a bit a both?"

xxx

“How bout I do a bit of you?” He was honestly joking he was too tired to go another round but that didn’t stop him from teasing Red.

Taking a hand he moved it down the others frame to run his fingers over the others clothed mound showering Red in kisses. There was only slight intent in his movements as he lazily rubbed at the other the intoxicating smell of cinnamon already wafting from Red’s body.

xxx  
Red huffed, reaching for Sans' wrist to pull the wandering appendage from between his legs. 

"How bout ya don't." He grumped, leaning in to give Sans a kiss and soften the rejection. "Ya look bout as dead as I feel, ya damn horn dog."

Playfully, he pushed Sans to his back and flopped down on his chest, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and getting nice and comfortable. "TV remote's on yer side." He yawned.

xxx

Playfully giving a humph he wasn’t to butt hurt as he reached for the remote and channel surfed for a moment before settling on a random movie that you could tell was half way over or at least half way. Settling back in bed he pulled Red closer his sockets already feeling heavy.

His mind started wandering of the events of the evening and how Edge jabbed that he was a whore. Part of that was true. Before Red he was a little opened minded with who he chose to sleep with. He wondered if he was going to be good enough for Red. Good enough for his baby…..

Looking down at Red he sighed softly. “Hey Red is yer bro right about me? I can admit that I was a bit…. Whorish before I found you. Am I good enough to have a chance with you?” His face was strained with his thoughts and negative feeling towards himself and what was brought up at dinner.

xxx

Red had been slowly starting to drift off, but at the words he stiffened, his arms tightening slightly. He forced himself to relax again and loosen his grip just a bit, turning his face slightly to hide against Sans' chest.

"Pretty sure it'd be hypocritical a' me ta judge ya fer anythin like that." He muttered. for a beat, he just laid there, working his jaw in indecision. Then, resolutely, he opened his mouth to speak. "There's a difference between sleepin around... And sellin yer body... And of the two of us, ta my knowledge, you ain't the one who's done the second..." 

Once it was out, he immediately regretted it. He expected disgust. He expected revulsion. Not ready to be pushed away, he tightened his arms and rushed to explain, still hiding his face so he couldn't see how Sans was looking at him. "I-It was hard growin up, ya know? Had ta take care a me /a-and/ Edge, and I didn't have nothin ta do that! Nothin but m-me! And people pay good m-money for that kinda thing, ya know? S-so... Wh-what else was I s'pose ta do? I-..." His breath was speeding up. His soul was thrumming too hard. He should've just kept his big mouth shut.

xxx

 

His eyes widened and he looked down at Red. The addition news that he was as used to the sex world as Sans was took him back a bit. The fact he got paid for it made him feel in a weird way jealous knowing that people found him attractive enough to be willing to spend their hard earned money on him. Before he could stop himself he tightened his hold and growled possessively at the thought of others even touching Red in such ways.

“I think it’s gonna be hypocritical of me but I don’t like the fact that others got ta touch ya.”

Even though his face showed that he didn’t like it, it was also flushed with embarrassment that he was getting jealous over past events. He knew it was ridiculous of him to act like this but he just felt so strongly that Red was his that even the thought of someone touching him made him want to mark him with his magic again. He was almost glad that he was too tired and drained to do anything. Huffing he snuggled down into the bed just holding Red close and grumbling how he hated the fact that others got to see Red like that and that he felt stupid for acting like this.

xxx

Red froze up, his words stuttering to a halt as Sans' arms tightened around him and a low growl rumbled under the side of his face. A momentary spark of fear jolted through him at the display of anger, wondering if he'd actually managed to piss sans off with this information. But then Sans spoke and that fear morphed into startled confusion.

Sans snuggled down into the bed, holding Red as closely as he could, and Red just timidly went along with it, too off balance to fight it. He hadn't expected this kind of reaction. Especially not from someone as promiscuous as Sans. He hadn't actually thought Red was a virgin, had he? And on top of that, it was like he didn't even care about the moral black mark of having sold himself. Sans just cared that someone else had tapped that...

Red clung to Sans' shirt, his claws tangling in the fabric. Of all of the ramifications of his past he could have reasonably expected, this one had never crossed his mind. Of all of the things to feel guilty for, he didn't think this would have even been on the list. he wasn't untouched and that apparently /bothered/ Sans...

"Sorry..." Red muttered, voice small.

xxx

Hearing the other say sorry snapped him out of his own jealous thought process to look at Red a bit dumbfounded. “Why are ya sorry Sweets? Not yer fault that I’m apparently a lot more of the jealous type than even I realized.”

He loosened his grip, “I kinda figured you weren’t a virgin, ya got yerself way to talented a mouth for that ta be the case. Just hearing that others touched ya just kinda stirred me the wrong way. I should be the one apologizing fer actin like this.”

Sighing he ran a hand down his face before moving it back around Red. “I have ta admit, ive never been in a relationship before or anything close to this. Never had the time and when I did it was just to much of an effort to try ta deal. This is all new ta me and I feel like im fuckin it up the more I talk. Dear gods above why can’t I just shut up right now? I’m just makin this worse ain’t I?”

xxx

 

For a moment, Red was silent. Then he sighed. "We're a couple a' fuckin idiots.."

He'd been so scared that Sans wouldn't want him anymore. He'd been so sure he'd broken something by making his little confession. And yet Sans was the one spewing apologies and trying to take on blame for problems that weren't even really problems.

He tried to force a smile. "S'pose I should feel flattered that'cha think I'm somethin ta get jealous over." He finally looked up at the other and was inordinately relieved at the lack of condemnation he found there. Part of him had still been expecting it. Some small bit of disgust. But no... It was just guilt and shame. Things that didn't belong on Sans' face at all. 

"I ain't exactly a pro at this relationship shit neither ya know. Yer uh.." He averted his eyes, feeling suddenly shy again. "Yer actually the first person i slept with just cause I wanted to... If that helps anythin..."

xxx

In a weird way he did feel flattered about that. “Our kids screwed at this rate.” He chuckled.

“Hopefully we will figure this out more before they arrive.” He planned on doing his best and debating a parenting book. Then he wondered if those this even worked or not.

They both went silent after that and relaxed into each other more as they watched whatever this movie was he had put on. Before long Sans entire body went lax as he had fallen asleep not much later.

xxx

 

Red gave an uneasy chuckle at Sans' attempts at humor. It really wasn't all that funny though... He and Sans had so many problems. How on earth were they going to raise a kid? Well.. He supposed as long as their kid didn't end up on the streets it would be a step up from how he'd grown up. Red wouldn't ever let that happen. 

He fell asleep with one hand still clutching at Sans' shirt, the other held protectively over his middle.

\----

Darkness. A jeering voice. He was cold. There was a pressure on his soul. Responsibility... He had to do this. He had to. He had no choice. Edge had to eat. They both had to eat... Hands. Hands on his body... Ignore it. Endure. He had to. He had to... Clumsiness. pain. It's fine. It's fine. he'll live. It's fine. A bitter taste in his mouth. Down the back of his throat. It's fine. Endure... Money in his hands. It feels dirty...

\----

Red woke the next morning feeling sick. The remnants of his dream adding to the nausea in his soul. Maybe he should get a glass of water or something. What was it that old goat lady had said about saltines? Did they have any of those? 

He moved to sit up and immediately regretted it as his magic roiled inside him. He lunged from the bed, a hand clasped firmly over his mouth as he darted for the bathroom, tripping all over himself and falling to his knees next to the toilet just as he couldn't hold it in anymore.

xxx

Being jostled awake mad his soul race and seeing Red running towards the bathroom made him frown with worry. He desperately hoped that the morning sickness wouldn’t last long he hated seeing Red like this. Sitting up more in the bed he saw that the tv was still on. Getting up out of bed he walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the door.

“Think something light would help?” He wasn’t sure what else to do to help Red right now.

 

xxx

Red had a moment to be thankful for the fact that, as magical skeletons, they didn't ever use the toilet for its intended purpose. So when he rested his face on the toilet seat he was comfortable in the knowledge that no one's bare ass had been where his face now was.

"Sure... Whatever.." he panted in response to sans' question. Then he was heaving again. Stars, he felt so fucking gross... If sitting on the bathroom floor and spewing rancid magic was bad, though, that was nothing compared to the phantom taste of bitter human cum and the remembered feeling of eager, fleshy hands over his bones. It had been a long time since he'd last had a dream like that. Of course it would come now, when it could bolster his morning sickness to as of yet unseen levels of fucking awful.

Fan-fucking-tastic…

xxx

Heading into the kitchen he decided on cream of wheat it was plain and simple and shouldn’t upset his stomach if it was something else. He knew it did wonders for him when he got sick and couldn’t handle anything else.

Pulling out a pan he started by boiling the water then adding the cereal to it and cooked it. It only took a 10 mins for everything to be done and placed in 2 bowls ready for any additional ingredients if they so choose.

Sans wasn’t sure if Red would want anything in his or not seeing how he was having issues this morning. Just in case he took the sugar container and milk over to the table and set it up for them to eat.

xxx

 

After a few minutes of paying his respects to the porcelain gods, Red stumbled out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen where he got himself a glass of water to rinse his mouth out. He gave himself a good three swish and spits before he chugged the rest of the glass and turned to see what Sans had made them.

He joined sans at the table, snatched up the sugar and poured a liberal amount of it into his bowl, mixed it up, then lazily started shoveling it into his mouth, still looking half dead and a little sick. He'd probably crawl right back into bed when he was done eating. or throw up again... It was really a toss up at this point.

xxx

Watching almost in horror the amount of sugar the other put in he couldn’t resist but to chuckle once it wore off.

“Either you or the baby loves sweets either way that can’t be healthy fer ya.”

He wasn’t mad or upset he just couldn’t get over the amount the other placed into his food.

xxx

 

Red responded with a low growl. he didn't feel good. He wanted something sweet. So he was damn well going to eat something sweet. Sending a glare Sans' way he bit out a short "Fuck you." before shoveling more of his sugary mush into his mouth.

xxx

“I’ll assume both.”

It didn’t take long for Sans to finish and he decided to wait until Red was done before he stood up and grabbed his bowl to go wash them. It didn’t take to terribly long to wash and put everything away and when he looked Red was on the bed curled up looking like death warmed over. Walking over he sat down next to him a worried expression taking up his features.

“Hey sweets ya want me to call the dr?”

xxx  
He only got about half way through his bowl before he gave up and crawled back in bed. he didn't want to do anything. He didn't want to think about anything. He pulled the blanket up over his head and pulled a pillow to his chest then generally just because a little lump of blankets, bones, and general misery.

"No." He grunted when Sans asked his question. Red didn't want to talk to no fucking doctor. He didn't want to see a doctor if she called him in for a check up. Besides, he was fine. It was just morning sickness... And a little bit of whatever the dream did to him... It wasn't like he was gonna keel over and die from a bad dream and some nausea.


	20. Chapter 20

He sighed but let it be, “Do you want me to lay with you or leave you be? M just worried and don’t know what ta do to help.”

He honestly was feeling worthless that he couldn’t do something more to make the others nausea go away. He would offer to give magic but he could tell that he needed to let his stores raise again. Before Red it was about maybe once or twice a week that he would indulge himself in another company but with Red it’s almost been daily and a couple rounds. So with his magic low he wanted to try to do something else at least to try and help…. Well that is if Red let him.

xxx

Guilt flooded him. He was being unfair. Sans was worried and trying to take care of him and he was being difficult and growling at him. His claws dug into the pillow for a moment as he swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat, then he pushed the pillow away and instead reached for Sans with both hands, inviting the other to just come in for a cuddle or something. His skull tinged red with the action.

xxx

Gladly moving in he laid next to Red letting him lay and snuggle up before reach for the remote.

“Anything specific ya wanna watch to help try and distract ya?”

His free hand already moving across the others back hoping to help soothe the nausea away.

xxx  
"No..." He said, but it lacked quite a bit of the bite he'd put into the last response he'd made. He was content to just press himself against Sans, taking in his warmth and his smell. Sans always smelled so minty and clean. Red was already starting to feel better, the dream feeling further and further away the longer he laid there with Sans.

xxx

After channel surfing he landed on an animal based show. They were showing a bunch of kitten and cate and talking about them. Sans figured it was mind numbingly interesting on top of cute to help with soothe Red. It didn’t take long before Sans own soothing motions started to lull himself to sleep. Between the show and the added warmth he was already ready for a nap. His sockets closed and he was out a moment later.

xxx  
Red was drawn out of his hiding spot by a voice on tv talking about cats and kittens. Despite himself, he was drawn in. He watched as tiny persians and munchkin kittens made the journey from birth to kitty cat puberty, strangely captivated by the show. Before long, Sans had fallen asleep, so Red adjusted himself and the other until Sans could lean against him and rest more comfortably.

Turned out, Animal Planet was having a marathon of 'Too Cute!: Kittens' and some time later, when Sans woke again, Red was still watching the show. He had tears in his sockets and was chewing on the blanket that he held to his mouth.

xxx

Drifting back in and eyes lights adjusting to the site of Red tearing up over kittens were almost to precious he wished he could take a picture.

"Yer ruinin yer tough guy image Sweets."

xxx

Red jerked, not having realized Sans was awake yet. His skull felt like it was on fire as he quickly swiped a sleeve over his face to get rid of the tears.

"F-fuck off! It was a touchin moment, ok? Snowball finally got a fur-ever home after no one fuckin wanted her!" He sniffled, turning away from Sans and his judgmental amusement.

xxx

Flopping over towards Red he pulled Red close face nuzzling in kissing Red neck while chuckling lightly. “Awww dun be like that yer pur-fect the way you are. Glad flufball found there fur-ever home. So I am assuming ya like cats?”

xxx

"/Snowball/..." Red muttered, somewhat offended on behalf of the kitten on tv. He allowed himself to be pulled close, despite the still bright hue to his face. "Cats're a'right I guess..."

He'd never actually given it much thought actually. He'd usually had a lot more important things to worry about than some little house pet. But he supposed, as far as house pets went, cats were probably one of the better ones. They practically took care of themselves and just wanted to sleep all the time. An animal after his own heart.

xxx

Sans started playfully nipping against the others vertabre, “Maybe once were in our new place ya can get yerself a little kitten ta call yer own. It’s nice seein ya so happy just lookin at them on the screen.”

xxx

 

"I-I don't need no fuckin cat. We're havin a baby!" He squirmed under the nips and licks at his neck. Sure it wasn't a super erogenous zone for him, but that didn't mean it didn't feel nice... And make him think about other things...

"S-stop that..." He tried to shy away, the words coming out like more of a whine than a demand.

xxx

Humming against as he continued between his words. “But yer enjoying it.”

After a few more nips he pulled away to look at the time it was already working on noon. “Hey yea ready fer lunch Sweets? Anything specific sound good?”

 

xxx  
Red grit his teeth and suppressed a whine, contemplating clawing or scratching Sans. Before he could make up his mind, however, Sans retreated. Red let out a breath.

"I dunno... I dunno all the shit ya can make and I dunno all the shit we got. Could always just do leftovers if yer feelin tired still." Sans had been sleeping an awful lot today. He wondered if there was something wrong to be making him that tired…

xxx

Sans shrugged, “I can try ta make whatever you and the baby want or I can get ya leftovers less work fer me but yer worth the work.”

Taking a hand to pull reds attention more to him he placed his teeth against the others for a small brief kiss before moving and getting out of bed and walking into the kitchen.

xxx

Red returned the kiss, but the moment Sans' back was turned to him, he frowned in concern. Worth it or not (which Red was more inclined to believe he wasn't) Sans had been doing a lot of work over the past week. Job hunting, taking Red to his appointment, cooking, helping to iron things out with Edge, doing all of the porting when they went places, holding a regular day job... All on top of providing a fairly regular magic supply to their baby and Red... That had to be adding up, right?

"Why do extra work if ya don't gotta? Yesterday's casserole was pretty good and we still got some in there, don't we? Just heat that up." Red climbed from the bed himself, following Sans into the kitchen so he could pull out some dishes, wanting to help at least that much.

xxx

Sans got to the fridge and pulled out the leftovers. “Monster after my own soul….. does it still count when ya already have my soul?” He chuckled before opening the container to put a few scoops on eat plate before closing it back up and putting the last little bit away taking not that there was enough for them to have another portion if they choose.

Not having the oomph to heat it up he took his plate over to the table and sat down to eat the cold pasta which honestly wasn’t that bad. His eating was slow along with his movement as a yawn escaped. “I’m glad it’s the weekend still debating another nap after some food got another long week ahead of me.”

xxx

Red popped his own serving into the microwave then leaned against the counter, observing Sans while it heated. Another swell of concern rose in him at the slow motions and the yawn. Was that slower than normal? Maybe he was just always tired on the weekends? No... He wasn't like this /last/ weekend... He really had been demanding too much of Sans.

Determinedly, he decided he would need to do something about this. He wasn't sure what yet, but he couldn't let Sans run himself into the ground. Particularly not for him.

Outwardly, he smiled at sans. "Maybe I'll join ya. Soft bed? Warm blankets? Sign me right th'fuck up." He chuckled. The microwave dinged and he pulled his food from it, stirring it as he walked over to the table and took his own seat.

xxx

It took him just a bit longer than normal to finish his food but when he was he left his plate on the table not caring to do the dishes at this time. Getting up he walked over to the bed and crawled under the blankets to get some more rest before work the next day. It was his weekend and he had been doing a lot more than normal so he deserved a bit more rest than normal.

Once under the blankets he curled up with a pillow and closed his sockets as he listened to the tv talk about kittens. It was nice his little place seemed great now. Having Red there, knowing he was going to be a father. His life seemed like it was going great. Still admitting that it was a bit unconventional how it all happened he was downright grateful to have such a loving monster in his life.

Mumbling softly with a sigh he directed it towards Red. “Love ya Reeed.” It didn’t take much longer before he was softly snoring away cuddled up in the bed before Red fully even got settled.

xxx  
Sans wasn't as chatty as normal while they ate, and red was actually finished before Sans was this time. Red took his plate to the sink, actually planning on washing it later. He wasn't about to make Sans do it, what with the way he was damn near asleep in his plate...

When Sans headed for bed, Red followed after him. He snuggled the blankets up around his lover's form and pressed close. 

"Love ya too Sans." he said, pressing a soft kiss to the other's face as he drifted off. He'd get up in a bit to get some household chores done. Just so Sans wouldn't have to. But he'd do that later. When he wasn't cuddled up to his lover and watching kittens roll around on tv.

xxx

Sockets opening the pillow he had fallen asleep cuddling were gone but he wasn’t upset there was a Red next to him instead. A hand slithered up and under the others shirt to roam across his formed ecto belly humming in approval. Moving his face down closer he pushed the blanket and shirt out of the way to expose it giving it a kiss.

“Daddy’s lil bean.”

Looking up to Red he yawned still keeping his hand on reds belly rubbing in softly and he leaned up to kiss the now glowing face that Red was sporting.

“Did ya get any sleep or you get to suck into the kittens again?”

 

xxx

Red glared lightly at that smiling face. "Fer yer information, the marathon ended bout an hour ago."

Truthfully, he'd dozed on and off while laying next to Sans. Despite his earlier plan to get up and clean, he hadn't been able to tear himself from the bed and its slightly clingy occupant. Said clingy occupant got a little bump to his teeth from Red's, a chaste, affectionate kiss. Sans was being adorable. Barely awake and already fawning over their baby.

xxx

Sans chuckled before moving and sitting up and stretching with a satisfying pop before he scooted out of bed and towards the kitchen for a drink. His eye lights glanced at the clock on the way it read 4:42 pm. He literally was sleeping the day away but he didn’t mind and hoped Red wasn’t upset with him for all the sleep he was doing.

Opening the fridge he grabbed the oj and opened it and started drinking from the container. Sans was used to being by himself and he never used a cup before so why start now. Putting the container back he shut the fridge and walked back over to the bed.

“So what’cha watchin Sweets?”

xxx

Red whined when Sans pulled away and left the bed, upsetting his comfy position. With a huff, he snuggled down into the warm spot Sans left behind. It still smelled kinda minty...

Sans came back over to the bed and red pointedly wrapped his arms around Sans' pillow and hugged it close, sprawling a bit more fully on Sans' side of the bed.

"Watchin you be a dumbass n' get outta bed when there's nothin ta do. Hope ya don't think yer gettin yer fuckin spot back." He stuck out his tongue playfully, a mock glare on his face.

xxx

A playful smile formed as he crawled in next to Red as his teeth found his covered shoulder and slowly kissed up it placing a last chaste kiss on the others cheek as he pulled the others back flush against him and snuggled into Red.

“Perfectly fine, this is much comfier anyway.”

xxx

Red's breath hitched, his face briefly flaring red before he buried his face in the pillow he held. "Fuckin asshole." he grumbled, settling against the other's front. "Yer bed's too big."

xxx

Chuckling lightly he sighed happily against Red. “How so? I think my queen is perfectly comfortable size. Even better with havin you in it.”

xxx

"Can't fuck wit'cha if all ya gotta do is climb in b'hind me." He thwapped his tail against Sans' legs to emphasize the irritation he didn't have and tried to fight off a smile.

xxx

“Mmmmm I think ya /fuck/ with me more than enough Sweets. Even though I’d love to I don’t think I’d be able ta get it up. This is the first time I have ever felt so satisfied that I don’t want it. It’s honestly weird.” 

Moving away slightly he lifted himself up on his elbow to get a better look at Red and with a lazy still clearly tired smile. His other arm coming up and pulling Reds attention more to him he leaned down and gave his teeth a gentle kiss.”

“I’ve never been happier than I am right now. I wouldn’t change a single thing, exhaustion and all.”

xxx  
'Exhaustion and all'. The words rang in his head. It was an admission, of sorts, to the fact that yes, Sans was overworking himself. This wasn't normal for him. It had only come with the introduction of Red into Sans' life. He tried to take some comfort in the fact that Sans found it to be worth it, but Red couldn't help the churning of guilt and concern in his soul.

He tried his best, however, not to let his mixed up thoughts show on his face, instead smiling up at the other. He didn't even have to force it too hard. 

"Yer such a fuckin sap." he snarked fondly, reaching up to cup that beloved face in his hands. "I'm pretty happy too. Heh." He pulled the other back down to kiss some more, slow and loving.

xxx

 

Returning the slow loving kiss the hand on the others face trailed slowly down the others body taking it time in tracing over the bones under his clothes before stopping and resting on the others stomach slowly rubbing it. Pulling back from the kiss his eyes were lidded his eyes light in hazy little hearts.

“M’glad yer happy, ya deserve all the happiness I can give ya.”

Relaxing more into the bed he held Red close as his eye light trailed to the tv as he half watched it just enjoying his company and the softness of the others ecto stomach that held their child.

 

xxx

 

The rest of the day drifted by lazily, neither of them very keen on leaving the bed. Dinner was more leftovers and Sans was right back in bed while Red finally made himself do the dishes. His lover was already asleep when he made it back to bed. Red tucked the blanket up higher around the sleeping skeleton, planting a gentle kiss on his skull. 

Red would do better. He'd contribute more. Ask for less. He'd help any way he could. He settled down next to Sans with that determination chasing him into sleep.

The next morning he woke to the sudden need to spill his guts all over the bed. He clamped a hand to his moth, willing the sickness down until he could quietly move from the bed. Even half asleep, he recalled how exhausted Sans was. He didn't want to wake him. So, as carefully as he could and with both hands held to his mouth, he climbed from the bed and rushed to the bathroom.

Miraculously, he was able to swallow back his sick until he made it to the toilet and let it loose. Tears beaded at the corners of his sockets. Stars, this was miserable…

xxx

Slowly waking up to an empty bed he frowned flopping over he grabbed his phone and looked at the time 5:32 am. He still had an hour before he had to get ready for work meaning the disturbance that woke him was Red leaving the bed. He still felt the ache in his magic from his exhaustion but it was a lot better with all the rest but it was still enough to keep him in bed. Sans wasn’t sure what he could do to help with Red and his sickness anyway.

xxx

Red finished up as quietly as he could, then rinsed both his mouth and his face at the sink. Leaning over, he let his face rest on the counter for a moment. It was nice and cool, easing a bit of the left over nausea. Then he flushed the toilet and eased the door back open. It looked like Sans was still sleeping. Good. That meant Red hadn't woken him up. He let out a little sigh, then staggered back to bed. He curled around his pillow and settled in to try to get some more sleep.

xxx

Once Red was settled back in bed Sans opened his sockets and draped an arms around him and lightly pressed his skull against the others hoping it wasn’t too much for the other.

“I hate that I can’t do anything ta help ya with this…. well anything else than I am already doin to try to keep it at bay.”

With a yawn he closed his sockets again planning on getting some more sleep before work.

xxx  
Red jerked, having thought Sans was still asleep. Then settled down again, wondering if Sans was just half awake again. It looked like he was already drifting back off. Red pressed a little closer, finding comfort in the contact.

"Ya a'ready help plenty." Too much, in fact... "Rest up. Ya gotta get up fer work in a bit..." He closed his sockets and let himself drift back off in Sans' loose hold.

xxx

It didn’t seem like long after he had closed it they were opening again because is alarm was going off. Shutting it off he rolled over and snuggled into Red again.

“Mmmmm work can wait a lil longer.”

He couldn’t help but to start giving lazy kisses along Reds shoulder and neck that was currently exposed to him in Reds half asleep state.

xxx

Red woke again to the sound of the alarm. He tried to block it out and drift back off, but Sans' attentions were thwarting his efforts. The more aware he became, however, the more he realized the nausea had come back. he bit back the groan that wanted to come out and shivered under the lazy kisses. His body cried out for the possibility of more. He knew, however, that Sans was running low lately. Red couldn't ask for more right now. There wasn't time anyway, since Sans had to leave soon... Red could hold up just fine without Sans' magic... Or his touch...

With a little growl, Red pushed at Sans' shoulder. "Ya gotta get ready ta go or yer gonna be late. Lemme sleep..." He turned his face into his pillow, fighting back the urge to vomit right there.

xxx

Groaning he knew Red was right. Giving a playful nibbles he pulled away.

“Rain check then?”

Chuckling he went and got off the bed to get something to eat and get ready for work. In the kitchen he pulled out the eggs planning on making Red some food as well.

“Hope ya in the mood for some eggs Sweets something simple but good fer ya.”

xxx

Red pulled his pillow over his head. Just /thinking/ about eating something right now was making his magic rebel even more. He hoped the pillow could block out the smell. "Ain't fuckin hungry. Lemme /sleep/..." He growled, voice a little harsher now as his temper started to get the better of him. He just wanted to be left alone! He just wanted to sleep so that he could get past the worst of his morning sickness! Why couldn't Sans just quietly go about his morning and then /leave/ so Red could relax?!

xxx

Rolling his eye lights he started cooking. Simple scrambled eggs and toast it didn’t take him long before it was done and served. He carried Reds place setting it down on the night stand before he quickly ate walking back to the sink setting his empty plate down as he ate his toast. Before long he was fully dressed for work and ready to go. Walking over he gave Red a quick kiss on the top of his skull.

“Gotta go Sweets see ya after work, text if ya need anything and try ta eat.” With that he ported and was gone before he was late and before Red could reply.


	21. Chapter 21

Red laid in bed stiffly, putting all of his focus into just /not/ throwing up. That got harder when the smell of breakfast hit him, but he fought it down. Just a little longer... Just a little...

He didn't respond when Sans brought him food, nor when he gave him a kiss and said his goodbyes for the morning. As soon as Red heard that telltale pop of teleportation, however, he was throwing off the blankets and rushing for the bathroom. He didn't quite make it, falling to his knees just inside the bathroom door and losing his magic all over the tiled floor. He heaved for what felt like hours. Every time he thought he was done he would catch a whiff of breakfast and vomit and he'd be off again. By the time he managed to stagger to his feet and over to the sink, tears were streaming down his face and he was sobbing for breath.

"Fuck..." He cursed, holding himself steady at the sink with both hands on the counter. He shook as he washed up. Then, when he turned and saw his mess, groaned when he realized he needed to clean that up. He spent the next half hour scrubbing at the floor. 

Breakfast had long since gone cold by the time he'd finished, but he didn't think he could have stomached it anyway. So into the trash it went. Red shifted the contents of the trash can just a bit, trying to hide the evidence that he'd thrown it out. He didn't want Sans looking in and realizing Red hadn't eaten. That'd just worry him and that was the /last/ thing Red wanted. Sans had enough on his plate.

He hauled himself back into bed and drifted in and out of sleep for the rest of the morning. When lunch time rolled around, he contemplated getting something to eat. His nausea had settled a bit, but the memory of his barf session that morning had the idea of food sounding incredibly unappealing. He didn't want to have to wash the dishes anyway...

He did manage to drag himself to the couch at some point, needing the slight change in scenery. He flipped on the tv, which was still tuned in to animal planet and was now playing something about veterinary shit. He didn't have anything he particularly wanted to watch, so he just left it. Somehow, his phone found it's way to his hand and he sat there and fiddled with it. 

Should he text his brother? Was it too soon for that? He hadn't gotten anything from Edge yet... But he'd made it fairly clear that he /wanted/ texts... Maybe.....

He tapped out a fairly generic 'Hey. How u doin?' and hovered his finger over the send key for several minutes before deleting the message. he could just imagine the affronted response he'd get. Of course 'the great Edge' would never be doing anything less that great. Maybe something a little more invested? He tapped out 'Hi boss. Wat u been up 2 today?' and hovered again. Sucking in a breath, he forced his finger down and the message was sent.

He immediately wished he hadn't, sweat beading up on his skull as his nerves got the better of him. It was too soon! It was too bland! It was too presumptuous! Boss was gonna yell at him for bothering him! Was he at work right now? He was, wasn't he! He was bothering Boss during work! He-

His phone pinged and when he opened up the message he found a long, rambling text about his brother's morning. Edge recounted how he'd beaten Undyne to the precinct that morning and how the chief had commended him on his punctuality. He told Red about the speeders he'd pulled over and how many tickets he'd handed out so far.

Red sent back a short text in response. Just a little comment on how busy Boss must be. A minute later he'd gotten another essay about just how busy Boss was, though it was ended with a reassurance that he was not, in fact, too busy to text. That was the closest Red figured he'd ever get to an admission that Edge was happy that Red had messaged him. So, with a small smile, he kept it up, texting back and forth with his brother for a good chunk of the rest of the day. It was the longest exchange they'd had in years.

 

xxx

 

Once at work he clocked in and started doing his normal ritual. It wasn’t but an hour later his coworker walked in late as always and giving him the nastiest of looks. It wasn’t anything that bothered him he knew this particular worker didn’t like him but he still liked his job. 

It was around lunch time when his boss had gotten in with a huff, ‘Uh oh’ he thought as his boss walked back into his office. He wondered what was ruffling his jimmies but paid no mind he hadn’t caused any issues since starting so he knew it couldn’t be directed at him.

By the time his lunch break rolled around he ported to the bakery to talk with his bro. walking in the door chimed and a happy greeting was said. When Papyrus realized who walked it a happy squeal and the next thing he knew he was engulfed in a hug being lifted off the ground.

“Nice’ta see ya as well bro. Dun have long ta talk. Can I get some help from ya?”

“OH SANS I CAN HELP WITH ANYTHING! BUT WHY WOULD YOU NEED MY HELP BROTHER?”

Being sat down he smiled up at his bro in a lazy way.

“I asked Red on a proper date, I wanna ask him ta go steady with me.”

Another round of squeals as Pap started bouncing in place. “OH BROTHER HOW WONDERFUL! I REALLY DO LIKE THIS RED FELLOW HE HAS BEEN SO GOOD FOR YOU ALREADY!”

Sans chuckled and nodded having to agree with him. “Well I wanna take him somewhere nice but I don’t know honestly were ta take him.”

Taking his brothers hand and holding them up in a tight grasps. “DON”T WORRY DEAR BROTHER! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU ON YOUR DATING ADVENTURE! I HAVE READ MANY BOOKS AND KNOW HOW TO SET THE PERFECT SETTING FOR YOUR NEXT STEP WITH RED! OH BROTHER I AM SO EXCITED! LEAVE IT TO ME! ILL TEXT YOU THE DETAILS AS SOON AS I SECURE THE PROPER DATING PLACE FOR THE TWO OF YOU!”

Sans chuckled thinking ‘I have the coolest bro’. “Alright Bro sound like a plan. I gotta get back to work. Lunch is always so short.”

Papyrus started to nod before he stopped with a gasps. “WAIT RIGHT HERE BROTHER GIVE ME A SECOND BEFORE YOU LEAVE!.” With a twirl and few steps he was back behind the counter grabbing a few fresh pastries and placing them in a box before returning to his brother.

“HERE BROTHER FOR RED! TELL HIM I SAY HI AND THAT YOU BOTH NEED TO STOP BY AGAIN SOON!”

‘He really is the coolest.’ He thought before nodding. “Alright Bro ill see ya later.”  
With that he ported back to his work….

The rest of the day went by well, a few sales a few pawns and a few more glares from his coworker other than that it was successful. He couldn’t wait to get back home all he could do in his down time was think of Red and his growing child. Clocking out he ported back home.

 

xxx

 

Red was in the middle of tapping out his latest response to his brother when Sans just popped up in front of the tv. Red startled with a yelp and tossed his phone in the air when he jumped. he cursed as he scrambled to catch it, only just managing it before it hit the floor. He sighed with relief before aiming a glare up at Sans.

"This some kinda fuckin karma? I swear every time I ever did that ta someone is comin back ta bite me on the ass." He grumbled, then sat back to finish his text before pocketing the little device. "How was work?"

Then he noticed the box Sans was carrying and his whole demeanor lightened. “Ya went ta see Paps?” he asked hopefully.

xxx

Turning and giving Red a big smile he held up the box. “I think yer more happy ta see this box than ya are me.” It was playful and he didn’t mean it.

Walking closer he set the box on the others lap. “Ya I stopped in and he made me take it. Paps says hi and that we need ta stop in again.”

Flopping on the couch near him but leaving room for him to open the goodies he yawned not really a tired yawn but a it’s been a long day yawn.

“Work was work, can’t complain too much. Went smooth boss seemed upset about something other than that just thought about ya all day ta pass the time.”

 

xxx  
Red happily opened the box of sweets and was just lifting an eclair to his mouth when Sans made the admission that he'd pretty much been thinking about him all day. Red blushed and bit into the treat, feeling a little ashamed. Sans had been thinking about him, fondly if that smile was anything to go by... And he'd been such an ass this morning... Yet here he was biting into a treat that Sans had brought home for him.

He really didn't deserve Sans...

"Sounds borin." He snarked, popping the other half of the eclair into his mouth. "Make sure ta thank yer bro fer me next time ya see him. Sendin this with ya was real /sweet/ of him." He smirked, thinking about how Papyrus would likely react to the pun.

"Ya want some a this?" He offered the box, half hoping Sans would take one. Maybe the sugar would help with Sans' energy levels.

xxx

Leaning over he licked some of the filling off of Reds face. “What I want isn’t in the box.”

With a not at all sexy purr it sounded more like a low rumbling chainsaw or a garbage disposal filled with nails. Sans hand started to run along the others leg as he kissed along the side of Reds face down onto his clothed shoulder.

xxx

Red shivered, the box of sweets in his hands bending a little under his tightening grip. He didn't think he'd heard Sans purr before. He was sure he'd have remembered that cacophonous noise. It was loud, and disruptive, and so, so fucking endearing. He'd be happy to listen to it all the time!

But preferably not when Sans was trying to exhaust his magic stores even further by getting randy with him...

He shifted, letting the box rest across his legs so he could hold it with one hand while the other pressed at Sans' chest. "C'mon asshole, yer gonna smoosh my fuckin cakes."

xxx

The purr slowed but didn’t stop as he grabbed the box and set it on the end table before returning and pressing his face in between the curve of Reds neck his tongue coming out and playing with the softness in between the vertebrae.

“Now there safe.”

With much ease he pulled Red far leg over so the other was now sitting on top of him his tongue moving from the side to the front of the vertebrae the low purr still rumbling away as he went.

xxx

Red huffed out a breathy little laugh. Sans had persistence, he'd give him that. But Red could be stubborn too, and despite how nice it sounded to let himself go and enjoy this, his mind kept flashing with images of the deep bags under Sans' sockets, the way he yawned all the time, how long he'd slept yesterday... They really shouldn't do this... At least not until Sans had fully recovered from the last week.

"I don't want 'em safe, I want 'em in my stomach." He grumbled, trying to push himself back off of Sans' lap. "You may not be hungry, but I am. Lemme eat."

And that wasn't even a lie. After having eaten nothing all day, the cakes were looking especially good. His nausea had finally calmed enough that he thought he could hold something down, too, so he really would like to eat a bit more.

xxx

His purring stopped and he huffed looking disappointed but still playful. “Yer lucky I love you or id be jealous over cake.”

Letting Red move off and get his cakes once more he sat back against the couch before he plucked one out of the container at random taking a bite into something covered in powder and jelly filled. His face scrunched a bit before taking another bite not wanting to waste it. It didn’t take long before he finished it and licked the powder off his fingers.

“How was yer day Sweets?”

xxx

Red almost breathed a sigh of relief, but stopped himself before he did. He didn't want Sans mistakenly thinking that Red didn't want him. He did! But he wanted Sans to feel better more.

Seeing Sans' face in response to the cake he'd chosen made Red snicker. "What? Not ta yer taste? Here," He grabbed what looked to be a cinnamon streusel cake and offered it to Sans. "Think ya might like that one better."

He pulled the box back into his lap as he sat back and grabbed his own cake. "Had a pretty good day I think." Only a partial lie. "Just sat here n watched tv. Texted my bro a bit. Nice lazy day." 

xxx

“Yer ta my liking.” He stuck his tongue out childishly before biting into the newest treat. He enjoyed this one much better if he closed his eyes he could taste Red and it was getting him excited and wanting Red again. Quickly finishing it he stood up and patted his pants making sure he still had his wallet.

“Im gonna go get a burger you want one?” He was in the mood for more, something greasy and unhealthy to top off his sweets. It wasn’t often he ate so many sweets at once and his magic was already twisting with the amount of sweet he just ate so he hoped something more solid would calm it down a bit.

xxx

Red sagged a little with the thought of Sans taking another shortcut and using up more of his magic, but there wasn't anything he could say to stop him. Sans was going to get himself food. It wasn't solely for Red. He told himself he didn't need to feel guilty about it. Sans was an adult, he could make his own choices about things like this.

"Nah, but if yer gonna be there anyway, maybe bring me back some fries?" He didn't think he could handle something as heavy as meat, but french fries were pretty light. And he could eat them with ketchup, which he had a very out of place craving for.

xxx

Leaning over he kissed Red before taking a step back into a shortcut and ending up in Grillbys. Finding his seat he leaned against the counter.

“No booze this time I was less than myself last time and don’t want a repeat.” He chuckled lightly as the fire spirit raised an eyebrow at him.

“I know I know your best costumer hasn’t been by in ages and doesn’t want a drink. The world may very well be coming to an end.”

The two of them started chatting and catching up with what Sans missed the latest gossip a few horrid puns in reply a smirk on the fire monsters face.

“Oh just about fer got why I came here. A burger and 2 orders of fries please extra ketchup ya know how I like it.”

There was more chatting as time trickled on and by the time the food was ready he had been gone for a good hour and a half. Saying his goodbyes to everyone he was chatting up he ported home in the kitchen this time.

xxx

Red didn't expect Sans to be gone for very long. It was just a quick run for food, right? But the minutes dragged on. Became an hour and kept going. As Red sat there, staring at the half empty box of cakes, his anxiety began filling his head with less than pleasant thoughts.

Sans had been pretty quick to want to go to the bar after Red had turned him down for sex... Had Sans decided to... Seek that elsewhere? Had Red been wrong to turn him down? Was Sans... Fucking someone else right now? That was what he used to go to that bar for before after all... It didn't take an hour to make a burger and some fries...

Feeling sick, he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his fingers around his tail. He'd fucked up again... He'd fucked up and now Sans was turning elsewhere for the things he wanted. He wished he could feel angry about it, but it wasn't even Sans' fault. It was Red's. 

"Fuckin idiot..." he berated himself, pressing his face to his knees. Maybe he should just go to bed. If Sans came back smelling like sex and another person, he didn't think he could handle it. He'd rather not be aware for that. More than ever, he wished he could just have a drink. He would give anything to just stop thinking right now... But there was no way he'd take the chance of hurting his baby.

An hour and fifteen minutes and Red decided to stop waiting up. He got up, went to the bed, crawled in and hid himself under the blankets, fighting back the tears that wanted to come. He didn't think he was hungry anymore. He didn't hear pop up in the kitchen over the still playing tv.

xxx

 

Finding Red on the bed was strange to him, walking over he spoke up. “Hey Sweets, sorry about the wait got caught up in the latest bar gossip.” Sitting down on the bed he continued talking pulling down the blanket that was covering him. “Apparently there’s this new group that comes in ann…. Why are ya cryin Sweets?” Sans looked down at Red worried as he took in puffy eye and tears rolling down the others face.

xxx

The blanket was tugged away from his face and before he could pull it back up, Sans had already seen his tears. Ashamed, he turned his face against his pillow, attempting to hide. "S'n-nothin. Just pregnancy hormones or some sh-shit..."

He didn't even want to ask about what he'd been fearing. He didn't look to closely at Sans, afraid to see if his clothes were rumpled, afraid to see if there were any careless marks left. He didn't want to chance confirming what he feared.

xxx

A stern and concerned look took up his face before he set the bag of food on the side table and pulled Reds face out from hiding making the other look at him.

“Did yer brother say something that upset ya in a text or worse did fluffball not find there forever home?” He hoped his attempt at a joke help make the other feel better.

xxx

He smacked Sans' hands away, a snarl curling his mouth into something vaguely threatening. "No! Fuck off!"

Normally, he'd have appreciated the attempt at humor, but right now it just felt insulting. Did he think Red was stupid? That he couldn't put one and one together and come up with two? He couldn't go out and sleep around then come home and expect Red to fucking laugh!

"Go back t'yer fuckin bar n fuck buddies! I ain't in the goddamn mood fer this shit!" He threw the blanket off and made to get up, intending to storm off to the bathroom where he could be alone and /away/ from Sans.

xxx

He caught hold of Red before he could get anywhere. “Whoa whoa whoa! Hold yer raging hormonal ass right there. I ain’t fuckin no one but you and I said there was no way in hell I was ever drinkin again. Stop and look at me Red!” His voice went from shock to hurt to stern as he went on holding tight so Red wouldn’t get away easy.

xxx

He couldn't even get himself to meet sans' eyes. He struggled to get out of Sans' grasp, but those hands weren't budging. "Fuck you! Yer lyin ta me! It don't take no fuckin hour ta get fast food!"

He clawed at Sans' fingers, trying to get them off of him. "Is it cause I didn't put out earlier? Not used ta bein told no? Huh? Would ya rather I just lay back n fuckin take it?! Like a whore?! Ya want me ta be yer fuckin whore, Sans?!" He only hoped the words hurt Sans as much as they hurt him.

xxx

Eye lights gutting out his soul felt like it was going to burst from all the emotions running through him. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to fix this and make Red understand that he literally just got caught up talking.

“Red, please I would put my soul on the line on this. I just got caught up chattin with Grillby! Please Red! FUCK!” He couldn’t hold his grasps anymore the pain getting to much with the amount Red was clawing at him. Pulling his injured had to his chest as magic started seeping out of the wounds.

xxx

Finally, Sans let go, but Red hadn't been expecting it, which sent him tumbling to the floor with a hard thump. He hadn't quite been expecting the pain in Sans' voice either. When he looked up, he saw why. He froze, seeing the thick blue magic welling up on Sans' hand. There were scratches. Damn near gashes.... And Red had just done that...

His eye lights guttered out. His body started to shake. He'd fucked up again. He'd fucked up so bad...

Before he even knew what he was doing he was up and out the front door. He couldn't be here. he needed to not be here. He was hurting Sans. The hell was he even thinking? Sans was a one fucking hp monster! Red could have dusted him just now! And for what? For sleeping around? Red had expected him to do that from the beginning! Why did just the thought of it hurt so much now?

And with the way Sans had been talking, Red wasn't even sure if Sans /had/ been sleeping around... What if he hadn't been lying? Then that just made this all so much worse... Red was hurting him for no reason!

Red was such a piece of shit…

xxx

Hearing the door being thrown open and hitting the wall made him flinch. Being on the second floor gave him that extra second to think before he port at the bottom of the stairs. The idea was to stop Red but with the hit to his Hp even though minimal and then the use of magic he passed out as he exited. Falling forward he landed on the stairs causing another small tick of damage and a fresh weeping cut on the side of his face.

xxx

He was half way down the stairs before he jerked to a stop, both hands clinging to the railing to keep from pitching down the last handful of steps. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Every part of him felt rigidly stiff as he stared down at what was at the bottom step.

Sans... Passed out and bleeding... He must have tried to port down there... To stop Red... While he'd already been nursing an injury...

Red couldn't move. His world was breaking. Sans wasn't moving. he couldn't think. What should he do?

He forced his feet to carry him forward, almost unable to see through the tears in his sockets. There was magic running down the side of Sans' face. There was magic welling up from the cuts on his hand. There was blue magic on Red's fucking claws...

Sans was a one hp monster. The fact kept running through his head. Only one fucking hp...

What should he do? What was he supposed to do? He didn't know what the fuck to do!

There was a ringing near the side of his skull and it took him a moment to realize that wasn't in his head. He'd pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up a contact and hit dial. It only rang twice before there was an answer.

"Brother you know I don't like it when you call while I'm at-"

"Sans is hurt!" He barked, cutting Edge off mid reprimand. "He's hurt and I d-don't know what the f-fuck ta do! Boss, what'm i s'pose ta do?! i hurt 'im! i hurt 'im! He only has one fuckin hp, Boss! I-I can't-" His words toppled from his mouth, thick and wet. The phone knocked against the side of his head with how hard he was shaking.

"Red!" His brother snapped, making Red flinch and shut up. "Calm down. Call an ambulance. Everything will be fine, brother. I will meet you at the hospital. Do you understand?"

"I-I... I-I-I uh..."

"Red!"

"I understand!"

"Good. Keep it the fuck together. I'll see you shortly."

The line went dead. He didn't pause at all before dialing 911. He stuttered out the answers to the questions he was asked. 'What was his emergency?' 'Where was he?' 'What happened?' He could barely speak through his gasping sobs, but somehow he managed. It felt like forever before the ambulance arrived. 

Everything seemed to blur together after that. The ambulance ride. The hospital. The doctors. He was in the waiting room, staring at the blue on his claws when his brother found him. he thought Undyne might have been there too. But he didn't have enough of a mind to care.

Red awkwardly tried to say hello. To say anything. But he choked on his words, fresh tears falling down his face. Edge had stepped over and sat next to him, looking stiff and uncomfortable. He seemed like he didn't know what to do, his hands raising uselessly as his mouth failed to produce any sort of comfort. Then Red gracelessly pitched forward, face pressing to Edge's chest as he cried. Edge stiffened, then deflated, a hand coming to pat Red's back.


	22. Chapter 22

As he came to there were bright lights over him and a….doctor? over him pressing and prodding at him then moved towards a back of magic. It was a scaly lizard monster who looked soft and delicate. With a groan he tried to sit up.

“OH! N..no! Stay d..down please.”

He did so the throb in his head worsening.

“Wh..at ha…pp..end?”

His voice broke as he tried to speak.

“Y..ou were b..brought in by an amb..bulance a few hours ag..go. You had used mag..gic to telep..port yourself while injured and p..passed out. Any other monster would have b..been fine but because of your 1hp..p it has had a worse effect of you. We have a mag..gic drip going but your b..body seems to b..be rejecting it. We have some p..pain meds going to help..p take the edge off b..but you will have to remain in the hosp.pital until your healed. Also you have some visitors that have b..been waiting to see you. Would you mind them coming in?”

Sans nodded his approval before the dr left the room and went out to the waiting room to get the monsters that were waiting.

xxx  
It actually wasn't very long before a doctor came out to tell them what was going on. Unfortunately, Red had finally passed out from all the stress, and Edge was very hesitant to wake him, given how distraught he'd been. Would it be the act of a good brother to wake him? Or to let him sleep?

The doctor let them know what room Sans was in and that he was awake and able to receive visitors. Edge nodded to the man and let him know they would be in shortly. Undyne cast him a searching look.

"You going to be sticking around then?" She asked gruffly.

Edge nodded, gathering Red up against him so that he could pick him up as he stood, an arm under his bottom and the other braced across his back to keep him in place. His brother's small body seemed warmer than usual, but perhaps that was just due to all of the crying. He knew some humans' faces got warmer when they cried.

"Yes. He... Needs me..." He responded, prompting Undyne to let out a breath.

"Yeah ok. I know how important it is to you to get things all good with him again. So I'll cover for you. But don't make a habit of this, Edge!" She waved a finger in his face and he scoffed.

"As if I don't cover for you whenever /you/ come to the hospital. Don't think I haven't noticed how strangely often you've come down with an illness or clumsily received a new injury." He raised a brow and the fish woman flushed.

"Sh-shut up! Ngaaahh!" And she stormed away, leaving Edge to smirk after her.

The light expression didn't remain for long as he looked down to his sleeping brother. he'd never heard the smaller skeleton so upset before. And the way he'd broken down against him... 

Expression stormy, he strode down the hall towards Sans' room. Edge wanted answers. 

He didn't bother to knock before he entered. He found Sans on a hospital bed, IV hooked up and bandages on his face and hand. He glared darkly at the small monster as he stepped over to the bedside chair and sat down, careful not to jostle his sleeping brother.

"What. Happened." He demanded quietly, a growl in his voice. He'd left his brother in this monster's care. His arms tightened around Red.

xxx

Seeing Red out made him worried and made his mind race but he pushed it to the side to be able to answer Edge.

“I went ta go get burgers from Grillbs and I had taken longer than normal cause I got chattin with him and a few of the guys there. Red thought I was fuckin around instead and got upset. He tried ta run and I grabbed ahold of him ta try ta calm him down. He scratched up my hand pretty bad and when he saw he ran out the door and I ported after not thinking about it and that was the last thing I remember. Is.. is he okay?”

His eye lights was strained onto Red sleeping form more worry bubbling up. He wanted to go over to him and hold him and make sure he and there baby was alright.

xxx

Edge took a breath and slowly let it out, reaching to pinch the bridge of his nose and mustering every bit of patience he had in his impressive body.

"And you can swear to me that you were not, in fact, cheating on my brother with some filthy bar trash?" He glared at the smaller skeleton from behind his hand with one eye, his magic sparking, taking in every minute detail of his expression when he responded. As he was with most things, he was excellent at determining if someone was lying to him.

xxx

Sans looked at the other with a serious determination burning in his weak hazy eye lights and raised his injured hand, “I rather dust then even let him think for another moment I would cheat on him.”

xxx

Edge scrutinized the other skeleton, sockets narrowed. Then he sighed. "Good. Because I would so hate to ruin my perfect record at the precinct by committing murder."

He let the hand at his face fall to the back of his brother's skull, lightly petting over the yellowed and scarred bones. The motion was thoughtless, almost more of an instinct than a conscious decision. "I wish I could say it was unlike him to over react like this, but this is far from the first time my brother has hurt himself over a misunderstanding. As long as it was exactly that, and nothing more, he will be fine. He's just exhausted himself. A show of his absolutely pitiful stamina, that is all."

 

He continued to just pet over Red's skull for a moment, looking down at his sleeping face and the still apparent tear tracks. "Will you hold this against him?" Red had put Sans in the hospital. Any other monster would be rather put off by that.

xxx

Letting his hand fall back down he breathed a sigh of relief the tension he didn’t realize he was holding fading at knowing that Red was just normally overly emotional.

“Bein a 1 hp monster sucks, I should know. You should take him home ta get some proper rest. I gotta stay here until my body accepts this foreign magic.”

He looked over at the bag that is slowly dripping in and wondered why it wasn’t working. “Either way some more rest and I should be fine.”

xxx  
"If you were any other monster, I would be inclined to agree. However, you are not some other monster and my brother is... Ugh... /Fond/ of you..." Edge sneered. "If I took him away from here he would just come back the moment he was able. Stubborn little idiot... So unless you have a reasonable objection, I will leave him here."

He stood and stepped over to the bed, not even waiting to see if there were any 'reasonable objections' forthcoming. "Move over." He demanded. He only hesitated a moment before he settled Red down next to Sans. The little skeleton immediately curled towards the other, seemingly seeking Sans out even in sleep. Edge would almost call it sweet if it were not his brother and Sans...

"I need to get back to my beat. When he wakes up you will /talk with him/. I do not ever want to see him look the way he did today again, understand?" He glared hard at Sans again, well aware of the hypocrisy of his demand, but unwilling to tolerate some other monster making Red cry. It was hard enough to bear when he was the one responsible.

xxx

With his good hand he saluted Edge. “Understood Boss.” Sans then snorted once he realized what he just called the other. Before anyone else could respond the Dr was walking in.

“S..sorry to b..bug I need to check on your mag..gic again.”

xxx

Edge scoffed and turned to leave, stepping around the doctor as he called back "Don't hurt him, Bar Slut." Then he was out the door.

Next to Sans, Red slept on.

xxx

Sans rolled his eye lights at the others retreating form and then turned to look at the Dr and didn’t like the worried look on her face.

“Whats wrong doc?”

She turned and looked at him, “B..by chance is this your m…mate?”

What little magic he had went straight to his face turning is a light dusting of blue.

“Uhh yeah…” He looked back at the door to make sure the other was really gone before he proceeded.

“Red is, hes been pregnant fer a few weeks now.”

She sighed with relief and smiled fondly. “This exp..plains why your b..body isn’t accep…pting this mag…gic supplement. I just have to switch the b…bags and you will b..be rig..ght on your way!”

Before he could ask why the doc was out of the room in seconds before coming back with a new bag and switching them out. As she worked he took the chance to ask.

“Why did ya have ta switch?”

“It’s simp..ple right now your b..body is in as we call it daddy mod..de. Its rejecting anything it considers to be mag..gic from someone other than your m…mate. This is a m…more diluted supplement and acts more as if you were d..digesting food. It will take long..ger for you to heal b..but your b..body will accept this. We often have seen drained fathers to b..be in the first month of their pregnancy. Now try to rest as m..much as you can and either tom…morrow or the next day you will be ab..ble to leave.”

With that the Dr left. Sans turned to face Red more and kissed the others forehead and held him the best he could with all the wires they had on him. It didn’t take too long before he was drifting into slumber.

 

xxx

Red woke to the steady sound of beeping. It was out of place. Strange. He found himself blinking his eyes open just to see what the hell it was.

It was a monitor... It was monitoring magic flow and the thrum of a soul. Following the lines, they led to the other form in the bed, right next to him. It was Sans...

Most of him sagged with relief. Sans was here. He was alive and not dust and he was breathing and laying /right there/. Red had been so fucking terrified that Sans would die, that it would be Red's fault... Just seeing him there brought tears to his sockets.

Another part of him, small and shameful as it was, cringed at the other's presence. Red had said such terrible things to him... He also still wasn't sure whether or not Sans had been lying to him... Guilt welled up in his soul at the uncertainty. He should have more faith in Sans. He really should... But the guy's past clung to him like a bad smell, infecting Red's thoughts and stirring his suspicions. Red had always been a little paranoid... Maybe he was wrong? He hoped he was wrong...

For now, he was wrapped up in sans' arms and he wasn't about to fight his way out of them. Mostly because he could see the bandages on Sans' wrist and he didn't want to aggravate the injury. He'd hurt Sans enough for today... For a lifetime...

xxx

Feeling the other snuggle more against his brought his barley sleeping mind to a more awake state, he was having trouble with falling into a deeper sleep. ‘Why did hospital beds have to be so uncomfortable’ he thought.

Opening his sockets he looked at Red and held him closer as much as the wires would allow. “How ya feelin Sweets?” There was an obvious hint of concern still to his voice.

xxx

Red frowned, averting his eye lights. "You ain't the one who should be askin that... Ya coulda died t'day... I-..." he swallowed, sockets suddenly feeling wet. "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't'a-.. I just-.. I-i thought... And I just got so... F-fuckin angry and I-..." He couldn't continue, his throat feeling too tight.

xxx

It hurt to hear those words but he understood his past was very free. He had slept with many just on a whim but he would never even consider doing that to Red.

“Apology accepted.” He kissed the side of Reds face. “Yer bro says you’re normally like this and the pregnant hormones ain’t helpin. Just don’t worry. I ain’t gonna screw this up. I love you and our baby to much.”  
xxx  
Red winced at the mention of what his brother had said. He didn't like to think that this could be considered normal for him. He'd flipped the hell out over something that turned out to not be true anyway. It made him feel unstable.

"Wh-where is my bro anyway... h-he was here a bit ago wasn't he?..." He latched onto the change of topic, wanting to get far away from what they were currently talking about.

xxx

“He carried ya in once I woke and threatened ta kill me in his own way then put ya in bed next ta me and left fer work. Yer brothers such a charmer, such a way with words.” Sans chuckled his good hand coming up to trace Reds face gently.

xxx

"Ah jeez..." Red covered his face with his hands in an effort to hide his blush. It didn't help much considering the room was pretty dim and his magic literally glowed. "He did not!"

That didn't sound like his brother at all! He'd never tried to be protective of Red before! He'd only ever had bad things to say about Red and he only ever helped him when he had something to gain himself!

... But he did show up when Red needed him today... Red hadn't even been thinking when he'd called his brother. It was actually really surprising that he'd shown up at all. Especially considering Red was pretty sure Edge /hated/ Sans…

xxx

Sans chuckled lightly exhaustion heavy on his tone. “Nah pretty hard ta deny the threat he did. I also think he hates me. The eloquent way he said and I quote. ‘Don’t hurt him, bar slut.’ I had ta hold myself back and not say I’m only your slut now he seemed like he could steam some vegetables at that point.”

xxx

Red grumbled and gave up trying to hide his glowing face with a sigh. "Nah. I've heard him call Undyne worse and he don't hate her... Least I don't think he does..."

He'd also been called worse, but for the longest time he'd been convinced his brother did hate him. Lately, he was being forced to rethink that. Surely, someone who hated him wouldn't have tried so hard to apologize. Nor would they have dropped everything to come be there for him when he fucked up with Sans. Was it possible his brother actually did care about him? That’s what the evidence was suggesting…

xxx

Shrugging the best he could he relaxed back into the bed his entire body ached from the lack of magic and by what the dr said it be a while before he felt better due to the slow transfer of magic from the drop.

“This might be random but apparently im in ‘Daddy mode’. My soul is rejecting magic that isn’t yours. I get the special shit now and it’s apparently common for drained daddies to come in to the hospital.”

He closed his sockets feeling completely drained after getting reassured that Red was okay.

xxx

Red jerked. "Shit! I knew ya were lookin more tired n' usual! Should we have brought ya in sooner? Do ya need some a' my magic? Lemme go get the nurse so they can hook me up or somethin." He spoke quickly, starting to get up from the bed before his mouth had even stopped.

xxx

Grabbing hold of Red before he could get far he pulled him back against him. “Nah ya need that magic fer you and our baby. They got me hooked up to stuff that acts like my soul would be digesting food. I’ll be fine it just will take a bit longer to get my reserves up. Just stay and let me cuddle ya while I sleep and I’ll be fine Sweets.”

Moving over a bit more he smuggled his face into reds chest a hand going and resting on Reds stomach.

“This is all I need to get me feelin better put something on the tv and imma nap against ya. Yer so warm and soft Red…. love ya….”

His eyes closed and it didn’t take him long before he was in a light state of sleep already.

xxx  
It was in him to continue to struggle when Sans pulled him back to the bed, but upon further thinking, he figured the nurses probably wouldn't let him donate magic anyway, since he was pregnant and all. He couldn't very well go against Sans' wishes either, not when he was only in that hospital bed because of Red. So, with a sigh, he settled down and wrapped his arms around the other, holding him close.

"I love ya too, Sweetheart." He whispered, petting over Sans' skull as he slipped off to sleep.

He wasn't tired, having gotten himself a nice long nap, that and he could really use the distraction, so he took Sans' advice and flipped on the tv. He set the volume low so it wouldn't wake his exhausted bed mate. He continued to pet over Sans' skull long after he'd fallen asleep.

xxx

He slept throughout the entire time he was in the hospital even when he was feeling better he decided to sleep as much as he could to make sure he wasn’t going to be in this situation again. It was the morning of the second day of his stay when the dr walked in.

“G…good news you are being discharge..ged this afternoon. A nurse will b..be in to finish up and g..get you unhooked. Now rememb..ber you don’t need to give mag..gic everyday a couple times a week and only if your m…mate is having severe morning sickness can you d...do it twice a day. I hope to not see you b..back in here until that baby is b..born.”

With that she left the two alone again. Sans would never get tired of hearing the word mate. It showed the Red was his in so many ways. Turning to look at Red he smiled softly.

“Looks like we get’ta go home soon…. Mate.” He had a playful look on his face and his well as in his tone.  
xxx

Those two days in the hospital /sucked/. Both nights he'd had to yell at the nurses to bring extra blankets because the room was fucking cold and Sans was shivering. The food was terrible (not that his near constant nausea let him hold anything down for long.), the staff was too nosey (Always asking questions about how far along he was or some shit, like it was any of their damn business.), and the tv only had five channels. Two of which were news, one was almost always infomercials, one was in spanish, and the fifth was Hallmark.

At least Sans was finally getting some much needed rest. Though that also left Red alone with his guilt and the smell of antiseptic. Stars, he hated hospitals...

So when the doctor came in and told them they could finally /leave/ he was over the moon.

At Sans' words, Red's face dusted with color. Even embarrassment wasn't enough to wipe away his smile though. "Yeah. Bout fuckin time too."

xxx

He loved when he got Red to color with embarrassment his new favorite color was red because of it…

Soon the nurse was in and unhooked him and gave him his papers for them to leave. Once he was dressed he knew the first thing he was going to do when he was home was shower and get clean lazy clothes on and make some real damn food that wasn’t the shit here. Taking hold of Red and ported them home….

 

xxx

 

Red fretted over Sans as he got up and got dressed. He hadn't been up and about much over the last few days. He was usually just sleeping. As happy as he was to go home, maybe they should stay one more day? Just to be sure...

But no, Sans was eager to go. Maybe a little too eager, because the next thing Red knew Sans had grabbed a hold of him and they'd fucking ported.

The sudden movement made his nausea flair, but he tamped down on it with a growing skill and immediately turned to smack Sans on the arm.

"What the fuck?! We couldn't'a just taken a cab or some shit?! Ya were literally bedridden for two damn days in the motherfuckin /hospital/ because yer magic got too low! And the first thing ya fuckin do when yer given the all clear is fuckin /take a short cut/?!" He was screeching; Spitting mad and ready to go on a long winded rant about this. What the hell was Sans thinking?!

xxx

His thought of a shower was quickly dampened by Reds reaction to the simple porting. Staring at his with shock at the amount of anger he was receiving.

“Hey, whoa Sweets. Calm down. Yeah I was just in and if my reserves were any fuller id be sweating excese magic. I feel great better than I have in a long time. Now…”

Turning Sans took off his shirt first before throwing it on the floor and walking towards the bathroom leaving a trail of clothes behind him.

“Im taking a shower hate how that smell clings ta ya.”

He purposely left the door open to see if it would coax Red into joining him. He knew he would love to see that body glistening with water running over it but he didn’t want to force Red to join so leaving the door open in the silent gesture seemed wise. The line of clothes behind him was line an arrow pointing to the bathroom as well another purposeful action he had chosen to do. Turning on the water he hopped in once it was warm letting the water run over his body it helped sooth the aches from that horrid hospital bed as well. He couldn’t wait to sleep in his own bed tonight.


	23. Chapter 23

Red growled and opened his mouth to continue yelling, but then Sans' shirt hit the floor and the sight of those flawless, fully exposed ribs had Red's whole body shivering. His teeth snapped shut with a click and he averted his eye lights, fighting down the sudden swell of arousal. He hadn't seen Sans without his clothes on in what felt like forever.

"What fuckin ever..." He grumbled, standing stiffly where Sans left him. he eyed the slightly open door with thinly veiled desire before he shook himself. He couldn't keep asking so much of Sans. He was doing better now, sure, but Red needed to make sure he didn't get that low ever again! Sans obviously wasn't going to keep an eye on his own health, so Red would have to be the one to do it.

Taking a breath and preparing himself for the nausea he knew would hit, he bent down and started picking up Sans' clothes. It was a small chore. One Red could easily do. So he would do it. He gathered them all up and took them to the washing machine. There wasn't quite enough for a full load, so he left off on actually starting it till later. Even if it was tempting to start it anyway and have Sans' shower go cold as revenge for worrying him with that damn short cut.

xxx  
The shower didn’t take long before he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and walking out still dripping to get clothes. Another purposeful move in trying to entice his lover into taking the bait and letting him ravish him. Slowly letting the towel loss he dried his body just about putting on a show before he dressed. During the whole time he made sure not to look at Red but able to feel the others eyes on him.

Turning he walked towards the kitchen and started taking things out for dinner. He planned on spaghetti something easy but tasty and he would be able to slowly cook the frozen hamburger that he just took out and have it still turn out one hundred times better than the hospital food.

“Hope ya don’t mind spaghetti Sweets.”

xxx

Red was on the couch, tv on and playing some comedy show rerun when Sans came out of the bathroom. Of course the motion drew Red's attention, but when he saw that towel drop he forced every bit of willpower he had to help him turn away. Sweat beaded up on his skull as the image of Sans, fully naked, stayed superimposed on his mind's eye.

"Y-yeah... Sure..." he called back when Sans said what he was cooking. Even though he was pretty sure it would be safe to look now, he kept his sight trained on the tv.

xxx

He had gotten himself lost in the motion of cooking like he normally did all his love going into every movement. It wasn’t long that the spaghetti was ready and he had two plates in hand and walked over to the couch and handed one to Red.

“Enjoy Sweets.”

He ate and half watched the tv the taste of real food made him hum in appreciation. He was glad Red came into his life he just about forgot how decent of a cook he was.

xxx

Red was so absorbed in /not/ looking at Sans that when the guy came around the couch and offered him a plate it made him jump. Blushing faintly, he accepted it with a muttered thanks. He stared down at the food for a moment. Hunger churned in his soul, but so did the nausea. He was no stranger to forcing down food that made him want to throw up, but it was a strange experience to know he was about to force down something good. 

Maybe if he just went slow... He proceeded with caution, not eager to have it come back up. Especially with Sans sitting right there.

xxx

It didn’t take long for Sans to finish his food. Setting the plate on the coffee table he turned and saw how slow red was eating. He frowned he knew Red needed him but he could also tell that the other was being stubborn. Turning in his seat to look at Red with a worried look he took in the exhausted look of the other. Even though his eye light shown bright with his own magic there was a certain haze to them that screamed something wasn’t right.

“Red when will ya let me give ya magic? It’s been a week and you look like yer gonna see the little bit of spaghetti you have managed ta eat.”

xxx

Red blushed, again very faintly, at the comment, ashamed at being caught out. He averted his eye lights and swallowed what was in his mouth. "M'fine. Don't worry bout it..." He glared hard at the tv, stubbornly shoving a slightly larger bite of noodles into his mouth. He had to chew extra long, though, to let the sickness pass before he could swallow.

xxx

Sans sighed before he took a slow calming breath and closed his sockets as he let his soul manifest in front of him. Reaching out he cupped the shining white soul that was bright and filled with magic from the amount he got at the hospital. He moved it closer towards Red and gave him a soft loving smile.

“See I am perfectly fine Red.”

xxx

A glimmer of light caught his attention and when he looked, there was Sans' soul, bright and healthy and so full. It damn near lit up the room and radiated love and caring and strength. It was beautiful.

It was also right fuckin there on full display. Red's plate clattered to his lap as both of his hands flew to cover his face. "Sans! Holy shit! What the fuck! Put that thing away! What'cha doin bringin out yer damn /soul/?!" His words were pitched a little higher than normal, his face warming as much as it was able.

xxx

He couldn’t help but to chuckle at the others reaction. “Ya have seen my soul before.” His voice then deepened and had a touch of lustful intentions laced in each words.

“Ya have pressed yer own against it… as they slowly rubbed together…. As there colors change…. Swirling together ta make a breathtakin purple.”

Sans soul started to soften as a light glisten of blue starts to shine off of it swirling in the soul ever so lightly.

xxx

Red hid further behind his hands, sockets clenched shut. "Y-yeah, durin /sex/! N-not when I'm tryin'a fuckin /eat/!"

Even when he wasn't looking, however, it was as if he could /feel/ Sans' soul. Its warmth, its vibrancy... It called out to him, his own soul tugging at his chest. He tried to remind himself of his reasons for abstaining; Tried to keep the image of Sans in that hospital bed at the forefront of his mind, but it kept getting replaced by the sight of Sans' soul, so full and healthy. It was powerful, despite the low hp, and Sans was offering that magic to Red. And stars did he want it... On a base level he wanted it. For his nausea. For his baby. And also simply because he /wanted Sans/.

He completely couldn't help the way Sans' words made him whine. “P-put it away…”

xxx

A breathy fuck whispered passed his mouth at the others whine. Sans wanted Red with everything he was. But he had already pushed Red this much and he didn’t want Red to be even more upset at him that he seemed to be. So with a gasps he forced his soul away but he could still feel it wanting to come back out and go to Red.

“Just know I want you Red, only you.”

Sans grabbed Reds plate and move it away before cupping Red face and pulling it in for a simple kiss that still held all his want for the other.

“I love you and just ta warn you imma be stubborn about this and if I haven’t given ya magic by yer drs appointment on Friday then I will be telling her that ya need somethin. Sound fair?”

xxx

 

Red relaxed a bit when Sans' soul was back behind his ribs, even if that little gasp did send a shiver down his spine. Lowering his hands, he let Sans pull him into a short kiss, pressing back the slightest bit. It took some effort to keep his tongue from darting out to taste the other.

"I love ya too, but I'm tellin ya there ain't nothin wrong. M'fine." He frowned a little, wishing Sans would just accept his words. Somehow, he knew this issue wasn't dropped though, just set aside for now. But that was ok. He'd rather deal with whatever the doc had in store for him than see Sans collapsed at the bottom of the stairs again.

 

xxx

 

Rolling his eye light he pulled Red into his lap and just simply held him. Sans left hand rubbing Reds lower back in a gentle massaging motion. His right hand rubbing along the others legs there was no sexual intent in his movements this time he just wanted to at least touch Red and be close.

“If ya say so Sweets.”

 

xxx

 

"I do say so. Don't be an ass." Red grumped, even as he snuggled down into Sans' hold. As much as he wanted more, this was nice too, just getting pets and being held. His tail twitched with the beginnings of happiness as a soft purr started up in his throat. His magic felt like it was almost settling a bit too, letting the food sit a little easier on his stomach.

xxx

They fell into silent as Sans continued his motions enjoying listening to the other purr softly the t.v. playing more as background noise to him. It was an hour later when his phone started going off startling him a bit out of his trance. Pulling his phone out of his shorts pocket he answered it.

“Heya Paps, what’s up?”

“HELLO BROTHER I JUST WANTED TO CALL AND SEE HOW YOU AND RED WERE DOING.”

“Were doin fine, just got home from the hospital.”

There was a silence on the other side for a moment.

“WHO WAS IN THE HOSPITAL AND WHY AM I JUST NOW HEARING OF THIS?!?!”

“I was but it’s okay I’m fine now and ya have enough on yer plate without worrying for me. I just over exerted myself and just needed some rest.”

“BROTHER I AM COMING OVER AND MAKING YOU DINNER!”

With that the phone was hung up and Sans huffed, “Looks like we're having company Sweets.”

xxx  
As much as he'd stayed up and fretted and stressed over the last two days, and as much as his body had been working to supply the magic he needed to grow a baby, Red was /tired/. So sitting there with Sans, relaxed and feeling good for once, it was hard to keep his sockets open. He was starting to nod off when there came a ring on the phone. 

He jerked, thinking for a moment that it was his own phone. Which would have meant it was his own brother. Who he hadn't spoken to very much since the day Sans was admitted to the hospital. He'd gotten a few texts, but his responses had been a bit clipped and short, all of his energy going towards Sans. So he was a little overdue to talk to his younger brother.

When Sans answered his own phone, Red slumped back down, his soul calming a bit. Then he felt bad for the reaction. He shouldn't be apprehensive about talking to his brother... Especially now that they were on better terms with each other. Edge was trying. He really was...

"Yeah?" he responded to the news of company, "Yer bro comin over? Uh... Prob'ly should'a called him, huh?.." Guilt tried to stir in his soul once again. He really hadn't handled any of this very well…

xxx

Sans shrugged. “He would have stressed everyone out even more if we did. He will come cook stress over nothin and then tell me to take better care of myself….. this may happen often ta me. Well not getting hospitalized but I have never taken the best care of myself.”

Sans pulled Red close once more and started giving light kisses across the others neck and shoulder.

xxx

While that might have been meant to make Red feel better, it actually only redirected his worry. If Sans was so bad at taking care of himself, then someone needed to do it for him. But after what happened, Red was no longer confident that that person should be him... Red couldn't even take care of himself... Stars, and they were trying to bring a baby into this... What on Earth were they thinking?...

His fingers curled in the material of Sans' shirt, the tender kisses going ignored as his stress built. He started to shake and his nausea came back with a vengeance, bringing with it a sense of dizziness. The spaghetti was no longer sitting well and it all came over him so quickly that there was nothing he could do to suppress it.

Frantically he pushed away from Sans, but he wasn't even able to stand before he was throwing up on the floor, right in front of the couch where the two of them were seated. he did his best to at least not let the splatter decorate Sans' feet.

xxx

His sockets went out his hands grabbing and holding onto the others hips as he vomited onto their floor. Once Red was done he rubbed the other back his hand slipping up under so he could focus on gently rubbing his back.

“Sweet ya still gonna tell me ya don’t need my magic?”

His voice was soft not a hint of anger that he probably had vomit on him and he honestly didn’t want to find out.

xxx

He spluttered and choked until the last of it was up. Then he kept his back to Sans, not wanting him to see the tears that were welling up at his own lack of control over himself. He was so frustrated and he felt so useless! He couldn't do anything right! And now Sans had dirty red splatters all over his slippers! Gritting his teeth, he wiped a sleeve over his face and tore himself from Sans' lap.

"No, I do fuckin not!" he tried to keep his face averted as he stormed off towards the bathroom. "I'm takin a fuckin shower. I'll clean up the mess when m'done."

He slammed the door behind him and roughly twisted on the water for the tub. He didn't even care about the temperature. He yanked off his puke stained clothes, cursing when they caught on his bones then threw them into the corner hard enough to make the mirror rattle faintly when they hit the wall. He climbed under the spray, wincing only slightly when the chill hit him. 

He shook, and tried to tell himself it was from the cold. He cried, and pretended it was just the water hitting his face. He fell to his knees, but that was just because he was too lazy to stand. And as long has he held both hands over his mouth, those muffled sobs didn't have to be acknowledged.

He wasn't breaking. He was fine. He was just fucking fine. He'd spend some time in the shower, wash up, then go take care of the mess that he left in the living room. he could handle this.

Because if he couldn't, then that would mean giving up everything he'd come to love over the past few weeks.

xxx

Sans got up and grabbed the bucket from under the sink and did a quick cleanup of the mess and poured some carpet cleaner over top to soak on it. It being red was going to be a pain to get out either way. Keeping the bucket next to the soaking spot for later use he walked towards the bathroom and opened the door and going in. He started taking off his clothes as he talked.

“Hey Red, how ya doing in there?”

It didn’t take long before he was undressed and joined Red. The cold hit him and he stiffened turning the water to a warmer setting before sitting behind Red and pulling him close against him as the water ran over them.

xxx  
He didn't notice Sans had come in at first, the sound of the door clicking just similar enough to his chattering teeth that he didn't catch it. It wasn't possible to not notice when Sans pulled the curtain aside and stepped under the water with him, however.

"S-sans?!" He jerked, flinching away from the other's touch as he reached to fractically wipe at tears that were already washing down the drain. "Wh-what the f-fuck're ya-... G-get out!"

He weakly tried to pull out of the other's hold, but the warmth made it difficult. The water warmed and a noise caught between a whimper and a sigh left him. he couldn't do this... He couldn't... A sob tore it's way free of him. Followed by another, and another. Until he was all out bawling in Sans' arms, hands still futilely trying to wipe the tears away, as if he could make this all stop happening if he could just succeed in that small thing.

xxx

This wasn’t how he wanted to see his lovers body glisten and hearing those sobs tore at his soul and he turned Red and held him closer.

“Shhhh it’s okay it’s okay.”

If there was something he was decent at was comfort. The many time he comforted his baby brother in one situation or another. Making small circles on his back he just held Red close and said comforting words. Soothing Red and calming him down was his main priority right now.

“Ya don’t gotta put everything on yer shoulder Sweets. I am here to help support ya in this tryin time. We’re figuring this out together. There’s gonna be some road bumps but I don’t think anyone would say this was an easy road.”

xxx

Unable to deny himself the comfort anymore, Red turned against Sans and pressed himself as close as he could. Even his tail wrapped around one of Sans' legs. He buried his face against a bony shoulder and he stopped pretending.

"I-I'm sorry. I-... Fuck! i'm s-so fuckin s-sorry! I'm f-fuckin this all up! I-... Fer /fuck's/ sake Sans! I put'cha in the damn hospital! Y-yer workin too hard! I-I'm askin too much! A-and I ain't ev-even doin anythin ta h-help! I c-can't- ... I-I...." sans said they'd do this together, that they'd get through this together, but the only one getting through anything was Sans and it wasn't /fair/. He shouldn't have to drag Red along behind him like so much dead weight! But Red didn't know how to change. He didn't know how to be better. His brother had spent half their lives trying to get Red to be better and it hadn't done jack shit because Red /couldn't/ be any better than the pile of shit that he was!

xxx

Holding Red close he closed his sockets and rubbed the side of his skull against the other.

“Shhhh, that’s not true. I choose to port to go after you cause I was worried about you. I ain’t workin hard, this is the same thing I do just with you now in it. Hell I’ve been doing less since you should up. I ain’t going out and getting shit face nightly im keeping regular hours. I have been over zealous in donating magic because I love you and I enjoy being with you. You’re the biggest temptation I have ever had in my life and having ya so close makes me want to indulge in it. Yer doin nothing wrong Sweets. I do everything I have because I want to and it makes me happy to do these things. You have also cleaned more than I think I ever have in this place and it looks great cause of it. Hell cause of ya I am having a healthier relationship with my brother. I haven’t had that since he was a baby bones and needed me ta take care of him.”

Pulling away his hand came up and cupped the others face before pulling him in a sot clank as he pressed his teeth against the others in a brief kiss.

“Now how about we get cleaned up and we can talk about everything that is worrying ya and see if we can make it better, okay?”

xxx

Still sniffling, Red nodded, unable to get anymore words out. Most of what needed to be washed off had already been rinsed away just from sitting under the spray, but he let Sans help him to wash up anyway. Then he climbed out, blushing faintly when he realized he'd just been crying on Sans while naked. He quickly grabbed a towel and dried off. Though not /too/ quickly, since he was still feeling pretty sick and even a little lightheaded. He wobbled a little when he made his way out to the sleeping area of the loft for his clothes.

xxx

The shower was nice even if it was short but once he followed Red out and saw him sway he reached out before he thought and pulled Red back towards him. As soon as Red opened his mouth to say something he brought a finger up to shush him.

Because they were already next to the bed he trailed his hand that was against the others teeth and down his arm before gently picking him up and taking him laying him in the middle of their bed before crawling over Red.

Looking down he softly trailed the others face letting his tongue form and come out to lick against the others teeth his fingers moving slowly moving over the others ribs. His magic quickly forming as he pressed his hips down against the others already formed magic thrusting lightly in between Reds folds.

xxx  
"S-sa- Mmf!" Before a protest could even fully form, Sans' tongue was in his mouth, reminding him why he loved it so damn much. Then Sans was moving between his legs, pressing long missed magic up against his own and forcing a strangled moan out around the invading tongue.

He wanted to give in... Everything in him wanted to give in, but...

He turned his head away, already panting. "Shit... I-i thought we were gonna ta-aah!-... T-talk!" He shouted as the other brushed against his clit with his length, sending a jolt of pleasure up his body. Damn... He felt almost over sensitized with how fucking badly he wanted this; how badly he /needed/ this. Already his pussy was dripping, soaking the sheets under his ass.

xxx

With a couple more teasing thrusts over the others magic he lined himself up and slowly sank in and held himself inside of Red.

“W..we will…. first I gotta… t-take care of yaa.”

Sans moved with a purpous he knew the other needed his magic and he could focus on pleasuring Red after the other got what he needed first. Moving rolling his hips into the other focusing on his completion, with a gasps he mentally chanted to himself to cum.

“F…fuuuuck.” Another gasping groan escaped and he pushed in once more releasing deep inside with smaller thrusts .

Once he finished for the first time he quickly started up again not giving time for a break but this time his movements were focused on Reds pleasure to make Red feel good and know that he was loved and cared for.


	24. Chapter 24

Sans pushed into him and his mouth fell open, a long, keening moan filling the room and his spine arching from the bed. He barely had a moment to adjust before Sans was pounding away at him, working towards his goal. A part of him still felt like he should be trying to stop this, but all of the rest of him was shredding the sheets and crying out "Oooh! Fuck Fu-uuuh! Shit! J-jesus fucking FUCK!"

It had been a while, so every thrust was both mind numbingly amazing and borderline painful. He was on fire! 

Then Sans came and his body soaked it up. He shuddered, his toes curling as a sort of band loosened from around his soul. It was like breathing fresh air after being buried. He felt dizzy again, but not in the same way he had before.

He was barely able to enjoy the feeling, however, before Sans started up again, this time angling himself a little better and when that special spot inside of him was hit spot on it was like a touching a fucking live wire. His entire body seized up, magic clenching hard around Sans as he screamed his release, magic gushing obscenely between his legs.

xxx

Speeding up thrusting through Reds release before his over sensitive magic released again. He couldn’t hold back the wanton moan that escaped his own mouth as he was finally able to have Red after so long without him. Slowly he stopped moving but remained inside as he panted. He wanted to make sure that Reds body soaked up the magic knowing that he needed to limit this activity for both there sake.

After a few more minutes he slowly pulled out and watched as he did so. He was happy that none of him magic seemed to be following him out. Giving Red another kiss he moved and laid Next to him pulling Reds body against him, his magic dissipating and his hands roaming over the others body.

xxx

Red whined when Sans sped up, almost not able to take the added stimulus, before he was once more being filled and that euphoria from before came back. He whimpered through the aftershocks. He laid there completely limp afterwards, panting, face wet with fresh tears and drool from his lolling tongue. It had been fast. But damn if it hadn't been satisfying in all of the right ways.

As Sans pulled out Red twitched and grumbled a little, feeling way too overly sensitive now. It was just about the only complaint he had now, however. The nausea was gone. The dizziness was gone. Even his stress seemed to be a little lighter.

When Sans pulled him close, he happily went along, nuzzling kittenishly against Sans' collar bone. "Kinda feel like I should yell at ya... But thanks..."

xxx

Sans chuckled and kissed the top of Reds skull. “I accept yer yelling and your welcome. We need’ta ask what the proper amount ta give ya so we can both be healthy during this time. Wonder if I should start takin supplement to help increase magic production for when ya get bigger and knowing anything the baby and ya need more magic.”

Giving Red one more kiss he pushed up and away. “Should get dressed before Pap shows up.”

xxx

Red huffed out a little grumble and sat up too. He'd had a towel wrapped around him when he left the bathroom. Now it was pooled under his hips. Not that it did much to protect the sheets... He shifted it to cover himself as he got up and went to the dresser for a change of clothes. The last set really did smell far too much like the hospital.

Once clothed in a comfortable pair of shorts and a loose red shirt, Red Stepped over to the newly dressed Sans and hooked his claws over the hem of his shorts, tugging him closer.

"Hey. Seriously though. Thanks. Fer everythin." He leaned in and bumped his teeth against the other's, hoping to convey his love and gratitude. He was a mess, but Sans seemed to still love him anyway. He seemed to be in it for the long haul and that reassurance went a long way towards calming a lot of his anxiety. Mentioning that he'd talk to the doctor about taking care of himself as well, that had settled him even more. For perhaps the billionth time, Red thought to himself that he really didn't deserve Sans.

xxx

A low little growl that was more playful than anything passed as he deepened the kiss dragging his tongue out over the others teeth before it opened to play with it. It was a short playful kiss but it left him wanting more but he knew that he shouldn’t anymore today as to not make Red worry. Pulling away his sockets drooped and a smile of his face.

“God ya make me want ya again and anytime literally. Let’s try not ta have ya go so long again.”

Pulling away he walked towards the bucket and got down on his knees and started scrubbing the Red out of the carpet the best he could. Mid way through scrubbing there was a loud knocking on the door before it opened.

“BROTHER! I AM HE….. BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!”

xxx

Red stomped over to sans and snatched the sponge away from him, a scolding glare locked on the other small skeleton. "He's bein a fuckin dingus is what he's doin. Thought I told ya I'd clean it! You go greet yer bro."

And then Red got down to finish up the job himself. It was actually mostly done already, much to his irritation. He muttered little curses under his breath and went at the cleaning with perhaps a little more viciousness than was strictly needed.

xxx  
Rolling his eye lights he got up and went over to the sink first. “Gimmie a second bro.” He washed his hands before he even had time to turn around after drying he was being picked up by Papyrus.

“BROTHER SOMETIMES I WISH YOU WOULD JUST MOVE BACK IN WITH ME! I WORRY TO MUCH ABOUT YOU AND YOUR 1HP AND KNOWING THAT YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR KNOWING ANYTHING SOMTHIGN THAT COULD BE COMPLETELY AVORDID. MAY I ASK WHAT YOU DID THIS TIME?”

Huffing as he was sat on the bed like a baby bones he looked up at Paps with a raised bone brow.

“Ya do remember I’m the older brother right? It wasn’t that big a deal…”

“IT NEVER IS DEAR BROTHER!”

“As I was saying, I had ported while already injured and I passed out it was nothing big.”

Papyrus had his hand on his hips looking down like a stern parent.

“IT WAS NOT NOTHING IF YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL!” He turned to head towards the kitchen and only got part way before turning back.

“YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THAT BED SANS! RED! WHY DON’T YOU HELP THE MAGNIICENT PAPYRUS WITH THE COOKING! WE CAN BOND! OH! MAYBE WE CAN BAKE SOMTING AS WELL! SANS! I AM STEALING YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR A BIT! WE ARE GOING TO THE STORE FOR MORE INGREDIANTS BECAUSE YOUR KITCHEN IS LACKING!”

Turning and facing Red at the same time Sans looked like he wanted to plead for Red to stay but then the look he was getting from Papyrus was excited to be able to spend time with Red without his brother.

xxx

Red finished up the cleaning and took the sponge and bucket to the bathroom to rinse them out. He couldn't help but listen in to the conversation between Sans and pap as he worked. It was good knowing that Papyrus was somewhat one his side when it came to Sans taking care of himself, but it also made the guilt in his soul fester. Sans had been in the hospital because of Red... What would Papyrus do if he knew that?

Well.... he just wouldn't tell him...

Once things were rinsed, Red came out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on his shorts. He came out just in time to hear Papyrus exclaim that he was going to take him shopping.

Red looked up with wide sockets. "Huh? Wha?.. I-i uh... A'right i guess..." He caught the look Sans was sending him, but he could only shrug helplessly in response. What was he supposed to do? Say no?

"Just uh... Lemme get my coat n shoes?" His anxiety stirred as he moved to do so, worrying about what ulterior motives might be driving Papyrus to take him shopping.... To get him alone.... He didn't actually need to be afraid of /Papyrus/, right?

xxx  
Sans felt defeated that he was going to get left alone and he was curious on why his brother wanted to take Red out but he shrugged it off and decided to take a nap with the tv still on….

Papyrus was excited to get to spend time with Red. Once Red had his things on he showed him out and then down to the car. He unlocked his door to a red sports car. Papyrus sat down and turned it on and started to lower the top. Normally he left it open if it was a nice day but he didn’t trust Sans neighborhood enough to do that.

“DON’T LET THE CAR FOOL YOU I THE MAGINIFICENT PAPYRUS AM AN EXCELLENT DRIVER!”

Once Red was buckled in Paps took note how it sat differently on his form that it had on his brothers form when he would take him out driving which to him meant there was something more going on he let the thought go as he pulled out and drove.

“WHAT WOULD YOU THINK MY BROTHER WOULD FANCY FOR DINNER? I’M THINKING OF SOMETHING HEALTHY TO GET HIS STRENGTH UP AND WHEN IT’S FILLED WITH BOTH OF OUR INTEFUL LOVE SANS SHOULD BE FEELING BETTER IN NO TIME!”

He made sure to watch the other as closely as he could while he drove wanting to make sure he caught any sign to make sure he knew exactly who Red was.

xxx  
Red took in the sports car with wide sockets. If the hotel him and Sans had stayed at before was nice, this was actual high class shit. Fuck! What if he scratched it?!

Papyrus' assurance, though it was for the wrong thing, helped Red to at least get in as he was expected to. He'd just have to do his best not to mess anything up... Or maybe it would be best to just not touch anything he didn't absolutely have to... He felt very small in the luxury leather seat and buckled himself in with shaking hands.

"Uh..." He tried to think of what Sans might like to eat. All he'd seen the guy cook so far was pasta. And when he went out for food, he usually brought back a burger or ordered pizza. The one thing he knew for sure the other liked... "I uh... Figure he'd be pretty happy with just about anythin with ketchup in it... B-but you'd prob'ly know better, bein his bro n all..." He felt so awkward, claws fidgeting nervously with the hem of his coat... Why was papyrus even asking his opinion on what Sans would like? Shouldn't he know?

xxx

Taking in the other nervous fidgeting he nodded. “MY BROTHER DOES ENJOY HIS KETCHUP. IF YOU LET HIM HE WILL DRINK IT OUT OF THE BOTTLE! SUCH A GROSS HABIT I MAY SAY BUT IT MAKES HIM HAPPY. SO I WAS THINKINGTHAT I TRICK MY BROTHER AND MAKE A VEGATARIAN HAMBURGER AND PUT PLEANTY OF KETCHUP OF IT, HE WILL NEVER BE THE WISER! NEYEHEHE IT’S BRILLANT BUT ALL MY IDEAS ARE!”

It didn’t take much longer before they drove in and parked. “ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO BAKE SOMETHING FRESH SEEING HOW YOU SEEM TO HAVE A SWEET TOOTH AND I WILL GLADLY HELP INDULGE THAT ASPECT OF ANYONES LIFE. MAIN REASON WHY I BECAME A PASTERY CHIEF AND OWN MY ON BAKERY! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE FOR THE MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS TO MAKE YOU?”

He closed the roof of his car and got out of the car and the first thing he did was grab a cart and out of habit for doing it for Sans picked Red up and put him in the cart and started pushing.

xxx

Internally, Red snickered, thinking about Sans eating a veggie burger. He knew the guy loved his grease, so it would be kinda funny to see him eat it, expecting one thing and getting another. Red would eat pretty much anything as long as he could get it to go down without gagging. With his nausea fucked into submission for the day, that left his options pretty wide open.

"D-don'cha worry bout me. I'll eat pretty much anythi-iiing!" He startled, flailing a little when Papyrus picked him up, not having expected it. It was one thing to be picked up by Sans, someone he knew and loved and trusted, but Papyrus?! Thankfully, it was over quickly and he was skillfully set in the cart, despite his small bout of panic.

"Wh-what the fuck, man?! Y-ya can't just-..." He cut himself off, deciding he really didn't want to be yelling at Sans' brother of all people. So he hunkered down and attempted to hide his bright red skull behind his small hands. "Ugh... Whatever..."

xxx

He stopped mid push and looked down at Red. “OH MY APOLOGIES, I AM SO USE TO PUTTING MY BROTHER IN A CART. GUESS ITS TRUE OLD HABITS DIE HARD. WOULD YOU LIKE TO GET OUT?”

xxx

Giving up trying to hide his face, he stuffed his hands into his pockets. At least papyrus apologized and was willing to let him out of the cart if he wanted. Having it be his choice made it a little easier to say fuck it and stay where he was. 

"Nah. Ferget it. S'fine..." He muttered, averting his eye lights, face still dusted a light red.

xxx

“NEYEHEHE IT’S LIKE YOU WERE MADE FOR MY BROTHER. HE TO ENJOY’S RIDING IN THE CART.”

With that Papyrus started walking again his long legs making the cart go faster than when Sans was pushing it. The first area he stopped off at was the baking isle and his eye lights sparkled looking at all the ingredients.

“YOU THINK WITH WORKING IN A BAKERY ALL DAY I WOULD GET TIRED OF MAKING SWEET BUT IT’S THE OPPOSITE! IT MAKES ME WANT TO BAKE MORE! NOW WHAT WOULD YOU ENJOY THAT I MAKE FOR DESSERT?”

xxx

Red blushed brighter at the offhand remark that he was made for Sans. He didn't really want to think on that too much.

"I dunno... Ever'thin ya make is good..." He was starting to feel a little useless. Why had he been brought along for this trip?

xxx

He could see the subtle change in the other as he answered. It was easy for Pap to tell when someone mood dipped he had much practice with Sans.

“OH PISH POSH, THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING YOU HAVE EITHER WANTED TO TRY OR HAD TRIED FROM MY SHOP THAT MAKES YOU WANT MORE. I DON’T YOU HAVE HAD A DOUBLE OF ANYTHING AT MY SHOP YET BUT I AIM TO CHANGE THAT! IS THERE ANYTHING YOU ARE SPECIFICALLY CRAVING TO TRY?”

xxx

And now he felt put on the spot. "Uhhh.... I-I-i dunno... Uh..."

It was one thing to pick something out from a selection in a case. Or to enjoy something that Sans brought home. But to pick something out of all of the possibilities out there? He wasn't even sure what most cakes were /called/. Half of the things he'd brought home the day he'd gone to Pap's shop he hadn't been able to name.

If he were to go strictly by flavor profile then... Maybe something with mint?... But that would be entirely too embarrassing to ask for, for fairly obvious reasons...

He couldn't meet Papyrus' eyes, sweat beading up on his skull from nerves and anxiety. Dammit... It was just a simple question! Why couldn't he answer that?! He pulled his hood up over his skull and tugged the fur down over his eye sockets. 

"Just make what you or Sans like..."

xxx

Seeing the other curl in on himself made him feel bad. “OH I SEEM TO BE STRESSING YOU OUT I AM SORRY. I WILL MAKE SOMETHING THAT SANS ENJOYS THAN.”

Leaving Red in the cart he walked up and down the aisle grabbing different ingredients and placing them in the cart next to Red as he went. Once he obtained all that he needed he pushed forward.

“I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND I THINK SOME PROTEIN WOULD BE GOOD FOR MY BROTHER AS WELL. I WILL GRAB SOME CHICKEN AND MIX THE VEGTABLES IN. HONESLTY HE PROBABLY FIGURES IM MAKING SOMETHING HEALTHY AS I ALWAYS PREFER TO MAKE THE BEST WELL ROUNDED MEALS I CAN.”

Grabbing the chicken he put it in a bag before the cart and then headed to grab bread, “IF WE HAD MORE TIEM BEFORE DINNER IW OULD MAKE HOME MADE BUNS…… WELL MAYBE NEXT TIME ILL INVINTE YOU BOTH OVER AND BE ABLE TO PREPARE A MUCH BETTER MEAL!”

The rest of the trip went the same. Papyrus took up most of the conversation as he grabbed what he wanted. The entire time he kept a close eye on any movements the other made. Red reminded him a lot of his own brother and he was finding himself more and more okay with who his brothers choose to date.

xxx

The less Papyrus asked for his input, the more relaxed he was able to become. Eventually, he was able to push his hood back off and just enjoy the ride around the little mart. Pap really was a sweetheart, recognizing when he made Red uncomfortable and modifying his behavior to accommodate. It was considerate. Almost heartbreakingly so. It was easy to see why Sans adored his brother so much.

Near the end, he was even able to pipe up a bit and let papyrus know of his own condiment preference and the fact that they were running low on it at home.

xxx

By the time they got out to the car Red was back to normal and it made Papyrus happy that he was able to get the little monster to opened up to him enough to have these simple conversations. Papyrus ended up pushing him all the way out as well. Taking the bags he put them in the trunk of his car before assisting Red out and back on the ground.

Returning the cart to its rightful place he also took the time to make sure all the carts were aligned together properly before returning to the car and getting in and starting it.

“NOW I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND THE CHOICE OF MEAL I AM PREPARING TONIGHT. I ALSO HOPE MY BROTHER HAS BEEN FEEDING YOU PROPERLY OTHER THAN FAST FOOD FROM THAT BAR HE LIVES AT.”

xxx

The car itself still made him feel a little nervous, but it was easier now that he'd spent some time with Papyrus. He knew there was no way someone like him would tear him a new one if something got messed up. Red would still try not to mess anything up though, because Papyrus deserved at least that much respect.

"Heh. Pretty sure the stuff Sans makes is the best food I've ever had so... Guess he's doin somethin right, eh? Sure, we eat out sometimes, but he's been cookin fer us mostly."

xxx

That actually shocked Papyrus and he felt a little guilty for doubting his brother like that. “YOU MEAN MY BROTHER HAS ACTUALLY BEEN COOKING FOR YOU? I HAVEN’T BEEN ABLE TO GET HIM TO COOK SINCE I WAS IN MY TEENS! I AM IMPRESSED!”

Pulling out he headed back towards his brothers place. “HERE I WAS THINKING HE WAS EATING OUT FOR ALL HIS MEALS STILL. THIS MAKES ME HAPPY THAT HE IS EATING PROPERLY. I HAVE YOU TO THANK FOR THAT, SO THANK YOU RED. YOU REALLY HAVE BEEN A GREAT ADDITION TO MY BROTHERS LIFE. AN ADDED SPARK IS WITH HIM WHEN HE TALKS NOW.”

xxx

"Uh.. heh. I uh... I dunno bout that so much but... he's pretty cool." If Sans had improved, then Red doubted he could be the one responsible for it. Not completely anyway.

The one to thank was their baby. He reached to lay a hand over his stomach as the thought occurred to him, turning to stare out the window. They were both doing better lately. They were both trying harder, and that wouldn't have happened without the new life growing within him. Not even fully formed and already making an impression. Their kid was pretty cool too.

xxx

Something in his mind clicked and seeing that small gesture made Papyrus look ahead and internally squeal with joy. HE WAS GOING TO BE AN UNCLE! But his happy was short lived when it came that Sans hadn’t told him yet. Thinking back it hasn’t been that long so maybe it was just starting out and they were waiting. So many things were going through his mind but in the end he was still happy that Sans his big brother found someone he loved and cared for enough to bring a baby into this world with.

“YES MY OLDER BROTHER IS THE COOLEST EVEN IF HIS CHOICES ARE LESS THAN COOL.”

It didn’t take them long to get back to Sans apartment. Parking in the spot meant for Sans but was always open for the reason of Sans not having a car. Getting out he grabbed the bags from the trunk and pressed the button on his keychain to lock the doors as they walked up the stairs.

Red was in the apartment first and when Pap walked in and saw his brother sleeping he smiled fondle and then lowered his voice to talk to Red.

“How about we let him sleep and we can get the food ready?”

xxx

His soul warmed with the way Papyrus looked at Sans. It was so soft and indulgent. Edge never would have just let Red sleep... Or, well, at least not before... He'd let him sleep for a pretty long time at the hospital...

Pushing that from his mind, he nodded to Pap and took his armful of grocery bags to the kitchen. He moved about as quietly as he could, but one could only be so quiet when working with plastic bags.

The next hour or so was spent in the kitchen area with Papyrus, trying his best to not get in the way too much. Red was pretty useless in the kitchen. Papyrus was still able to find odd little jobs for him though; Setting things out, stirring, preheating the oven... And of course the occasional taste test, though Red didn't let Papyrus know about that particular task.

xxx

Time went by nicely and Red was a great help in his own way. It was nice having Red help him out. Soon everything was made and the table was set. Walking over he gently nudged his brother.

“Sans…… SANS IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP BROTHER. DINNER IS READY AND RED AND I WORKED VERY HARD ON IT.”

Sans slowly woke with the gentle coaxing of his brother. For a moment he was sent back to a time where he still lived with his brother. The smell of cinnamon bunnies and fresh food made him smile. When he woke up more his soul ached for a moment and he bolted upright and looked frantically around the room before his eyes fell on Red and he breathed a sigh of relief.

‘it wasn’t a dream’

He thought for a moment he had dreamed up Red and he was back living with his brother but that wasn’t the case but then the smell hit him again and his eyes went towards the fresh bunnies on the counter.

“Ya made bunnies…. Yer the coolest Paps…. Wait how long did ya let me sleep?”

Paps let out a Nyehehe before he walked towards the table. “JUST SHOWS THAT YOU NEEDED THE REST BROTHER! NOW GET UP AND COME JOIN US! RED WAS A GREAT HELP WITH BOTh THE BAKING AND THE COOKING!”

Scooting up off the bed he walked over and sat down taking in the sight of burgers and fries but his eye light was drawn over to the bunnies his mouth watering.

“Can I….”

“NO YOU MAY NOT HAVE A BUNNY UNTIL AFTER YOU EAT YOUR DINNER SANS.”


	25. Chapter 25

Red snickered, leaning his elbows on the table and popping a mustard dipped fry into his mouth. "Yeah, Sans. Be a good boy n' earn yer dessert."

xxx

“I’ll earn my dessert alright.” He gave Red a knowing look which his brother caught.

“SANS DON’T BE SO LEWD AT THE TABLE!”

Sans chuckled. “Sorry Pap, he started it.”

Papyrus rolled his eye light and took a bite of his food and hummed in approval it wasn’t as good as when his brother cooked but it still tasted pretty good. Sans on the other hand enjoyed his brothers cooking even if he knew it was the healthiest stuff he would ever willing eat.

Soaking his burger in ketchup he then put the nozzle to his mouth and took a big gulp and hummed in approval. “That’s the stuff.” He then took a bite of the burger and was pleasantly surprised at how good it was.

xxx  
While he colored slightly, he still impishly stuck his tongue out at Sans while Papyrus was distracted with scolding the other small skeleton. Then he popped a few more fries into his mouth.

"Y'know, m'kinda surprised ever'thin came out so good, what with me helpin n all. I kinda suck at that kinda shit." He chuckled.

xxx  
“Yer sellin yerself short Sweets this taste amazing! I wouldn’t mind ya cookin more often.”

“SANS THAT IS THE SAME LINE YOU GAVE ME AND THEN YOU NEVER COOKED AGAIN! RED DON’T FALL FOR IT YOU WILL NEVER GET TO TASTE HIS MAGNIFICENT COOKING IF YOU AGREE TO COOK MORE!”

Sans chuckles putting his hands up in defense, “Hey I was being a supportive big brother and letting your creative freedom reign.”

Paps eye lights rolled in his sockets. “YOU WOULD SAY SUCH THINGS BECAUSE IT GAVE YOU THE EXSCUSE TO BE LAZY.”

“Hey that was just the cherry on the top.”

Sans took another gulp of his ketchup before taking another bite of his hamburger. Everything always tasted better when he didn’t have to cook it. Papyrus huffed playfully, “BROTHER YOU ARE LUCKY I LOVE YOU.”

Sans had the biggest smile on his face, “I love ya to Paps.”

The rest of the meal went on the same. Some small talk between bites and once Sans was done he looked up at his brother than reached out towards the bunnies and made grabby hands.

“I finished my food now let me devour those delectable goodies you made.”

Papyrus stood and cleared off the table putting the plates in the sink and grabbing the plate with a pile of bunnies on them and brought them over to the table.

“SEEING HOW YOU ATE EVERYTHING I GUESS I CAN NO LONGER KEEP THEM AWAY FROM YOU BROTHER!”

As soon as they were on the table sans grabbed two one for each hand and looked at them with stars in his eyes.

“I’m sorry ta do this lil buns but yer to tasty not too.”

With that he bite into them and the moan that escaped as the aste flooded his mouth was almost enough to give him a boner. With a full mouth he muffled out some words.

“O-mmm my go-mmmm-ds th-mm-is is am-mmm-azing!!!!”

 

xxx

Red couldn't help but smile all through dinner. The way Papyrus and Sans spoke with each other was sweet. It sparked a small flame of jealousy in him, but that was fairly easily waived aside. Sans was happy; smiling genuinely and looking more relaxed than Red had seen him in a while. Papyrus really was something.

Seeing how Sans responded to the cinnamon bunnies, Red snickered. "Thought I was the one with the sweet tooth. heh. Good thing Paps made a 'bun' tiful amount, eh?"

He absently picked one up for himself. He didn't rush to eat it though. He wasn't the biggest fan of cinnamon himself. Having that flavor in his mouth pretty much whenever he ate due to the nature of his magic sorta killed the appeal for him. He could still appreciate how warm and soft they were though, as well as the sweet icing dribbled liberally on top.

xxx

He nearly choked on what he had in his mouth. Papyrus groaning. “LIKE I SAID AT THE STORE YOU ARE MADE FOR MY BROTHER.”

A new round of coughing as Sans forced down the bunny and looked wide eyed at his brother.

“PAP!”

Papyrus shrugged ignoring his brothers bright blue face.

“JUST STATING THE OBVIOUS BROTHER.”

He stuffed his mouth full of the bunnies as he looked at the plate in front of him feeling more embarrassed than he was willing to admit.

xxx  
Having been subjected to the embarrassing comment once before, Red was a little better equipped to not respond now. Which made it all the easier to enjoy Sans' reaction.

"Heh. Don't need ta get all choked up about it Sweetheart." He snickered, though his own face did gain a slight red tint as well. It really was nice to know that Sans' brother approved of him.

He started in on his own cinnamon bunny, going for the frosting first. It was starting to dribble over his fingers a bit, so he set to lapping that up.

xxx

When Sans looked up and saw Red licking his fingers he couldn’t help but to stair his eye lights growing in size as he watched that Red tongue dart out across his fingers. It seemed like time stopped for a moment as he watch but he was brought out of his trance with his brother lightly paping him over the head.

“BROTHER WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LEWD BEHAVIOR!”

Just about tearing his eye lights away he looked at his brother with a sly smile.

“Hey at least I didn’t say anything, I was just enjoying the show.”

Pap rolled his eye light again before getting up and walking over to tend to the dishes that he and Red made during there cooking and baking adventure.

“I WILL BE CLEANING UP BEFORE I LEAVE SO AFTER YOUR DONE GORGING ON BUNNIES BROTHER PLEASE GO BACK TO BED!”

With a groan he got up licking off his own sticky mess. “Pap ya don’t gotta. Our place is fine and I am fine ya don’t gotta baby me.”

Papyrus turned around to look down at his brother hands on his hips. “I AM NOT BABYING YOU SANS I AM TAKING CARE OF MY BROTHER WHO JUST LEFT THE HOSPITAL!”

Sans rouse his hands in defense. “I understand but ya still don’t need ta clean. Red did a great job a few days ago and it still looks a lot better than when I lived alone.”

“I WILL GIVE YOU THAT BROTHER THE APARTMENT LOOKS LOADS BETTER THAN THE LAST TIME I VISITED BUT I STILL WISH TO TIDY UP AND HELP MORE BEFORE I LEAVE…. OR IS IT THAT YOU CAN’T GET YOUR LEWD MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER AND WISH TO BE ALONE WITH RED?”

This made Sans flush again a dark blue appearing across his skull. “B..bro that is TMI for you. Ya don’t need’ta know my sex life.”

Pap gave a neyhehe and went back to doing the dishes. “BROTHER IT ISN’T A SECRET. TWO GROWN SKELTONS LIVING TOGETHER HARDLY SCREAM THAT ANYONE IN THE HOUSE IS ABSTAINING FROM SEXUAL ACTIVITES.”

“Yup! Yup time for you to go! I don’t want to hear my baby brother talking about anything like that let alone my own sex life.”

With that he grabbed hold of Papyrus and pushed him out the door. “IT WAS GREAT SEEING YOU RED BUT IT LOOKS LIKE I MUST LEAVE. STOP BY THE BAKERY ANYTIME!”

The next thing sans did was lock the door and slide down it his face was on fire.

xxx

Red hadn't been completely aware of the staring until Papyrus said something. The attention had his face burning for a moment, but the ensuing exchange between brothers took all of that attention off of him and allowed him to enjoy the show. His grin got wider and wider until he was snickering. Then all out laughing by the time Sans was pushing Papyrus out.

He wrapped both arms around his middle, trying to hold himself together somewhat, but stars, he couldn't help it! Sans turned so blue! And Papyrus didn't let up at all! He was beginning to think he might actually be able to feel the heat of sans' face as it lit up the room.

Red gave a little wave to papyrus as he left, then drug himself up out of his seat to go and kneel in front of the mortified little skeleton in front of the door.

"You still alive?" he snickered. "Paps didn't actually embarrass ya t'death did he?"

xxx

Making a quiet screaming noise he looked up and glared at the other with false anger. “Yeah im still alive but I feel that need ta take this out on you in a sexual fashion.” Pushing himself up off he scooped Red up and started carrying him back towards the bed.

xxx

Red sputtered, face glowing as he clutched at Sans' shoulders. "Wh-wha- No! Sans ya a'ready spent magic on me twice in one go t'day! Weren't we talkin bout fuckin moderation earlier?!"

He squirmed in Sans' hold, but didn't want to risk hurting him by struggling too hard. He'd had Sans' blood on his hands once already this week and he was not about to have that experience again. Ever.

xxx

Flopping the other onto the bed he crawled and pinned the other with his hands above his head and gave a small humph. “Fine…… I won’t cum.”

With that he let go of the others hand and moved down pressing his teeth over the clothed magic, pressing his tongue roughly up against his shorts licking with want and intent.

xxx

That statement took a moment to register. Red didn't even react until Sans' teeth was pressing against him, making the heat of arousal flair between his legs. He gasped, legs parting a little more before he even gave them permission to. But then the rest of him caught up with what was happening and he tried to scramble backwards.

"Shit! Sans, no! Th-that's not what-... I-i can't... You-..." Shit, what was he even trying to say here? It wasn't that he didn't want Sans. No, he pretty much always wanted Sans, but the old stubbornness of wanting to abstain was stirring in him. If Sans didn't actually expend any magic though... But wouldn't that be unfair? Dammit! It was so hard to think with Sans' face between his legs!

xxx

As the other tried to scramble away he gripped the others hips rubbing his thumbs in before he slowly pulled them down.

“Dun worry sweets. I’ll be fully enjoying myself as well.”

Once the others pants were off he tossed them to the side before dipping back down and licking up at the exposed ecto flesh and hummed.

“Fuck ya taste great.”

Sans teased the outside of the others folds going up and swirling his tongue around the already swollen nub. He took his teeth and rolled that nub in between gentle giving it a pull his giving it light licks as he went.

xxx

He didn't get very far in his retreat before Sans was pulling him back. He tried to stutter out some excuse, some reason not to do this, but really, there wasn't much fight in him. He'd /missed/ Sans' touch. And sure, they'd had a real fuckin nice quickie earlier, but now it was pretty apparent that Sans was ready to sit down and enjoy himself. And stars, did Red want that...

Digging his claws into the sheets, he gave up fighting. He wasn't one to keep working when it was so much easier to stop after all. When the going got tough Red supposed he'd rather lay back and let his boyfriend eat him out.

"N-nuuhh..." He breathed, the back of his skull hitting the mattress as that talented tongue skimmed along his sex, making the heat raise a little higher. 

"Y-yer such a little sh-shi-iit! Fuck!" His thighs twitched with the added attentions of Sans' teeth, shooting jolts of pleasure up his spine.

xxx  
Hearing Red melt under his attention made his magic stir in the most perfect ways. Teasing the others clit a little more he then licked around before trailing down the already glistening hole. Lapping at the other juices made a shallow growl escape. Red tasted so strongly of cinnamon and it was sending added pleasure throughout him.

A few more licks and Sans slowly pressed his tongue inside. Even to him it felt like an agonizing long time before his entire tongue was in. Pressing his tongue up against the warm wet walls and slowly rubbing against them taunting the other with his agonizing slow pace.

Xxx

Red let out a shaky breath as Sans' tongue found it's way inside of him. It was so fucking slow though... It wasn't satisfying at all beyond the vague pleasure of being filled. He was just worked up enough for it to be annoying.

He growled, sitting up enough to glare at the skull between his legs. "Th-the fuck, Sans? Thought ya were gonna do somethin." He shifted, trying grind down to get even a little more stimulation. "If this is all yer g-gonna do maybe I should just take a nap."

He huffed, letting his head fall back to the bed with a soft thump.

xxx

He couldn’t help the small chuckle from the others annoyance but he decided to play nice. Circling his tongue he slowly sped up until the other was dripping with a mix of Reds own juices and his magic. Pulling out he sat up with hazed eyes.

“Hey Sweets there is something I’ve always wanted ta try but never had anyone willing ta let me. Care ta hear me out at least?”

While he spoke two fingers had slipped in pumping the other to make sure he stayed worked up.

xxx

His little huffs of breath transitioned to gasping little moans as Sans sped up. It felt like they were finally getting somewhere now, the coil of pleasure in his middle tightening with every surge of Sans' tongue. 

Then Sans pulled away and Red would have growled if not for the fact that there were immediately fingers to fill the absence. He squirmed, arousal blown eye lights meeting his lover's.

"Sh-shit... Whatever! Just... Nngh!" It was so damn hard to think when he was getting worked over like this. Though a bit of apprehension stirred at the fact that, out of Sans' many previous partners, he hadn't found someone else /willing/ to do what he was about to ask. Oh well. He was asking. Red could always just say no if it was too weird or some shit.

xxx

He smirked at the others reaction and wondered if he was going to be changing his mind later. Sans also knew he would probably get yelled at later for using up his magic like this but he just said he wouldn’t cum not that he wouldn’t be using magic.

Taking a breath he let a few very large tendrils form from his back but decided to only have one run over the others soaking entrance that seem to beg for him to just fuck it ruthlessly with his tendrils. Without realizing it a second one was joining it playing with the others clit as the first teased around the entrance. With an airy lust filled voice he just about hissed out his next words.

“Last ch…chance ta b…back out.”

 

xxx

Sans didn't so much ask as start to go along with his weird thing anyway, only pausing long enough for Red to give the go ahead or not. But Red was less thinking about how to answer and was more freaking out just a bit. He wasn't weirded out that Sans had just made a pair of tentacles. Skeletons had the natural ability to shape their magic like that. But there were /two/ of them. And they were /big/. Did Sans plan to try fucking him with both of them?! Because Red was kinda small and both of those tendrils looked a bit bigger than the cock he was used to!

He opened and closed his mouth, trying and failing to form words beyond incredulous little squeaks. But those things were also pushing against him, rubbing at his clit and making a strange swell of arousal curl in his middle. His pussy clenched with the need to be filled, but could he even handle this much?

"Y-you-.... Y'made-.... I-... Ya w-want ta-... They're /big/...." His sockets were wide and nervousness made him fidget, his tail tip thumping agitatedly at the bed as his eye lights trained on the bulbous end of the tentacle that was pressing at his entrance. Stars... Why was the thought of having that inside him so damn hot? It might break him for god’s sake! And there were /two/ of them!

xxx

His gravely purr that was filled with lust passed by his parted teeth. “Yes I wanna fuck you with these, lookin at you be so filled up with my magic. It’s fuckin Hot just thinkin bout it. If it gets to much ya can tell me ta stop. I don’t want ta hurt ya.

He let the very tip start to push in not letting the full girth of the tendril in the other sped up pressing and teasing Reds clit. Sans hands grasped the underside of Reds knees and held them up and apart for a better view staring intently at his tendril slowly pressing into Red.

“I know ya can take it Sweets~”

xxx

Red was trembling, claws gripping the sheets tightly. He was breathing hard, but he wasn't sure if that was because he was scared or if it was because he was so unbelievably turned on right now. He whined at the pressure, at the ruthless stimulation of his clit, at the god damn situation.

Could he actually take it? He wasn't sure. But Sans' faith in him, that turned him on too. Stars, he felt so hot... Like he was burning up from the inside. He /wanted/ to take it. He /wanted/ to be able to take this, like Sans believed he could.

Letting his head fall back once more, he tried to relax, spreading his legs just that little bit more under the other's hands.

"Safe word, Sweetheart. Y-ya know what that is?" He spoke up, voice shaking. He hadn't actually thought he'd need this with Sans, but it wasn't like he'd never needed one before. It was just that last layer of safety he needed. "M-mi-iiine's butterscotch."

Stars, this was such a bad time to be discussing this, but he wasn't about to let Sans tentacle fuck him with two giant ass tendrils without a damn safe word.

xxx

Sans chuckled, “Butterscotch it is.”

With knowing Reds safe words was all he cared about he never needed one before due to no one letting get farther than vanilla sex. He slowly and carefully pushed the tendril in paying close attention to the others movements, breathing and for even a whisper of his safe word.

xxx

"Nnnh-Aaah!" It really was bigger than a dick. Girthier and definitely longer. It pushed into him, stretching him wide open and making his magic burn under the abuse. With the other still working away at his engorged clit, it made his insides convulse, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his pelvis and up his spine.

And it was still pushing in... His legs ached to close, to force out this invader, but Sans' grip remained firm, holding him open and exposed to that adoring gaze.

"H-how... How d-deep you pla-aaanin t'go?..." He panted, pressing a hand to his abdomen where he could feel the squirm of Sans' magic. He also, however, felt the heat of their baby. Fuck, what would happen to them if Sans fucked him too damn deep like this? 

"W-watch out fer th-the- Nnng! The kid!"

xxx

That snapped him out of his fascination with how much magic he was able to put inside Red. Seeing Red so stretched out and full was making him lose his train of thought. Stopping anymore advancement he slowly pulled back out just a bit before thrusting it gently back in watching as it rocked Red against the bed.

His hand gripped Reds legs tighter holding him as he started to thrust into him at a slow but steady pace making sure the other was enjoying this as much as he was. He should have known that it being magic would make him feel it but he didn’t expect to the extent knowing that if he wasn’t carful he was going to make himself cum with all this stimulation. The point was to try something new and get Red to cum not him.

“F…fuck... Red…. So fuckin tight…” The words came out as a hiss of breath.

xxx

One. Two. Three gentle, rocking thrusts from that massive length was all it took, together with the persistent rubbing from the second, before Red was seeing white, his body going rigid as his peak took him. he sobbed with the feeling, his cunt spasming around the magic that made him feel almost too full. His mouth fell open in a soundless scream, the waves of pleasure seeming to last forever as the tendril continued to rock into him, distending the wall of his abdomen under his hand with each slow motion.

xxx

He had to bite down clenching his teeth together as the other tighten even more around him and watching as the gush of red liquid that dribbled out the sides of his blue tendril made him shiver. Slowly he pulled out the massive girth of a tendril and let them both dissipate.

Letting himself take a few slow breaths to calm himself down from the near high he was just on from seeing the other squirm on his large tendril had made it hard to stay in control. Once at a lower level of calm he laid next to Red and draped an arm around him.

“So…. How was it?”


	26. Chapter 26

He didn't think he could move. His hips ached from being held open so long and his cunt twitched with the new feeling of emptiness. His sockets fell closed as he come down, panting hard.

"Nnngh..." he grunted in response to sans' question, unwilling and possibly unable to articulate anything more understandable than that. 

xxx

Moving the hand that was draped over down to the others hip he started to massage Reds hip.

“Was that to much?”

He chuckled lightly, “I didn’t fuck’ya ta death did I?”

xxx  
Limply, Red reached up and planted his palm in the middle of Sans' face and pushed a little. "F-fuck you ya kinky sonuvabitch..."

He was starting to be able to think again, the world around him gradually fuzzing back into clarity as his breathing calmed. he was a little shocked at himself that he'd enjoyed that so much. The thing had barely gotten inside him before he was coming apart. He made a mental note to experiment more with Sans' tentacles later.

xxx

Letting another chuckle pass he leaned over and placed a small kiss on the side of Reds skull and his hand traveled down and in between Reds parted legs. The down side of Sans not cumming was that he was still horny and if he wasn’t allowed to cum he sure as hell was going to make sure red was going to cum as many time as he was able to.

Slipping 2 fingers in he started thrusting them in more as a massaging motion at first before he smirked. “Feels like I made a mess out of ya, I should be a good /mate/ and clean ya up.”

Slipping his fingers out he licked them clean before getting up and moving down once more to start licking at Red once again but this time wasting no time in delving his tongue in to roughly lick at the others twitching walls. His hand finding hold on the outside of Reds legs massaging them but not restricting there movement.

xxx  
Red jerked, letting out something between a whimper and a moan as a pair of fingers dove into his over stretched pussy, rubbing against his over sensitive and aching walls. His next breath caught in his throat as he tried to make up his mind whether he liked that or not.

Evidently, though, he took too long to decide. Between one soul beat and the next, Sans' skull was back between his legs and that sinfully long tongue was back inside of him and easing away the burn of the stretching, while simultaneously stoking the fire in his gut. It was weird. He wasn't sure if it was pleasant or if it was just fucking weird. His body seemed to be leaning towards the pleasant option though, as he keened low in his throat.

"Fuck! Th-thought y'were fuckin done! Nnnngh!" A hand flew to Sans' skull, all but slapping down on the smooth bone before he lightly gripped the back of that skull to pull it closer. Yeah, he was definitely starting to fall over to the pleasant side of the opinion spectrum.

xxx

Sans didn’t even tried to hid the fact he wanted Red to feel good he was giving it everything he got to make sure that he wasn’t outdone by his tentacles. That if Red was going to black out from pleasure his mouth could easily do that as well.

Rolling his tongue up against the walls of Reds magic. Humming for the extra vibration and shoving his tongue as deep as he could get it. It took everything in him to not form his dick and slam it into the other but he knew if that happened he wouldn’t be able to control himself. This way he wasn’t breaking his promise all while giving Red the much needed attention he had been lacking.

xxx

Red shouted, a leg kicking out involuntarily, but thankfully missing Sans. The guy had unerringly found his sweet spot and was assaulting it mercilessly. 

"F-fu-uuhck! Holy- Shit Sans! A-aah! HAAh! T-Too fa-aaah! Nn! Nnn! Too mmmUCH! Ahh!" Even as he tried to beg for leniency, however, his hips rocked against Sans' face, damn near fucking himself if not for the enthusiasm with which his lover devoured him. 

"C-cuh-uuuming! Shit! Shit!!" And then he was jerking as his second orgasm washed over him, practically forced on him for all he could control it.

xxx

even though he felt Red cum, heard him scream that he was cumming, he didn’t stop he didn’t slow down he kept going. The only time he would consider stopping is when his jaw hurt or he heard Reds safe word. Until then he decided to see how much the other could take.

His right hand moved from Reds hip and slipped in with his tongue hitting the opposite side and making sure that it was getting fully stimulated as well. His left hand moved up and started rubbing circles over the very swollen clit.

Sans had gotten himself so worked up that he hadn’t even notice that he was rutting against the bed trying to find stimulation for an unformed cock that was desperately trying to form but hadn’t yet. Part of him wanted to say fuck it but another was completely satisfied with making red fall apart without needing to actually use his cock to push him over the edge.

Xxx

Sans kept going. Fuck! Sans kept going! Red had already cum twice earlier that day, and now Sans was putting him through the wringer and he had no idea if he could handle it. He was so worn out. Sans wasn't even allowing him a break anymore and his magic was screaming with pleasure so intense it bordered on pain. Tears poured down his face, eye lights so hazy it was a miracle he could still see.

Desperate for something else to focus on, he turned and bit down on the pillow near his head. He took in the way the material felt between his teeth, how it smelled of mint, how soft it was in comparison to his own lumpy pillow. He'd never paid so much attention to a damn pillow before, but fuck! Sans was driving him insane! He whimpered into the pillow as he felt himself getting close once more. Stars... How much could he really take of this? How far would Sans go before he finally stopped? How far would Red let him?

xxx

Losing himself to his own ministration to the other he started moaning against Red as his member snapped into shape and started rubbing against the bed in a delicious friction that he so desperately wanted.

Sans senses were so overwhelmed with each new taste of cinnamon that came with each new gush from Reds body that was trying to keep itself lubricated but Sans fingers and tongue was making sure that he lapped up every drop.

A moment longer and sans was moving up to play with the others clit with his tongue as he licked feverishly with his own growing need with each thrust of his hips against the bed. His heated breath was panting as he was trying to hold back his need. The sight of Red with his teeth in the pillow was pushing him more and driving him mad.

xxx

It was chafing. He was being rubbed raw and that burn combined with the sensitivity had him seeing stars. He clenched his sockets closed, his whining moans ratcheting up another level in pitch.

He couldn't take it! he couldn't! He couldn't! He- He was cumming again!

His whole body shuddered, his hips jerking against Sans' face as Red's world went white. It was slow this time, drawn out. Fucking torturous. He wasn't sure he could get his safe word out now even if he tried because his mind was completely shattered. All that existed anymore was his cunt and his clit and the way Sans was abusing both.

 

xxx

 

He was getting close and the debauched whines of Red were edging him on. Before he couldn’t stop himself he pulled his fingers out slowly and licked them clean he crawled up and hovered over Red. Eyes lidded and hazed into hearts as he stared down at the other. 

“This was a bad idea…. Im so close…. Fuck I want ya…. But ya look so done Sweets….”

A hand reached up and his thumb rubbing over the others teeth as he thought how nice it would be to fuck his pretty little mouth he was regretting saying he wouldn’t cum now as he felt his member twitch with the thought of being able to receive attention.

 

xxx

 

He was so gone... He felt like he was floating. He could hardly believe he was still him. Maybe he wasn't? Didn't matter...

Hearing Sans speak, he cracked his sockets open, turning enough to look at that beloved face. He could hardly register the words, but he could see the need. He could hear it. Sans was so good to him. He wanted to be good to Sans too. But he didn't think he could move. Everything felt strained and numb, worn out but detached.

A thumb ran over his teeth and there was no hesitation when he parted them, letting his tongue sneak out to lap at the digit. He didn't care what part of Sans it was, he wanted it. He wanted Sans. He wanted to give something to Sans. Moaning softly, he drew the thumb into his mouth and sucked, half lidded sockets staring up at Sans with blown wide eye lights.

xxx

Sans whined at the others show and feeling Reds tongue on his finger and then sucking it was becoming too much.

“S..shit… F..fuck… I…I… Need a shower… yes, A c..cold.. cold shower. Rest I gotta… I gotta go now before I break that promise.”

Hooking his finger around reds jaw he opened it a bit more and stared intently at it for another second before he let go and unwillingly pushed himself off of Red to go take that cold shower.

xxx

He heard what Sans was saying but the words themselves didn't register. All he cared about was the touch of Sans' bones against his and the dark flush to his lover's face, the press of a blunt thumb against his tongue.

But then Sans was pulling away. That press was gone. His voice was gone. The warmth of another body was completely gone and he didn't even have the presence of mind to look and see where it had gone /to/. 

He didn't even react. Not at first at least. He just laid there, staring into empty space, trying to process the fact that he'd been left alone. He didn't know how long he laid there, alone, growing colder, before the tears started. Why was he alone? Had he done something wrong? Where had he fucked up?

His mind was slowly, very slowly, starting to come back to him, but the first thoughts that processed were focused on how alone he was, how cold the bed was when he was the only one in it. 

His lower body throbbed from the abuse it had taken, making moving around uncomfortable. But he rolled onto his side anyway, the mess between his thighs cooling and making him itch as he moved to curl around the pillow he'd been biting down on earlier. He berated himself for that too. Had he left any holes in it? It wasn't his... He'd slobbered all over it too. But it smelled like Sans and it provided a small amount of comfort as he quietly started to sob into its minty softness.

xxx

The cold shower was just what Sans needed to cool him down and not break his promise once he turned the heat up and warm his bones he walked out of the bathroom in just the towel aiming to get fresh clothe when he heard the somewhat muffled sobs.

Reality kicked him pretty hard that he just wrecked Red and left him alone but he had told him that he needed to shower. Walking over he saw Red clinging to his pillow and it twisted his soul. He hadn’t meant to make Red cry.

Crawling into the bed he laid next to Red. He wasn’t use to sex getting so intense so aftercare really wasn’t to much of an issue and a good portion of the time he always passed out after his drunken flings. Seeing Red though shirtless and exposed still clinging to something wasn’t something he ever wanted to see again.

Wrapping his arms and pulling Red flush against his bones he nuzzled into Red a hand resting over there growing child.

“Shhh Im back, Im sorry fer Leavin ta shower. It’s okay Sweets, I love ya. You did wonderful. You were perfect. You did everything right.”

He wasn’t sure what to say so he had decided to cover all his bases and try to fix this the best he could and he may be using a few things from a few shows he had watched.

 

xxx  
The bed dipped as Sans crawled in next to him and Red flinched. He wasn't sure why he reacted that way. As soon as Sans' arms were around him, though, he pressed into the hold, his sobs suddenly gaining volume. He pried his own claws from the pillow and pushed it away, moving to hold onto the far more preferable form of his lover. He buried his face against the other's chest and tried to let his presence comfort him.

"Sorry... I-i'm sorry. I d-dun-no why m'acting l-like this... I-...." He couldn't quite get his words out properly around his tears and hiccuped breath, but he tried anyway. "I just... Y-ya left and-... I-I don't-..."

xxx

It was official he was the scum of the earth. Hearing Red words broke him more and he made sure to make a mental note to never do this to Red again holding Red closer as he started to shower the other with small kisses between his words.  
“It’s fine sweets. I shouldn’t have left ya like that. I just knew I would have broken my promise if I stayed. Yer to damn sexy fer yer own good Red. God you were so perfect.”

Sans hummed his pleasure at remembering how the other looked and felt and then having to remind himself to keep his cool which was easier said than done with Red being shortless and him nude… it would be so easy to…. Mentally slapping himself he needed to care for Red and not think of his still subtle and much easier to ignore need.

xxx

It was fine. It was just fine. Sans was here and he loved him and he was showering him with praises and it was /fine/. It was frustrating that he couldn't make the tears just stop.

"S'ok. It's-... I-I shouldn't be r-reacting like this. Sorry..." Slowly, the hurt that he couldn't quite explain was subsiding. Now that he could think a little better he was feeling embarrassed. Sans had made a promise and he'd just done what he needed to in order to keep it. Red shouldn't be feeling so upset about that. 

But he'd been so out of it there at the end... Somehow, little details like that had escaped him and when he was left there alone he'd felt abandoned. Like Sans had broken him down and then didn't bother to put him back together when he was done. It had hurt. It had hurt really fucking bad and he hadn't known what to do with himself. He'd never gotten that lost in himself before. Then he'd had to try to find his way back on his own and it had scared him. It was still scaring him, honestly...

But Sans was here now. He was here and he was doing his best to pull all of Red's shattered pieces back together and that should be enough. It had to be enough. So he clung, and he cried, and he just tried to put the last handful of minutes behind him.

xxx

He wasn’t sure what else to do or what else to say but he knew that he needed to try something. The first thing that came to mind was to say a horrid joke and before he could tell himself that it was probably a bad idea he heard himself talk and it was too late to stop himself.

“Have you ever heard of the skeleton that had gotten so rattled his lost himself? They say he was so spaced out it took forever to put him back together.”

 

xxx

It was such a bad joke. It probably should have upset him. But it was just his brand of harsh humor and he found himself letting out a surprised bark of laughter, the smile feeling so out of place that it felt like he'd pulled a muscle or something. Though he didn't have any muscles to pull.

"Sh-shit sans." He stuttered out around laughter this time, though his voice still shook. "Th-that was so bad! Such b-bad timing!" Yet his soul felt a little lighter already.

xxx

Sans smiled hearing the other laugh at his horrid joke that he couldn’t help himself now.

“That tickled yer funny bone? Glad ta be able to lighten yer mood. But if ya be get any lighter ya be nothing but dust on the wind. So don’t let me blow ya away too bad with my jokes.”

xxx

The tears felt different now, streaming down his face with laughter. He wrapped and arm around Sans, holding him close while the other moved to wipe at his face. The jokes kept coming, each one pushing his pain back down until it was at a manageable level.

"Don't worry. Think I know someone who can help me keep from crumblin." He looked up at Sans and his eye lights were bright once more. a smile still on his face, he leaned in and pressed his teeth to Sans'. "Love you."

xxx  
Kissing back he smiled happy that his horrid jokes worked in making the other feel better. “Love ya to.”

Pulling himself just a tad bit away he took in the surroundings. “How’bout ya go shower and get cleaned up and I can get some clothes on and change the bedding. Ive never seen them look so crusty before and that’s sayin something. I actually get to use my spare set my bro demanded I keep on hand.”

xxx

Red blushed, his smile going a little bashful. He'd actually managed to forget for a moment that he wasn't exactly dressed and there was a bit of a mess going on downstairs.

"Uh, y-yeah. Sounds good." He sat up, wiping the last of the tears from his face, and moved to the edge of the bed so he could get up. He had to move a little delicately, certain parts of him still aching and burning a bit. 

Blushing brightly, he tugged his shirt down to hide what he could and walked a little stiffly towards the bathroom. Sans had really done a number on him. He was feeling a little lightheaded from the amount of magic he'd spent on just cumming that many times. It wasn't too bad, though, just enough to make him feel a little wobbly.

xxx

Sans watched for a second as the other walked away and couldn’t stop himself but to whistle after the other.  
“Hate ta see ya go but love ta watch ya leave.”

Chuckling he got up and went towards the dresser to get clothes on before stripping the bed and throwing it into the wash with the few things that were in there and starting it before grabbing the spare sheets and blanket from a small closet that basically held his junk he barely used.

After making the bed he crawled in and rolled around in it already missing the smell of mint his other set had. It was like minty bubblegum and he enjoyed smelling it even though he knew it was his magic that smelled like it but he figured it wasn’t a crime to enjoy the way your magic smelled like.

xxx

Red flipped Sans off over his shoulder as he walked away, even as he smirked at the flippantly flirtatious line. He tugged his shirt down a little further over his own bare ass before shutting the door behind him.

Sighing out a little breath, he went to the tub and turned on the water, setting it to a nice temperature before shedding his shirt and climbing in. Washing away the cum from between his legs turned out to be a slightly difficult task, as every graze of his fingers against his slightly inflamed genitals made him wince. It would probably be a bit before he stopped walking funny, let alone was able to properly clean himself.

He probably shouldn't have let Sans go all out on him like that. The way the other had touched him, though.. The way he'd gone at him so relentlessly and seemed to enjoy every moment of it... Just the memory made his soul flutter. That Sans got so much enjoyment out of making Red feel good... It was really something else and he couldn't get enough.

Once he'd finished up, he wrapped a towel around himself and carefully walked back out. He saw Sans on the newly made bed and blushed faintly as he went to the dresser to dig out something to sleep in. He was tired and was very much ready to just lay down and cuddle as he drifted off.

xxx

Once Red was back in the bed Sans didn’t waste any time pulling him over and leaning over and kissing his belly. “Love you as well.”

Sans already had the tv going so all he did was turn off the light and only the glow of the tv was on. Snuggling down into the bed with Red was the best part of his day.

xxx

Red settled down into bed and cuddled close to Sans. Once he wasn't moving around anymore it was easy to ignore the small physical pains he'd gathered. He was warm and safe and happy. It was more than he'd ever hoped for in his life. The sting of abandonment he'd felt earlier eased a little more as Sans' arms came around him and he breathed out a happy sigh as he let his sockets fall closed. The low drone of the tv lulled him into a peaceful sleep, pressed up against the monster he loved.

 

xxx

Sans wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but when he woke up the tv was still on and he felt rested. Dread filled him before he reached over and grabbed his phone not wanting to leave Reds hold yet. Turningit on he saw it was in the afternoon and a workday.

“Shiiiiiiit.”

With a groan he unwillingly weaseled his way out of Red hold and got up. He was already late and was gonna get hell so he wasn’t going to rush getting ready.

xxx  
Red groaned irritably as his living pillow was taken away from him. Looks like he'd just have to make due with the less alive sort of pillow. He snatched Sans' pillow from the other side of the bed and cuddled it close to his chest, willing the bit of nausea the movement had caused to go away. He'd be real damn happy when that wasn't a thing anymore.

"Wha're y'doin?" He mumbled, barely coherent enough to care. He was still pretty worn out from last night.

xxx

“Late fer work…. Need anything before I leave?”

There wasn’t much to do to get ready and he was currently in the kitchen grabbing out an apple to eat on his way.

xxx

That hit a mental snag in Red's mind, jarring something he thought he should probably be a little more awake to deal with. Opening his sockets, he tried to focus a little more, and when he did it clicked into place.

 

He sat up like a shot. "Oh shit! Yer job! Fuck! I didn't call 'em when shit went sideways!"

Panicked, he looked at Sans, trying to figure out just how bad this was. That was an unexplained absence, right? Did they try to call? Red hadn't had Sans' phone with them at the hospital! Shit! Why hadn't he thought about this?!

The sudden movement had also been a bad idea. His nausea surged, making his face go a little pale. He'd had enough experience by now, however, to keep from throwing up right away.


	27. Chapter 27

His eyes gutted for a moment before coming back he shouldn’t have anything to worry about he has been the perfect employee for years. Then seeing the other trying to stay in control of himself mad this more important than his possible lost job.

“Maybe it wasn’t the smartest ta give ya magic then have ya expel it just as fast. Was hopin you weren’t gonna feel this bad. Seems like ta keep it at bay id have ta give ya more. Can’t wait ta talk to the doc about supplements or something for both of us.”

Once he made sure Red would be okay and the nausea subsided a bit he gave a small kiss to the top of Reds skull.

“ I really need ta go now, see ya after work.”

With that he ported to his job……

xxx

Red wilted, now not only feeling guilty about his lack of foresight, but also because he hadn't hidden how sick he felt as well as he'd thought. Now Sans had to deal with both of his failures and stress over them. The moment Sans had ported away, Red flopped over with a groan. Dammit... He was such a fuck up! Couldn't he do a single damn thing right for once?

Well... He could at least try to clean up the apartment. Sans had praised his skill on that front at least, ironically enough. Red hated cleaning, but if it could take even the smallest burden off of Sans, he'd do it. 

So he dragged his ass from the bed and made his way to the laundry area. Sans had put things on to wash last night, but Red didn't remember things getting switched over. There were also dishes to put away. It wasn't much, but Red could do it. Nausea or no nausea. Then maybe he wouldn't feel like a complete piece of shit for the rest of the day.

xxx

Getting to work he clocked in and before he even got behind the counter his boss stopped him and called him into the office.

“Hey Boss man whats up?”

Sans knew what but it was just a habit to walking into a room with another.

“Sans…. Where have you been? 2 and a half days and nothing. No call no message…. Nothing. Im sorry but your fired.”

Sans eye lights gutted before eh stuttered out his response. “W…wait! I was in the h..hospital!”

His boss rose his hand up. “I was willing to look over some of the smaller stuff that you have been doing but this is the last straw. I can give you some unemployment but this isn’t going to work anymore.”

Sans felt like he wasn’t going even more pale than he already was before he just gave in.

“Yea whatever…..”

He left the office clocked out and then ported to his brother’s bakery. By the time he got there he had tears from everything rushing through his mind. He didn’t even bother to port outside but right in the middle of the bakery making a few people that were in there jump.

“SANS HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YO…. SANS WHY ARE YOU CRYING? HOLD ON LET ME TAKE CARE OF THESE CUSTOMERS BROTHER AND ILL BE RIGHT WITH YOU. YOU CAN GO SIT IN THE OFFICE AND WAIT.”

Mindlessly he walked back and sat in a chair in the office and sat. He didn’t even register when his brother walked in with a pastery on a plate.

“NOW TELL ME WHATS WRONG BROTHER?”

Sans jumped at the booming voice and looked up at his ever looming brother.

“I got canned. Im screwed. How can I support my family with no job?”

Papyrus already knew Red was pregnant but this wasn’t an official confession so he had to take a breath and calm himself before he broke the news that he knew.

“SANS IM SURE YOU CAN FIND ANOTHER JOB IN NO TIME AND BE ABLE TO SUPPORT YOU AND RED. DOES RED WORK AT ALL?”

He figured Red didn’t seeing how he was pregnant but he had to play the part. Sans shook his head wiping the tears from his face.

“Bro ya don’t understand….. Reds….. Reds pregnant an…..”

He was cut off with a loud squeal coming from his brother before being lifted up and jumping in place.

“I’M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!!!!! IM SO EXCITED!!!!!”

This got a chuckle out of Sans and help lighten his mood.

“Yea yea yer gonna be an uncle now bro. I have been trying to apply for a better job and to move into a better neighborhood and house fer them. I-.. shit…. I can’t tell Red. Hes been under so much stress latly. Mind if I come here during my normal work days so I don’t worry him and I can find a new job?”

Papyrus squealed again. “BROTHER THIS IS YOUR TIME! YOU CAN BECOME THE CHEF IVE ALWAYS TOLD YOU COULD BE!”

Sans rolled his eyes his brother was always enthusiastic about getting him becom a chef and open a joint restaurant together but it was a bit to much for Sans taste.

“Hahaha well it’s a nice thought but I doubt id be any good at it. Oh before I ferget when planning our date think cheap cause I don’t have a lot of cash to burn but im still determined ta take him out and make things official with him. It’s weird loving him and not having him be my official boyfriend yet.”

Papyrus gave him a weird look before finally setting him down.

“BROTHER YOU ARE DOING THIS WHOLE COURTING THING BACKWARDS! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO FIND SOMEONE, BEFIREND THEM, DATE THEM, MAKE IT OFFICIAL, MARRY THEM AFTER MANY YEARS TOGETHER THEN CREATE LIFE. YOU ARE BAD AT THIS BROTHER.”

Sans shrugged. “ Guess I am.”

After a bit more talking Sans hung out until it was his normal time to go home. He spent his day looking through job ads and applying to places he hadn’t already applied to. He ported to the front door this time and opened it.

“I’m home Sweets, took the shortcut to the door this time so ta not scare ya outta yer skin….. shit to late yer already a skeleton.”

xxx

After doing a few chores and watching some tv, Red's mood had improved a bit. His nausea had even gone down enough for him to grab something to eat. He knew he needed to eat more. With how out of whack his magic was, he needed the food in order to keep the baby healthy. He'd been really irresponsible lately and he needed to start taking some steps to be better. For his baby. For Sans. So even though he didn't have much energy to be getting up and fixing food, nor did he have much of an appetite, he went to the kitchen and threw together a mostly decent sandwich. 

He spent most of the day on the couch, watching tv and napping on and off. He was dozing again when the door opened, startling him awake with a little jump.

His eye lights darted to the doorway and he relaxed at the sight and sound of Sans. "Think ya comin through the door rattles me a bit more. Got used ta yer damn portin at least. Only use that door's been seein is when it's gettin kicked in..."

He smirked weakly, worry weighing down his soul. Getting up, he trotted over to Sans and wrapped his arms around him, leaning up a little to give the other a 'welcome home' kiss. "How was work? Ever'thin ok?"

xxx

That kiss made him melt against the other and he just nuzzled his face into the other. “Was okay, boss put me through the ringer but after that it was another boring day at work.”

Letting himself take in the other scent a bit more and just feel the other help calm him from the true stress of the day. After another moment he pulled away smiling softly at the other.

“How was yer day?” He asked as he pulled away and took in the sight of the apartment. “Oh shit ya cleaned again. Yer to good to me, dun know what I did to deserve such a wonderful monster.”

Turning and looking at red he wiggled his bone brow, “Should I show you how much this mean ta me.” He gave the other a playful wink.  
xxx

Red glared and gave Sans a little shove to his shoulder, teeth tilted in a small smile. He was glad things seemed to have worked out at work for Sans. Red didn't think he'd be teasing like this if something bad had happened.

"Fuck off. M'still sore from yesterday, ya sadist. How bout dinner instead?" He said, tugging Sans by the hand towards the kitchen. He'd encourage the other to cook whenever he could. Especially after seeing how much Sans enjoyed it. 

"Then maybe after it'd be 'pasta'ble fer ya ta get some dessert." He winked, blushing lightly. He figured he needed to come to terms with the fact that he needed Sans' magic. Not just for him, but for the baby too. And it was definitely one of Red's favorite past times. As long as he kept an eye on Sans' magic levels, it should be fine.

xxx

Sans pushed Red up against the counter lightly before grasping his leg and pulling it up grinding his already formed magic against the others.

"Now dun tease me Sweets, I had ta hold back yesterday. What I wouldn't give ta be able ta have ya."

He slowly thrusted his hips into the other as he panted lightly already plenty worked up from just the promise.

"So sweets.... what do ya.... want me.... to cook?" 

He didn't stop his thrusting as a light flush of arousal started to form on his face. He honestly would skip dinner and go straight for dessert if he could but he would keep teasing them both until Red told him to stop.

xxx  
Red yelped as he was unexpectedly pushed to the counter, and then Sans was between his legs, thrusting up against him with his dick already summoned. He groaned low in his throat and grabbed onto both of Sans' arms, claws unintentionally digging a bit as his skull fell forward to press his face to the other's shoulder.

"F-fuckin hell.... Ya damn horn dog..." It stung. He hadn't been kidding when he said he was still sore. But at the same time, he could feel the stirrings of interest in him as well. And hadn't it been pretty fucking unfair to get off so many times last night and not let Sans cum at all? And it wasn't like Red couldn't use the magic...

"D-dammit... Fine. Fuck! Just... Just a quick one b'fore dinner." He gasped out, then he grabbed Sans by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a deep, needy kiss, forcing his tongue past blunt teeth to taste Sans' minty magic. The other hand was already trying to work his own shorts down his hips.

xxx

“Fuck, shit. Yes please!” was his response to the other stating they could do a quickie right here.

Dropping the others legs gently his hand that was holding it went and not wasting time sliding two fingers inside. Sans wanted to make sure the other was properly prepared for him and to also see if the other could even handle him knowing that he was sore and the painful yet pleasurable sounds that had escape from just the thrusting over clothes.

He kept his thrusting at a medium speed as he recuperated the kiss that was given to him. Sans couldn’t help but to press Red against the counter a bit more a part of him wanting to just take the other right this second.

There was a lewd squelching coming from the other with how wet he already was and making sure the other didn’t fall he steadied him against the counter more before he dropped to his knees and lifted a leg up and over his shoulder his face once more finding itself tongue deep in the other. A low hungry growl escaped as his senses got assaulted with the overwhelming flavor of cinnamon and the noises from above him.  
xxx

"Dammit! Shit! Shit!!" He held on to Sans' skull with both hands as that fucking tongue plunged into him. This was just supposed to be a quick one! Just a quick fuck! He only wanted to cum fucking once this time! But it seemed like every time Sans got permission he went completely crazy on him and became determined to take Red to that overwhelming state of over sensitivity that had him losing his mind!

His cunt was already twinging uncomfortably from just the treatment he was getting. He didn't think he'd be able to hold up for very long.

He stepped one foot out of the shorts around his ankles and tried to tug Sans back up. "Fuck, just- Nnngh! Just get up here n /fuck/ me!"

He wanted this. He wanted Sans dick deep him him and pounding away at his pussy like it was his life. But with the way he ached already, burned already, he knew that it wouldn't be long before it actually started to hurt.

"I said just a-ah! Just a qu-quick one ya s-sonuvab-bitch!"

xxx

Sans just wanted to feel the other cum on his face again. To feel the other twitch and spasm on his tongue to know that he is making him fall apart but hearing the other beg to be fuck made him pull away and be pulled back up.

In one swift move Sans was deep inside and wasting no time in thrusting up into him at a vicious pace. Having hold back yesterday made him lose himself so quick in the other. He was a panting moaning mess already his member twitching feverishly inside Red with each thrust.

xxx  
Red's claws found purchase on Sans' shoulders, an ankle hooking around the other's hips to welcome him in as he just damn well made himself at home in Red's moist heat.

"AH! Fuck! Fuck! H-holy- Aaah!" The pace was relentless. He supposed Sans took his words to soul this time, pounding into him rough and fast. Red buried his face against the side of Sans' neck, panting hard and squeezing his sockets tightly shut as he let the sensations wash over him.

"Stars! Fuck! Yer so p-perfect! Hnng! Haa-ah!!"

xxx

An airy laugh passed, “I ain’t… p..perfect. Yer…. Yer perfect… SHIT! R…Red…. I ain’t…. gonna… Fuck! Last!”

His head fell back as he speed up and a few thrust later he buried himself deep inside Red his eyes squeezed shut as he let loose a flood of cum up into Red so much so it made his light headed with the amount of magic he just lost.

That was the quickest he had ever cum before and the hardest. Sans felt lighter now and he had to lean against the counter as he came down from the high he was on. The next he realized he had captured Red into a deep feverish kiss as he kept his member deep inside making sure nothing escaped.

xxx

"Tha's fine! That's fine, babe! just- Nngh!" He growled, biting down on the collar of Sans' shirt as the pace ratcheted up a notch. A rush of warmth filled him and his eye lights fuzzed, his voice coming out in a high whine of pleasure as the sensation of taking that magic into himself pushed him over the edge. His body shuddered with his release, pussy spasming around the length buried deep within him.

The next thing he knew his panting mouth was being invaded by his lover's tongue. Red tried to give as good as he got, but he didn't have a lot of energy to be fighting battles, no matter how small. So he gave up, allowing Sans to do what he wanted, moaning when his lover took full advantage of that.

After a moment, he pulled away. Cupping his hands on either side of Sans' face, red looked into his eye lights, trying to determine if the vibrancy of the glow was normal or not. "Ya doin ok?"

He knew, logically, that this definitely wasn't enough to drain anyone's magic stores. He knew that Sans was probably fine. But so soon after the hospital, he couldn't help but worry.

xxx

Sans nodded. “Yeah m’great.”

His hands started to roam the others body, “Yer so damn sexy Red. Fuck…. Yer really are perfect.”

Giving Red another small kis he smiled warmly at him. “Now what would ya like fer dinner. I still hope I get dessert.” He added a playful wink and a big grin at how hopful for another round.

xxx  
Red sighed. Served him right for worrying. Of course Sans was fine. "Ya know I don't care what ya make. All yer food is good. An /maybe/ I'll suck ya off afterwards or somethin, but fer now my pussy is fuckin closed fer business." 

He squirmed, pushing lightly at Sans' shoulders. "M'really fuckin sore now so get outta me ya dick."

Despite the somewhat harsh words, there was a softness to his voice. A fondness. Sans was an insatiable asshole idiot. But he was Red's insatiable asshole idiot.

xxx

Slipping out he shuddered before his magic dissipated and he adjusted his shorts. “Ya don’t have ta sweets.”

Pushing himself away from the other he took another long look at the others body and hummed. “Yea really are too sexy fer yer own good.”

He walked over to the fridge and started looking at what they had before looking back towards Red. “Ask the kid what they want to eat seeing how your too stubborn ta say.” He chuckled lightly and grinned. Just the thought of making something for his little one made his soul flutter happily in his chest. He couldn’t wait for the little one to come into the world.

xxx

Red shuddered as well when Sans pulled out, though in his case it was more because of how uncomfortable it was. It would be a while before red let Sans go nuts on him again like he had last night. 

He reached for his shorts the moment he was able, flushing slightly at the way the other had been looking at him, as well as that comment.

"I ain't bein stubborn, I just don't give a shit. Like I said, it's all good." Maybe once he'd had more of Sans' cooking he'd be able to develop a preference, but for now it seemed as though every new dish Sans made was Red's new favorite. Given the fact he'd never had anything particularly good before, Sans was really raising the bar. 

"And ya know, the kid technically a'ready ate so..." He smirked as he sat down at the table, crossing his arms on the table top so he could comfortably rest on them.

xxx

It took Sans a moment to get it before he started a cracked up laughing. “Oh Sweets that’s bad…. So does this mean the baby wants dessert as well?” He continued to chuckle as he grabbed out some frozen chicken.

“How about a chicken and vegetable marina.”

It was really only half a question cause he already knew the answer and it didn’t take him long to get in the routine of cooking. He always flowed so well and always felt so natural even with his height challenge.

It wasn’t long before he had 2 plates with chicken covered in marina seasoned to perfection and filled with all his love and natural intent. With a side of mixed vegetables lightly seasoned just enough to give their natural flavor a boost to come out on their own.

Walking over he set the plate down next to Red and then joined him.

“Enjoy Red~”

xxx

 

It was always interesting to watch Sans work in the kitchen. It really was a shame that Sans didn't want to work as some kind of chef. Red thought he'd be pretty damn amazing at it. 

The food, of course, came out perfect. Red hummed a happy little noise at the first bite. His tail swayed with happiness, occasionally clicking against the legs of the chair.

"Yer fuckin spoilin me. Ain't ever gonna be able ta eat nothin else but yer cookin at this rate." He chuckled, his plate already half empty.

xxx

Sans gave a wink, “Maybe that’s the plan ta keep ya around. If I was bad at cookin ya could run off with my Bro.”

As they ate a few jokes were passed in between Red making pleased little noises that made Sans smile sweetly at. He was very happy that his food could make the other so happy. San sets his fork down as he finished his food and sat back relaxing in his chair.

“Red yea excited fer our date this weekend?”  
xxx

It was nice to just relax with Sans. It had been too long since he'd had someone to trade jokes with like this. His brother had always hated his jokes, so he'd limited his use of them to mostly just when Red was feeling vindictive. Using them to make Sans smile made his soul feel lighter.

The reminder of their upcoming date had his face going pink. "Uh, y-yeah. Ya gonna tell me what ya got planned?"

He got up from the table as he spoke, gathering his plate as well as Sans' and taking them to the sink. He decided to start in on the dishes while he was up. It was easier to wash them when they were freshly dirty and this way Sans wouldn't have to worry about them later.

xxx

Getting up he walked over to where Red was doing the dishes and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Nope, ya gotta wait.” He more said that for the fact he didn’t even know what the plans yet. His brother was still working on them and said he would confirm everything tomorrow and tell him then.

Sans couldn’t help but to massage the others hips and nuzzled his neck from behind. “Ya sure I can’t get some dessert from ya? Yer just to damn sexy fer yer own good.” Sans pressed his hips up against Red plump round ass his member already formed and hard just thinking about being able to be inside Red again.

Earlier quickie was nice but it left him wanting more and how Red just walked around filling out his clothes just perfectly with his ecto body always formed taunting him, calling him in making him want to ravish it even more than he already has.


	28. Chapter 28

Red's breath stuttered out at the feel of Sans' dick pressing up against his ass. It was like the guy was always turned on! Did he not have an off switch?!

"H-heh... Yeah, cause dish hands are totally fuckin sexy." He snarked, flicking a bit of soapy water over his shoulder. "Can'tcha even wait till I'm not wrist deep in suds?"

xxx

He flinched as the suds got on his face and backed up to wip them off. Sans then slapped Reds ass and walked over to the bed.

“Fine, fine.”

Sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling his harden cock out as he started slowly pumping it. Sans tongue come out and licked his teeth as he stared at lovely shape of the others body that was hiding just under those clothes.

“Don’t mind me then.”

xxx

Red jumped when his ass was smacked and glared over his shoulder at the retreating form before going back to what he was doing. He was already half done. There hadn't been many dishes to do. Just their plates and the pans Sans had used to cook.

Seconds after that last semi ominous statement, Red heard a very telling noise. Red's eye lights narrowed, his hands freezing mid scrub. He almost didn't want to turn and look. Surely Sans wasn't that fucking audacious.

Against his better judgement, Red did turn to look. And he found just what he'd expected. Sans was reclined on the bed, hand around his dick and staring very intently at Red as he languidly jacked off. 

It was pretty remarkable how a single action could simultaneously make Red this fed up, this irritated, and also this fucking horny. He grit his teeth, face burning.

"Fine. I fucking won't!" He growled, turning back to the task at hand. If Sans didn't want to fucking wait until Red was done, then he could go fuck himself. Literally.

xxx

Grinning he moved faster making him pant. He loved watching Reds body’s small movements and how his clothes moved against it. It was hard to not go over and just fuck Red as he does those dishes. He had to bite down but it didn’t stop a noise that escaped. Seeing how he wasn’t able to hold back even when he was trying he decided to just let go.

His eye lights were blown and hazed as he let himself get lost in his fantasy of the other at the sink. His hands dug into the others plump hips and pounding away in him.

“f….fuck~” He panted and was breathing heavy. “R…red~”

His eye drooped a little more his hand speeding up as he thrusted his hip up keeping motion and helping drive him closer, all he wanted was to be cock deep inside him feeling his twitching walls around his girth and hearing him lose control as his own hands.

 

xxx

He was blushing so hard he was getting lightheaded. The pan he was scrubbing had been in his hands since Sans started moaning. He tried to focus on it, tried to block out the sounds Sans was making.

Fuck! He was calling Red's name, the wet sounds of his hand moving over himself filling the room. The scent of mint was thick on the air. Red trembled, pressing his legs together. Dammit... He was getting wet.

No! Fucking /no/! His body wouldn't be able to handle another round! He was too sore! It would just hurt! How dare Sans make him feel like this when he couldn't fucking /do/ anything!

Frustrated tears pricked the corners of his sockets as he tried harder to focus on what he was doing.

xxx

Squeezing a bit harder to help his tight fantasy becomes a bit truer he fell back against the bed hips thrusting up wildly. His mouth laid open in a panting gasp as his free hand started grabbed and tugging at his ribs lightly. This got a louder moan from him. Because he was so good at knowing how to get himself off he was already feeling closer and the imaginary red was now on top of him bouncing with each hard thrust.

“R…ed ReD!!!”

He needed Red he wanted Red he craved Red his hand wasn’t enough he was close but it was just holding him on the edge. Getting up from the bed he ported to waste no time and appeared behind Red. An arm went around the other his hand still jerking himself off as a load moan escaped at the smell of cinnamon hit him. His face rubbed against Red back.

“R..red … F..fuck ya smell so good. Are y..ya wet? Does knowing im jerkin thinkin of ya excite ya?”

Sans hand moved up and slipped its way into Red mouth as he started to play with the tongue that greeted him pressing his fingers into the wet magical appendage.

“Mmmm F…fuck Red~”

Sans was thrusting into his hand just about making sure that each one hit into the others ass.

xxx

Red jerked when Sans popped up behind him out of nowhere, the pan clattered to the bottom of the sink, splashing a bit of water onto the floor, as well as the front of Red's shirt. 

"Sans! What the fuck! Ya- Mmph!" Suddenly, there were fingers in his mouth. He shuddered at the taste, the wet tingle of minty magic meeting his tongue. For a moment, the situation overwhelmed him. He felt hot all over. The sounds Sans was making, combined with his words, were going straight to his pussy, the wetness starting to seep into his pants.

But dammit! He'd thought he'd made it pretty clear that he was busy and not interested in being fucked! All he'd wanted was a bit of time to get the god damn dishes done! He'd even told Sans he was fine with sucking him off instead, but Sans had gotten all fucking impatient and started without him and pissed him off! And now he thought he could just come over here and dry hump him?!

It took everything in him not to bite down on those fucking fingers. Instead he grabbed Sans' wrist and jerked it out of his mouth.

"Get th'fuck offa me!" He struggled away from Sans, out of the space between him and the sink, then gave Sans a little shove just for good measure. "The hell d'ya think yer doin, huh? All I asked fer was a god damn minute! ya horny fuckin sonuvabitch! God! is sex the only thing ya think about?!"

He was shouting, his temper getting the better of him. The wetness of his shirt clinging to his front wasn't helping matters either. "Ugh! I'm gonna go change my shirt. If ya wanna get off, do it without me."

He stormed away to the dresser to pull out a change of clothes, then, deciding he needed to get away from the other skeleton for a little bit, he retreated to the bathroom. He needed to get the dishwater off of himself anyway. Maybe by the time he got out they'd both be cooled off.

xxx

Sans was pushed away and was being told off. His mind was fuzzy from lust but having the other angered at him made his soul ache. He had just wanted Red, to be close to Red, he needed Red! Being able to be close to him drove him closer and it almost hurt but now Red was nowhere to be seen.

Part of him wanted to port away to find a way to drown out this pain. Then he remembered that he still had a beer in the fridge. Going over he popped it open and chugged the bottle until it was empty before throwing the bottle away. He didn’t handle his own feelings well and being rejected by his current source of lust wasn’t helping. He wasn’t good at being left hanging.

Before he could stop himself he grabbed his wallet shoved his dick in his shorts and ported to the liquor store. He didn’t trust himself at the bar where he didn’t have someone to closely watch him but even if Red was mad at him he would still make sure he didn’t drink himself stupid.

Walking into the store he stood in front of the bottles and grabbed the hardest stuff he could. After he purchased them he ported hop and opened them and started drinking straight out of the bottle. The burn that hit his magic drove him away from thinking about his own feeling and how much it hurt for the other to reject him.

After the third large burning gulp of his drink the bottle was already half gone and he realized he was crying. He wiped at the feverishly and started nagging at himself mentally

‘so ya got rejected by the monster ya love. Serves ya right. What did ya think was gonna happen, fuck I’m an idiot… im…’ He couldn’t stop the tears he hated himself and just wanted to drown it away and not have to deal with it anymore.

xxx

He stood under the water and took a breath. He needed to calm down. Sans hadn’t done anything different from what he usually did. Red was the one being different. Red was the one who was hormonal and sore and just pissy in general. It wasn’t Sans' fault… 

But didn’t people usually back off when a person throws those kinds of hints? Sans had given his invitation and Red hadn’t taken him up on it. That should have said something, right? Red sighed. Just how much sex was Sans accustomed to? Not for the first time, Red wondered just what he’d gotten himself into here. 

By the time he’d gotten himself all calmed down the water was starting to go cold. He shut it off and climbed out, grabbing a towel to dry off before getting dressed. He need to apologize to Sans. Whichever one of them was in the wrong, Red could have handled things better. He didn’t need to have snapped the way he did. 

He stepped out of the bathroom. “Hey uh… Listen, m’sorry bout-… “ He froze, eye lights locked on the bottle in Sans' hands. 

Unbidden, memories if the last time Sans got drunk came to mind. Scratches down his back. A splintered clavicle. It had been pretty great at the time but his hp… It had taken a hit. And Sans had promised not to get like that again. But there he was with a god damn bottle. 

“Yer drinkin…” he acknowledged, a quaver of fear in his voice. “H-how much’ve ya had?... “

Unconsciously he laid a hand over the warmth in his middle, almost protectively. He couldn’t afford for his hp to go down. Not anymore. He could see how upset Sans was too, and that tore at him. He wanted to go over there and hold him and make things right, but Sans couldn’t be trusted when he was drunk. 

xxx

Hearing Reds voice made him tense up. Red was angry with him, Red was upset with him, Sans and done wrong and let his lustful needs take control, Red told him no, told him to wait, Sans just was a stupid moron that only thought with his dick.

Most of what Red just said was lost the haze of alcohol was already hitting him hard with how fast he had drank it. He was nearing the bottom of the bottle. He half thought that this wasn’t good but another part honestly didn’t care he could still think and he just didn’t want to think.

“M’sor…ry…. M’s….orry….”

He started babbling in his seat at the table head laid against the table but the only thing he could manage was a string of sorry’s with his tears. His tone heavy with the drunken tone of the amount he consumed in a short amount of time. He didn’t even try to move from his spot where his legs daggled and his body only supported by the table that was moist with tears.

Managing to lift himself up just enough to finish the bottle he broke into another round of tears as he started to try to open the next bottle to start drowning his already hazed mind.

 

xxx

He couldn't do it. He couldn't stay away when Sans was slumped over like that and crying. It didn't matter what he'd done wrong. And if he tried anything, Red was marginally confident he could fight him off and protect their baby.

He was across the room in the next moment. Firmly, he pushed the remaining bottles of alcohol away from Sans. Judging just from what was empty he figured Sans had had more than enough.

"S'a'right, Babe. I know yer sorry. Don't worry bout it." He spoke gently, wrapping his arms around the crying skeleton and pulling him to his chest. He didn't bother to sit down, feeling like he could hold Sans better while he was standing. "Shh. I gotcha."

As drunk as Sans likely was, Red wasn't sure how much of what he was saying was registering. He hoped his tone could at least help.

xxx

He was overwhelmed with the scent of cinnamon and hearing Red so close by he buried his face in the others chest.

“M’i..diot, ya d..deserve b…better, M’So..sorry. M’….”

Another round of sobs broken from him as he clung to Reds shirt, He wanted more to drink wanted more to be better for Red but everything was fuzzy and his body was feeling heavy from the amount of booze he just consumed in such a short amount of time.

xxx

Red sighed again, petting a small hand over a smooth skull. This was his fault, wasn’t it. He was always fucking shit up like this. He couldn’t just wallow in his guilt this time though. That didn’t get him anywhere last time. He just needed to fix it. Stop being stupid and actually try to make things better. He couldn’t go back and change his mind and just let Sans fuck him, but maybe he didn’t have to? He could comfort Sans without having sex with him. It didn’t seem like Sans was in the mood anymore anyway.

So Red tightened his arms a little, bending enough to nuzzle affectionately against Sans’ skull. “Yer a’ready more’n I deserve. Stop apologizin. S’ok, sweetheart.”

He kept muttering whatever comforting words came to mind, starting up a low drone with his voice. He adjusted his stance so that he could stand there as long as he needed to without his joints starting to ache. He figured he should probably get Sans to bed before he passed out at the table since Red didn’t think he could properly carry him, but for now this was fine. For now, this was what he needed to do.

xxx

Feeling the other nuzzle up against him did more than the simple words he was half hearing. It calmed him as he nuzzled back the tears stopping and his soul calming with the others touches. After another moment passed Sans pushed away before he moved to get another drink.

xxx  
Red caught Sans' reaching hand. It hurt a bit, that Sans was still trying to drink more right now. Like Red was being completely disregarded. Like it didn't matter if he was here or not. But he couldn't think about his own hurt right now.

"I don't think so. You've had enough I think." Gently, he started trying to help Sans up from his chair, holding onto him in case he proved to be really unsteady. "C'mon. Lets getcha ta bed."

xxx

He whimpered as he was taken away from the only thing that would make him stop thinking but went along with Red. It didn’t take long before he was on the bed. His old habit of kicking off his shoes and plopping onto his pillow over the blankets, it felt familiar a feeling he missed. His eyes closed as he was letting his body naturally go towards a drunken sleep.

xxx

Red crawled into bed next to Sans, who seemed to already be asleep. He adjusted the blankets around the both of them, then wrapped his arms around Sans and held him close.

He hadn't meant to upset him the way he had. He hadn't meant to drive Sans to drink. He figured they should probably talk about this later. Just because Red didn't want to fuck all the time didn't mean he didn't want Sans.

Red drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

xxx  
Sans woke with his alarm blaring and he groggily shut it off the massive headache hitting him next as he moved. With a groan he flopped back down, he technically didn’t have to go to work seeing how he had lost it but he has put Red through enough lately.

“I regret my choices.”

Rolling over he pulled Red close and just nuzzled into him wanting t go back to sleep.

xxx

Red didn't sleep well. He kept waking up through the night, each time reaching for Sans to remind himself he was still there and, for the most part, ok. The fear that Sans would get up and run off to the bar or get up to finish his stock of alcohol in the kitchen had grown in him, so he needed to keep reassuring himself that Sans was still there with him.

He understood the draw of the bottle. He understood that need to stop feeling, to stop thinking... But they couldn't fall to that vice anymore. Not with a kid on the way.

The next morning, he woke to Sans pulling him close. A small knot of tension slowly started to unwind itself with the action. Red hummed a little noise and snuggled closer.

"Mmnn... How ya feelin?" His voice was rough with sleep, sockets still closed.

xxx

Nuzzling more in return he groaned, “Such a headache, I dun wanna get up but I gotta get up. I forgot about the massive hangover you get when you drink. How did I use to not mind this?”

Kissing The top of Red skull he peeled himself away unwillingly, “I gotta shower before work Sweets.”

Once he was away from Red he just wanted to be back next to him it made everything better. He sluggishly walked towards the shower to get the smell of alcohol off of him.

xxx  
He reluctantly let Sans pull away then settled back down against the pillows. His soul jerked unpleasantly without Sans next to him, but he pushed it down, telling himself Sans had to work. He wasn't going to run off and get shit faced. He was going to run off and make money. Which they needed.

"A'right." He yawned, starting to drift back off. "When ya get home... We should talk..." He trailed off as he fell back to sleep. He wanted to talk about this problem Sans seemed to have that equated sex to love and how badly he'd reacted when he'd been turned down. It wasn't good for him.

Being mostly asleep when he spoke, he didn't catch what those words might imply to someone who wasn't privy to his thought process.

xxx

He was just walking into the bathroom when the others words tugged at his soul. What did he talk to talk about? Sans knew he fucked up but he wasn’t leaving him was he? Was he mad that he got shit faced?

Holding his unneeded breath he walked in trying not to let his negative thoughts drive him back to drinking, old habits die hard after all. ‘Shit I fucked up bad didn’t I?’ he contemplated to himself.

Turning on the water he washed up quickly and got dressed he had to act like he really was going to work and if he took to long Red might start to figure out that he got fired. He hated lying to Red but he might not have Red. He might have fucked up to bad to keep Red.

Shaking his head he left the bathroom and got dressed ate something quick kissed the sleeping Red and ported to his brothers bakery. He found a seat after getting a donut and coffee of course his brother wouldn’t let him pay for it and he slowly ate it and let his mind relax and calm down after all the negative thoughts.

They day went on in a similar fashion of talking with his bro on his down time finding out he got them reservation at MTT resort after pulling some strings with the owner. Sans did more job searching and was applying everywhere he could think of and going building to building was helping but most of these jobs he didn’t want to work at but he was desperate and his brother was proud he was trying so hard.

Once it was time he ported back home with a box full of goodies for Red. It was more of a please don’t leave me gesture than anything.

“Red, Sweets. I gotta ya somthin. Well technically my brother did cause he won’t let me pay fer them but still! He says hi again.”

He set the box on the table before turning and looking to see where Red was today.

xxx

He slept in. As restless as his night had been, his morning proved to be rather restful. He even seemed to have slept through most of the morning sickness. As awesome as that was, however, when he woke up, his soul felt like there was a lead ball in it.

Last night had... Not been good... Just the memory of what he'd found when walking out of the bathroom had pain stabbing through his chest.

He'd done that... He'd done that with his thoughtless reactions and harsh words. Now, the next day, with Sans gone at work, Red's guilt got its teeth into him. There were so many things he could have done different... He could have been gentler. He could have been a little more understanding. He could have stayed and talked things out right then rather than running away...

Hell! He could have just given in! It sure as hell wouldn't have been the first time he'd had sex when he didn't really want to. Living with Sans was starting to make him feel entitled... He was forgetting what it was like to live hand to mouth, to get by however he had to. He was starting to feel like he deserved things.

Was that so wrong though?...

Pushing it from his mind, he crawled out of bed. The apartment was in less than stellar shape. A pair of pans had set in dish water overnight, leaving the smell of soggy food and dish soap lingering in the air. That was only accented by the stench of alcohol. One of the bottles had been knocked over. It seemed to have been mostly empty before it had taken its tumble, but it didn't take much for that smell to fill the somewhat small room.

He decided to take care of that first. He was tempted to toss it all. Even the unopened bottles. The smell, the weight of the bottle in his hand... It was a temptation. As much as he hated that Sans had turned to that vice last night, he couldn't really talk. He'd sought his own comfort at the bottom of a bottle more than once. He had the urge to do so now...

No... The baby. Think of the baby. Alcohol did bad things to forming souls. It could destabilize the forming soul... Could disrupt the magic and make them form wrong... It just just wasn't a risk Red could take.

With a sigh that he refused to label as wistful, Red tucked the unopened bottled into the back of a high cupboard.

The rest of the clean up went without incident but when Red flopped over on the couch he still felt tired. Like he'd done too much. God he felt pathetic...

He flipped on the tv as a distraction from his thoughts and ended up napping on and off. When his soul tightened with hunger he made himself get up and find something to eat. Then he was back on the couch letting the upbeat pace of a comedy show turn his thoughts to mush.

A while later, Sans popped back in, startling Red away from the tv. Sans seemed a little nervous. But hell, Red was a little nervous too...

He forced a smile, getting up from the couch to accept the box of treats. He would love to crack that open now and have that to distract him from the conversation he needed to have with Sans, but that wouldn't help anyone. Besides... He was starting to feel a little sick. His nerves, more likely than not.

"I'll be sure ta thank him next time... Uh, how bout we go sit down, yeah?" he set the box down on the kitchen table, but took Sans by the hand to lead him to the couch. He snatched up the remote and flicked off the tv while he was at it.


	29. Chapter 29

Hearing the tone in the others voice tugged at his Soul. He knew the other was going to want to talk about what happened and it made Sans just want to drink to avoid it. Sighing he hated that his vice always came back to haunt him in any situation he found himself it. 

Being sat on the couch made him feel like a child about to get scolded by their parent for doing something they weren’t supposed to and he hated it. So he drank his trouble away he was a grown ass adult and…. a pang of guilt as he tried to make up a stupid excuse to himself on why that his actions were fine.

“What’s up?”

He spoke nervously he knew what ‘was up’ but the fact still stand he wished it was anything else besides his drinking habit.

 

xxx

 

Red gulped, finding it difficult to look the other in the eye. "Uh..." Fuck... How was he supposed to start this?

"S-so uh... Last night...." Stars, he was so bad at this shit. Any time he'd ever tried to have a conversation like this with his brother it had ended in an argument. He really didn't want things to go that way with Sans. Sans was a lot more calm and understanding though... How bad could it really get?

"I uh... Guess I should start off with sayin m'sorry..." He sighed, "I shouldn't'a snapped at'cha like I did."

xxx

Sans looked at the other confused.

“Wait, why? I was the one who drank himself stupid cause I got too carried away. I am the one who should be sayin sorry. I was the one bein stupid not you.”

xxx

Red took a breath, let it out, then reluctantly looked up to meet Sans' eyes. 

"I ain't sayin Im the only one who should be sorry. Just sayin that I am. Nice ta know ya realize ya were bein stupid bout the drinkin thing though. Cause it was." He frowned, feeling like a dick for pointing it out but knowing it had to be said. "I get it, I do, but ya can't-... We're havin a baby Sans. A /baby/. A baby who don't deserve fuckin drunkard, asshole parents."

His hands gripped his pants where they rested on his lap, claws digging into the material. He knew about alcoholic parents. He knew where that led. He wasn't about to be a part of that.

"That ain't the only thing I wanted ta talk about though..."

xxx

Wearing a blank confused look still he stared at Red his bone brow squeezing together as he thought about his actions. He wasn’t sure what else he did wrong besides his drinking. But honestly the drinking muddled up his memory pretty good.

“Ya lost me what did I do while I was black out drunk?”

xxx

Damn. Guy wasn't gonna make this easy at all. Red groaned, reaching to rub his hands over his face. "It wasn't anythin ya did while drunk it was-... Shit Sans! I know I was pretty harsh wit'cha when ya pissed me off, but was it really bad enough that ya had to go get shit faced?"

He looked back up at Sans, feeling frustrated and guilty and concerned. "Why'd ya get so upset? What’d I do?"

xxx

More confusion, “I always get drunk when I start feelin things I don’t want to. Just a force of habit now and when I drink I drink to forget. So honestly I don’t remember what happened just know I drank to forget and well….. I forgot.”

He rubbed the back of his skull feeling like a complete idiot. “Should I do what most men do when there in trouble and sleep on the couch?” He lightly chuckled trying to lighten the mood and also to try to naturally change the subject. Then it clicked to him he did have something that could change topic easy.

“OH! Which reminds me few things. Remember yer appointment tomorrow so I’ll come get ya after work like last time. Our date is also on Saturday and we gotta dress fancy so we may need ta go suit shopping. This is what I get fer havin my bro help me with this.”

xxx

He didn't remember... He didn't even fucking /remember?! Red grit his teeth.

"Don't change the subject asshole. This is /important/. Ya tried ta fuck me when I didn't want ya to n' when I yelled at ya fer it ya got so fuckin upset ya tried ta drown yerself in booze! This ain't no small thing Sans!" He was yelling, trembling, clenching his hands tightly to avoid grabbing the other and fucking shaking him.

xxx

 

His eyes gutted out as he took in the information. He tried to sleep with Red…. Then Red rejected him…. Then he felt like shit….. Then he drank himself stupid….. Why /DID/ it affect him so bad like that. It’s not like he hadn’t ever been denied before. But most of those were when he was already drunk and so it didn’t faze him.

With Red though. He wasn’t drunk. He was completely sober and he wanted Red. He always wants Red. Why did he always want Red? Why was this such a big deal? Why was he hyperventilating?

Before he knew it he was standing up and walking over to the table where he last saw the booze. When he saw it was gone he crouched down his hands going onto his head and nails pressing into them.

Why was he freaking out? Why was he feeling like this? What ha…….

He was young again…. There were empty bottles…… he was hiding them from his brother…. He didn’t know…… there father never did anything to his brother….. Drink to forget…. It didn’t matter….. his brother was safe….. They had a home….. They had food…. This was fine….. There dad could hurt him….. he didn’t hurt pap…. Damn Dr…… Damn needles…. Just drink and you won’t remember….. Nothing matters…..

When did he start screaming? When did he start crying? He felt arms…. No…. the dr was trying to hold him down wasn’t he… He wasn’t being good…. He wasn’t drunk enough for this to be okay!!

He struggled against the embrace holding him, he needed to get away needed to escape!!!

 

xxx

 

Sans got up from the couch and Red was confused. Confusion quickly morphed into panic, however, when the screaming started.

"Sans!" Red cried, scrambling to get to the others side. 

"Hey! Hey! What the fuck? Snap out of it!" He placed a hand on either shoulder, shaking Sans lightly, but the other continued to grasp at his skull and scream, tears starting to stream down his face. 

"What's happening?..." He whimpered, then did the only thing he could think to do. He wrapped his arms around Sans and tried to calm him down that way. 

"It's ok! It's ok, sweetheart. I gotcha. yer gonna be fine." His voice shook. He was so fucking scared... 

Sans started to struggle, pushing against him and trying to escape his hold. Red held on tighter, not trusting Sans not to hurt himself in whatever kind of fit he was having. Red wasn't strong though. he couldn't hold Sans completely still. So flailing limbs jabbed him in the ribs, knocked him upside the skull, clawed at his arms... Red was careful to protect his middle, but he wasn't about to let go.

"Yer ok, sweetheart. Yer ok. Please come back ta me..." He was so confused and scared and worried. It felt like, if he lost his grip, he'd lose Sans altogether. 

xxx

He heard words but they were clouded but after a while he got to tired to fight anymore, like always he gave in and waited to feel the burn as he whimpered against the other.

He didn’t want this… didn’t want….

Where was the poke? Where was the needle? Where was the burn that would make him bend to the drs whim.

Struggling he looked up his sockets out until a moment passed and he saw Reds face. Another sob escaped as he clung to Red like he was the only thing keeping him alive. Keeping him whole. Once he tired again he slumped against Red with small sniffles.

“M’Sorry…..” was all he was able to manage to tell the other, he didn’t want to get into details about his past that he had always tried so hard to forget. It was why he drank, he drank to forget and keep those thoughts away.

But drinking also came at a price now, blank spots which made him relive his past. Empty spots which he could port himself back to living that hell all over again.

Trying to remember why he was like that with Red through him into one of those blank spots that decided to take a jolly old ride into his past. Where a dr tested on him and strapped him to a table in the basement behind a trick door. Where he spent way to much of his life.

His hold on Red tightened even though it was weak, he needed to ground himself that this was Red he wasn’t there he was safe, Pap was safe, and that damn dr died in a car accident years ago.

xxx

He didn't know how long it lasted before Sans finally stilled. Then, when trembling white eye lights found his own, there was recognition. The relief that washed over him was so intense he thought he could collapse with it, every bone in his body feeling like a measure of tension had been removed.

He held Sans, tight and secure, as if he'd never let go. He didn't /want/ to let go. Not after whatever had just happened.

"It's ok." He responded when the first thing out of sans' mouth was an apology. "Ya didn't do nothin wrong."

Later, he would ask what the hell this was. Later, he would maybe suggest seeking professional help. But right now... Now he just wanted to comfort his lover. And maybe himself too…

xxx

He wasn’t sure he just stayed there anchoring himself to the only person that made him feel whole and safe. But when a grumbled of hungry magic broke their silence Sans finally pushed away just enough to wipe his face and get himself better composed.

“Should make somthin fer dinner…. Mind cereal? Im bone tired.”

After that panic he just had he was exhausted and wanted to sleep, he barley wanted to eat but he wasn’t sure which magic made the noise.

xxx

He almost didn't want to let Sans pull away, but he forced himself to loosen his hold anyway. He really couldn't logically hold onto him forever like that. Besides, it sounded like Sans was hungry. Seeing that tired look on his face, however, coupled with his words...

He forced a small smile. "Nah. Too much work. How bout we eat whatever Pap sent home wit'cha. We can eat in bed then neither of us'll have ta get up ta take the bowls to the sink."

He was actually pretty tired too. Not only because growing a baby was apparently tiring work, but also because of what the two of them had just gone through. His arms felt heavy from trying to hold onto a struggling Sans and his body ached from all of the hits he'd taken. truth be told, he didn't want to bother with food, but he had no doubt that Sans wouldn't eat if Red didn't, and he was sure that had been Sans' magic he heard gurgle.

He stood and reached to help Sans up as well. He planned on just grabbing the whole damn box and taking it to the bed with them. He hoped the sweets were as much a comfort food to Sans as they were for Red.

xxx

He nodded with a sniffle and got into the bed taking off the bare minimum before crawling under the blankets. By the time he was settled Red was over with the box and he grabbed something out and slowly ate it. His eye lights fuzzy from sleep and trying to pull him back into that horrid memory.

Once he was done with his sweet he licked his fingers clean. Reaching for the remote he turned the tv on and layed down to let the sound of the tv distract his mind from anymore unwanted thoughts.

xxx

Red didn't want to think of himself as the type to hover... But he hovered. He stayed near Sans the whole way to the bed, pulled the blankets aside for him and made sure he was settled before going back for the box of pastries. His steps were slightly quicker than normal on the short trip.

As soon as he was in the bed with Sans he wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders and tugged him closer. That breakdown had shaken him. He wasn't sure what to do, but keeping Sans close felt right. He didn't want to let go...

The cake he practically inhaled was probably really good. But he didn't pay much attention to it aside from getting it from the box to his stomach so he could focus entirely on Sans. His fingers were still a little sticky when he put his other arm around Sans as well and got them both snuggled down into the blankets and pillows, holding the other as though he were trying to shelter him from the world.

"Get some sleep, Sweetheart. I gotcha." He knew he wouldn't be sleeping much, if at all. After an attack like Sans had just had, there were bound to be nightmares. Red was determined to protect him from even those if he could.

xxx

Normally he loved having Red in his arms as they snuggled their way into the world of sleep but with Red close he couldn’t help but to get as close as he could and just about hide his face against the others chest holding onto him like he was his lifeline.

With the sound of the tv mixed with the soothing sounds that seemed to come from the other soul he pressed more into the other as he bite back more tears that threatened to escape.

15 mins passed and soon his grip on the other lightened as he drifted to sleep in the others hold.

…..

‘Sans hold still.’

Sans knew that it was an order not a request. He did his best to hold still as he bite back noises that tried to come out as screams. He knew his father wouldn’t hesitate to get the gag to shut him up.

It had taken a while to get to this point. To be able to block out the multiple stabs to his bones. What was worse was when his father would take out his soul to examine it. He felt like he would shatter if he touched it like he did his body.

‘tsk. Test number 437 failed. Patient stats remain the same.’

Sans hated that recorder, hated his father for treating that thing better than him. He didn’t understand why his father was doing this. Why did he care so much about his stats? So they were low. It didn’t matter to him.

Sans started to drift when another sharp pain stabbed into a joint making sure that others wouldn’t notice. It hurt having it wedged into the bone so deep before stabbing into it.

He screamed…..

….

Waking up with a jolt and feeling the arms that once felt safe and secure now felt suffocating and constricting before he realized what he was doing he had fallen off the bed and scooted himself into the corner. He was screaming out broken sobs and he tried to scratch at the bed of his elbows trying to pull out to imaginary needle that wasn’t there.

xxx

Despite his drive to stay awake, red was /tired/. His sockets felt heavy. His body felt heavier. The bed was soft and having Sans in his arms was comfortable. He was fighting a losing battle against sleep. Eventually, it took him.

It didn't last long, however, before he was brought abruptly back into the waking world. 

Screaming. Hands pushing at him. He didn't know what was going on for a moment before a dull thump alerted him to the fact that Sans had just fallen out of bed.

"Shit!" He cursed, scrambling over the mussed sheets to the floor next to his panicking lover. 

"Hey hey! No, babe! Yer gonna hurt yerself!" He grabbed Sans by the wrists, trying to keep him from tearing into the crooks of his elbows. The implications made Red feel vaguely sick.

xxx

“NO! NO! NO! I CAN’T NOT AGAIN! STOP PLEASE! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!”

He was hyperventilating, his magic activating in his left eye as a defense at the imaginary threat. Because he couldn’t think enough it wasn’t forming into anything just seeping out of the wide frightened sockets.

His bones where rattling with the amount of shaking he was doing and he had gone limp with the other taking hold of his wrist as he sobs.

“Ple…ea….se…. do…don’t”

xxx

Tears stung his sockets as he gently drew Sans into his arms, hold as non threatening as he could make it. The fear in Sans' voice... The look on his face... Red was starting to gain an understanding of the situation and he didn't like the conclusions he was coming to. Not one bit.

One thing was for sure though... Whoever had done this to Sans... Red wanted to pull their spine out through their throat...

"Shh. I gotcha, Sweetheart. Yer safe. Yer ok. I won't let nothin bad happen to ya. I fuckin promise." He pet a hand gently over the trembling skeleton's skull, hoping to ease him back into reality and away from whatever horrible nightmares that still gripped him.

xxx

He couldn’t help but to flinch at the gentle touch to his skull, it was too similar to what his father us to do when he behaved and listened and followed along with the horrible tests that were being performed on him.

A few moments passed before nothing else happened and by this time there was always more pain or maneuvering even simple talking about what was happening. Looking up he found worried glowing Red eye lights looking at him and he had to blink as his mind slowly caught up.

Looking around he saw his apartment and the magic left and both eyes returning to their white normal state.

“S…sorry Red….”

 

xxx

Red's soul squeezed, his sockets stinging just that much more for that simple apology. 

"Don'chu ever 'pologize fer hurtin." He said, voice shaking as he held Sans just that little bit tighter.

"You uh... Ya wanna talk about it?" That's what you were supposed to ask after someone had a nightmare, right? God knows Red wouldn't ever want to talk about his own nightmares, but it seemed like Sans had been holding in a lot of shit for who knows how long. Maybe it would be good for him to get a bit of it off his shoulders.

xxx

Sans shook his head, “Nah, just want a drink. But I doubt yer gonna let me.”

He forced a smile on his face as he proceeded to get up from his position on the floor planning on going back to bed. Once standing he reached his hand and started scratching at the joints more out of habit this time then being in a dark thought.  
xxx

He was a little disappointed at that response, but he couldn't say he hadn't been expecting it. He was starting to understand that there were some things Sans had every reason to want to forget, and alcohol had always been a good way to do that as far as Red could tell. It wasn't a pleasant thought, but it was one he could understand.

Also standing from the floor, Red caught Sans' scratching hand, holding it gently and tugging him towards the bed.

"Damn right I ain't. How bout ya just lay with me till ya can get back ta sleep instead?" He smiled at Sans, already crawling into bed and pulling Sans after him.

xxx

He followed and took no time in cuddling back up against Reds chest letting the others cinnamon smell over take him and he listened to the thrum of his soul. He moved just enough so he could take view of the Tv and he remained close.

It was hard for him not to get up and try to find where Red put the liquor or to port to the bar but he kept reminding himself that he was going to be a father and everything he needed to get through this was right here making sure he was alright.

After remaining against Red for a show he couldn’t sleep and he moved away sitting up. His eye lights hazed from exhaustion his face showing clear signs of stress he was currently under and he couldn’t shake the feeling of something in his arm and he started once again clawing at it lightly.

xxx

This time when Red settled down, he was determined to stay awake. He couldn't let another nightmare get its claws into Sans. 

Sans, however, didn't sleep. He laid there in Red's arms and watched tv. After about half an hour, Sans finally seemed to give up, despite the obvious exhaustion on his face. Red watched him helplessly, wishing he just knew what to do... Was there even anything that he could do?...

Well... There was one other thing that Sans liked to lose himself in. To help him forget...

Slowly, so as not to startle, Red reached out and ran his hand up Sans' arm. He moved to hold onto the hand that had started to scratch and wove his sharper fingers delicately between the other's. With his other hand he cupped Sans' face, gently moving his thumb over the smooth bone before he drew Sans forward and into a kiss.

Red only hoped he wasn't messing up again.

xxx

The kiss confused him but he kissed back he wouldn't ever deny affection from Red. Pulling back after a moment a weak smile on his face. Sans voice was weak as he spoke his next words.

"I love ya so damn much Red."

His hand tightening around the others hold his face going into the one against his face nuzzling it as his eyes closed.


	30. Chapter 30

Red's soul ached. It ached for that weak voice. It ached for that shadow of a smile. It ached for the absolutely innocent way Sans nuzzled into his hand.

"I love ya too." And he meant it with every ounce of his being. Somehow he'd managed to fall completely in love with this monster that he hadn't even known for a full month yet.

"Lemme show ya how much?" He asked, ghosting his hand down and over the other's clavicle, dipping just under the collar of Sans' shirt as he leaned in to place a slow series of kisses against his neck.

xxx

A light gasp escaped at the innocent gentle kisses and the way the other touched him . It was so simple but the intent that behind each touch screamed to him. His joint already having a dusting of color. 

Sans couldn't help but to expose his neck more to the others assault. He was melting under the others touch he was focusing on this moment letting himself drown in how the others teeth and tongue felt on him how the others hand made his joints glow brighter where they touched.

xxx

 

He hummed against Sans' neck, enjoying the slight minty flavor. he took full advantage of the improved access, making sure each vertebrae received just as much attention as the last. He snaked and arm around Sans' waist, pulling him a bit closer while his other hand moved to slip up the underside of his shirt to trace delicately over his ribs.

Red didn't want to go hard and fast. He didn't want to fuck. He wanted to show Sans how much he loved him. He wanted to take all of those terrible memories and dark thoughts and drive them from Sans' mind with love and affection. He wanted to run his hands over those perfect bones until the only thing Sans could focus on was Red.

"Stars ya taste so good." He breathed against blue flushed joints. His fingers skimmed along the underside of Sans' sternum, recalling how sensitive that spot had be the last time he'd explored it.

xxx

Whimpering with need as the other explored and touch him with those clawed hands. 

"Fffuck Reeed"

He wiggled as those words escaped in a whisper. He wasn't used to being touched. He wasn't used to being in the more sub role but it was sure helping him. It made him want Red it made his magic glow bright and puddle into his shorts not forming anything but making his shorts start to get wet.

His body just about screamed for Red in anyway he could get. Just wanted Reds attention wanted Red to be the only thing his thoughts were filled with. He almost wished he had the energy to be more into this but he was exhausted and just wanted Red.

 

xxx

"Shhh, Babe. Lemme take care o' ya." He pressed forward until Sans was laying flat on the bed, Red looming over him with lidded sockets and wide eye lights. He threw a leg over Sans' hips, positioning himself to better reach everything that he wanted.

He pushed Sans' shirt up under his chin, fully exposing the lovely light show of his ribs. "Look at'cha. So pretty... And all mine."

He growled a little before dipping down to run his tongue over the exposed playground of light and shadow and quivering bone, tracing red over and between and under, seeking out every spot that made Sans shudder and moan. A hand trailed down to his spine, circling the wide column and giving it a firm squeeze, claws delving delicately between the disks.

xxx

His eye lights rolled up as he pressed into the others touch a moan escaping at all the attention. He kept gasping his hips thrusting up trying to find traction for the unformed magic in his shorts. It was so slow and deliberate and make his magic start to spark. He wasn't use to things being slow and all on him. 

He could taste the cinnamon in the air that seemed to dance off the other enticing him more. His soul was racing and glowing bright under his ribs. 

After another moment his soul pressed up against the underside of his ribs almost like it was asking to be let out. His very essence wanting to be close to Red.

xxx

"Mmm. C'mon, Babe. No need ta hold back." Rocking his pelvis against the straining one beneath him, he pressed his tongue to the bone just over the fluttering light of Sans' soul. He could feel just how much it wanted to come out and play. He could practically feel Sans coming apart through the contact, his essence so close to Red's seeking magic.

When the little soul finally fought its way free, Red's tongue was right there to meet it, lapping up the minty wetness that slicked its whole surface. He moaned at the taste, hips twitching just a bit harder against Sans'.

"Sweetheart... I need ya..." he panted, reaching back to hook his fingers under his own waistband to tug his shorts down, only bothering to free one leg before that hand moved to massage at the front of Sans' shorts. "Are ya ready fer me?"

xxx

As soon as the others hand gave a good rub on him his cock formed hard and throbbing. With the mix of feeling Reds tongue all over his soul made his back arch a loud groaning moan escaping his hands coming up and grabbing the pillow under his skull.

"Red, fuck, Red!" 

He was a panting mess eye lights lidded and hazy already starting to morph into hearts. He did his best to hold still and not try to just take Red with this new found energy he was feeling.

xxx

"That's the idea." Red smirked, pulling Sans' shorts down just far enough to be out of the way. He wasted no time after that shifting to align Sans' dick with his entrance so he could impale himself with a deep groan, eye lights rolling up in their sockets.

"Uuhnnn~ Shit.. S-sans..." Breathing heavy, he sat still for a moment. This wasn't about him. It was about Sans. And he knew if he moved too quickly he'd probably cum right then and there. "Ya feel so fuckin good inside me."

He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling, before he opened them and started to move. Sans' soul, not at all forgotten, was held up and pressed back against his tongue. As he leisurely bounced over Sans' lap, he took the soul into his mouth to gently suck on it, careful not to let his teeth do even a little damage.

xxx

All he could think about was Red and how breathtaking he was with each bounce he did. His hands gripping tighter into the pillow as he couldn't control the noises that left him as he kept pace with Red letting him take full control.of the situation.

He wasn't going to lie, letting go and having Red have all the power like this was hot. It made him hot.

His member starting twitching wildly with the mix of his thoughts and each sensation Red was giving him.

xxx

Moving at such a slow, deliberate pace let him feel the other inside him so much more intensely. Every ridge of Sans' cock was felt as it dragged along his inner walls. In and out. Filling and withdrawing. He couldn't help but moan out his pleasure, voice reverberating around the fluttering soul in his mouth.

He focused hard on that soul, projecting his intent to make the other feel good. He sent every ounce of love he possessed. Stars, he adored Sans so much... At times like this it was almost overwhelming just how much he loved this monster.

Feeling like he was starting to get close, he sped up a bit. He gasped around Sans' soul, his breathing starting to become a little haggard due to pleasure and physical exertion. He squeezed down hard around the length inside him and cried out at the sensation.

"M'close! B-babe! Sans! C-cum fer me! Please! A-aah!"

xxx

 

He barely heard Reds words but he felt them. His body felt like it was on fire from the pleasure that surrounded him and the love that followed. It made him tense up his hand gripping the others plump hips tight slamming into Red with everything he had as he just about screamed out his moan from the intensity that both his soul and cock releasing in an explosion of fluids.

Once sans calmed down he was panting and was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He wore a goofy grin eye lights in hearts as he looked at the monster he loved with everything he was. He was so content and happy he started dozing before Red even moved off of him uncaring that his soul was still out.

xxx

 

That sudden, rough thrust upward startled him, but it also jabbed perfectly against one of his most sensitive places, damn near forcing him over the edge with hoarse cry. He shuddered, the feeling of Sans' magic flooding his insides and seeping into him only adding to the heights of his completion.

He whimpered, falling forward to rest against Sans' chest. For a moment, he just laid there, panting and trying to come down. Absently, he let the little soul in his hand drift back to where it belonged.

By the time he could breath mostly normally again and managed to push himself up a little, Sans seemed to already be asleep. Tiredly, Red smiled at him, leaning in to press an affectionate kiss to the other's teeth. Mission accomplished.

He moved carefully off of Sans, hoping to keep from waking him. Then he pulled Sans' clothes at least mostly back in place. The guy would probably need a shower before work, but that was later. Then Red snuggled down next to his lover and gently pet a hand over Sans' chest.

"Love ya. Have some good dreams this time." He whispered, sockets already falling closed. He would have liked to stay awake, guard Sans' sleep... But after the workout he'd just given himself, what little energy he had was gone. Too tired to pull his shorts back on, he just kicked them off of the one leg they were clinging to. It would be uncomfortable to sleep with them tangled under his hip. Then he curled against Sans’ side and was out like a light.

 

xxx

 

This time he slept with not a single dream, the noise of his alarm blaring and waking him up. With a groan he reached over and turned it off before going back and snuggling back up with Red.

“Mmmm, ya smell like mint.”

He popped an eye open and saw dried blue magic scattered around Red and he grinned.

“Blue is a good color on ya sweets.”

His voice was heavy with sleep still but he found this situation amusing nonetheless.

 

xxx

 

It was a short nap. Cut even shorter by the blaring noise that was Sans' alarm clock. Red groaned, pressing further against Sans in a vain effort to drown it out. Of course, it didn't actually work and he had to let Sans roll away from him to turn it off. Sans was back in the next second though, so he supposed that was ok.

He colored at the comment, a hand flying up to his face to wipe at the little blue smears that had been left by Sans' soul. The still faintly glowing magic was all over his face, hands and shirt. Trying to wipe it away only spread it a little more so Red gave up with an embarrassed groan and flopped back against Sans.

"Shut up. Yer so damn messy..." He grumbled hypocritically. 

xxx

Humming he lifted Reds face and kissed him gently, “Only fer you.” Kissing him again he let his tongue formed and dance across the others teeth asking for entrance.

Once Red allowed him access he slowly ran his tongue over the other before he explored the others mouth enjoying the taste of cinnamon. By the time he had pulled away he has pushed Red over so he was fully on his back and Sans was hovering over him with lidded eyes lightly panting.

“Wanna take a shower with me before work? I’ll help clean ya right up.” Sans chuckled lightly knowing that he would first make him messier before cleaning him up.

xxx

Red gave easy access to the kiss, laying back and taking whatever Sans wanted to give him. Honestly, it was nice just seeing his lover back to his usual self. Last night had been unsettling and upsetting. This morning Sans seemed to be mostly over it. Which wasn't to say the hurt wasn't still there, it just meant that it had receded enough to be overlooked. Which was just how Red liked it. For now anyway.

Red melted under the attentive strokes of the other's tongue against his own, letting out little noises here and there, hands coming up to loosely clutch at Sans' shirt. By the time Sans backed away, Red was panting.

"Uh... S-sure..." He agreed breathily. It was pretty clear that good hygiene was the last thing on Sans' mind when he made that offer, but that was just fine by Red.

xxx

This was just the thing he needed to get himself out of his bed. Sitting up he took no time in moving Red’s shirt off of him and was quickly distracted with the fact he was already without shorts and he stared intently with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Ya make me wanna skip the shower and take ya….”

He had started moving up and when he saw bruising on the others ribs he froze.

“Red… how did you get this bruise?”

Looking at the others face he notices more and he held his unneeded breath.

xxx

Red's soul stopped for a moment, memories of last night and just how he got those bruises springing to mind. He couldn't damn well tell Sans that he was the one who put them there though! Not after the amount of guilt Red had seen on his face when he'd thought he'd been the one to put the small web of cracks on his face that night Edge had hit him...

"Uhh..." He faltered, "I-I just slipped in the shower yesterday. It was stupid... Just, heh... Slipped up." He smiled uneasily, hoping his joke would distract if his lie wasn't accepted. "M'just clumsy. Don't worry bout it. All the more reason ta go in there wit me and hold me up, yeah? Maybe against the wall?"

He leered, moving to slip his hands up under the other's shirt. Surely, if nothing else worked, this would.

xxx

Feeling the others hand distracted him momentarily along with the thought of having Red against a wall but he didn’t feel right about the marks on Red. Grabbing ahold of Reds hand he squeezed it and looked hurt down at Red.

“Red, I haven’t seen anything to show that…. Did I…. Did I hurt you in my episode?”

xxx

Red faltered again. Damn, why did he have to go and guess it on the first try? He opened his mouth to spew some other denial, some other lie. But nothing came to mind. It was too early to be trying to think on the fly like this...

After a moment he sighed uselessly and deflated, retracting his hands from Sans' shirt so they could hide as much of the damage as he could, not wanting Sans to keep staring at it.

"It... Ain't as bad as it looks... I promise ya, it don't even hurt that much." He held Sans' gaze and tried to speak as firmly as he could. It really didn't hurt all that bad. He ached a little and it hurt a bit when the bruises were touched, but it really wasn't that bad. Sans hadn't hit him very hard. It had just been frantic flailing, not anything with a purpose. 

"And it ain't yer fault anyway. Y'were havin some kinda attack. Ya didn't even know it was me..." A bit of sadness crept into his voice then. It had been like Sans was in a whole other world. One where Red couldn't reach... A world that was hurting him... Red had been completely helpless. All he'd been able to do was hold on.

 

xxx

 

Sans made a soft whimper, “I still hurt ya even if I didn’t mean to.”

Leaning over he pressed his forehead against Reds and closed his sockets. “Red, I love ya and I hate hurtin ya and this is the second time this has happened. Yer so fragile it’s scary, dun say yer not I know personally how fragile ya are. I just dun want you to hurt yourself ever especially while your growing out child.”

 

xxx

 

Red let his own eyes fall closed as he pressed back, feeling so tired already, even though the day had only just started. "Don't worry. Made sure ya didn't even come close ta gettin the kid. And it was an accident. Neither you or me actually tried ta hurt me. Was just a shitty situation, so don't beat yerself up over it."

He leaned away again, just enough so he could meet sans' eyes once more. "But if ye'd like ta maybe not do it again? Then maybe ya should think about seein someone about this... Ya got somethin not right in yer head, Babe. And that ain't yer fault either, but ya can't just keep pushin it back and ignorin it. If ya can't talk ta me bout it, then talk ta someone who can actually help?" He pleaded, reaching to hold Sans' face gently, a thumb moving to run affectionately over a smooth cheek.

xxx

Sans met then closed his eye as he nuzzled into the hand a sighed, “I’ll….. Think about it. Does self-medicating with booze count as seeking help?” A half playful grin formed but it still held tension of him really not wanting to talk about this right now.

“How about we go take that shower before’m late fer work.” With a sigh he took in another look of the naked Red on his bed. “Which should just be a shower now sadly.”

xxx

Red sighed, but let the subject drop. He wasn't done pushing this, but he would let it go for now.

"Yeah. Lets go clean up our act. Since we got so dirty earlier." He smirked, reaching to rub at the blue mess on his face again. He turned to climb out of bed then, blushing faintly at his state of undress. 

"Ya really couldn't let me keep my shirt on till we got in the bathroom?" He complained, deciding to move a little more quickly towards the bathroom where it wouldn't feel so damn awkward to be standing there naked.

xxx

Sans whistled as Red scurried off Sans quickly to follow him off the bed and into the bathroom. “I love seein yer sexy body. It screams at me ta touch it and make it feel good.”

It didn’t take long for them to get in the shower and Sans to wrap his arms around Red as they stood in the water. Sans hands explored the ectoflesh a bit before landing on Reds belly gently rubbing it as he chin rest on the others shoulder.

“I love the both of you so much to bad I didn’t have the time to properly show it.” He chuckled lightly giving the others shoulder a small kiss before sadly pulling away to get himself properly clean.

xxx

Red turned and planted a kiss on Sans' teeth before he could fully retreat. "Ya show me how much ya love me every minute of every day, Babe. And i love ya too."

He smiled affectionately, then moved away to do his own cleaning. It didn't take long for them both to be clean. Red climbed out first, grabbing a towel to throw at Sans' face impishly.

xxx

The shower was way to innocent in Sans opinion. Getting out he dried off with the towel Red threw at him and walked out to get dressed. Catching the time he had a few mins before be had to leave. Dressing he walked over to the box of goodies.

"Don't have time to make food snagging one of yer treats."

Taking a bite he chewed it as he walked over to Red planting a sticky kiss on the others teeth.

"Try ta eat something that ain't sugar and I'll see ya get your appointment after work."

With that he stepped back and ported to his brothers bakery instead....

xxx

Red's attempt at being playful fell a little flat when Sans just accepted the towel and dried off. His smile faltered for a split second, but he supposed he'd rather the mood fell flat than went south. Snagging his own towel, he dried off and got dressed himself.

He'd just pulled his shirt down over his belly when Sans popped over and gave him a sugary kiss. It would have lifted his mood a bit if not for the reminder that he had a doctor's appointment today. Red gave a disgruntled little growl as Sans ported away.

Sighing, he flopped back on the bed. He supposed if he wanted Sans to even consider seeing a shrink then Red would have to swallow his own distaste for the doctor. Lead by example and all that?... Yeah, no. No amount of self motivation was going to make his appointment suck any less.  
xxx

The day went by as normal more what felt like pointless job hunting no interviews and sulking at his brothers shop just wanting to be home and to have a Red in his arms. Pap had given him many talks about how he should be open and just tell Red the truth about being jobless but he just couldn’t get himself to tell him. Red was already under a lot of stress and he just wanted Red to be able to relax and as recent issues he was just giving him more things to stress about.

Porting back home when it was time he landed in the kitchen and stretched, “Sweets ya ready?” He glanced around to find where his lover was.  
xxx

He didn't want to go to his appointment. He knew he had to, but he really didn't want to. So, to avoid thinking about it, he watched tv. He snacked when he was hungry, but mostly he just veg'd on the couch.

When Sans ported in, it was to find Red still on the couch, the sweets box empty on the seat next to him and the last bite of an eclair being popped into his mouth.

"No..." he grumbled. "But I guess m'goin anyway..."

He sighed and tried to convince himself to get off the couch. He had to get up. He knew he did. But he didn't want to... He needed to go get his jacket and his shoes. That would be a good way to procrastinate at least, so he decided to do that. and move as slow as possible while he did.


	31. Chapter 31

Pulling the phone from his pocket they had about 15 mins before they had to be there. So once Red had gotten his shoes and jacket on he scooped him up in his arms and then went over to the couch sitting down with him on his lap. Arms coming to around and pulling Red close he nuzzled into the fluff and the others neck.

“We got a few before we /have/ to leave. Sit with me fer a few Sweets. I always miss ya when I’m away.”

His hand wiggled its way under the front of Reds shirt and started rubbing the others belly. “I miss both of ya.” He gave Red small innocent kisses meaning nothing else but to show his love.

“Remember we can go to either Paps bakery or somewhere else to get ya a treat.”

xxx

he supposed his huffy attitude must have come across, because the next thing he knew he was being pulled into a soft lap and being wrapped in warm arms. He tried to stay grumpy, but that was difficult when sans was laying on the affection like he was. With a sigh, Red gave in and slumped into the other's attentions.

"Been havin too many 'treats' I think. Gonna get fuckin fat." He snickered. Of course, he would be getting fat for very different reasons. Or, well, one reason. A shimmery little reason that was currently warming Sans' palm.

xxx

Sans hummed against the others neck. “More ta love…..”

He pulled away a bit a light flush on his face as he looked away.

“Is it bad that im excited ta see ya get big from the pregnancy? Like to watch yer tummy grow with the life we created? It’s gonna be breathtakingly hot.”

xxx

Red blushed, averting his eyes. "Ya think everythin is hot..."

He placed a hand over Sans' on his belly, liking the feel of it there. It was weird to think of himself rounded out with a kid. He'd always been a little on the thick side, but now he'd be getting even bigger... With a baby... Shit, what was that going to feel like? He'd probably be really heavy...

"Fuck... M'gonna squish ya..." He whined, turning his face against Sans' shoulder.

xxx

Sans chuckles lightly running his hand over the others belly. “Not if I don’t squish ya first.” The tone he held was pure playful with the undertone of perverted intentions.

“Feelin better? Now Daddy want to see how there precious lil bean is doing and how the Sweetest Sweet is faring as well. Also about adding supplements cause at this rate our bean is gonna come out covered in frosting.”

Sans wore the biggest grin at being able to poke fun at the amount of sweets Red has consumed latly. It honestly didn’t bug him. If it made Red happy and something he could manage to hold down he would buy Red as many sweets as he wanted or as many as Pap was willing to give out for free.

xxx

Red huffed out a little laugh at the frosting comment. He was indeed feeling a bit better than he had a few moments ago. He still wasn't looking forward to this appointment, but he no longer felt like he'd claw the doctor's face if she touched him.

"Yeah, a'right. Let's get this shit over with." He sighed, moving to climb off Sans' lab so he could stand up more easily.

xxx

Once they were standing Sans grabbed hold of Reds hand and ported them to the office. He ported them outside the door to be respectful and to not be the cause of early labor for any expecting mothers in there. Opening the door he held it open in an over exaggerating fashion for Red.

"Fer you my Sweets."

xxx

Red flushed and aimed a scathing smile at his cheeky lover. "Fuck you very much, Sweetheart."

Despite the snarky little exchange, Red went ahead and walked in first. The room was chilly, as it usually was, and the smell smacked him in the face. Stars he hated it... It was for his baby though. And the good mood Sans had instilled in him didn't completely evaporate.

He stepped up to the front counter and did the whole checking in thing, then went with Sans to the waiting room. There were a few other people there and he chose the seat furthest away from all of them.

"Y'know I only put up wit this bullshit fer you'n the kid..." He grumbled quietly to Sans. He wished they'd put some music on, or let a tv drone in the back ground. This room was too damn quiet. Felt like everyone would hear him if he whispered…

xxx

Taking one of Reds hands into his own he smiled fondly as they sat waiting.

"We both thank you very much fer doin this."

Lifting the others hand up he placed a innocent peck against the bones before letting it fall back down.

 

xxx

His face heated again at the innocent gesture and he averted his eyes, feeling just a bit flustered. It wasn't fair that Sans could pull off that charming shit at the drop of a hat and make Red's soul flutter so wildly in his chest like this. It had to be cheating or something.

Red spent the next stretch of time in silence, not wanting to talk too much and break the silence. The nurse called a few other people back before it was finally his turn. His chest tightened with anxiety, but a little tug from Sans had him moving to follow the nurse as she led them back.

They did the usual height and weight thing, asked him the standard questions, then let him know the doctor would be in soon. Red took his seat on the uncomfortable paper covered bed and stuffed his hands into his pockets where they could clutch at the linings without broadcasting just how anxious he was to be in this room again.

xxx

Soon as they were alone Sand went over and stepped onto the attached stool and stood in front of Red before cupping the others face having Red look at him. 

"Sweets yer gonna be fine. I'm right here with ya. I know ya hate bein here but I'm really proud that her toughin it out. Yer so strong and wonderful."

 

xxx

And there went his soul, doing that fluttering thing again. His face felt warm enough to heat the room too. 

"W-would'ja fuckin stop that?!" He yelped, both hands lifting to cover his glowing face. He was getting better at dealing with Sans' praises, but it was a little harder when they came out of nowhere like this. It caught him off guard. Especially since he knew that Sans meant every word. He really did think that Red was strong and wonderful. The hell was he supposed to do with that?

"J-just get the fuck up here, would'ja?" He tugged at sans until he complied, then he scooted as close as he could, wrapped his arms around Sans' waist, and buried his face against the other's shoulder.

There. Now he could just pretend they were somewhere else. Maybe at home. His senses were flooded with Sans. Mint and warmth and the faint thrumming of his soul. He didn't have to focus on the room they were in.

xxx

 

Sans chuckled lightly as he complied he decided making small talk would help forget his troubles for a moment. 

"Ya think yer up for some suit shopping? We need ta get some rentals fer our date. Pap said or well demanded we go to this place ta get rentals. Said they be waitin fer us. We could even wait and go in the mornin if yer not up fer it tonight."

 

xxx

Red groaned, pressing further against Sans. "Suits? The hell kinda fancy place're ya takin me? I dunno if ya noticed, babe, but I ain't exactly fucking high class..."

He'd never worn a suit in his life. He had no doubt it would be uncomfortable and starchy too... Probably bunch in all the wrong places. Did a suit even have pockets? And all that aside, he figured he'd look /terrible/ in a suit. His scars, yellowed bones, and sharp teeth were not complementary to money. 

xxx

The most playful shit eatin grin formed as a thought crossed Sans mind and in such a playful teasin tone he didn't hesitate in saying his next words.

"Ya could always were a dress that shows off our growing child."

Even though it was playful and could be taken as a joke there was a part where Sans thought Red would look cute in a lose dress that showed off his belly and there baby in a tasteful fashion.

xxx

 

Red choked, then jerked his arms back just to shove Sans right the fuck off of the bed.

"Shut the fuck up ya fuckin asshole!!" He shouted, "Like hell I'd be caught dead in a shitty fuckin dress!" 

Current situation aside, Red was still a man dammit! So what if a dress would probably be looser and more comfortable. So what if the fashion range was much broader and would probably include something he actually liked. He wasn't about to wear fucking women's clothing!

xxx

He was prepared for this push and he landed with his arms out like he just got done performing an act and a big grin was on his face.

“Aww, I thought ya would look stunning in a dress.” Sans shrugs before getting closer again hands on the others knees. “I won’t force ya into one, I was just offerin that there are other options than a suit.”

 

xxx

He wanted to stay angry. He wanted to stay insulted. But Sans had a way of easing his ire with the simplest of things. Gentle hands on his knees, a soft smile, a sweet sentiment... Fucking asshole.

Red huffed and crossed his arms. "Well, maybe we should just a'dress' that situation when we come to it."

xxx  
Sans does a snorting like sound.

“I think it be a ball to wear a dress…. Honestly kinda tempted to wear one myself.”

Getting down he turned around showing off his bone butt.

“Think this would look good in a dress?”  
xxx

 

A smile found it's way onto his face, along with a faint dusting of pink at the way Sans modeled his ass. He made sure to fully appreciate the view. He had to admit though, the thought of Sans in a skirt was not an unpleasant one. He figured there was probably some kind of double standard there, but he didn't have it in him to pick apart his own ideologies at the moment.

"Think ya could pull off just about anythin. Course, I'd be more'n happy ta pull it off'a ya later." He smirked.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. It opened a second after and in stepped the rabbit doctor from last week.

"Knock knock! Hope I'm not interrupting anything." She smiled pleasantly. She'd honestly expected to be walking in on an argument of some sort. Several people had heard the yelling. It was a pleasant surprise to her to find the two skeletons seemingly sharing in pleasant conversation. More than pleasant if the red blush on her patient's face was anything to go by.

The surly skeleton crossed his arms defensively and averted his eyes, clearly not in the mood to talk to her. She turned to address his mate then.

"So tell me, how have things been going? Did anything else happen after you guys' little mishap?" She started setting up her supplies while she spoke, pulling out the usual tools plus a pair of vinyl gloves, which she pulled on with a snap that made Red jump and start to sweat. She was, of course, referring to a phone call she’d gotten over the week when the two of them had gotten a little too exuberant with each other.

xxx

Sans smiled at the Dr. “Only thing I can think of is a bit more stress than I would like him ta have. Other than that he’s gonna turn into frosting cause he’s so sweet.”

He had walked and talked and ended up standing next to Red to help give him comfort knowing he hated drs or anything dr related.

“Oh hey doc, before I ferget was wondering if there was a supplement the both of us can start to help with givin magic and to help with Reds nausea. I hate seein him feelin like shit in the morning. Only thing he can manage ta keep down are things covered in frosting. Hmmm I wonder if I should cover myself in frosting now.”

He gave Red a sly look and a wiggle of his bone brow that turned into a playful smirk.

xxx

"Shut it, Sans. Don't be fuckin weird." Red growled, face warm. He did not, however, move to push Sans away. Having the other close was a small comfort.

The doctor giggled, standing up with a tool in hand and stepping towards the bed. "We can talk about medication options once we're through the check up. I can pull up a list and we can go through them together. Now, Red dear, just like last time."

She proceeded with the check up, listening to the hum of his soul through her stethoscope, checking his sockets with her little light, checking on the flow of his magic through his bones with a strange little cuff. It was just as uncomfortable as last time, but at least this time Red was a little more familiar with the process. It helped that Dr. Lupine continued to tell him what she was doing at any given moment so she didn't surprise him.

"And now we get to pull out my little CHECK machine again. Just let me get my readings here... And there! Looks like there hasn't been much change in you, Red, aside from a slightly inflated magic store. And the baby is growing just the way they should." She smiled, moving to put the machine back where it had been pulled from. 

"Now I know last there were some concerns about your stats, but I assure you I've done my homework now. While it is rare to have a parent with such low stats, it's not unheard of." She turned back to them with a gentle smile. "As far as i can tell, there is no substantial evidence to say your pregnancy should be any different than anyone else's. There is a small chance for complications during delivery, as there would be with any pregnancy, but as long as we take the proper precautions, everything should be fine. Of course, in the event that something does go wrong, it really is imperative that you see me immediately, since the chance of death is far higher with your stats, but the odds of complications are fairly low."

A sort of pressure seemed to ease off of Red, making it feel easier to breath all of a sudden. It was about damn time he got some /good/ news.

"And now, if you don't mind, I'd like to check on the injuries Sans mentioned when he called me. I've got a gown here I'd like you to change into. You can ask your mate to step out of the room, or he can stay, whichever is most comfortable for you." She offered a thin little gown with a blue floral pattern. It didn't have any ties to hold it shut.

Red went completely red in the face and sputtered. "I-.. B-but-.. D-do ya gotta-... I h-healed up just fine so-...."

"I'm afraid I really do need to take a look, dear. We can't take any chances with your low stats." She gave him a sympathetic look, but didn't back down. Red whined low in his throat.

"I'll just step out for a few minutes and when i come back we can get this part of the check up done and over with as quick as we can. Sound ok?"

No! No it did not sound ok! But she was already stepping out of the room, the door closing behind her with a gentle click. Red stared sown at the flowery gown in his hands with no small amount of horror.

xxx

Guilt weld up inside him as the Dr. left the room. “M’Sorry cause of me this is harder on you than it should be.” He looked over at Red with a worried look on his face.

“What ya want me ta do? I can stay or I can leave what would make you more comfortable. This gives me even more reason to make sure I don’t drink anymore.”

xxx

That was the question, wasn't it. This was happening, whether Red wanted it to or not, but it was up to him whether Sans stayed or not. Keep him there for the comfort? Or kick him out to spare himself the humiliation?

And there was also the bruises to consider... Red didn't like Sans looking at them... He didn't like that kicked puppy expression and the bottomless well of guilt he could see in Sans' eyes when he was reminded of what he'd done. Even if it /hadn't/ been Sans' fault at all...

"I-..." Stars, why was this hard to say? "I-I think y'should get out fer a bit..." He kept his gaze locked on the gown in his hands, grip tight. He wasn't sure if this decision would hurt Sans or not, but he didn't want to see it if it did.

xxx

He wasn’t going to lie it stung that Red didn’t want him in but it was his body and his choice so leaning up he placed a small kiss on the others cheek.

“If that’s what ya want….. Don’t bite the Dr….. I’ll be right outside if ya change yer mind.”

Again, if he was honest, with Reds defensiveness he did worry he would harm the doctor in some way if he wasn’t there to keep him in check. Turning from Red he walked out of the room and stood right outside the worry plain on his face of being told to wait outside.

xxx

Red changed as quickly as he could. He didn't want to be in the middle of changing when the doctor came back. That would just be even more humiliating... That, however, left him sitting bare bottomed on an uncomfortable bed, in a quiet room, in a chilly gown that didn't even fucking close without him holding it shut. He hated this. He really fucking hated this.

The knock at the door made him jump this time, then scramble to make sure his gown was still mostly covering him. The doctor, for her part, was all business.

"Ok, I'm going to need you to lay back and put your feet up on these little pedals here while I check and make sure nothing was damaged during your little bout of rough sex. While I do that, think you could tell me what injuries you sustained? Sans wasn't forthcoming in his call." She said as she adjusted said pedals to accommodate Red's short legs.

Red gulped, shaking faintly as he moved to comply. he tried not to think about what was going on between his wide spread legs when he responded, telling her about the crack to his pelvis and the scratches to his back, as well as the bite to his shoulder. He declined having her show him what tool she was about to use, not wanting to think about it at all.

It was a very thorough examination and it left Red feeling exposed and violated. The moment she was done he scooted back on the bed and pulled the thin gown over himself, his tail wrapping tightly around his legs as he glared at the doc.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She cooed, placing her tools down on a tray and removing her gloves.

He growled at her, eye lights flashing.

She seemed unfazed. When she turned back to him it was with a slightly more sober smile. "Well, good news is you seem to have healed up nicely from the injuries you described and the baby is doing fine. But I'm concerned about the bruises i found today. Those look fresh..."

Red fidgeted under her suddenly piercing gaze. "Those didn't look like they came from rough sex. As your doctor i have to ask... Red, does Sans, or anyone else, hurt you? I know it can be-"

"WHAT?!" Red shouted, outraged. "No! This was just a fuckin accident! and no, I ain't fuckin lyin! So ya can take yer good intentions and shove 'em up yer ass! Sans is a good fuckin monster, better'n someone like me even deserves, and I ain't gonna sit here an' let ya accuse 'im of-"

"Please! Please calm down! I'm not accusing anyone!" She yelped back, startled by the absolute rage that had overtaken Red. She'd pegged him as angry, but timid. It wouldn't have surprised her if he was being abused. She'd had a reasonable suspicion, which meant she had to ask, but she hadn't expected this kind of explosion. 

"Ya better fuckin not be! Cause i swear, if you-"

"Legally, I had to ask. I'm still concerned about those bruises. You can't afford to be getting hurt with your stats, especially when you're pregnant. But I believe you when you say it was an accident." She held up her hands disarmingly, trying to get Red to settle down. With a growl, he did, settling back into his seated position and tugging the gown tighter around himself, tail still lashing across the bed behind him.

"I won't take any actions this time, but if you come in here like this again, looking like you've just been battered, I'll have to let someone know. Do you understand?" She tried to be gentle about it, but her hands were tied. She'd taken an oath to report these kinds of things.

Red didn't bother responding, turning to glare at the wall. The gall of this bitch...

"Ok. I'm going to step out for a minute so you can change back into your clothes. Would you like me to send Sans back in?" She asked as she stepped towards the door.

"I'll fuckin get 'im when I'm dressed." He didn't even want her talking to Sans. Bitch could fuck off.

She stepped out and Red pulled his clothes back on with aggressive, jerky movements. He wanted to go home. He wanted to wrap his arms around Sans and lay in bed for a while. Maybe watch some animal planet...

As soon as he was dressed he stomped over to the door, jerked it open, found Sans, grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him back into the room. He ignored any questions, tugging Sans insistently towards the bed. He climbed up and pulled at Sans' jacket since he couldn't reach his hand again. "Get up here."

He just wanted to be close to Sans now. And he didn't give a shit what that stupid doctor thought when she walked back in. If he wanted to have his arms around his /mate/ then he was damn well gonna!


	32. Chapter 32

Sans just found out that the walls were very VERY thin here. The look the others were giving him made him flush bright and an almost guilty look started to form but when the dr came out and looked at him the guilt fully formed as he looked down.

“I didn’t mean ta hurt him…. I promise…” He spoke in just about a whisper and he was unsure the dr even heard him.

It wasn’t long before Red was pulling him in and then demanding that Sans get up close. Sighing with a bit of relief that Red seemed okay for the most part and that the dr hadn’t walked out with blood he could only assume things went….well?

Getting up on the stool he quickly wrapped his arms around Red and holding him close as he started nuzzling his skull against the other.

“Calm yer raging hormones Sweets. Soon we will be able to leave and ya can forget about everything. I can make ya dinner get ya something covered in frosting and we can just be together until ya feel better. Sound good?”

xxx

 

He cuddled up as close as he could get to Sans without outright climbing into his lap. And then it was only because he didn't want to send them both toppling to the floor from the high up hospital examination bed. His tail curled around one of Sans' legs.

"Fan-fuckin-tastic." He grumbled in response. That really did sound good, but he was still feeling pissed off. He held onto Sans tightly.

A short minute later, the doctor was back and he pointedly did /not/ look at her. She gave a slightly apologetic smile to Sans and held up a paper.

"I brought that list I mentioned to go over with you. There are some magic supplements that Red can take which will simulate yours, and there are also some boosters that can make you produce magic a little more quickly. Not all of them are the same and may have varying effects, but I would recommend a combination of these two types of medications. There are fewer side effects on these two here. They're less potent, but when used in combination I feel they could be effective." She held the paper where Sans could see it, pointing out her recommendations and explaining the finer details of the meds. There was one point at which she tried to include Red in the discussion, but she quickly backpedaled when he snarled at her.

xxx

He held Red closer when he snarled rubbing the others back in what he was hoping a calming gesture as he focused on the Dr. and what she was telling them.

“Sounds good doc I’ll make sure ta get these so we can start taking them. If that’s everything can we go? Mr Grumpy pants has had more than enough fer one day.”

xxx

"Fuck you!" Red barked at the 'Mr Grumpy Pants' comment. He notably did not let go of Sans, though.

The doctor sighed. "Of course. I'll get your prescription written up and sent in to your pharmacy. See the ladies at the front desk about making next week's appointment then you're free to go." She smiled gently, then turned and left.

Red didn't immediately budge from his clingy position, holding Sans in place just a little longer. 

"I love you." He said determinedly, nuzzling against Sans' neck. "That doctor's a fuckin bitch."

xxx

He hummed happily with the affection Red was giving him and how clingy he was being it was adorable and nice.

“She isn’t she is just doin her job. I /did/ hurt ya even if I didn’t mean it. Also I love you too, my Grumpy pants.”

Sans chuckled hugging Red a bit tighter. He really did love his grumpy hormonal pregnant monster and he couldn’t wait for tomorrow to make things official with him. He was honestly nervous for the next day.

xxx

"It was yer hands, but it wasn't you. I ain't even all that fuckin roughed up! She gonna call the cops if I stub my fuckin toe? S'bullshit. Ya'd never hurt no one..." He was angry. But more than that, he was upset. Sans didn't deserve this kind of bullshit. He was too good for this. That doctor had no fucking right! Sans would /never/ hurt him! At least not on purpose... And the guy felt bad enough as it was without being accused of-... It was just stupid. So fucking stupid.

 

xxx

 

“I know but I still feel bad but let’s change the topic. What would ya want, ya craving anything?” As he spoke his hands wandered up the back of Reds shirt as he started massaging Reds lower back.

 

xxx

 

Red sighed and shifted away from Sans just enough to allow free movement. "Crave bein outta this place. Can we just go home?" He looked at Sans somewhat hopefully. "Y'could cook somethin."

xxx

“Just gotta make yer next appointment and then were home bound. Ya can relax while I cook fer you and our baby. Then we can relax and not have to worry about anything. Unless ya want ta stop by Paps place.”

 

xxx

"Just goin home sounds good." Red smiled, feeling a little better at just the thought of their immediate future, then climbed off the bed. Sans followed and they went up front to make their next appointment. Red snagged Sans' hand on the way out there, and didn't let go till they were finally home.

Feeling the need to be close to Sans still, Red took a seat at the kitchen table. He toed his sneakers off while he was sitting there, just letting them fall under the table, then leaned forward to rest the side of his face on his folded arms.

"What ya thinkin bout makin?" He asked, not really caring what it was, but curious anyway.

xxx

It wasn’t long before they were home and Sans went to work in cooking something that will be healthy and filled with healing intent to make sure those bruises healed quicker.  
“Thinking about making tacos something different from all the pasta I’ve been making.”

He started pulling out everything he would need noting that he should do a bigger shopping spree next time. Feeding someone who was pregnant was a lot different than a solo guy who ate out a lot.

“Should go shopping again, not use to cookin so much fergot how much it takes fer even one meal. Should start makin sure there is plenty fer ya to snack on throughout the day as well.”

It didn’t take long for him to get into his flow of cooking and the calming smile that takes up his face. He really did enjoy cooking it was always relaxing and the look on Reds face when he was eating it always made his soul flutter and the added addition of knowing he is contributing just a bit more to helping his baby grow makes his soul glow in his chest with happiness.

xxx

Red hummed in response to Sans' words, not entirely there. He was still pissed off about what had happened at his appointment. He was a lot calmer now that they were home, but the things that had been said couldn't just be forgotten.

He distracted himself by watching Sans cook. The happy expression on his face. The easy way he moved. The sway of his hips as he stepped from counter to stove and back... How could anyone even possibly think that Sans had it in him to hurt someone? He was so good and kind and beautiful... Well, being beautiful wasn't exactly an argument for this issue, but that was besides the point...

Just watching Sans work was sort of hypnotic. He was so calm and happy. It made it easier for Red to be that way too. Before Sans had finished, Red was nodding off to the gentle sounds of a cutting knife and sizzling meat.

xxx

Losing himself as he always did in his cooking they both fell in silence until it was done. Making 2 plates with 3 tacos each they were decked out with everything you would ever want on a taco. Bringing the plates over Sans sat them down before going to grab 2 glasses and filling them both with oj. Taking them back and setting them down he took his seat and smiled over at Red.

“I hope ya can manage 3 I just know that you need at least 1 good meal a day.”

He also wanted to make sure those marks were gone by morning and the more healing food Red ate the sooner it would be gone. He needed to keep his /mate/ in top condition. He was about to take a bite when he realized that Red was snoozing. He blinked his sockets a few time before he lightly chuckled.

‘Red is to cute~’ He thought to himself before standing back up and walking over to where his lover was snoozing against the table. Placing a hand on the others shoulder he shook lightly.

“Red, time ta wake up. Dinner is ready and both of my favorite monsters need to eat.”

 

xxx  
Red woke to a gentle shaking and mumbled some incoherent response. He was woken the rest of the way by the smell of food right in front of him. Cracking his sockets open he took in the sight of Sans at his side and then the taco's in front of him.

Socket's widening slightly, he blushed a faint pink. "Shit! S-sorry! I uh... It was just relaxin.. watchin ya cook n shit..." He blushed a little harder, not having meant to admit to that.

"Heheh... Oh look! Food's done! Looks great!" He snagged up a taco and bit into it, hoping to get past his embarrassing little slip.

xxx

Brining a hand up to his face he chuckled as he covered the light flush on his face. “Shit Sweets, yer to adorable fer ya own good.”

Letting his hand fall he wrapped his arms around Red into a hug placing a kiss on the top of his skull. “Oh power above I love you.”

Pulling away he walked back over and sat down to return to his eating with a grin showing how happy he is

xxx

 

Red growled, face burning. He shrugged out of Sans' hold and pushed him off. (Though not before the kiss and words warmed his soul.) 

"I ain't fuckin adorable! Don't say that shit!" He grumbled. "Shut up n' eat yer tacos."

He was flustered. It was embarrassing how often Sans could get him like this.

 

xxx

 

Another chuckle left him as he started to bite into his taco and eat. He couldn’t help but to look at Red fondly and think how adorable he was and Red denying it just enforced the point that he was. After chewing a few more bites he was done with his first taco.

“ So Red, cause tomorrow is Saturday. I say we sleep in then go clothes shopping come home relax and then go to our date with a few snacks in between. Sound like a plan?”

 

xxx

 

In an effort to distract from the moment, Red shoved about half a taco in his mouth. He shoved the other half in just as quickly, more just because it tasted fucking amazing. So when Sans asked his question, he caught Red with his mouth full.

"Sh'r. S'nds f'n." He said around the taco in his mouth. He hurriedly chewed and swallowed before continuing. "Y'know me. I love me a good nap."

He smiled a little nervously at being reminded about the impending clothes shopping. He didn't feel like pitching a fit about it though, not a second time in the same day. He really hoped Sans wasn't planning on taking him somewhere too fancy... Though if it required a new addition to their wardrobe, then he probably was…

xxx

He was already eating on his second taco when Red replied so he waited until it was finished before talking.

“Probably as much as I love sleeping with you.”

His words were double sided and his face gave away the perverted intention as well as the pure ones.

xxx

Red choked on a laugh. And also on his taco.

"Fuck, man. Ya can't spring jokes on me when'm eatin." He chuckled before popping the rest in his mouth to properly chew and swallow.

"But hey, while we're on the topic a' sleep? How bout we go do that?" He grinned, standing from the table to take his empty plate to the sink. After the appointment he'd had, he figured he deserved to put off doing the dishes.

xxx

His eye lights grew and a grin formed on his face. “ I hope it's the fun type of sleep and not the resting type.” 

He finished off his taco and put it in the sink feeling extremely full eating that third one but quickly followed after Red towards the bed as he started taking off his clothes and leaving him in just his shorts.  
xxx  
His face colored a bit, hidden by the fact that he was currently turned towards the sink. "Well... Maybe..." He conceded.

They'd fucked that morning, but it felt like ages ago now. And he'd been feeling the need to just be close to Sans since the appointment. Maybe 'sleeping' together would be a good idea. It certainly didnt seem like a bad one.

He turned and started towards the bed, already tugging his shirt over his head.

xxx

He was in bed already leaning up against the wall smiling as he watched Red walk towards the bed at the same time he removed his shirt. His grin widen as a lust filled growl escaped seeing exposed bones and ecto flesh glowing holding their growing child. His eyes only stayed on his belly for a moment before he hungrily took in every other aspect of Reds form as he climbed up onto the bed.

Taking a hand he grabbed Reds and pulled up over having him sit on his lap. Sans teeth start giving small skeletal kisses along the others bones where ever he could reach was showered with attention and love. His hands wandered the others back before stopping and gripping on the others formed ass pulling him closer so they were almost flushed against each other.

xxx

He allowed himself to be pulled down, too tired to put up any sort of fight, even to play, and leaned into Sans' touch. He wrapped his arms loosely about the other's shoulders and rested his face against Sans' shoulder. His tail swayed behind him with contentment.

He just wanted to be as close to Sans as he could be. He wasn't quite there yet, but he was damn close and it felt good. The hands on his ass prompted a little moan, paired with a kiss to the neck that was so close to his face. 

"Love you." He hummed, rolling his hips down, a spark of heat quickly igniting between his legs.

 

xxx

 

Humming out a growl he thrusted up forming his magic at the same time. His thrusts were light but determined as he rutted up into Red holding him close so there bare chests were touching.”

“I love ya to Red, so fucking much.”

With Sans hands still on Reds ass he used them to help push Red down into each of his thrust. He honestly didn’t mind that the clothes were in the way this in itself felt amazing. Reds noises mixed with his body limply against his made him feel like he had full control and the others trust.

 

xxx

 

Red shuddered, allowing his body to be moved and manipulated however Sans wanted. He was in an indulgent mood.

For a time, the room was filled only with the breathy sighs and quiet moans from Red and the the elevated breathing and small growls from Sans. It wasn't long however, before Red's body reminded him that they were actually working up to something here. He started to pant, his shorts becoming damp with his heat. This slow, grinding movement was no longer enough. His pussy was throbbing with the need to be filled.

"Sans..." He panted, "S-sans... Please... I-I need..." He hid his face against Sans' shoulder, hands fingers scrabbling slightly at the other's back.

xxx

“Sans… please…. What?” Sans said with a lustful determination. He wanted to hear the other say what he wanted. What only Sans could give him now.

No one else could touch Red like this to be able to see him in such a state. Red was his now and he was Reds. He wanted to hear Red plead for him and to beg for Sans to touch him to take him to have him in someone. Whatever way he would request in his lust filled state he could smell the arousal coming from Red how he had slowly worked him up to him being in such a needy state and it just about made his mouth water.

xxx

"You!" He gasped, grinding down a little harder and pulling back to send a pleading gaze towards his lover, eye lights blown wide, sockets lidded, and face flushed.

"I need you. Please. I need ya ta take me, fill me, /fuck/ me... Just..." He whined, knees pressing in on either side of Sans' hips just so he could /feel/ him better.

xxx  
Sans grabbed hold of Red and moved him slowly to make sure not to injure him again laying him out before taking off the others shorts before removing his own. He spread the others legs out widely taking in the lovely wet sight of the others magic.

“Yer so breathtakin Sweets.”

His member twitched and bounced with the want to be inside. Moving up he lined himself up before slowly pushing himself in. A low groan escaped as the others magic was a snug fit. With no preparation and the natural lube of getting Red so worked up was a complementary effect.

Once he was fully in he gasped before he slowly started rocking into Red. Sans started showering the others with small kiss to go with his slow but speeding up pace, it was not long before Sans was thrusting into Red in earnest. He couldn’t hold himself back and needed Red to be able to feel him and be able to get lost in the sensation of being so close to him.

xxx

He whimpered at the way he was spread open, voice high and needy, tail lashing at the bed. His face burned at being so fully exposed, but the expression on Sans' face kept him from voicing any protest. Then Sans was sinking into him like he was coming home and Red threw his head back to let out a soul deep moan. He clutched at the sheets beneath him, preferring to dig his claws into them rather than his delicate lover.

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh shit! God, ya feel so good!..." He gasped, needing to take a moment after Sans was fully seated to just /breathe/. Then Sans was moving and breathing wasn't a thing that mattered anymore.

It started slow, curling his toes and making him writhe beneath Sans. Then it gradually sped up and Red was crying out on every thrust and generally being a mess.

"A-ah! Aah! Fuck! Yes! Sans! Yes! God! Love you! Fuckin... Love you! Shit!" He couldn't help but reach for Sans and drag him down where he could wrap his arms around him and hold on. It messed with the tempo of their movements, but that didn't matter. Red had Sans. Over him. Around him. Inside him. Literally as close as he could get. This was what he'd been craving. What he'd been needing. And Sans was only too eager to give it to him.

xxx

Being so close to Red was amazing even if it made it harder to thrust the other seemed all too happy with their current position so he did his best to thrust into Red.

“I love you too! Fuck Red! Yer so tight”

He growled and then lightly bites into Reds shoulder as he rutted faster into him. His hips were now pressed flush against Reds thrusting as deep as he could with each roll he made. Sans tongue started licking the light bite mark he just made that was already fading.

xxx  
Teeth found his shoulder and he yelped at the small pain, shuddering as it only heightened the pleasure he was feeling. He hooked a leg around Sans' hips, half words tumbling from between his teeth, sounding like pleas and curses.

He was so close. He was so- He was cumming! He clung tighter as his peak washed over him, pussy tightening around the still pounding length inside him. 

"P-ple-ease.... G-give... Mm-meee.... Plea-ah!" He wanted Sans to cum, to fill him, to sate his body's need. He wanted it badly.

xxx

It was like Red was talking straight to his magic because he wasn’t close but as soon as Red started begging and pleading that he needed it his body was now more than ready to give his pregnant lover what he needed. A grunting moan escaped as before he could stop it he was cumming deep inside Red his face hiding in the crook of Reds neck and he closed his sockets tight still rolling his hips into Red as the worked through their release together.

Once Sans calmed down he slowed before slipping out leaving more small skeletal kisses up Reds neck before placing one on Reds teeth. It was short and brief as he pulled away hearts in his eyes and a goofy smile on his face.

“I love ya so much, so damn much~”

xxx

Red keened as he took Sans' magic into himself. He'd never get tired of that feeling. Once Sans had slipped free of him, he sighed. He didn't want to let go yet... Thankfully, Sans didn't seem keen on going anywhere, leaning in to pepper his face with little skeleton kisses. Red let his eyes fall closed, basking in the affection.

"Mmmn.. an' I love you." He humed, a lazy smile on his own face, eye lights wide and mirroring that heart shape that Sans was sporting. "Now how bout ya come down here'n sleep wit me in the more literal sense."


	33. Chapter 33

He chuckled lightly and moved just enough to lay next to Red before pulling him close and covering them with the blanket.

“Sleep well Sweets.”

He snuggled down ready for sleep and just happy to have Red in his arms feeling warm and safe and feeling like everything was perfect. It wasn’t long before he was asleep…….

/His eyes opened…… the table filled with empty bottles….. a crushing lonely feeling as he stared over the apartment he lived in. Brining the bottle up he took a drink and sighed. He sat there trying to figure out why this felt wrong.

Something…. Something was wrong…. Something was missing….

“Sans!”

He turned and there was a monster looking at him it took him a moment before he realized it was Red and a grin formed on his face.

“What can I do fer ya Sweets?”

There was anger in his red eye lights as he spoke. “I said ya can’t be drinkin anymore! Think of the baby!”

“Aw common its just a few.”

“That’s it! I’m leaving! I’m tired of yer shit Sans!”

This stung his soul as he saw Red turn. He got up from the table and grabbed Reds shoulder and turned him. But when he turned around his eye light turned into pin pricks as the monster grew and loomed over him.

“Saaans, its time for the next procedure.”

Sans turned and ran trying to hide from his father.

“Sans you know it is pointless to hide. I will find you I always find you.”

He was hiding under his childhood bed trying to be as small as possible as he tried not to hit into the empty bottles the were hiding with him. He saw black shoes and he had to hold in a whimper that wanted to escape.

The next thing he knew he was being drugged out by two floating hands that hung him upside down in the air.

“Please Dad! No more! It hurts! I don’t want to do it anymore!”

Sans was crying….. Whimpering…… he didn’t want this. He hated all the tests.

“Oh shush Sans, think of all the good you are doing. This won’t only help you but many monsters. Now let’s go. I made a new room for the next procedure. No more pesky neighbors coming to check because of the noise.”

Sans whimpered more wanting to be anywhere but here./

xxx

Red was asleep in practically no time, wrapped in warmth and love as he was. His rest didn't last, however, as his bed partner started to fidget and whimper. Red blinked his sockets open.

"Hmm? Wha?" It took a second, but once he took in Sans' distressed appearance, he was fully awake. "Sans?"

He propped himself up on an elbow and leaned over his lover, gently shaking at his shoulder. "Hey! Hey, babe, wake up, yeah? Yer havin a bad dream again." Concern pinched his expression, his soul feeling tight with worry.

xxx

/There were hands on him… he started thrashing against them.

“NO! PLEASE NO!!!!”

He was put in a room, strapped to the table. There were so many hands on him! Sans started hyperventilating……/

He shot up out of bed his shoulder hitting into Red. He started sweating and breathing heavy. Is eye lights were out his hands gripping hard onto the blanket and once get started calming down tears started rolling down his face.

xxx

Sans started to mumble, his head thrashing back and forth on the pillow, sweat beaded up on his skull. Red shook a little harder, getting a little desperate to get Sans out of whatever nightmare was gripping him. He couldn't make out words in the mumbling, but that expression said all Red needed to know.

Then Sans was jackknifing up and Red jumped back, not fast enough to get completely out of the way, but enough to keep from getting a face full of terrified skeleton. he was knocked to the bed. He sat back up quickly and started to reach for Sans. He stopped short, however, recalling how Sans had responded to his touch before.

"S-sans? Hey... You uh... Ya all there, sweetheart?" He sat there a little dumbly, hand still uselessly raised in front of him, wanting to just wrap Sans up in his arms, but not wanting to trigger another attack.

xxx

Sans caught the tail end of what Red said and it made him jump and turned towards the noise. It took him a moment to actually see Red and not the face of his father. It helped that Red had a golden tooth to help pull him further from his dream.

A hand comes up and cups Reds skull, “Dream ya left me…. Then…. Then it got worse….. I… he….” A choked sob started to come out of him but he cut it off and turned to grab the remote turning the tv for noise before turning back towards Red and hugged onto him.

xxx

Red's soul felt like it was shattering, seeing that look on Sans' face. He noted with confusion, the way Sans reached for the remote and turned on the tv, only to ignore it and turn back to Red. Once he was able to get his arms around his lover, however, that became all that mattered. He held on tight, like he would never let go.

"I ain't goin nowhere, babe. Promise." He scooted a little closer, got into a slightly more comfortable position, then settled in like he'd be happy to stay there forever. And he would be, as long as Sans needed him.

xxx

Sans maneuvered so he could watch the tv and zone of on Red and get lost in just feeling him and knowing he was here and that /he/ wasn’t here. A shiver rattled his bones just thinking about him but thankfully he was able to escape that dream before his father truly started that test.

Watching the animals weren’t helping being near Red helped calm him but he wasn’t forgetting he started to breath heavy as his thoughts were getting the better of him and then the need to drink his him like a ton of bricks and dream Red telling him that he was leaving because of that make him start rattling as he fought an inside battle over what he needed to do to calm himself.

xxx

It was quiet for a bit, save for the sound of the tv. Then Sans started to rattle and Red reached for Sans' hand.

"Hey. Whatever yer thinkin bout, cut that shit out. Yer fine. I'm right here wit’cha." And whoever that 'he' was that Sans had mentioned, he wasn't here either. And if Red ever met him... Well, it probably wouldn't be very pretty. "Tell me what ya need." 

xxx

Sans moved away from red to sit up pulling his knees in close. “I need a drink….. I need to not think, ta ferget these memories…. Ferget…. Just…….”

Moving away he got off the bed and walked straight over to the kitchen as he started looking through the cupboards trying to find anything to drink. Tears were stinging his sockets threatening to fall over and roll down his face as he wasn’t finding what he /needed/.

xxx

Red flushed a little when Sans got up out of the bed. He was still naked. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about such things, though. Sans was very clearly still upset.

Red didn't leave the bed himself. he wasn't sure where his shorts had gotten to. Sitting up and turning towards Sans, he let the blanket pool in his lap.

"Get back over here, Babe. Ya don't need ta be drinkin. Ya know how ya get when yer fuckin drunk." He growled a little, a hand moving instinctively, protectively, over the glowing warmth in his middle.

xxx

he just got done looking through the second cupboard when Reds voice made him stop and turn around. When he saw Red protectively holding his belly his soul tightened.

‘Im such an idiot’

He stood there for a moment before he walked back over and then collapsed to his knees and clung to the edge of the bed as his tears started falling.

“I…. I dun derserve you. Im weak… I… I just want ta drink and ferget. I hate this…. I… he…. I can still feel it… I dun wanna feel it……”

 

xxx

A part of him relaxed the moment Sans stopped looking through the cupboards. When Sans had ran from him, towards alcohol... It had stung. It had stung bad. It was as if drinking was more important to Sans than Red was.... More important than their baby... He'd said so many times that he was going to try to stop, but every time he'd just gone back to the bottle. And each time it had seemed like it had been easy.

But now, finally, Red was seeing Sans try to take a step closer to them, further from his drinking habit. He knew it was hard. Stars, he knew. There had been several days when Red had seriously considered having himself a drink and losing himself to the numbness, but he had a physical reminder right there in his middle. He had a deterrent warming his belly every second of every day now that might leave him if he wavered.

He hoped the gravity of the situation was finally starting to sink in for Sans too.

Hating to see Sans like this, Red pet a hand comfortingly over Sans' skull, trailing it down the back of his neck, to his shoulders and back.

"Then get up here n' feel me instead." He offered. It wasn't that he was in the mood or anything, but more that he just wanted to do anything he could to help Sans feel better. And besides, it wasn't like sex was a terrible option. They wouldn't even have to get undressed.

xxx

Sans crawled up and instead of initiating something sexual he just held Red close and rubbed a hand over Reds belly.

“I love you both, I don’t deserve you guys. I’m so pathetic and weak.”

His movements where slow as his eyes closed and his forehead pressed against the side of Reds skull. He rubbed Reds belly in a rhythmic calming fashion and he timed his unneeded breath with it.

‘Do it fer them…. Do it fer them…. Do… do it fer them.’ He thought over and over in his mind trying to calm his shaking.

xxx

Red wrapped his arms around Sans as well, a little surprised his amorous mate hadn't jumped at the chance for sex. He wasn't too torn up about that, though. He was perfectly happy just like this.

"Yer not pathetic /or/ weak, dumbass. I wouldn't'a fallen so hard fer ya if ya were." He sighed, moving to press his back to Sans' chest, his own hands coming to rest over top Sans' as they traced patterns over his belly.

"Y'know, the doc said they should be formin t'gether into a solid soul soon. I ain't looked at 'em fer a bit... Ya wanna check?" If this was something that Sans could latch onto, something that could make him better, then Red was going to encourage it.

xxx

Pulling away he was willing to latch onto anything for a distraction and what better than his growing bean. Moving to get a better look he noticed Reds belly was starting to get hazy but there it was a small little white soul floating there and it made Sans tears flow more.

“They’re beautiful…..”

Leaning in he placed a skeletal kiss against the others belly rubbing circles.

 

xxx

Red leaned over a bit so he could see a little better and sure enough, the sparkle of magic that had been lighting his belly was now a very distinct soul. It was small, but damn it was bright. As Sans leaned in to kiss his middle, just over that tiny soul, Red felt a tiny flicker inside him. It was almost like when his own soul flutter, but very, very faint. He smiled.

"I think they like when ya do that. They love their daddy." He turned his gaze on Sans, expression soft and affectionate. "Just like I do."

xxx

Sans eye light brightened at this knowledge and moved up to his position before and snuggled into Red laying small kisses along his shoulder and neck.

“I love you both so damn much. I can’t wait ta meet them.”

Sans was settling down more from having this as a distraction. He could feel his past still crawling up his back but it was more manageable to ignore it and focus on brighter things. Seeing that little soul in Reds belly helped a lot in that aspect.

Settling back down he let a yawn out, the panic he just had drained his energy and the calming energy Red was providing him was making him sleepy again. With the background sound of the tv and having Red in his arms he was quickly starting to doze again.

xxx

There were subtle movements to indicate that Sans was starting to fall asleep. Red wasn't sure if this would be the best position for Sans' neck and spine, but it was doing wonders for his mental state and Red figured that was a little more important. So he stayed where he was. 

He had no intention of falling asleep himself. For the rest of the night he laid against Sans, holding the other's hands over the warmth of his belly and just watching animal planet. A lot of it was boring as sin, but it was nice and laid back. No sudden noises that would wake his sleeping bed mate. Whenever Sans made even the slightest movement or noise, Red would speak softly to him, or move Sans' hand over his stomach. He wouldn't let any more nightmares haunt him tonight.

xxx

He tossed a bit in his sleep that nightmare kept trying to pull him back but he was able to keep away with the warmth that filtered in from the outside world. Soon he was waking up and he was stiff. He groaned as he sat up but was stopped when Reds hand made sure his had stayed on his belly. A fond smile formed at this small gesture.

“Mornin Red. Did ya get any sleep?”

He rubbed his hand over Reds belly enjoying the warmth of both things he loved so close to him.

xxx

Sans moved and red reactively clung to his hand and pressed it a little more firmly against his middle. Then Sans spoke and Red blinked out of his semi-dazed state and turned to look at Sans. Yep. He was awake. A tired smile curved his teeth.

"Got all I needed." He yawned wide, putting the lie to his words, then turned a bit more to rest against Sans' shoulder. "You got some sleep. S'all that matters t'me." He snuggled a little closer, his sleepiness making him a little kittenish.

xxx

Sans nuzzled against Red pulling the blanket up over him more. “Ya try ta sleep more. Imma watch tv and relax with my favorite monster next to me.”

Giving Reds skull a small kiss and another nuzzle he smiled fondly. “I really dun deserve a wonderful monster like yerself. Now Rest my Sweets Im fine and ya did good thank you.”

xxx

Red's smile grew a little more with the knowledge that he had accomplished what he'd set out to. Sans was safe and happy and wrapped around him, close as he could get outside of sex. Red yawned one more time, letting out a tired but happy little hum, then finally let himself drift off to sleep. Sans would wake him before they had to go anywhere.

xxx

The morning was relaxing and he was enjoying having the others naked bones and ecto flesh snuggled up against him. After a while he actually decided to summon his ecto body and he watched as Red snuggled into him more. He found it adorable and smiled widely.

It was nearing noon when Sans shook Red to wake him up. “Sweets we should be getting ready ta leave soon.” He hated waking him but they had plans and if these plans weren’t so important to Sans he would let him sleep as long as he wanted.

xxx  
Red grumbled and pressed further against the softness beneath him, not wanting to be awake yet. But then he realized how out of place that softness was when he had a skeleton lover and his sockets opened curiously.

Blue. His vision was filled with blue. Dark and deep and giving off such a beautiful glow. He sat there, transfixed by the beauty for a moment. In the next moment, he figured out that was Sans' body, then a bright blush colored his face. He'd kinda just been laying there and staring at Sans' stomach.

"Uh! S-sorry!" He stammered, fixing his eye lights on Sans' face so he'd cut his own rudeness out.

xxx

A playful grin formed on his face when the other was just staring at him and then once he looked at his face his grin grew.

“Like what ya see Sweets? Not often I form my body. I just wanted ta make sure ya were comfortable. I made sure I did a proper body as well. Look at this.”

He pulled his hand up and there was magic even around his fingers. The only thing that didn’t have magic on was his skull. He then took his hand and ran his fingers along reds cheek to under his chin.

xxx

Red shivered under that touch. It was so soft, so gentle, the dull scrape of bone against bone that he'd grown accustomed to, gone. He kept catching sight of that gorgeous blue out of the corner of his eye and his gaze kept trying to drift.

Sans was... so beautiful...

He opened his mouth to respond, but no words were forthcoming. He stuttered for a moment, face growing warmer with each passing second, before he just gave up with a whine and hid his face against Sans' shoulder. His hands trembled with the effort to keep from holding too hard or digging his claws in in any way. It felt like Sans was so much more delicate like this.

"Yer fuckin gorgeous..." He murmured, unable to think of anything else to say.

xxx

Sans pulled Red closer his hand tracing down the slightly exposed spine and trailing his fingers down the other hand slowly moving across Reds exposed ribs his tongue coming out and licking up Reds shoulder and neck.

xxx

Red keened, shivering hard as Sans' literal magic fingers traced over him, sparking with a gentle static where it met his own magic. Stars, why was he so fucking turned on right now?

"Th-thought ya said... W-we needed ta... Hnnn..." He whined, trembling against Sans after just those light touches. 

xxx

“Mmmmm I always have time fer you Sweets.”

He moved them so Red was laying on his back and Sans was in between his legs which made Red able to see Sans full body in all its glory and his now matching erect member. He let his hands wander over all of Reds bones and magic as he does shallow thrusts against Reds folds.

“If yea don’t want to we can stop Sweets.” His voice was playful but also with a hint of he would if Red asked.  
xxx

 

"Fucking... D-dammit..." Red cursed, already panting. Sans was beautiful and he was moving like he damn well knew it. He knew the effect he was having on Red and that pissed him off.

He wrapped both legs around Sans' waist and pulled him closer. "Just fuckin put it in me ya prick." He growled, claws tearing into the sheets.

xxx

Sans chuckled before he opened his mouth in a smirk that exposed one of his barley seen fangs. Lining himself up he pushed in with a grunt. Red was so tight without any prep and he took his thumb and started rolling it over Reds clit to help get some natural lube going to help.

It wasn’t long before he was fully in Red with a gasp he rolled his hips in circles not moving from how deep he was. He remained like that for another moment just rolling before he pulled out and just about slammed back in.

He made his thrust at a faster than normal pace. The magic on magic was sending new sensations through him that he normally didn’t feel. He contemplated on summoning his body more often if it made Red this excited and added more to their time together.

“F….fuck Red! Yer so tight~ Ya feel great!~ S…shit~ Its like ya were made fer me.”

Sans was panting with having to keep him magic out for so long and at the faster pace than he had been doing recently. His movements were almost desperate now as he thrusted inside Red.


	34. Chapter 34

Sans pushed in and it /stung/, but it stung in the best way. Red threw back his head and groaned, hips twitching to take Sans further in when that magic coated finger rolled over his clit. It was a tight fit with the complete lack of foreplay, but damn if it didn't feel amazing.

Sans hilted before he paused, then rolled those sinful, soft hips against him and let his dick stir up Red's insides. Red panted and mewled, adjusting embarrassingly quickly as he grew obscenely wet around the invading length of magic. He forced his gaze back up to Sans, that fucking /body/, and whimpered at the sight, the predatory look on his lover's face. Need burned his gut and made him clench down hard on Sans' cock.

Then Sans was pulling back and fucking forcing his way back in, hard and fast and brutal, tearing a scream from Red's throat. The pace was quick, their magic slapping together and filling the room with lewd noises that made Red's face burn, even as he yelped and moaned under the assault. 

He wasn't going to last long like this. It was too fast, too fucking good. He was seeing stars and they were all backdropped by that gorgeous fucking magic that Sans was sporting across his entire body, soft and dark and perfect.

"Sh-shi-iiit! Sa-ah! I can-nn't! Stars! Fuck! S-saaAANS!" His body went rigid as he came hard enough to make his vision white out. He lost seconds there. Minutes maybe. He wouldn't know.

xxx

The more Red squeezed him the faster he went then Red was screaming making Sans groan with the added tightness of Red cumming made Sans tip over the edge. He road through his completion fast and rough before slowing down and panting. There was hearts in his eyes as he looked down at his ….. passed out? lover, Sans chuckled halfheartedly.

Pulling out he let his magic go to exhausted now to keep it up. He flopped down next to Red and panted as he worked on catching his breath. Once he did he leaned over and kissed Reds forehead and decided to shower and let Red sleep.

Getting up he walked over to the bathroom and left the door open so Red could hear that he was only showering. Turning the water one he hoped in and started washing himself…

xxx  
Red regained consciousness only moments later. He was confused and hurt at first, when he noticed the bed next to him was empty. But then he heard the water in the bathroom turn on and he slumped against the pillows with a mild little curse.

"Fuckin asshole..." He muttered. He didn't like waking up by himself. Especially when the very last thing he remembered was getting drilled into the bed and completely losing himself.

Well. Fuck Sans if he thought Red would join him in the shower now. Prick.

Feeling a little worn out, Red decided to just stay in bed. He'd get his own shower when Sans was done. He fished his shorts off of the nightstand where they'd been tossed, pulled them on, then curled up in the least messy place on the bed he could find.

 

xxx

 

The shower didn’t take long and soon Sans was out and walking into the main room in a towel and over to the dresser. Noticing that Red was curled up with shorts on so he took a gambled that he was awake.

“Showers free, take a good power nap? Didn’t want to disturbed ya so I left ya be and took a shower I’d probably fall asleep if I had stayed in bed.”

 

xxx

 

"Don't care. Yer a dick." Red grumbled, sitting up to glare mildly at Sans. He wasn't exactly pissed off, but he was at least a little irritated. He got up and shuffled to the bathroom huffily, limping only the slightest bit from their rough bout of fucking.

xxx

He smirked as the other tried to look angry as he limped away but it was more adorable. Making a note to ask if anything was broken or bruised, he didn’t think he was that rough but maybe he was. Sans did get over zealous in this session a bit but he couldn’t help the noises and whimpers that Red kept making each time his magic touched him.

Shaking his head to rid himself of such thing he didn’t need another hard on right he decided to make them food. Something simple, soup and grilled cheese not the healthiest of choices seeing how to soup was ramen and it was more salt than anything else but it sounded good so that’s what he made.

 

xxx  
The shower was quick. He wasn't especially messy or anything, and most magic based things washed away with a good rinse. He did let the water cool his temper, though, so that when he came back out he wouldn't immediately snap at Sans.

He came out in a towel, having forgotten to grab a change of clothes in his bluster. Sans seemed mostly occupied with cooking at least, so Red felt mostly safe letting the towel fall after he pulled a clean pair of shorts on. He figured it didn't matter what he wore when he was just going clothes shopping at least, so he opted for comfortable over fashionable. Not that he had anything fashionable...

"What'cha cookin?" He asked as he came to sit at the table, perhaps a bit more gingerly than normal.

xxx

“Ramen and grilled cheese, nothing fancy but its filling… So ya all in one piece? Saw ya limpin and just wonderin.”

He looked over at Red to give him a once over. “Maybe I should cook something better fer ya.”

xxx

"I'm fuckin fine!" He barked, blushing and averting his eyes. It wasn't that he was hurt, really, just... A little sore. Which was to be expected! Right? He'd just been fucked good and hard and fast. Of course he was fuckin limping!

xxx

“If ya say so.”

Sans turned back and finished up the food before turning the stove off and plating up. He carried both servings over to the table setting the bowls down before taking the plates off the top and putting the forks in the bowls.

“Now let’s eat before were too much later to the appointment sweets.”

xxx

"A-appointment?" He yelped, taken off guard by that word. "Thought ya said we were goin shoppin or some shit..." Unless Sans was talking about dinner? Did they have a /reservation/ somewhere? What kind of fancy place was Sans trying to take him?!

He picked up his sandwich and fiddled with it nervously, bits of bread crumbling to the table under his claws. Now, in addition to still feeling a bit irritated from earlier, he was also feeling anxious. The smell of the ramen was starting to turn his stomach.

xxx

He raised a bone brow and looked at Red. “It’s just for our suits and then Pap got a reservation at some fancy 5 star place. Said he knew the owner and he owned him one nothing to be havin a melt down over there.”

He took a bite into his sandwich after dunking it into his soup. It didn’t take him long to finish his sandwich in this fashion.

xxx

"T-ta get suits...." An appointment to get suits... Sans made an appointment to get suits. It wasn't even about the money anymore. Red thought they were just going to swing by the mall or something and get something off the rack. But Sans had made an /appointment/. At a shop where you needed to /make and appointment/ to get a suit... 

More bits of his sandwich landed on the table as he fidgeted more with it, just imagining what kind of hoity toity self important assholes were going to be working at such a place and the looks he was bound to get. 

He was gutter trash. He knew he was gutter trash. He didn't need some high end snobs looking down on him and reminding him thank you very much. But the worst part was that Sans was treating this like it was no big deal. Like he did this sort of thing all the time. 

And of course he probably did! Sans was decent like that. Made a decent living like that. Was entitled to have a halfway decent life like that. He deserved it. He did... But Red didn't. He never had. He didn't fit in with that upper crust living... Fuck... He was gonna look like a rat in a palace at both the store and the restaurant...

"Uh... Wh-when're we s'pose ta be there?..." He asked, wanting to put a time stamp on his impending failure to impress.

xxx

Sans put his food down and got up and walked over to Reds side of the table and draped his arms around Red.

“Sweets calm down. It’s just small suit shops that were grabbin rentals. We have…” He pulled out his phone and looked at the time.” 45min give or take on how we play our time.”

Putting his phone back in his pocket he nuzzled his skull against Reds his hands traveling down and hands resting on Reds stomach.

“Yer gonna do and look great. Just breathe and calm down. I want tonight to be special fer the both of us.”

 

xxx

He didn't believe Sans. Red knew what he looked like and he knew he didn't belong anywhere near a suit, let alone a place where you had to wear one. But Sans was trying really hard for this, it seemed... He'd planned ahead. Even got Papyrus involved! The least Red could do, was /try/ to enjoy it. Or at least put on a good enough show to make Sans think he did...

So he pressed into Sans' touch and took a nice deep breath before letting it out. He set down his mess of a sandwich and gave Sans his best smile.

"Y-yeah, a'right. If ya say so." If nothing else, he hoped that at least the food would be good.

xxx

He remained against Red for a moment longer giving a chaste kiss to his cheek before pulling away.

“Try ta have fun Red. It will be great, I get ta show ya off to the world. I personally can’t wait ta show ya off.”

Sans walked around the table and sat back down a goofy grin n his face as he thought about just being able to be in such a public place and showing Red off. To be able to show the monster he loved off to everyone was exciting but being able to ask him out in such a setting. It is what he deserved. Red deserved everything amazing and Sans was determined on making that happen as much as he was possibly able to.

xxx

 

His soul felt like it dropped even lower at those words. 'Show him off'? That sounded like the complete opposite of a good time...

"S-sure, Sans... M'sure tonight'll be a real /show stopper/..." He grinned lopsidedly, trying to make a joke. His soul wasn't really in it, but he thought he was able to put at least a little enthusiasm behind it.

Deciding he’d torn up his sandwich enough, he picked up his fork to start stirring at the ramen. It looked even more unappetizing than it smelled. If he didn’t know any better, he almost would have thought his morning sickness had returned.

xxx

Sans dug into his soup and quickly finished it and stood up and walked over placing his dishes in the sink.

“Once yer ready we can go.” He said as he walked over to his dresser and grabbing some socks and put them on as he walked over to grab his shoes, which was quite a show for anyone choosing to watch.

xxx  
He hadn't actually eaten any of the food in front of him, but he'd demolished it all the same. The sandwich was in pieces. The ramen was soggy and stirred all to hell. It looked even more unappetizing now than before...

"I uh... I guess we can just go..." He got up and took his own dishes to the kitchen, pushing his mess of what had once been food into the trash before dropping his dishes in the sink. He contemplated washing them, just to put off tonight a little longer, but that would be a little telling of his apprehension. He didn't want Sans to feel bad about this date at all. 

Turning, he watched as Sans hopped across the room, trying to pull his socks on as he went. Red couldn't help but snicker at the scene.

"I see yer really hoppin ta get goin. Least yer gettin off on the right foot, yeah?" He chuckled, fishing his own shoes out from under the table to slip them on. He decided to forgo his coat. As comforting as it was to wear it, he'd just be taking it off again to try on clothes n shit.

xxx

As soon as Red was near him he grabbed his hand and smiled. “Let’s hop along then.” With that he ported them to the tailor that they would be using to get the rentals.

Sans let go of Reds hand and opened the door and held it open for Red. “This way my Sweets.” He knew Red hated when he did shit for him but he couldn’t help it red was even more attractive when he tried to fake anger on any degree.  
xxx  
He grinned tightly when Sans opened the door for him like he was some sort of defenseless little damsel, bearing his teeth.

"Nah, I figured I was s'pose ta go the other way. Y'know, away from the shop with the fuckin tuxes in the window." He snarked, stepping past Sans and into the little shop.

The place was definitely ritzy. There were bright lights, high end tuxes on wooden models, and everything looked spotless. Red could almost see himself in the damn floor.

"Hello!" Came a rather chipper sounding voice from his left. When he turned, he spotted a rather tall monster. He looked to be some form of shadow or smoke monster, leaving wisps of blackness behind him as he moved. His eyes were two little purple lights in the void of his face. "Welcome to La Crux, gentlemen. My name is Ebony. How may I assist you?"

Red shied away, taking a step backwards and towards Sans so that Sans could do the talking. He didn't like how well dressed this guy was, how straight he stood, how smooth his fucking voice was... But at least he wasn't human, and with the way the monster was looking at Red... Well, that definitely wasn't disgust. It was ticking him off.

 

xxx

 

Sans noted the look the other was giving Red but decided to let it slide for now. He stepped forward and gave a lax smile to the tall monster. 

“We have an appointment fer rentals under the name Tale.”

 

xxx

 

"I see," Ebony responded, barely taking his gaze off of Red. "Then allow me to get you checked in. Then I will personally see to your fittings." It was hard to be sure, but it seemed like the shadow was leering. 

But maybe Red was mistaken about that. He didn't know this guy. That could just be what he looked like when he was trying to smile politely? Either way, it made his magic crawl.

Ebony led them to the front desk where he confirmed their appointment and got them checked in, then he was leading them to the dressing rooms where he could take their measurements.

xxx

Sans took a step close a low deep growl simmering and trying to make itself known but at the same time he tried to make sure know one could see his displeasure for this monster. 

Watching as he took extra care towards Red he couldn't stop his next words.

"Lil handsy there bud, it's a seem not a third date."

There was bite to his words and a glare with empty sockets. He was finding it hard to hold himself back.

xxx

The measuring was turning out to be very uncomfortable for Red. He'd never done this before. Was it normal for Ebony to be... Touching him so much? Thankfully, Sans seemed to notice how uncomfortable he was, and said something. 

Backing off a little, Ebony shot Sans what seemed to be a smile. "My apologies, sir. I am simply trying to get the best measurements I can. It would be a shame to dress such a fine creature in something ill-fitted."

Red sputtered, face burning. Before he could say anything, however, Ebony was stepping away from him. "I believe I have all of the numbers I need from you, Dear. I'll just get your friend's measurements, then I'll be sure to select something truly fitting for you."

Red wasn't sure whether he wanted to growl or hide. Was Ebony flirting with him? Or was this just how he was with everyone? Well, at least the guy would be leaving them alone soon.

 

xxx

Sans patient snapped at that comment and walked over right next to Red then whistled towards Ebony. As soon as Ebony was watching them sans took a hold of Red spun him and then tipped him into a kiss a very passionate claiming kiss.

Pulling Red back up Sans growled towards ebony like he wanted to rip his face off. Before stepping in front of Red.

"Mine..."

xxx

Red yelped as Sans spun and dipped him, then Sans' tongue was in his mouth and he was being devoured more thoroughly than ever before. He clutched at Sans' shoulders, mewling slightly under the assault. It was like he was trying to claim every bit of him through just this kiss and it was almost overwhelming.

Then it was over, he was upright, and Sans was growling at Ebony like a territorial dog. Red panted, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't sure who was more stunned; Him or Ebony.

"Oh... Pardon me. I didn't think... Please excuse me." The shadow made his escape, leaving Red alone with Sans.

Red snarled, shoving Sans away from him. "What the fucking hell, Sans?! Ya can't just pull that kinda shit, you sonuvabitch! We're in a god damn store!" He raged, shouting. "And what the hell was that 'mine' bullshit?! I ain't a fuck piece a meat ta be fought over, ya fuckin jack ass!"

All that passion. All that possessiveness. And it was because Sans was /jealous/. Of someone who didn't even stand a chance with Red! As flattering as it might have been, it was humiliating to be fought over like an item. Like a commodity. He didn’t even care if the whole damn shop heard him yelling.

xxx

Sans turned around as soon as he turned around a set of mixed emotions flashed across his face before he looked away.

“M’sorry. I just… he was touchin yea and then that comment. I snapped. I….. I know M’bein un-suit-able.”

xxx  
Red snapped his jaws shut, a hand going up to try to muffle the abrupt laugh that wanted to come out. Still red in the face, he growled again.

"Don't make me fuckin laugh when'm yellin at ya!" There was a small smile on his face now that he couldn't help.

xxx

Sans grinned. “Ya laugh this means m’off the hook!!”

Walking close he grabbed Reds hand and held it. “I am sorry. Ill try ta just keep my anger pent up then ravish you later to blow some steam off.”

Pulling Reds hand up he placed simple kisses along the other clawed tips. “Forgive this jealous fool?”

xxx

Red grumbled, but didn't fight off Sans' kisses. He really was too good at this kind of thing. He was cute and funny and he knew it. Red frowned and averted his gaze, refusing to admit he was pouting.

"M'still pissed at ya... B-but so long as ya know ya fucked up and don't do it again..." It was as close as he could come to saying he forgave Sans. He didn't want to make it seem like Sans could get away with pissing him off like this all the time.

Just then, a young human woman walked over. "Excuse me, but Ebony told me you young men might like to have a different assistant for the remainder of your appointment. He said one of you hadn't had your measurements taken yet?" She was soft spoken and almost shy seeming, but she was polite. This place was a damn sight different from what Red had been expecting.

"Go get yer measurements, ya jerk." Red smiled, pushing at Sans' shoulder.


	35. Chapter 35

Sans grinned letting himself be pushed away from Red. “M’yer Jerk~”

Walking over to the young lady Sans nodded to her with his normal casual grin on his face. It didn’t take long with Sans measurement and he soon went back over to where Red was waiting.

“Now the fun part begins, they get ta dress us up.” There was heavy sarcasm in his voice but he did a once over of Red. “I think ya will look good in anything honestly.”

xxx

"If ya say so..." Red grumbled. He really wasn't looking forward to this part. Sans didn't seem to be very fond of the idea of getting all dressed up either, which was a little funny considering Sans was the one who set this up in the first place.

It wasn't long before their assistant was back with an assortment of suits for them to try on. Red took his selections and stepped into the dressing room. With a long suffering sigh, he started in on it.

Suit after suit he tried on, but he was having trouble finding anything he liked. They were too tight, to stiff, too fancy... He felt like a piece of trash trying to pass as jewelry and it sucked. Didn't help that everything he tried on only accentuated how fucking fat he was. He was taking forever and he knew it, but he just couldn't stand to even walk out of the dressing room in anything he tried on, and he only became more discouraged with every suit.

xxx

Sans had found something with the help of the assistance. It was black suit with a Red shirt. He choose it because it reminded him of Reds magic. He felt fancy. Last he wore something like this was when Pap took him to a friend’s wedding.

Red had taken to long for his liking so he went to the door he was behind and knocked on it. “Hey Sweets did it eat ya? Ya know you could always try their dresses. It’s a legitimate offer. Think about it if ya don’t like the suits. We got another hour before we gotta be there so ya can take yer time.”

xxx

Red huffed and grumbled, having half expected the knock. "I don't like this shit. Nothin looks right. Maybe we should just call this whole thing off..." he called through the door. He would rather just stay at home and watch tv. Or maybe go to a little diner or somethin where there was no dress code...

The worst part was that he was actually starting to consider wearing a dress... It wasn't like it was taboo or something for a skeleton to wear a dress. Their gender was usually ambiguous enough that they could pull off whatever... But how would that be any more comfortable than a suit? Dresses tended to be more eye catching too, which was the opposite of what Red would want…

xxx

“Imma go grab a few just fer ya ta look at, at least.” Before Red could complain Sans was walking off and into the show room. He looked through and found dressed that would match what he wore. He saw Ebony and called over to him.

“Hey Ebony, ya like my mate. What do ya think would look good on them? Somthin ta match what im wearin. Takin them out on a nice date tonight want them ta feel comfortable and a suit isn’t workin with bein pregnant.”

Sans made sure to rub it in even more about how much Red was his. Red wasn’t here to get mad at him so he decided to really give it to him.

xxx

Ebony's smokey form took on a slight indigo tint when Sans called out to him, every comment only furthering his embarrassment. Trying to be professional, he stepped over and took a look at Sans' suit. Then he pulled a few dresses from the rack. He knew they would look amazing on the rough little skeleton. He took inspiration from what the little guy had worn in as well. So the dresses he picked out were loose and flowing. Comfortable. Nothing too flashy, but still breathtaking in their own right.

"I believe one of these would look lovely." he offered, holding out the small selection of garments. Mortified or not, he was still damn good at his job thank you very much. 

Before he walked off, however, he couldn't help but leave a parting remark. "You are a very lucky man... And very brave..."

Yeah... He'd heard the shouting.

xxx

Sans hummed pleasantly. “His bark is worse than his bite.” Sans snorted at his own remark.

With that Sans turned and walked back to the room and knocked on the door. “Hey Sweet M’back. Got a few things fer ya ta try.”

xxx

Sans had run off before Red could get out even a token protest. Looking at he suit he'd been trying on, however, he decided something different wouldn't hurt. He could at least try on whatever Sans came back with. Letting out a frustrated little breath he started to tug the uncomfortable bunch of material off.

By the time he was once again in his boxers, he heard Sans outside the door. He opened it just enough to stick his arm out and grab the offered garments before he was once again closing the door and locking it.

"M'just tryin 'em on! So don't getcher hopes up or nothin!" He shouted, just to make sure Sans didn't think he was completely ok with this. 

Once he started looking through the dresses, however, he found that they didn't look half as uncomfortable as the suits he'd been trying on. The material was soft and they looked fairly understated. Taking a breath, he picked one out and pulled it on. 

It was a fairly cute little dress, he'd admit, and it didn't look half bad on him. It exposed pretty much the entirety of his collar bone, but he thought that actually looked... Kinda nice. 

Unfortunately, he couldn't reach far enough to get it zipped up in the back. He struggled for a full minute before he decided he should probably just suck it up and ask for help.

"Hey uh... Sans?... Think ya could gimme a hand?" His tone showed just how much he /didn't/ want to ask but was asking anyway. He flipped the lock on the door and opened it just a crack so he could peer out hesitantly. "I can't get this thing zipped..." he admitted with a soft blush.

 

xxx

 

Sans had been waiting outside the dressing room and he was a little surprised that Red needed help but opened the door enough to slip in and shut it behind him when he turned and looked at Red with the dress unzipped and his exposed back facing him and him slightly turned with a flushed face.

He was able to see the front of the dress from the mirror and it looked breathtaking his face felt hot from the flush on his face. Red look breathtaking, taking a step forwards he zipped it up slowly. As soon as it was zipped he placed his hands on reds sides moving them up and down.

“Fuck… Red…” His voice was light and airy with a hint of lust. 

“You look amazing.” His mouth came down and he kissed at his exposed shoulder moving up to his neck.

“The things I want ta do ta ya while yer in this dress~” Sans hummed against the others next as he spoke.

 

xxx

 

The way Sans zipped the dress so slowly sent a shiver up his spine. Then the way Sans touched him made his magic spark. It was reverent. Worshiping. It was as if Sans could hardly believe he was /allowed/ to touch Red. It made Red's head spin and his breath stutter on its way out.

He placed his hands over Sans’ on his sides, not stopping them in any way, but just resting over top of them. He directed his gaze to the pair in the mirror.

"R-really?..." There was something about wearing a dress that made him feel vulnerable. Much more so than the suit had. But in a good way. Because Sans was here too, and touching him like that and kissing along his shoulder and neck like he was something sacred. "I-i uh... Y-ya don't think it's... T-too uh..."

It was hard to think of the complaints about himself that usually sprang to mind right now. sans was making him feel like he really was beautiful…

xxx  
Sans interlaced their fingers and placed his chin on Reds shoulder as he looked in the mirror with a goofy grin on his face.

“It’s perfect on ya~”

His eye light looked in that mirror intently tracing over every detail that it held. The lace that revealed the slightly off color bones underneath the slightly snugness that hugged Reds ecto body so perfectly then the skirt that flowed out just enough to show off Reds legs with a slight glow illuminating underneath. It all made him hum again before he slowly moved and turned Red.

A hand moved to pull Red close the other cupping Reds face his eye lights lidded as he could feel his own soul hum inside with how perfect Red looked. He never thought Red would put on the dress but he sure was glad he did. It fit him so perfectly and made him look even more breathtaking.

Before he knew it their mouths were attached tongues swirling around and light gasps coming from one or both of them. It was simple yet intense in its own way like they were one and it made his head spin and his soul race and call to Red in every way.

xxx

Red shivered as their tongues met, feeling Sans' desire deep down in his soul. Red was very careful not to dig his claws in anywhere. God knows how expensive these clothes were. he wasn't about to damage them.

When they parted, Red was gasping for breath. "I-i guess we're rentin this then..."

xxx

“Only if you feel comfortable wearing this.”

Sans ran his fingers gently over Reds sides once more taking in the wonderful sight.

“Ya can wear it out, we should be headin to our date now anyway. We will port back home drop off our clothes then head out.”

Taking Reds clothes he put them in the same bag that was holding his before he went to grab his shoes when it hit him.

“We need ta find some matching shoes cause I don’t think they will let ya wear sneakers.”

xxx

"Eh heheh... Yeah. Think they might /shoe/ us out with my sneakers... Ain't no way yer gettin me in heels though." He couldn't banish the smile, even to growl his warning. His face was still faintly warm too. Fuck but sans had gotten him feeling all fuzzy. If this was what he got when he wore a dress, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to do it more often?

Well, he'd explore that thought later. For now, shoes. Red opened the changing room door and found the woman who'd come over to help them before. She noticed him coming out of the changing room and approached him with a smile. 

"Is everything fitting alright?" She asked.

"Uh... Y-yeah. Think we could get some shoes ta... To go with everything?" He made an effort to enunciate, to not sound like back alley trash. This was a nice place. he was in a nice dress. He could at least try to not be complete trash for a little bit.

She smiled kindly. "Of course! Right this way." Then she turned to lead the way to their shoe section.

xxx

Sans followed him out and remained silent as the lady helped get matching shoes. Part way through he walked up to Red and kissed the top of his skull as he was sitting and trying on multiple different shoes.

“Imma go finish up with these rentals. I’ll be back in a moment Sweets.”

Turning and walking back up front and started talking to the human behind the counter. It wasn’t long before he was done finishing up with everything mainly because it seemed like his brother already prepaid for everything. He really needed to figure out something to make this up to his brother. Why couldn’t his brother just be happy with the local burger joint? Or hey at least olive garden! But no he made sure that they got the best.

Sans had to agree that Red did deserve the best and also had to give it to Red for being such a trooper and toughing out this whole thing. There were many times he noticed Red being uncomfortable being here and doing all this and Sans nerves were hoping he was reading them right and it wasn’t Red changing his mind about Sans.

He kept a neutral face to not give away that he was nervous and that this was more than just a date and hoping he would obtain the answer he wanted to his simple question. Would Red say yes or no to being official? Yeah Red said he loved him but was that just because he was the father of their kid? Or was it just easier to deal with that trying to solo parent?

By the time Sans got back over to Red he was standing looking at himself in a mirror with his dress and matching flats and looking flustered and nervous. With a goofy smile on his face all negative thoughts left just being able to see Red like this.

Walking closer placed an arm around him and stood next to him so they were standing side by side and looking in the mirror. They matched perfectly and if you didn’t know better you would think this was their normal with how comfortably both outfits fit on the skeletons.

“Have I told ya how amazing you look yet? Cause Sweets ya look amazing.”

xxx

The woman turned out to be pretty nice, not saying anything when he slipped up in the way he talked or when he sounded a little too stiff. Her eyes didn't linger on his cracks or scars, nor did she say a thing when he knew she noticed the glow under his dress. When she learned that he'd never worn heels before, she suggested flats, which were actually really damn comfortable. She even suggested a pair of nylons that would complement the outfit.

He went to the mirror to see how the outfit came together and almost didn't recognize himself. He was... Actually kinda pretty. He'd always known, on some level, that he was sort of attractive. He wouldn't have had so many customers otherwise... But looking at himself now... Maybe he hadn't just met an abundance of people with bad taste.

Just then, Sans snuck up behind him. Red jumped, startled by the sudden arm around his waist, but settled down when he saw that it was just Sans. He shot the other skeleton a short glare before returning his eyes to the mirror.

He blushed at Sans' words, but didn't have it in him to disagree. They looked pretty damn good.

"You look good too. As suit really suits ya." He smirked. "So, ya got everythin worked out on the money end? Did ya get a pair a shoes fer yerself?" He glanced down towards Sans' feet.  
xxx

Sans pointed out of his dressy shoes. “I’ve been ready before ya started tryin on dresses Sweets.” Sans chuckled lightly and made sure he had everything before porting them without warning back to their house.

Letting go of Red he went and sat the bag of down on the bed before turning back towards Red. “We have a few mins to spare. Let me just….”

His hands went down to the skirt of the dress and started slowly pulling it up…..

xxx  
Red's face caught fire so quickly he felt faintly dizzy, his hands going quickly to the front of his skirt to hold it down.

"Th-the fuck Sans?! Y-ya know it ain't never just a few minutes! An' I don' wanna get cum on this fuckin dress!" He wasn't sure why, but the thought of doing anything now, while he was dressed up and while Sans was looking so fucking put together, was getting Red more flustered than usual. Maybe it was because the dress made him feel extra vulnerable? Maybe it was because Sans looked so much further out of his league? He just knew that it was making his magic race and is soul throb hard in his rib cage.

xxx

A sly smirk grew as he took in the fact that he wasn’t being pushed away. His hands moved and took a handful of Reds ass feeling the nylons under his boney fingers.

“How about afterwards I can assist in taking this off?”

His right hand moved from Reds ass and down his leg lifting it up leaning in kissing at the exposed bone once more before slowly moving his hands around. He stopped for a moment and then slowly rubbed again. Pulling back his face was bright blue once he came to the realization that Red wasn’t wearing any underwear and just very thin nylons and nothing else. Taking a step back his next words came out with lust he was trying to hide and a bulge very apparent in his already tight dress pants.

“Give me a second ta calm down and we can leave before I push yea against that door and make ya need new nylons.”

xxx  
Red's face burned brighter. He hadn't been able to keep his boxers on when he put on the nylons and the store they'd been at didn't sell panties so... And of course Sans noticed right away! Fucking horn dog and his wandering hands!

"Fuck you! Ya can't wear fucking boxers with these goddamn nylons!" He shouted, face burning brighter than ever before as he shoved Sans away. He was so damned embarrassed!

Just wanting to escape for a moment, he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. What had he been thinking walking away from that store with no fucking underwear?! He should have just said no to the damn nylons! ... But they'd looked so good on him... Well, fuck if he wasn't paying for it now. He hid his face in his hands and groaned. Did he even have any underwear he could wear with this? he didn't think so... He'd always gone with loose clothing. Boxers wear just more comfortable. It had never mattered before now!

xxx

Watching Red run into the bathroom and slam the door made him think of something. Walking over he leaned against the frame.

“Hey sweets…. Why didn’t you wear the boxers over the nylons?”

xxx

"Because what fucking good would that do?!" It would maybe save him a bit of modesty maybe, but the point of underwear was to keep a barrier between him and his clothes. If the nylons were already doing that (albeit poorly) then why bother? It was the why he'd nixed the boxers to begin with! He wasn't a god damn idiot!

xxx

Sans chuckled. “A’Right well now I get ta sit through our date knowing your commando. Kinda hot honestly. Gonna be in public and being so scandalously indecent.”

There was a certain tone in his voice that made it show that he was not against this idea one bit and actually was a little excited to know that there was such easy access that would be right across from him for however long they were out tonight.

xxx

"Fuck you!" He shouted, though it had less heat in it this time. Honestly... It was a little bit hot... Knowing that the entire time they were out, Sans would know that he wasn't wearing his underwear, that anyone who got a look up his dress would really catch an eye full. It was thrilling to think Sans would have that on his mind the entire time.

xxx

With a sigh Sans pushed off the door. “Sweets, I apologize if I upset you with my perverted actions. You can always tell me ta knock it off and I will. I know I am….. handsy….. But I can listen to being told no. I want ya ta feel comfortable with me and not like ya have to. I love you Sweets can ya please come out?”

At this point he didn’t even care if they missed the reservation he just wanted to make sure he didn’t over step himself. He knew he was being more than forward with Red just a second ago but it wasn’t something new. He also agreed with himself that he hadn’t really thought about how Red felt about all of this and how forward Sans always was.

xxx  
And there was Sans going all guilty and apologetic. Red sighed, feeling his own dash of guilt at that tone. He'd gone and freaked out again over nothing and now Sans was the one feeling it. Red gave a little growl at himself then turned and opened the door.

"Lets just fucking go a'ready. We're gonna be late." He couldn't quite look Sans in the eye, but he grabbed the other by the hand and held on.

xxx

Sans didn’t port, he wanted to make sure Red was alright. “Sweets I wanna make sure yer fine before we go. I want to make sure yer gonna have a good time. I know yer already gonna be stressing enough and I don’t want ya upset over something I did before we go.”

It was their first official date and he wanted to make sure it started and finished nice and with Red in a decent mood. Pulling him by the hand close he wrapped his other arm around and looked down at him with a sincere smile. “Now is there somthin I can do before we go to make ya feel a little calmer?”

xxx

Lingering on this was starting to make Red feel awkward. He just wanted to get past it and go on this fucking date and have it done and over with so they could go back to normal again. As much as he admittedly liked the dress, it wasn't worth it to make Sans feel guilty like this over being himself. It wasn't worth it if Red was just going to have to deal with this kind of fallout. He was embarrassed and guilty and anxious and a little turned on and he just felt /so awkward/.

"No. I just wanna fuckin go, ok? M'fine." He muttered, face burning just a tad brighter with shame.

xxx

With a sigh Sans grabbed ahold of Reds hand and ported them…

Once they reappeared they were in a side alley way where you could already see a long formed line waiting to get inside. Looping his arm around Reds he led the way to the back of the line.

“Looks like we will be waitin a bit to get it.”

Sans took in the mixed crowed of humans and monsters all dressed up in the best of the best. He felt out of place and a burger joint sounded a lot more pleasing but they have gotten this far he would tough it out to make this the best night possible.

xxx

Red gave a sigh too when sans conceded, but likely for different reasons. He was eager to just put his embarrassment behind him. The moment they arrived, however, he wondered if maybe it would have been better not to go at all. There were a lot of people, all dressed to the nines. There were women in diamonds, men with gold watches... Even in his fancy rental dress, Red felt under dressed.

The dress had already been rented and paid for though... It would be a waste not to wear it somewhere... And Sans really did look good in his suit... He also looked a little out of his element. Red began to wonder if Sans had been the one to plan this date at all. Well, at least Red wouldn't be the only one here feeling a tad out of place.

Leaning into Sans' side, he tried to give him a smile. "So, dating start, eh? Please tell me ya ain't the sorta monster that'll be pulling out the dating HUD on me." He chuckled. Boss would probably be having kittens over his lack of proper dating etiquette, but the dating HUD had been ou of 'date' for ages now. As far as Red knew, humans didn't even know how to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find a picture I drew of Red in his dress here~ --> http://hickorydox.tumblr.com/post/174330009306/from-one-of-the-rps-i-have-with-spazz-exe


	36. Chapter 36

“Nah I think going with the flow is much better.”

Sans took a peak out of the corner of his sight to take in the view of Red. He was enjoying this most out of there date so far. The line slowly moved a bit more.

“I wonder how long the wait is. Should have gotten here earlier might miss our appointment time if it moves this slowly.”

Sans honestly didn’t sound too worried about missing there appointment time even though he knew he would get an ear full from his brother again about proper dating.

xxx

"What's yer hurry, Sweetheart? It ain't a 'lace'. We'll get there soon 'nough. Bein a little late might get us 'satin' a low class seat though." Red smirked, especially loving the way some of the other people in line looked over at him with dour expressions when they overheard him. The jokes weren't for them though. They were for him. To lighten his own mood a bit. And also for Sans, who seemed to not want to be here much more than Red did. 

Red could only imagine the only reason they were here to begin with was Papyrus. The guy had set most of this up for them according to Sans. And red was starting to get the picture that Sans couldn't say no to his brother. So spouting off jokes seemed like a good way to get Sans to lighten up and have a good time too. They might be dressed up and in a fancy place, but they were still them. Fuck anyone who tried to change that. Even for just a night.

xxx

Grinning wide as he chuckled this made this entire process a bit better with the familiarity of puns. He moved his arm from around Reds to around his waist pulling him flush against his side as the line started moving again.  
“Shouldn’t be /Nylon/ now I think I can /bare/ with the situation a bit longer.”

Sans gave him this knowing look to accompany his words he knew he was pushing his luck but it was only a joke they would understand and seeing Red flustered was always enjoyable.

xxx

Red blushed but his smile didn't waver. Sure he was embarrassed that Sans had pointed it out earlier, but more than that he was embarrassed by how he'd reacted. He was better than that. He needed to be better than that. He couldn't keep letting his hormones get the better of him and throw him into stupid mood swings like that.

He placed a hand over Sans' on his waist and laced their fingers together. "Y'know, there's a whole shit ton a' people here. Even with a reservation, ya think it might be a bit /tight/ gettin us in? Hope they don't 'tail' us ta go /shove it/." He leered, knocking his tail against Sans' ankle as the line moved forward a bit more.

xxx

Sans flushed lightly as he shrugged. They were about half way to the entrance at least from where the originally started.  
“Pap was the one who set this up so I’m not 100% sure on everything. He just said Mettaton would make it happen.”

There were a few gasps from around with the name of the famous owner himself being mentioned by these obvious lower class monsters. Sans shrugged it off.

“We just gotta get inside first.”

There were whispers about if this skeleton monster actually knew and a few whispers that he was full of it and just trying to show off. None of it was getting to Sans.

xxx

 

Red's jaw went a little slack, head whipping around to stare at Sans at the mention of Mettaton, not even able to take any sort of pleasure in that cute little blush from his jokes. Even as low down on the social and economic ladder as Red was, he knew who Mettaton was. The guy was some kind of superstar. He starred in countless movies and TV dramas. He was a popular singer. You couldn't walk into any major retail store without seeing his merch. And apparently he owned a restaurant? Point was, the guy was seriously famous.

"Y-yer bro knows Mettaton? /The/ fucking Mettaton?" he made an effort to keep his voice down, noticing the whispers and sudden abundance of stares.

xxx

“Yup, isn’t my bro the coolest. He’s been by for dinner at my bros, only times I’ve been forced to dress up. My bro always insists I need more friends.”

The door was in sight and the whispers were starting to get to him now. So what he kind of knew Mettaton. He was more his brothers friend than his, the man was too much for him to deal with in large portions.

xxx

He had to take a moment to process that. Sans had had dinner with Mettaton. No wonder he could take such fancy clothes so flippantly! No wonder he'd had no trouble walking into that hotel a few weeks back without batting an eye even though his own apartment was so small! The guy was rubbing elbows with fucking celebrities!

"Heh... You uh... Ya should try ta get his autograph some time. Boss would flip his fuckin lid." he chuckled, smiling a little tightly. God, he hoped Mettaton didn't actually come over and talk to them... It was awkward enough being dressed like this, being to a place like this, when he knew he didn't fit. But to have someone like fucking /Mettaton/ even look in his direction? He'd just crumble to dust right there…

xxx

“Mkay, if we see him ill ask. He normally has a few on him. Pap might have a few he wouldn’t might giving away as well.”

They were finally entering the building and when Sans looked at the monster who would be seating them his grin widen. His thoughts were pulled from his current situation to this single monster. Walking over there was a twinkle in his eye lights.

“Now don’t’cha get around Mr. Kitty Cat.”

The familiar Cat monster relaxed smile tightened at the sight of the shorter skeleton and there was a strain to his voice.

“Good evening sir. How may I assist you tonight?”

Sans chuckled lightly. “Here I thought after the hotel night we were buddies.”

The cat face turned grim for a moment before he composed himself again.

“Do you have a reserve….”

“SANSY!!!!” Mettaton interrupted his workers line.

Sans didn’t even have time to turn around before he was being scooped up from behind and twirled around like some small doll but compared to Mettaton’s tall form he practically was.

“Who’s my favorite little Skeleton! You’re late darling! And way past fashionably as well!”

Sans was relaxed and tried to shrug. “The line was long.”

Mettaton wore a stunned look before he chuckled loudly. “Oh darling! We’re friends! You don’t have to wait in line!”

Mettaton finally let him go and Sans fixed his outfit a bit but Mettaton quickly shooed his hands and made sure he was picture perfect again. “Well if there is a next time ill know. Normally I only see ya over at Paps.”

Mettaton nodded. “There will be a next time it’s always great to see such a hunky little skeleton like yourself.”

Sans rolled his eye lights at the playful not serious banter that Mettaton liked to indulge in before he pulled Red over. “This is my lovely date. His name is Red. He would also like an autograph fer his bro. Big fan.”

Mettaton squealed. “Of Course! Anything for a fan!”

Pulling out an autograph from out of nowhere he handed it over to the other little skeleton. “Here you go darling! A friend of Sans is a friend of mine! It’s very nice to meet you. Your dress looks absolutely stunning on you!”

xxx

As soon as they made it inside, Sans walked away. Red could see in the way he smiled, though, wickedly amused and so full of shit, that it was for a very good reason. That reason being a very beleaguered looking cat monster who was looking like he was about three hours overdue for a smoke break.

Moments later he was able to recognize him as the guy who'd had to pay them a visit at the hotel all those nights ago. Red hadn't seen him at the time, laying well fucked in the bedroom as he had been, but he recognized the voice. Red's smile stretched across his face as well, just as amused, as he started to step up to Sans' side.

In the next moment, however, Sans was swept away and into a twirl like some kinda military wife after war. Red's smile twitched darkly.

It was Mettaton. And Red might have been a little star struck if not for the fact that the guy had stolen his date away and had started fucking flirting with him. When Sans introduced him, he growled.

"Yeah. Sure. Likewise." He glowered, gingerly plucking the autographed photo from the robot's hand between thumb and forefinger like he didn't really want to touch it. He wasn't sure what to do with it. He hadn't brought a purse and his dress didn't have pockets. He didn't want to hear it from his brother, though, if he threw it out and Boss found out about it. So he just sort of awkwardly held onto it, his other hand snaking around Sans' waist and pulling him closer possessively.

"Heard Paps asked ya ta give us a good time t'night." He remarked, trying to force a more genial smile.

xxx

Being pulled closer and hearing that growl in his words made him just stare in amazement that Red was being protectively jealous over him. His big grin gave away how happy he was that the other was it help affirm to him that Red did care for him to be protective over others advances even if Sans knew it was just how Mettaton was.

“Oh yes darling! I gave my word to that tall drink of wine that you two would have the time of your life! Come this way the best seat in the house is waiting for you.”

Sans snaked his arm around Red running his fingers along his side as they followed Mettaton to their seat. Once there it was a booth to seat 20 in a rounded table in the center of the room that was raised just enough for the perfect view of the overly glammed up stage. He couldn’t help but to straight out laugh at the situation.

“Hey Mettaton, Nice ta get the best seat but do ya have anything that’s not in the center of this big ass restaurant of yers?”

Mettaton placed a hand over his chest and gasped.

“Pap told me the best of the best! So that is what I have done! Now you wouldn’t want your dear Pappy to be upset that you didn’t take my help on a date he worked so hard on helping put together now would you?”

That got Sans straight in his soul. He didn’t want to upset his brother and he knew how hard his brother did work on setting this up.

“Fine… but don’t call him Pappy that’s just weird.”

Mettaton squealed like a happy school girl before turning and waving them of.

“Now sit down and relax everything is on the house tonight! There will also be a special show by yours truly in your honor! Have fun you two~!”

Once Mettaton left Sans sighed and turned to Red.

“I didn’t think my brother would go this overbroad with this. I asked for a little help and….. I just can’t say no to him. Well shall we?”

Sans moved and then stopped at the entrance to the overly crazy large booth and stood to the side to let Red go in first.

xxx

 

Red followed along, doing his best not to glare at Mettaton in a noticeable fashion. He was prissy, overbearing, full of himself, manipulative, and overall just unpleasant. It was clear he was doing this just to make Papyrus happy. Which wasn't, in itself, a terrible thing, but he was throwing Sans to the wayside to do it and that rankled. It was exceedingly obvious that Sans wasn't happy with the accommodations. Not that Red was any happier... They couldn't have been seated in a more attention grabbing spot if they'd been seated on the damn stage.

He couldn't exactly growl about it when Sans turned to him looking so helpless about it all though... He'd just end up making the guy feel bad. He'd wanted to take Red out and have a nice time. Red had already told himself he would try to, so with a small sigh, he smoothed out his expression and tried on a smile. It was a lot easier than he'd thought it would be when he reminded himself that Sans was putting himself through this as well just because he loved Red.

"Yeah, may as well get comfy. Seat's big enough ta be a bed so it shouldn't be hard, yeah?" So he climbed into the booth, not bothering to scoot in all that far. Too much work, especially in a dress.

xxx

Once Red was seated he scooched in next to him and grabbed the menu opening before he choked on the prices.

“Holy shit…. One meal is like a week salary! How do people pay fer this? I wonder if the food gonna come out on solid gold plates.”

Sans wish he was exaggerating put sadly he wasn’t and he wasn’t even sure what most of the items were. They seemed like they were in a different language.

“Ya think it would be rude of me ta ask them fer a plain burger? This is ridiculous.”

xxx

"Wouldn't be surprised bout the gold plates. Have ya seen the fuckin chandelier in here?" It had to be gold plated. He was also pretty sure those were actual diamonds. Red had started looking over the menu as well, but he quickly shut it and sat it back down. He didn't know what any of that shit was.

"Pretentious asshole..."He muttered, but then an idea struck and he grinned.

"Hey, we got a pretty big table here. An' he said everythin was on the house t'night, right? How bout we just order one a' everythin and treat it like some fancy buffet?" He was just a tiny bit excited about the idea. Partially because that was a lot of free stuff. Partially because he'd seen a dessert section. And mostly because it sounded fun.

xxx

He took a moment to stare and blink before he grinned widely and pulled Red close so there sides were flushed together.

“Sweets that is one amazing idea~”

He kissed Reds cheek and chuckled.

“Maybe tonight won’t be a total waste. I feel my reserves toppin off already. This means Ill be able to give extra next time.”

He wiggle his bone brow with a sly perverted smirk on his face.

xxx

"Tch. Of course it always comes back ta sex with ya, ya fuckin horn dog." He laughed, playfully shoving at Sans a little bit, even as his face warmed with a faint blush. He was starting to get used to the other's amorous nature, but it was still a little embarrassing when they were out in public like this. 

... But then again, he was the one walking around in a dress without any underwear, so who was he to complain? His face got a little warmer at his mental reminder.

Eagerly, he waved down one of the persnickety waiters and took an absurd amount of pleasure in the way the man sputtered when he placed his order. He assured the man that yes, that's what they wanted. Yes, he was very sure. And no, he didn't fucking care about pacing himself or their meal so just bring it all out whenever. He also took a bit of pleasure in the way the poor guy went red in the face at his cursing.

xxx

Watching Red order and the expression on their waiters face made this date just perfect already. He also wonders what Mettaton would think knowing that he offered to order whatever and that they ordered the entire menu. He was glad he wasn’t getting the bill for this.

Once the waiter left Sans leaned against the table propping himself up using his left hand while his right moved to place on Reds knee and slowly moved up and down a crossed the leggings. The knowledge that only a very bare minimum of clothing was separating him from that lovely formed ecto magic was doing a number to him mentally and he was loving every second of the torturous teasing that he was being put through.

“So Red…” he turned his head casually as if he wasn’t being a tease himself. “I have been meanin ta ask have ya looked through any of those rentals I brought home a while back?”

Sans was honestly just curious and wanted to make small talk he didn’t mind if Red didn’t seeing how he was currently jobless and they couldn’t rent a new place even if they wanted to.

xxx

Red's soft blush came back to his face as sans casually placed a hand on his knee, moving it slowly to push his dress up a bit and get at his soft, nylon clad thighs. Red just as casually reached to pull his dress back down, though he didn't dislodge the wandering hand.

"He. Been kinda distracted lately. Y'know house it is..." He chuckled, trying to ignore the way Sans' touch made his soul thrum. "Kinda figured it didn't matter too much when we ain't got the dough yet..."

xxx

Sans squeezed lightly at the supple flesh, he would never get tired of the others body being always formed.

“Ya got a point but still kinda want ta get an idea of what ya would want in a place ta live. I’ve been thinking Paps neighborhood… should take ya to his place fer dinner show ya around his family friendly neighborhood. It’s a nice little place in a mixed neighborhood. Watchin the kiddos run around of both races like it was normal. It’s nice ta know that there some humans that don’t mind us.”

Sans had started massaging at the others leg now. His voice and words portrayed a normal conversation but his hands screamed what he really wanted as he played with the magic and stared intently at Red. You could almost say he was trying to devour Red just with his eyes.

xxx

 

Red fidgeted under that hand and that gaze, shifting and pressing his legs together as if that would make the spark of arousal in his gut go away. This wasn't at all the place for it, but somehow that just made it worse. If anyone just looked closely enough, would they catch on? The thought, for some reason, excited him just as much as it scared him.

"I-i guess I uh... Wouldn't mind goin ta see the place..." He tugged his dress down again and averted his eyes from Sans' face. Maybe if he just didn't see the way Sans was looking at him, making him feel bare and spread open... But he could feel it on him. It made him shiver. 

"Gotta be honest though, I ain't the biggest fan a' humans..." /That/ thought cooled his soul a little. He'd never been the biggest fan of humans. Get one hateful enough and they could take out even his brother if Edge were to let his guard down. Red though... A human could dust him on accident. If they had even an ounce of malice and did something as small as flick him, he'd be dust. And now there was Sans and the baby to consider as well...

xxx

Sans stilled his hand for a moment before starting back up with the rubbing.

“Then we can find a monster only community then. I don’t mind where we stay as long as I have you and our kid ill be happy.”

The first round of food came to the table and Sans hand didn’t stop the entire time the waiter was placing a round of food in front of them. He adjusted how he was sitting just a little bit so he could use his left hand to grabs some appetizers that he could easily eat with one hand. The waiter didn’t even seem to notice Sans lack of movement he was doing.

“Everything looks great doesn’t it Sweets.” He said before taking a bit of whatever it was, he decided to try. It looked good and that all that mattered to him.

xxx

Red shot Sans a smile when he conceded to a monster only community. For a moment he'd thought that might have been a sticking point. He was fully willing to cave himself, but it was nice that Sans wasn't about to ask him to.

The food came then, and Red socket's widened at the sight of it momentarily moving Sans' wandering hand to the back of his mind. (It wasn't like the waiter could see after all, right?). Most of the plates didn't have much on them, being mostly appetizers, but some of them were just... Why would anyone pay for such a small helping? He reached for a sprig of something leafy and green that was placed atop a single bit of clear jelly and gave it an unimpressed look.

"Heh. Oh yeah. Dunno how I could leaf any of it alone." He dropped the leaf back onto it's jelly bed and pushed it away, then looked to the other plates. Some of them really did look good. He even recognized some things. He reached for something that looked deep fried and came with a little bowl of some kind of sauce.

xxx

As Red ate he started to slowly move his hand farther up Reds leg giving him ample time to push it away. As he took another random appetizer and shoved it in his face more focused on his hand than the food.

“I think my foods better and more filling. Kind of glad we ordered the entire menu with these small portions.”

xxx

Red popped a bit of sauce drenched, deep fried whatever into his mouth and promptly choked on it when Sans' hand moved up a bit further than before, damn near grazing against his lower belly beneath his skirt. He scrambled for a glass of water and took a quick drink, then turned to send a flustered glare at Sans as he set the glass back down.

"Y-yeah..." He muttered, before reaching to push Sans' hand back down his leg a little bit, away from where it had seemed to be heading. as much as he was surprisingly getting off on this situation, he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it much further outside of their bedroom.

He grabbed another of the deep fried things, which turned out to be some kind of fish, and scooped up more of the sauce. It was pretty spicy. 

"At least it tastes pretty good." He saw a plate with something cheesy on it as well, and another with some kind of exotic salad that smelled like vinegar and something sweet. There were maybe seven plates all together.


	37. Chapter 37

He wasn’t disappointed in the least when his hand was moved back down. He figured already he shouldn’t take it to far. After another moment he pulled his hand away all together. He wanted things to be a bit more serious and not his normal perverted self. He had plans for this date and he wanted this to be more than what it has been already.

Sans was about to pop something in his mouth again when Mettaton walked back with large strides and an interesting look that he tried to cover up with a forced smile.

“Hello darlings~ I hear you two have decided to try everything on the menu this evening! What had made you both decide on such an…. Expensive choice?”

Sans couldn’t help but to chuckle at this reaction and plopped something in his mouth and ate it before he responded.

“Well ya said Pap wanted the best fer us tonight. We are just doin what’cha told us to do.”

Sans gave Mettaton a knowing look and you could see him flush having his own words and action thrown back at him.

xxx

Mettaton came back and seeing that strained smile on his face made Red grin wide. That smile only got wider after Sans had his say.

"Not like ya can't afford it, eh Metta?" He leaned an elbow on the table, reaching with his other hand to scoop whatever the hell that black stuff was onto his spoon. "Though I'm beginnin ta wonder bout how high class yer chef could possibly be. Sans makes better'n this with a tenth the budget fer dinner most nights."

He couldn't really help bragging. Not only did Sans deserve the praise, but it felt good to stake his claim again by slipping in that they lived together.

He put his spoon in his mouth when he was done speaking and suddenly his smile was a lot more forced. Whatever that black shit was... It was fucking gross... His face went a little green. His eye lights went out. He started to sweat. Then, discretely as he could manage, he turned and spat that shit right back out on the plate. 

The hell kinda shit did rich people eat?!

xxx

Mettaton was shocked but then went horrified at Red reaction to the caviar. “You just spit out 200$ worth of Caviar! Such a waste! But im more flabbergasted that you got Sans to cook! Darling if I had Sans as my chef I could charge 10x more!”

Mettaton started moving in place with excitement at just the thought.

“I was only able to eat his food once and that was on Papyrus birthday a few years back! The intent! The Love! I can feel my wires tingle from the memory!”

Sans choked on nothing thankful he didn’t have something in his mouth. “Yer both are given me too much credit. My food isn’t that great.”

Mettaton put a hand on the table loudly making Sans jump from it.

“Oh hush now! Sans your food is to die for! To prove it I will offer you a job! Be an assistant Chef! My already sought out food would be even more so! Come on Sansy~”

Sans eye light went wide at the job offer. He desperately needed a job and now one was being handed to him!

“I… I… uh…..”

xxx

So that was caviar, Red thought as he tried to scrub his tongue with a napkin. He couldn't fathom why anyone would pay that much for something that tasted so fucking bad. And he knew a bit about things that tasted bad!

As the topic changed, however, Red brightened. As much as he would hate for Sans to spend more time with this asshole, it was a chef job! At a really high class place that would likely pay really fucking well! It was like a dream! If only Sans would accept anyway.

He turned to Sans with wide eyes. "C'mon Sans. Yer always so fuckin happy when ya cook. Y'could at least try it out, yeah?"

xxx

Sans turned to Red shocked still on his face. “I…. okay….”

He wasn’t sure if he was ready but he needed this job and working for Mettaton would pay the bill and then some! He turned to Mettaton with a lax smile that was hiding how unsure he was.

“Okay Mettaton, I accept your job offer.”

Mettaton squealed. “Oh Sansy~! You start Monday! Come bright and early so you can meet our head chef~! Now you two enjoy your very large meal and enjoy the show I prepared just for tonight! Toodles~!”

Mettaton waved them off and just about danced away in his excited glee.

Once they were left Sans fell back against the seat and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Im not ready for this but it’s a job and a good one…. If its good enough we could buy a house….”

xxx

Red's hand sought out Sans' and gave it a squeeze, a wide happy smile on his face. "Stop puttin yerself down, Sweetheart. Yer gonna cook circles round them other wannabe chefs. And ya know the pay's gotta be damn good in a joint like this! Betcha we could have a down payment in the first few months!"

He couldn't help but be excited. sans had gotten that job he'd been looking for! So that was bound to alleviate some of the stress he'd been feeling lately. And sans loved to cook! It was perhaps the only time Red could tell he was truly happy. Whatever else this night would hold for them, Red decided this made it worth it.

xxx

Sans squeezed back and smiled. “I don’t know how to feel right now. It’s just so sudden.”

The waiter came back as Sans spoke placing more food down on the table and he was looking at the food in a new light. Starting Monday he would be making this for others to eat. Could he really do this? He decided that he wouldn’t think about it. He was on a date with Red and soon he would be asking him if they could make things official and not be just monsters living together and having a kid.

He pulled on of the plates towards him and started eating he couldn’t help but to try to guess what was in it and think about how something like this would be made behind the scene in the kitchen. As long as Red believed in him he could do this! He had to do this! He…. Placing the fork down he wasn’t hungry anymore.

“Sweets Im not sure if I can do this…. I like ta cook but as a hobby. I don’t think I can make this a job. Ill try but im havin doubts already.”

xxx

A new round of dishes came, but Red could hardly focus on that. Seeing that conflicted look on Sans' face dulled his excitement. Sans looked so scared. So uncertain. 

Turning more towards Sans, he placed both hands on Sans' face. "Hey. Look at me." He said, turning Sans' face so they could meet eachother's eyes. His own face was already starting to feel warm from the thought of what he was about to do... In public... "Now ya listen here. Yer ready fer this. Hobby or not, it's somethin ya love. And yer fuckin /good/ at it. Anyone who's tasted it has said so, yeah? Even my bro didn't have anythin bad ta say, an he don't do white lies, Babe."

He smiled as comfortingly as he could, his soul swelling with love for the monster in front of him. He tried to radiate that love, to impress upon Sans just how much he was loved and appreciated. Just how impressed Red was with him and how proud Red was to call sans his.

"Yer gonna do great. yer too fuckin cool not to." Then he leaned in to press his teeth to Sans', hoping to relax him just that little bit more. He kept it innocent, given their setting, but he let it linger. When he pulled away, his face felt like it was on fire.

"But fer now, how bout ya just try to uh... E-enjoy our date?" He couldn't maintain eye contact at the end there. It was silly, but just thinking about the fact that this was a date, that they were out together as a couple, was making him feel a bit flustered.

xxx

That kiss is what did it he relaxed a fond smile and it was his turn to make Red look at him and he looked at Red with all the fondness and love he had for him.

“Red there been somthin ive been wanting ta ask yea for a while now but wanted ta wait until tonight. To make it more special and ta show ya even more so how much ya mean to me. Red will ya make things official and be my boyfriend?”

xxx

"Uh... I-I uh... A-a'ready thought we were... B-boyfriends?..." He stutteringly confessed. A moment later his entire skull went red from how fucking stupid that sounded and both hands went up to hide his face. 

"Fuck! I-I mean... Well, yeah, of course I'd like ta-... I love ya so I-.. Ugh..." He sighed, slumping. "Can we start over or some shit? Cause I feel like a fuckin idiot..."

It was pretty obvious that he had no idea what he was doing. He'd thought they were already as together as they could be. They lived together. They were having a baby. They loved each other. Maybe it was just his inexperience with romance showing, but he'd thought he could already call Sans his boyfriend. Even if that did still feel like an inadequate term considering how he felt.

xxx

Sans couldn’t help but to chuckle at Reds reaction. “I can agree on this but it felt weird not askin ya and hearin from you yerself that this is what ya want. Ta be with me and to voice it allowed and make it official.”

Sans took Reds hands and intertwined them and gave a light squeeze as his faced flushed a light shade of blue but he remained looking at Red wanting Red to understand why he wanted to ask like this.

“I love ya Red so what do ya say? Wanna make things verbally official and say you will be my boyfriend?”

xxx

Red nodded hard and quick. "Yeah! Yep! I-i want that. Ta be yer boyfriend that is. I-I..." Timidly, he looked back up, meeting Sans' eyes. A soft smile was on his face and his tail was thumping against the booth. "Heh. I uh, honestly don't care what ya call me. So long as ya call me yers."

xxx

Sans didn’t care that they were in public when he pulled Red as close as he could get without being on top of him and kissed him passionately. Even though he kept it brief he poured all his love into it before pulling away and keeping his arms around Red.

“Mine~”

He said that one word only loud enough for Red to hear and with a small lustful growl underlining it. He knew he was being overly touchy and intimate in public but he also knew they were quite hidden in this massive booth that made them look like 2 kids sitting there. The lights got darker as the stage light up then and Mettaton was heard talking. Sans ignored him not caring the only thing he cared about was Red right now and the feel of him next to his body.

Xxx

The amount of possessive need in that kiss had Red clutching at Sans' sleeves, a quiet whimper sounding in his throat as he willingly submitted to Sans' passion. He felt so needed. So /wanted/. and as they parted, panting breaths mingling from how close they remained, Red felt that same need.

The lights went dim, the large room filling with Mettaton's voice. The only notice Red took of it was the fact that no attention would be on /them/. So he dove back in, pressing close to Sans and placing a hand on either side of his smooth jaw as his red tongue pressed into that minty mouth and made itself at home. The perceived privacy had him feeling bold.

"... So I would like to dedicate this performance to a very special couple tonight! Sans and-... Oh my~" A spotlight came down on them and Red froze. Slowly, he pulled away, a string of purple magic stretching and breaking between their mouths. "Looks like the date is going well, wouldn't you say ladies and gentlemen? But do pay attention darlings, this show is for you after all!"

There was a round of catcalling and whistles as the spotlight returned to the stage where the show began in earnest. With how Red's skull was glowing now, however, it felt like everyone in the room could still see him just fine.

xxx

The forcefulness of the kiss mad his head feel light and he didn't want it to end. Then there was a light and Red pulling away. His face was bright with embarrassment of being caught in public but it didn't phase him one bit. He had a thing for doing such things in public. He was a bar slut afterall and often found himself in the bathroom cock deep in someone.

Once the light was back on the stage he changed a glanced around and the few faces he could barely see were directed towards the stage. He turned his attention towards Red again and nuzzled his face in between his shoulder and neck lapping at the bones. His thought of keeping it decent far gone as his hand started roaming back up and under Reds dress....

xxx

 

"S-sans!" Red hissed, trying to keep his voice down. Both hands went to the wrist of the hand that was trying to skitter it's way back up his dress. "The fuck're ya thinkin?! We were just caught out, asshole!"

His soul thrummed hard in his chest, a hint of burning excitement lighting in his middle. His hands trembled, his grip not certain enough to actually stop anything.

xxx

He lightly bite the other before licking at the light mark he left. His hand continuing the journey it was on slowly making sure Red could push it away if he wanted.

“That's not yer safe word..." 

Sans whispered against the other's neck as his fingers danced across Reds covered folds feeling the nylon was already getting wet....

xxx

Red shivered hard at the reminder. That's right... He had a safeword... And Sans knew it... Why wasn't he using it?... He sucked in a breath, teeth parting to speak, but nothing came out. The way Sans was touching him, those teeth against his bones... His soul felt like it was going to thump right out of his chest, but was he really against this?

His eye lights darted around the room, but most other patrons seemed to truly be focused on the show. A waiter wasn't due to come back by for a good long while since they had their main courses. There was also a tablecloth that helped to hide most of the glow from his now mostly exposed thighs.

Red whined, low and quiet, easily drowned out by the noise on stage. His grip tightened on Sans' wrist for a moment, then fell away entirely. He couldn't believe he was doing this…

xxx

He pressed against the magic and rubbed slowly up to where he knew where Reds sensitive nub was and started rolling a thumb around it testing the water and to see if Red was sure about this.

He took a few slow breaths that came out as a stutter against Reds neck holding back a moan with how excited and thrilled he was to be able to do such things in public. To be able to do this to his boyfriend.... on a date.... eyes could be watching him.... touching Red.... knowing Red was his....

He latched onto the others neck and started suckling on the bones that was open to everyone to see. A part of him wanted them to see as another didn't want them to see it thrilled him even more with every roll of his thumb and strokes of his fingers.

 

xxx

 

Red jolted as Sans' thumb began to roll against his clit, clenching his teeth tight to keep from making any sounds. He breathed heavily through his nose, a hand coming to grasp at Sans' sleeve. Far from resisting, however, he threw a leg over one of Sans' knees, opening himself up to this delicious torture. Sans was rubbing against him through his nylons, soaking up a lot of the wetness and leaving him with the scratchy press of damp fabric against one of his most sensitive places.

He couldn't help but continue to dart his eyes around the room, paranoid of anyone looking over and just /knowing/ what they were doing. Of being caught a second time, but this time in something so much more lewd.

He was distracted for a moment by Sans' mouth on his neck, very much in plain view of anyone who might look over. He cursed, his free hand snagging the back of Sans' suit collar and pulling. 

"Dammit! People c'n f-fuckin see that!" He kept his voice down and tried to will away his glowing blush.

xxx

Sans unwillingly pulled away with a smirked and licked his teeth. “Yer complainin but….” He curved his finger hooking the nylon onto his finger and pulling a soft ripping sound could barly be made out. “I still aint hearin what I need ta hear ta stop this.”

Slipping 2 fingers into the small whole into the nylon he spread them open making the whole bigger before slipping his fingers into the magic folds and starts moving in between them. After another moment he slipped his 2 fingers in and started pumping a light flush warming his face his eye lights hazed with clear enjoyment of what he was putting Red through.

xxx

A gasp escaped him before he could choke it back. Dammit. It was like Sans was /trying/ to get them caught! He shut his mouth tight with an audible click and closed his eyes. He tried to block out their surroundings, but it was no use. He could smell the restaurant. He could hear the show on the stage and the low, appreciative murmur of the guests. 

And damn if he wasn't getting off on it...

He was wetter than he'd ever been in his life, the fire in his belly burning hot enough to burn. It was taking everything he had not to outright moan at the wet slide of Sans' fingers /inside/ of him while he was /at a fucking five star restaurant/.

xxx

This date was perfect. He was with the monster he loved. Who verbally made them official in a fancy restaurant and his fingers slowly going deeper inside him. He needed Red to cum on his fingers. Needed to hear more of the strained noises Red was making.

The performance on stage was long forgotten as he speed up and added his thumb rolling once more. Moving his face close he whispered in a lust filled needy voice next to Reds skull.

“Fuck Red…. Cum fer me….. Cum in front of everyone~”

Sans wasn’t going to lie being able to do this made him so close. His pants tight with the strain of his erection a wet spot could be seen if you looked hard enough from his pre and he felt like there was eye on them at every angle taking in the view of them being so lewd in public. He wasn’t sure if would fully get off from this alone but it damn near felt like it…..

xxx

Sans sped up and Red couldn't quite keep from making small, whimpering noises as he was pushed to the very edge. At Sans' words, his eyes snapped open, feeling like the entire room really was looking at him. The thought shot straight to his cunt and in the next instant he was coming with a short, strangled cry. He thought he might have actually seen stars, but it could just as easily have been the lights on stage reflecting off that gaudy chandelier.

As he panted and came down from his high, his eyes wandered up to the stage... Where Mettaton was looking right at him, a purple blush across the robot's face, even as he danced and sang, his picture perfect smile looking strained. 

Shame tried to blossom in Red's gut. But really, what better way to show the asshole that Sans was his and /only/ his? Red stuck out his tongue at the pompous pile of bolts, raising a hand to give him the good ol' one finger salute. Then he turned to shove that tongue down Sans' throat because he damn well could.

xxx

Feeling Reds magic tighten around his finger made him have to shove his face against the others shoulder just to muffle his own strained noise that wanted to come out. Nothing else mattered and when he pulled away after working Red through his high he was met with a tongue in his mouth and he couldn’t take it.

Porting them home and on the bed they fell only a slight distance bouncing a little and Sans didn’t break the kiss. Pushing the skirt of the dress up he ground his erection down against Red. He needed Red he was so fucking close and his body and mind was screaming with a burning lust that he hadn’t felt so intensely before.

Frantically he started to undo his pants just enough to pull out his throbbing member and started to slowly push his way in his tongue halting for a moment to mutter out /fuck/ before he started moving it again. Once he was hilted he wasted no time in thrusting deep and hard into Reds already wet and lubed cunt.

xxx

In the next moment they were in their room. Red only had a moment to register that before Sans was grinding down into him, pants already stained blue with pre getting more messy from Red's recent release. Now in the privacy of their own home, Red didn't bother to hold back his soul deep groan of need.

He started to fumble at Sans' pants button, but his lover seemed to have that well in hand. So Red simply left him to it and wrapped both legs around Sans' hips. As much as Sans pushed into him, Red was pulling him in. He felt hot. So fucking hot and he /needed/ this.

"Fuck!" He shouted as Sans started up a punishing pace, "Fuck yes! Fucking- Aaah! Hah! Sans!" He grasped at Sans' back, holding on for all he was worth and rocking his hips up haphazardly to meet each thrust. He didn't even care if the world heard him now. Sans was in him and fucking him just right, tearing into him and making him whole!

xxx

He had been so close at the restaurant and feeling Red thrust against him meeting his pace drove him so much closer he was on the edge and it was making him dizzy. He lost himself and all he could do to hold himself together was repeat Reds name over and over as he speed up even more so. His movements were frantic and lost their rhythm and before he could even think about stopping himself he slammed in as deep as he could manage and was filling Red up with his magic.

Sans let out a loud deep groan as he rode his release making it drag out even more. Shallow but deep thrust that pushed Red deeper into the bed it wasn’t long before Sans was just about pining Red to the bed with his body. Once he came down from his high his body went limp on to of Red as he panted. He had come so hard that all his strength seemed to have left him for the time being as he recovered.

xxx

It was so much! It was almost too much! Having cum once already, he was already feeling so sensitive, and Sans was fucking him so hard and fast and rough, /exactly/ the way he liked it and he was losing his mind! Then Sans was coming and his body drank it up, pushing him over the edge once more as some garbled mix of a moan and Sans' name left his mouth.

He wasn't sure how long the two of them came, tense and straining and twitching, before they just collapsed. Red felt like he could barely breathe. Hell, he could hardly /think/. He could only hold onto Sans, keeping him close.

His hold gradually shifted from clinging to embracing. His tail twitched languidly against the bed, a hand moving to pet at Sans' skull as a low purr started up in his chest.

"Mine..." He whispered, nuzzling lovingly against Sans' skull.


	38. Chapter 38

Sans nuzzled into Red and listened to him purr it was soothing and hearing Red call him his made his soul dance.

“Yers….”

He laid there for another moment before he pushed himself up off of Red and hovered over him.

“We should change…. Or at least just get naked…. These are rentals after all.”

Leaning over he gave Red a sweet short kiss before fully pushing off enough to sit up as he started to take off his clothes and throw them off onto the floor somewhere.

 

xxx

The reminder that these clothes were rentals jabbed right into Red's anxiety and made itself at home. He kissed back when Sans kissed him, but then he let his skull flop back against the bed with a groan. 

"Fuck... We didn't ruin 'em did we?" Sure, magic rinsed off of most things just fine, but material wasn't really one of those things. And these clothes were fancy enough that they probably needed to be dry cleaned. Could they afford dry cleaning? How much did something like that cost? Red had never had to have anything fucking dry cleaned before!

Then another thought struck and he sat up, looking to Sans, who was in the process of removing his pants, already having shed the shirt and jacket. 

"Hey! ya should gimme a phone and the number ta that restaurant! We didn't even touch our fuckin main course. Let alone get our desserts! i'mma have 'em bag it so we can go back fer it later." He made grabby hands towards Sans, not wanting to get up and go looking for either of their phones. He wasn't looking forward to moving around much after the way Sans had gone to town on him.

xxx

Sans could help but to chuckle before pulling the phone from his pants pocket and handing it to Red before throwing his pants onto the floor.

"Its under MTT resort." 

As Red started to make the call Sans started with Reds shoes and proceeded to undress Red. Slowly peeling off the soaked ruined nylons. Moving around to start unzipping Reds dress....

xxx

 

Red accepted the phone and quickly got it ringing. Then, as the person on the other side picked up, Sans started to pull off his shoes... Then he reached for the nylons... Red blushed but didn't immediately put up a fuss.

"Uh, h-hey. My date n' I were just in there, but we had ta jet. We were seated at that big booth in the middle?..." He listened to the receptionist give a little chuckle and confirm that she remembered them. It had been hard to miss them, especially after Mettaton pointed them out with the spotlight.

Meanwhile, Sans had moved around to his back to begin unzipping his dress. He blushed even brighter, but tried to focus on the phone call. "Heh. W-well I was wonderin if we could get our food all doggy bagged up. Hate ta waste it n' all."

xxx

Sans took his time in peeling the dress off exposing more of Red he leaned forward and started placing kisses against Reds back as he finished unzipping it. His arms coming up and slowly pulled down his sleeves giving Red time to move enough to get his own arms out. Sans started to kiss along Reds spin humming against it. His movement were more showering Red with affection then actively seeking out more sex. He wanted to worship Red and his body and be able to see and touch every part of it.

“Tell them I’ll be there in 30 ta get it all Sweets~”

xxx

Red shivered, sockets falling closed as Sans' touch washed over him. He was warming up again, but this time it was a gentle warmth, slow and pleasant. He felt so loved and cherished.

"Hnn..." He hummed, before he remembered he was on the phone and his eyes snapped back open. "Uh! I-i mean uh... Yeah! That's be great! Be by ta get it in bout half an hour! Thanks!"

And then he fumbled to hang up, the receptionist's giggles cutting off abruptly when he found the 'end call' button. he rounded on Sans with a slight glare, letting the phone fall to the wad of fabric pooled around his hips.

"Did ya have ta do that while I was on the fuckin phone? Did ya not put on enough of a show at the restaurant?" He huffed petulantly.

xxx

“That was fer them this is fer you~”

His hands running along Reds sides as he kissed the base of Reds tail before working his way back up his spin. Once he got back to the back of Reds neck he lightly bite onto it and pulled Red back against him his hands roaming the front of his body now making sure to show equal attention. Hands stopping on the dress that was puddled around Reds waist and helped finish taking it off leaving Red completely naked against him.

“I love ya Red…. Yer so breathtakingly perfect~ Look at ya~”

Sans moved so Red was in between his legs leaning up against him and just held Red close still showering everywhere he could reach with kisses….

xxx  
Love. He was bathing in it. What little irritation he'd worked up was easily swept away by Sans' affection and happiness. His soul fluttered under the attention. And with the way Sans spoke, Red could almost believe he really was worth something.

He leaned back into the embrace, hands coming to rest over top the other's and move them over his middle where their baby's soul glimmered through the red of his magic.

Turning just his head, he placed a kiss on Sans' jaw. "I'd rather look at you."

xxx

Humming he rubbed his hands over the beautiful glowing belly that held there child just basking in the love the came from the both of them. Soon he moved just a bit over so red could have a better look and when Reds face came into view he pressed his teeth into a soft gentle kiss filled with all his love for Red.

xxx

Red pressed into the kiss, eyes falling closed with a sigh. This was his life now. This was... His family... His soul felt so full. Full of love and happiness. It was more than he'd ever dreamed.

Smiling, he turned a little more so he could loop his arms around Sans' shoulders. He pushed until Sans' back hit the bed, then he snuggled against his /boyfriend's/ chest like some kind of large cat. He was purring again and he didn't even care.  
xxx

Sans arms laid against Reds back he closed his eyes and sighed happily. He still couldn’t believe a simple night at the bar could turn into such perfection…. Such happiness in life! He was glad it happened. After taking another moment to lavish in his purring mate he let another sigh slip.

“I should really get dressed ta go get the food Sweets. I really dun wanna leave yet but doubt they will wait around forever.”

xxx

Red didn't ease his grip in the slightest, instead moving more firmly atop Sans and pinning him a little more effectively. He grinned up at the other.

"Told 'em half an hour. I think they can 'bare' ta wait that long." He chuckled, playfully running a hand up Sans' bare ribs.

xxx

His eye lights rolled up a soft noise escaping as he wasn’t holding anything back seeing how they were home.

“Think that sweet magic of yers would be tired out after my rough treatment~”

He looked down at the other with a smirk not even making any move to leave his current interesting situation he found himself in.

 

xxx

Red's smile tilted into something softer, more affectionate. "Heh. It is. But who says I can't have a little fun with /you/?"

Sans' noises, that /expression/, Red could never get enough. He was beautiful. He was perfect. 

Red leaned in to kiss that perfect mouth, slow and gentle. Such a contrast to their earlier passion, but still fitting for the moment. Red was feeling lazy and affectionate. He just wanted Sans to feel good. He deserved to feel amazing.

Running a hand up to Sans' sternum, he sent out little searching trails of magic. He found what he was looking for immediately, but didn't yet move to coax it out. He simply let his magic move over it, almost grabbing hold but not quite, just radiating his love and intent towards Sans’ soul.

"Can I?" He asked once he'd pulled away from their kiss, face flushed and a little breathless.

 

xxx

 

Just feeling Reds intent made him start to softly pant and all he could do was nod as his agreement to what he could feel was going to happen. Hands gripping into the sheets as his soul popped out of his chest with a small gasp passing his teeth.

 

xxx

 

Red grinned as Sans’ soul jumped out practically on it’s own. He’d hardly had to coax it at all. It shimmered beneath his hand, blue magic already coloring the little silver soul. It radiated anticipation and contentment. It exuded love. Red turned his hand to gently cup it in his palm.

“Aww, Sweetheart. So eager. Well don’t worry, Babe. I won’t keep ya waitin.” He let his voice fall to a husky purr as he moved the soul closer to his mouth.

The mint tinge to Sans’ magic filled Red’s nose and made him salivate in anticipation. He didn’t wait a moment longer before letting his tongue out to gently lap at the soul, testing the waters to see what Sans could take. 

So far Sans had been the only one to handle their souls. It was a heady experience to be the one in control this time. He could feel the trust settling heavily over him. Sans’ soul was so fragile. So delicate. Just one hp… Red was careful not to get the precious little embodiment of his lover anywhere near his pointed teeth.

xxx

Once again his eye lights rolled into the back of his skull as his back arched as that tongue hit his entire being. 

“R..Red!”

He was already sensitive from his previous release and adding this new whole body sensation made him groan. He let himself go and put all his trust and love into Reds hands and apparently mouth. His hands that once were grabbing onto the sheets unhooked and grasped onto Red as he looked back at Red with blown eye lights panting heavy.

xxx

Just watching Sans fall apart like that… Fuck… He moaned at the vision Sans painted, sprawled out beneath him and calling his name. He pressed a kiss to the center of the now openly weeping soul before he took it into his mouth, carefully moving his tongue over it’s surface. It tasted amazing. Even better was what he could feel from it. Love. Happiness. Pleasure. Trust. It shot right through him like a physical thing, making him shiver atop his lover.

xxx

His grip tightened as he felt those teeth press against him and he wanted to feel them graze   
across him but then Red placed his soul in his mouth and he couldn’t think. All he could feel was being covered in red and a loud moan escaped. His hands letting go and shooting up to the pillow that laid under his head. It felt amazing to have his soul in reds mouth feeling that tongue press against him. 

 

“Re…. FuCK…. R… Red!~”

He was losing the grip on his mental control or what was left of it felt like it was melting together with everything else that he was feeling and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last.

xxx

Sans’ pleasure shot through him almost as if it were his own, sending a jolt up through his body and back down to make his aching cunt throb. He groaned around the soul in his mouth, sending little vibrations through the tender organ before he opened his mouth and let it slide down his tongue to his waiting palm.

“Holy shit, Sans…” He just about moaned, voice shaking.

Still laying heavily atop his lover, he scooted himself up a little more and propped himself up with a hand planted on the mattress just over Sans’ shoulder. He looked down at the other with hooded sockets.

“Do ya even know how fuckin beautiful ya are right now? Comin apart just fer me? Yer such a fuckin mess. And yer all mine, ain’tcha….” He growled softly, letting his own soul materialize just outside his ribs before he pressed Sans’ against it, holding both of them flat against his sternum. He jolted with the contact, mouth falling open to let out an obscene cross between a moan and a whimper. Stars… Sans was already so close… And it pushed Red to nearly the same state just from being so intimately in contact with him.

“Fuck… H-holy… Nnnf! Sans!” He rocked his hips uselessly against Sans’, sitting up a little straighter so he could take his weight off his hand and use it to cup Sans’ jaw.

“Cum fer me, Babe! C-cum with me!”

xxx

Sans whimpered when Red dropped his soul out of his mouth he had been so close but he couldn’t form the words he wanted to say to the other. When Red brought out his own soul his eye lights turned to hearts as he eagerly awaited the feel Red against him. He wasn’t sure if he liked their souls together or sex but it was a pretty close and hard to decide on.

Once the others soul was pressed up against his he let out a silent scream as he arched his back. Sans didn’t realize how bad he needed this until now. His body screamed with the amount of pleasure washing over him. When Red asked him to cum and feeling the others intent and pleasure was to much. 

His soul erupted in a messy fashion as it started pouring magic into Reds as well as splattered across the both of them. It was the hardest he ever felt his soul release like this and after a moment Sans blacked out…..

xxx

Sans’ climax crashed over him, pulling him under and damn near forcing his own climax. His scream was anything but silent, sounding out and piercing through the room. For a few seconds he didn’t know anything but Sans. His entire world was just Sans and the things they were feeling together.

When he opened his sockets again, he was sprawled out across Sans’ chest. Their souls were back where they belonged and both of them were a mess. Red and blue magic coated not just them, but a fair expanse of the bed sheets as well. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at his mate, leaning in to tiredly press a kiss to his unresponsive mouth.

“So much fer bein by in half an hour…” He chuckled weakly, before rolling to the side so he could curl against Sans. He didn’t think he could move. And Sans was pretty obviously down for the count. He hoped Mettaton was good enough to put their food aside for them, but even if he wasn’t, Red thought this date couldn’t have gone any better.

He made a small effort to pull a blanket over the two of them, but he was out again before he figured out if he succeeded or not.

 

xxx

Sans woke up some time later covered in a cold sticky mess and a sleeping Red next to him. Trying to move he felt weak and exhausted still. He tried to think what woke him and a hunger pain filled him.

‘Oh yeah… we really didn’t eat….’ he thought.

Turning he decided to just look at Red for a little bit taking the pains when they rolled. He was to tired to care though and he felt gross but he wasn't sure if he currently had the energy to even shower. Between sex and soul sex he felt so drained and out of it that he just stared at the ceiling with slight hunger sounds coming from him.

xxx

A short time later, Red stirred. He wasn’t entirely certain what it was that woke him, but a moment later there was a fairly loud gurgle just under the side of his head. Blearily, he blinked his sockets open and turned to see what that noise was.

It was Sans. He was laying on Sans’ chest and that was the source of the loud noise. Sudden understanding lighting in him, he glanced up at his lover, still half asleep.

“Yer hungry….” He muttered, barely processing the meaning behind his fairly obvious statement.

 

xxx

“I doubt they held our food….. Been….” He turned his head and it was already 10pm. “2 hours since ya called them…. Gget me a bottle of keetchup and ill be ggood….. I just…. Gavee to much maggic…..”

His words were slurred slightly from his body trying to go back to sleep to recover what he lost but the hunger had gotten worse and was preventing the one thing he wanted…. Sleep….

xxx

At the admission that Sans was feeling drained, that he’d given too much magic, Red jolted the rest of the way awake. All too recent memories of Sans being bedridden in the hospital due to this very thing surfaced and had his magic rushing in his skull. He pushed himself up, eye lights already fractically searching for his pants.

“Shit! Fuck! An right after ya got outta the hospital! Stupid! M’fuckin stupid!” He cursed, falling over himself to get out of bed. Of course, there were no pants on the floor. Just his very fancy, rumpled dress and Sans’ suit. He couldn’t pull on Sans’ fucking suit! So he scampered quickly to the dresser to pull out a pair of shorts and pull them on.

“Can’t beleive I fuckin-... Agh! Ok, ok… Ketchup’ll do ya fer now, right?” He fetched the bottle from the fridge and brought it over, insistently holding it out to Sans. “I’ll call the restaraunt again. If yer such good pals with Mettaton, then they damn well had better’ve waited. I can run over on the bus real fast.” He trailed off with a growl, already reaching for the phone on the nightstand.

 

xxx

Sans forced himself up and said as loud as he could in his weakened state.

“RED.”

It seemed to do the trick and as Red stopped and looked at him with a worried expression Sans laid back down.

“Its 10. The buses around here stop runin at 9. Ill be fine. Let me rest and drink my ketchup. Ill regain my magic. Its nothing ta worry about its nothing life threatinin.”

It was true Sans just felt tired and hungry he didn’t feel like it was anything to get concerned over. He kinda wish he would have gotten those pills at some point today.

“Tomorrow ill port over ta the pharmacy and get our pills and that will help loads but fer now I just need Rest and food.”

He took a gulp of ketchup and he could already feel his body absorb it quickly….

xxx  
Red startled, hearing Sans say his name so forcefully like that. His fingers froze around the phone he’d snatched up, starting to shake faintly as Sans spoke. He hadn’t ever had to take the bus, so he hadn’t known there was a time of day where they stopped.

Frustrated, he set the phone back down and moved to crawl back into bed, wrapping both arms around his lover and holding him close as if Sans may crumble to dust at any second.

“Th-then let me try givin /you/ magic? O-or maybe I could try ta cook somethin myself… I uh, I can do a sandwich just fine I think…” He shouldn’t have gone for that soul thing. Not when Sans hadn’t eaten. Not so soon after that first intense bout of sex. It had been such bad judgement on his part and the guilt was making itself right at home in his soul.

xxx 

Wrapping a single arm around Red as the other held the ketchup bottle to his mouth he had almost drinkin the rest of the bottle noted there wasn't much to begin with.

“Sandwich sounds good…. Should make one fer yerself as well. Gotta keep our lil bean healthy.”

xxx

“A’right…” He breathed, happy to have at least something to do to try to make this better. He tightened his arms briefly around Sans before he got back up and made his way to the kitchen area of the room. 

There weren’t really a whole lot of sandwich options to be found. There was bread, though it seemed a bit old, and they had some cheese. Sans had just finished off the ketchup and the guy didn’t care for mustard like Red did. There weren’t any veggie options, but he did find some left over chicken from a previous meal that he was able to cut up. There wasn’t very much of it, however, so he shoved it all onto Sans’ sandwich and didn’t bother leaving any for himself. His own sandwich he of course soaked in mustard.

The plate he brought back was messy and the sandwiches didn’t exactly look appealing, but it was something. “Think we should probably go shoppin some time soon. Kitchen’s lookin pretty bare bones.” He tried to joke a little, his voice shaking just a bit.

xxx

Sitting up Sans leaned against the wall seeing how he had no headboard. Taking a sandwich he tried to squeeze out the very last tidbits of ketchup onto it before taking a bite. It wasn’t too bad but it wasn't good either but it was edible. He ate it quicker than he meant to the hunger in him driving him to consume to regain from that massive drop.

It didn’t take him long before it was gone and he could feel the rush of magic flowing through him. It was always a nice feel when he got low enough to feel it. Sans settled back down into the bed and switched on the television and relaxed planning on resting and cuddle Red some once he was done eating.

 

“Thanks fer the Sans-which…. It was Red-diculously good.”


	39. Chapter 39

 

Red ate his sandwich a little more slowly than Sans did, busy watching the other for any sign that he needed to call an ambulance or something. And though the other’s hands shook a little when he started in on his food, that was as bad as things seemed to be. He didn’t entirely allow himself to relax, however, since he couldn’t quite banish the image of Sans in a hospital bed from his mind.

 

He did relax a smidge at the jokes, though, happy to hear a bit of strength returning to Sans’ voice. “Heh. It was shit an ya know it. I just wasn’t bread-y fer the job.”

 

He smirked, setting aside the last little bit of his own sandwich so he could move to wrap himself around his lover once more. He didn’t want to let go of him. 

 

xxx

  
  


Having a bit more energy now Sans wrapped his arms around Red and pulled him close nuzzling into the top of his head.

 

“Yea….. yer a really bad cook. Imma cook from now on Sweets.” His tone was light and playful showing that it was a joke. He would eat whatever Red would make him with a smile on his face and a compliment ready for when it was done.

 

“Should have ya cook more often. Would love ta taste a actual meal cooked from yea.”

 

Letting out a yawn he started to partially zone into the television.

 

xxx

 

Red scoffed, pressing as close as he was able to. “I ain’t never cooked nothin more complicated than what ya just had. My form a’ cookin usually involves cereal bowls or addin hot water an waitin three minutes.” He snickered lightly, feeling more relaxed by the moment as Sans seemed to regain his strength. Maybe Red had just been overreacting? He really hoped so… Though the panic from waking up and hearing that Sans felt drained… That was going to linger for a bit longer.

 

“I’d rather leave the cookin to a real fuckin chef. Y’know, like the one I bang on a regular basis.” He grinned up at Sans, leering just a bit. Pride was also showing through, however, at the reminder that Sans really was a chef now. He’d gotten an official job in a high class kitchen.

 

xxx

 

Sans eyes gutted at the reminder that he was a chef. Even if Red didn’t mean it like that or not he had a job at a high class kitchen. He already felt so out of his element. He just cooked as a hobby now he has to cook for people all day? This wasn’t his ideal job but he needed one so he was going to suck it up the best he could and deal with whatever comes his way. Maybe He could convince Mettaton that he needed to work in the kitchen as a bus boy until he learned the ropes.

 

“Don’t get my hopes up when i can’t get my dick up. That's just cruel….” Sans chuckled lightly.

 

Nuzzling more into Red he gave him another kiss.

 

“M’gonna sleep Sweets….. Well, watch the tv until i pass out but sleep nonetheless. Sweet sleep my Sweet~”

 

It honestly didn’t take him that long before he was asleep…….

 

xxx

 

His smile slipped when he saw Sans’ eye lights gutter out. They were back in the next moment, but the fact that it had happened was worrying enough on its own. He could only assume it was due to the mention of the new chef job he’d been so worried about earlier. He hoped that was what it was anyway… and that it wasn’t due to his magic reserves being low… A lack of confidence he could work with. A life threatening depletion of magic, he could not… He just tried to smile encouragingly at him, a hand running over his side comfortingly. 

 

At the dick comment he snickered, leaning up to place a consolatory kiss on Sans’ jaw. “Yeah, you get some rest, Sweetheart.”

 

It wasn’t long after that that Sans was asleep. Red pulled him close, sitting up for a while afterwards just to watch over his lover. Sans breathed easy. His expression never pinched. Red had even caved and checked him, just to be sure everything was fine. Which it seemed to be. Maybe Sans had just dipped too deep into his magic reserves all at once? Red had only done that once or twice, but it had left him feeling achy and weak for a few hours. Thankfully, those seemed to be the only negative effects. He really hoped that was all that had happened.

 

Sighing, he pulled Sans to his chest protectively and pillowed the side of his face on the top of Sans’ skull. At least he seemed ok now, but Red’s guilt and residual panic made him clingy. He eventually nodded off like that.

 

xxx

 

Sans woke up with a twist in his stomach and he flipped over and stumbled out of bed and booked it to the bathroom before he vomited up the food he had eaten from Red and a little bit that was from the restaurant. He clung to the toilet shaking a cold sweat rolling down his skull the coolness of the toilet felt nice against his bones…

  
xxx

 

Red was jostled awake as Sans rolled out of bed. 

 

“Huh? W-wha?” He stuttered, trying to make sense of the tangled blankets that had found their way over his face. When he fought his way free, he heard the telltale sounds of Sans vomiting in the bathroom.

 

“Shit..” He pulled himself from bed as well and stumbled after his lover. Worriedly, he ran a hand over Sans back, trying to ease his bout of sickness even as panic once again latched onto his soul. 

 

“Fuck! I knew somethin was fuckin wrong!” He whined. “Hold tight, Sweetheart. I’m gonna go getcha a glass a’ water then call the hospital.” As much as he hated hospitals, as much as he hated their doctor right now, he hated the thought of losing Sans even more. He wasn’t about to sit around and do nothing when he /knew/ something was wrong!

 

xxx

 

Before Sans could even tell Red not to worry he was heaving up the rest of what was trying to digest in him.  After that a few more dry heaves were made before Red came back to the bathroom with the glass of water. First Sans rinsed his mouth out before he took a very small sip. His magic gurgled not liking having something in him. A few moments passed before he started vomiting up the water he just drank.

  
  


At this moment he wondered what was wrong with him. There wasn't anything that he could think of to cause him from getting sick and having his magic stores heavily drop shouldn’t cause this reaction. All he knew was that he was going to stay right here until the nausea went away…..

 

xxx

 

Red fetched that glass of water and snatched up a phone on the way back to the bathroom. He didn't even care who's phone it was. He started dialing even as he handed the glass over, then held the phone to the side of his skull as he straightened.

 

"911, what is your emergency?" Came the dull voice over the phone.

 

"H-hey, yeah, my uh, my mate just woke up and started fuckin pukin everywhere. I-I dunno what's wrong with him! He-... W-we weren't drinkin or nothin last night. I-I don't-...." He stuttered, tripping over his own words.

 

"Ok, sir, I need you to just try to calm down, ok? Can you give me your address? We can send an ambulance over to check on him." The voice responded and Red just about sagged with relief at the thought of help arriving.

 

"Y-yeah... yeah ok..." He responded, then shakily rattled off their address. He shot worried looks at Sans all the while. 

 

xxx

By the time red got off the phone Sans was just dry heaving. His body wanted to reject something but he was empty and nothing could even force its way out. It wasn’t long before the ambulance arrived and Sans was in a battle between light heaving and arguing with both Red and the paramedics that he was fine and he would be fine.

Sadly one of the paramedics was a monster and could scan him and was quite insistent that his sick 1hp self should play it more safe than sorry. Sans grumbled and agreed to go after 30 minute battle. Being hauled away and a vomit bag in hand he was on the way to the hospital.

After the ride there he was all hooked up to machines and was being monitored by the same dr as before. She had given them weird looks that he couldn’t quite make out with his dry heaving before she scurried out of the room.

xxx

 

He felt useless. Hell, he felt worse than useless. He felt fucking guilty... This was his fault. It had to be his fault. He'd been to pushy, too stupid, too.... /Something/... And now Sans was sitting in a hospital room, /again/, and Red was left out in the waiting room.

 

He'd managed to catch a ride on the ambulance to the hospital, thankfully, but he'd been ushered to the waiting room before he could follow Sans any further. They had to run some tests, they said, had to figure out what was wrong without Red getting in the way. They'd be out shortly to update him, they'd promised...

 

But half an hour later and he was still left waiting. Was it something serious? Just how bad had Red fucked up? Was.... Was Sans dying?...

 

His thoughts continued to spiral, growing ever darker and throwing his soul into a pit of anxiety and fear that had his own magic wanting to rebel. He pulled his phone from his pocket and stared at it. He could call his brother... If the last time Sans had ended up in the hospital was any indication, then he knew Edge would come by... But to bother him with this bullshit twice in as many weeks?...

 

He shuddered out a sigh and shoved the device back into his pocket. His shorts pocket... He hadn't even had the sense of mind to grab his coat. It was a miracle he'd thought to throw on a shirt. He wasn't even wearing his shoes and the thin apparel left him shivering in the bright but vacant room.

 

Then, finally, /finally/, a nurse came into the room.

 

"Mr. fell?" She asked, "You came in with Mr. Tale?"

 

He nodded hastily. "Y-yeah, yeah. Tha's me. Sans' my uh.. M-my mate. H-how's he doin? What's wrong with him?" He shook, not entirely due to the chill in the room now.

 

"He's just fine, sir. Just a bad case of food poisoning. We've got him on some strong anti-nausea meds and a low potency magic drip at the moment, but if things level out in the next few hours he should be fine to go home. Would you like me to take you to his room?" She smiled gently and turned slightly, ready to take him to Sans. Red scrambled to follow.

 

"F-food poisonin...?" He muttered, feeling dazed. How had he managed to-... they'd eaten all of the same stuff at the restaurant!  If it got Sans sick then why wasn't Red-...

 

He paused. The fucking chicken....

 

Guilt swamped him like an ocean, threatening to drown him. This really had been his fault. He'd only been trying to help, but he'd been fucking stupid and thought that was good enough. How long had that chicken been in their fridge?

 

"Sir?" The nurse called, having noticed him stopping. He snapped back to the present and stuttered an apology before continuing to follow her.

 

She dropped him off at a small, out of the way room. There were two beds, but only one was occupied. 

 

Sans...

 

The nurse excused herself and Red took a shaky step into the room.

 

"H-hey, sweetheart... How uh... H-how're ya doin?" Tears were already starting to gather in his sockets, but he tried to paste on a smile anyway. Red wasn't the one in the bed. He shouldn't be falling apart like this. He needed to keep it together. Sans needed him. 

  
  


xxx

 

Seeing Red enter the room he smiled softly feeling a little better after the meds he was giving. Then he fully took in Reds expression and looked thoughtful and sat up before opening his arms for the other to come hug him.   
  
"M'fine Sweets. C'mere.... lay with me."   
  
  


xxx

 

Whatever was just managing to hold his tears at bay shattered when Sans opened his arms. He only hesitated a moment before walking over to the bed. He climbed up, then gingerly wrapped his arms around Sans' middle and pressed his wet face to the too familiar surface of a hospital gown.

 

"M'sorry... S'all my fuckin fault. /Again/... S'my fault... M'so s-sorry...." He whispered, begging for forgiveness he didn't think he deserved. He knew Sans would forgive him, though... That was probably the most painful part. Red had fucked up and landed Sans in the hospital a /second time/... Red felt lower than dirt.

 

xxx

  
  


Sans let out a small breath as he shook his head. “It’s not yer fault Sweets. You were just tryin ta help this idiot. Neither of us remembered how old that chicken was.”

 

Rubbing slowly against Reds back he held him close and nuzzled into the top of his skull doing his best to help calm his mate.

 

xxx

 

"I shoulda... I-If I'd just been fuckin /thinkin/..." He hiccuped, his claws gripping at Sans' hospital gown. It seemed Sans had made the same connection as Red had. That the food poisoning was likely due to that damn chicken. That Sans wasn't blaming him, despite that, sat heavily in his soul. some strange mix of guilt and relief. At least he wouldn't have to explain his fuck up…

 

xxx

Leaning back against the pillow he just held onto Red. “Overall this was a great date didn’t think someone was such an exhibitionist.” He gave the other a playful smile trying to lighten the mood and deter it away from the small mess up of the evening.

“The poor food gonna go to waste now. Should call and see if they can put them in the fridge until we can go get it. Would be nice not have’ta cook.”

xxx

  
  


Red’s face immediately caught fire at the reminder of what they’d got up to while at the damn restaurant. He choked and hid his face a little more fully against sans’ chest, letting go with just one hand so he could smack lightly at Sans’ chest.

 

“C’mon! Fuck! D-don’t bring that shit up right now!” What the hell? Red was trying to feel like shit here!

 

He huffed, reaching to wipe at his tears as he listened to Sans lament about the food. “D-doubt they saved a-anythin.” He sniffled, trying to pull himself together. 

 

xxx

 

Chuckling he pulled Red closer to him. “At least I got ta take dessert home. Was the best part of the meal~”

Leaning down he placed a small kiss on top of Reds skull and purposely groping the magical body he felt under the others clothes. The thought of that glowing body caring his child got his own magic riled up. You think that being in a hospital bed again would do something to kill his libido but he found that it was wrong and he was fully enjoying having Red against him. Bless the meds for killing his nausea so he could enjoy this moment.

xxx

 

Red yelped, jumping away from that touch and, consequently, pushing himself more flush against Sans. His skull burned brighter and he glared up at the other, his soul thrumming hard in his chest. 

 

“The fuck?! Ya goddam horndog! Can’tcha be serious fer a- ! Fuckin- ! Gah!” He was infuriating! He was in the hospital! Because Red had fucked up! And now he just wanted to get his god damn hand on Red’s ass?! Just… What the hell?!

 

Then he just slumped against Sans. Why did he expect anything different? Sans was gonna be Sans. In the hospital or not. Slowly, a chuckle started to build, until he was outright laughing against Sans’ chest, tears still in his eyes. “Yer...Y-yer so fuckin.. R-ri-dick-ulous. Heh heh…”

  
  


xxx

“Hey not my fault yer to attractive fer yer own good~” He was enjoying hearing Red laugh and on top of that he was blessed with a handful of round gloriousness.  If there was a way to make sure Red didn’t blame himself for this incident the better.

xxx

 

Just then, the door burst open. Thankfully, it was a strong hospital door that didn't lend itself well to being opened abruptly and quickly. Therefor it didn't meet the same fate as certain other door that had experienced the wrath of Edge.

 

"Red!! Why the fuck did I have to hear it from Undyne, who heard it from her girlfriend, who works at the hospital, that you were _ in the fucking hospital _ !!?"

 

Red jumped, a small startled noise sounding in his throat. He craned his neck to look over his shoulder at his brother, sweat beginning to bead up on his skull. He'd never been more aware in his life of Sans' hands on his fucking ass.

 

"B-boss?..."

 

xxx

Leaning back against the bed he just stared at the new arrival into the room and kept his hand fondling Reds rear. His face was relaxed and showed no sign that we was doing anything that would be considered suspicious or lewd. Knowing Red had a bit of a kink for this it made him more willing to keep it up. What was the difference between an entire restaurant full of eye to one set.

“Good evening Edgelord. What brings you by at this late hour? Don’tcha got better things to do then attempt door murder? Really should see someone about that lil problem of yers.”

xxx

 

Red’s face was on fire. And, once Edge caught sight of why, so was his.

 

The taller skeleton sputtered then averted his eyes. “Stop your indecency at once and speak to me seriously!”

 

Red fidgeted and pushed at Sans’ chest, trying to squirm out of the hold, but he wasn’t willing to do anything that might jostle his currently bedridden lover. “Sans’! C’mon!”

 

That was his brother for crying out loud! He just wanted to ground to open up and swallow him fucking whole!

 

xxx

A playful smirk formed on his face but let go anyway, not wanting to stress his pregnant lover out. “I am being serious not m’fault that it seems someone can’t get laid and calm down a peg or two.”

“Now what do we have the honor of you gracing our presence so soon Sir Edgelord of Stuffington~?”

xxx

 

Edge snarled, his face burning even brighter. “You boorish, disrespectful, piece of trash bar slut!! I will fucking break you! Do not tempt me right now!!” He snapped turning to glare dagger at the small monster in the hospital bed.

 

Who was wearing a hospital gown.. And had that little medical bracelet on his wrist… and was holding on to his brother who had tear tracks down his face…

  
  


His brother who was shaking and shrinking away from him at the same time that he tried to glare defensively…

 

Oh fucking shit… Edge’s soul sank a little. He’d misread the situation.

 

“Boss! What the f-fucking hell, man?!” Red growled, sitting up a bit more so that he wouldn’t be laying down with Edge in such a bad mood. He felt too vulnerable like that. 

 

xxx

Sitting up he paid no mind to Edge’s words. Lifting a hand and grasping Reds face and slowly turning it so they could look at each other a calm smile on his face.

“Red. It’s fine. He can say what he wants. The only thing that means anything to me is when you tell me you love me.  I am poking fun at him. I am to blame here as well so don’t be putting it all on him.”

Letting his hand slowly fall from Reds face he turned to look at Edge. “Edge, sorry for my crude behavior. Is there something you wish to talk about? Seeing how you taken time out of your day to book it to the hospital?”

xxx

 

Red calmed, reluctantly, with a heavy sigh. He didn’t think Sans should just take it like that when people talked to him that way. But he supposed he did have a point… Sans was a natural ass. Even Red wanted to yell at him a lot of the time. Which sorta made him feel guilty now that he thought about it… Sans put up with a whole helluva lot from him and somehow loved him anyway…

 

He reached for one of Sans’ hands, threading their fingers together in a show of support. 

 

Just because he was backing down, didn’t mean all was forgiven. He turned to glare at his brother, though it lacked quite as much heat as before.

 

Edge had taken a moment to reassess the situation, and what he came up with had him pressing both hands to his face. He’d shoved his foot in his mouth here.  _ Again.  _

 

“I apologize. I-... Was under the impression that Red was-....”

 

Red’s glare softened further.  _ Oh _ . “Shit, Boss… No, Im fine. I-... Sans is-... I-i fucked up again…”

 

xxx

Sans couldn’t resist but to chuckle. “Goodness you two are a pair. It ain’t Red’s fault. Red was just being a sweetheart and made me somethin ta eat. Needless to say the chicken still had some fight left in it. I didn’t even want to come here but the paramedic’s guilt tripped me into it. Usin the fact I only got 1hp against me.”

Pulling Reds hand up he kissed the back of it. “So don’t go blamin anything on him.” It was Sans turn to glare at Edge this time but he doubt he looked to threatening in a hospital gown and hooked up to a machine.

xxx

  
  


Edge supposed it was sort of nice seeing someone else stand up for his brother like that. But then again, given the way he’d found the two of them when he came in here, Sans had really  _ better _ fucking defend Red. They were obviously very close with each other. Neither of them had outright said anything to that effect, but it was pretty obvious that they weren’t just roommates.

 

“Why would I care to blame him for anything concerning you?” Edge grumbled. “Besides, i know of his tendency to shift blame onto himself when there’s no reason to. I know my own fucking brother.” Or he thought he did. In the past weeks, however, many things had happened to make him question that.

 

He sighed, regarding the defensively hunched form of his small brother. “I apologize for misunderstanding the situation.” He grated out somewhat reluctantly. Apologizing wasn’t something he often did. Which Red seemed to appreciate given his wide sockets. “I should not have jumped to conclusions.

 

Of course Sans wouldn’t have hurt Red. No, Edge was the only one responsible for that kind of thing…

 

“I… Should go…” He muttered, turning for the door. 

 

“Wait, Boss….” Red started to say, voice a little hesitant, but he didn’t say more than that. Unsure where he was going with this. He wanted to try to comfort his brother more, given the fallen expression on his face, but what more could he actually say?

 

Edge paused for a moment. “I am… Glad you are both ok…” He said a little grudgingly, not really happy to be including Sans in that statement. “And Red? It would not kill you to call a little more often. This situation could have been avoided.” He growled a little, then stalked out. 

 

Honestly, he was starting to feel rather… Lonely… His apartment was so empty now. He thought about his brother all the time and stared at his phone an embarrassingly long time each day. He… He missed his brother… 

 

But he only had himself to blame for Red leaving. He knew that. It hadn’t been right of him to jump on this situation like he was some kind of gallant knight coming to save Red from a bad situation. He wasn’t. Edge was the bad situation. Sans had been the knight. And Edge needed to get that through his thick fucking skull.

 

Red sighed and slumped down against Sans. “Well shit… That happened…”


	40. Chapter 40

 

Relaxing back against the bed and pulling Red closer he sighed. “It sure did…..”

A moment of silence passed before Sans turned and looked down at Red a wondering thought passing through his mind.

“Hey Red… question. Why ya call him Boss and not something, well, more brotherly? I call my bro, well bro, Paps and on very rare occasions Pappy and that one time when we were younger and I called him by his first name and he froze knowing he messed up.”

Sans chuckled lightly at the memory of his kid brother.

xxx

 

Red blinked up at Sans, then thought back to the first time he'd used that particular nickname. A small smile spread on his face.

 

"Heh. It started as a joke actually. A kinda mean one I guess. Even when he was little he always had ta get his way. Called him Boss ta mock him, but he puffed up like such a fuckin peacock." 

 

His smile faded for just a moment, but it didn't take much to force it back up. "Just kinda stuck after that."

 

Meaning that as time went on, 'Boss' had been less of a joke, and more of a literal thing. He'd taken over everything. He'd had to. He'd become strong and capable and he'd wrenched the reigns of control right out of Red's hands so he could put a stop to all of Red's bullshit.

 

xxx

Watching the others expressions change as he spoke made his soul feel soft. Loving that happy carefree smile as he talked about something he liked remembering.

Taking his free hand he cupped the others face and turned it more towards him. His gaze was soft and full of love for the monster next to him as he leaned in for a soft short kiss.

“I love that smile” His voice was but a whisper as he pulled away his thumb softly rubbing against Reds cheek.

xxx

 

Red felt his face warm, all but melting under that kiss and that hand… And that fucking gaze. Stars, how did Sans do that? Take all of his guilt and regret and negativity and just push it to the side like that. His soul felt so much lighter than it had just an hour earlier.

 

“I love  _ you _ .” He replied pushing forward for a longer kiss. He didn’t think he’d ever done anything to deserve someone like Sans in his life.

 

xxx

 

Pulling Red closer as the wires he was hooked up to allowed he kissed back enjoying every second.  Feeling himself get lost in the kiss he pulled back before he wanted to take things further. He doubt Red would enjoy getting laid while Sans was in his current situation.

“I love you Red~”

Pulling the remote over he turned on the tv and settled down with an arm and chest full of Red his hand rubbing the others back giving a light massage through his clothing before wiggling his hand under Reds shirt and rubbing against the warm magic that surrounded Red.

Sans outright purred at just the feel of that warm magic under the tips of his fingers as he gently kneaded. His face on the tv as his other hand flipped through the channels to figure out something to watch while they waited for Sans dr to decide it was fine to be released.

xxx

 

It wasn’t long before Red was purring as well, the gentle petting and warm body against him coming together to make him feel warm and loved. He pillowed his head against Sans’ shoulder and turned to watch as Sans flipped through the channels. 

 

The stressful morning and early wake up were beginning to catch up with him. His sockets were starting to feel heavy. With a wide yawn his turned his face against Sans and decided to give up the fight. Everything was ok now. Sans was ok. He was ok and he loved Red, a hand still petting along his side and holding him close. He nodded off pretty quickly.

 

xxx

  
  


Time seemed to melt together as he rubbed Reds side and enjoying the sleeping form of his lover next to him. He was only half watching the show before the next time he noticed he was being awaken by a gentle voice of the night nurse with papers in hand.

“Dr. said your free to go. Everything looks good and the medicine did their job. I can unhook you and you can dress and be on your merry way. Dr. also wants to give you a booster before you leave. The pharmacies are about to close and doubt you will have enough time to get your pills. Were just playing it on the safe side so as soon as I put this in and unhook you your free.”

Sans yawned and nodded only really half listening to the nurse. Sitting up he turned and shook Red.

“Hey sweets…. Its time ta wake. Were bein set free.”

As he stared at Red he felt a rush of warmth shoot straight to his soul via the iv and it warmed his bones and made him shiver. He let out a weird gasping noise that sounded more sexual than he thought was appropriate for this situation. He snapped his head towards the nurse who was trying to hold off laughter.

“That’s the booster.” You could tell she was trying to stay professional. She soon unhooked everything and dismissed herself and not a moment too soon because now he was facing a new problem. The rush of magic through his system hand awoken someone and for the first time he actually felt embarrassed that he just popped a boner in a hospital. Groaning he put his face in his hands and tried to will it away but the rush left a tingle and he could feel his magic topped off and then some.

xxx

 

Red roused to the sound of Sans gasping, his lover's body shivering against him. Even before his eyes opened, his face was already on fire. Then he heard another voice in the room, sounding terribly amused.

 

Red peeked up to see the nurse disconnecting all of Sans' IV's and sensors. He kept quiet until she was gone, then eyed Sans and the borderline embarrassed expression he was attempting to hide behind his hands.

 

It wasn't often Sans got embarrassed over something like this. 'This' being the rather obvious glow and tent in his lap. Red couldn't help smirking.

 

"You uh... Seem ta be havin a bit of a  _ hard _ time, there, Babe." He snickered lightly.

 

xxx

 

He focused on trying to dispel his magic before Reds words hit him. He couldn't help but to lightly chuckle. Letting his hands fall he looked at Red with an raised eyebrow.   
  
"M'starten ta think she knew this was gonna happen. Cause fuck m'so hard and not horny in the least bit. This fuckin sucks."   
  
Pushing off the blanket he undressed having no shame now that he has gotten used to his magic deciding to hang around and for the fact Red has seen him plenty of time in the nude.   
  
Grabbing his clothes he dressed with still a noticeable glowing bulge in his short. Turning and placing a hand out for Red to take.   
  
"Good thing I don't gotta walk out of here like some other poor schmucks who get this way from whatever they gave me. Let's go home so I can suffer there."

 

xxx

 

Red's smirk widened and he sat up, letting himself enjoy the show while Sans got dressed.

 

He hopped up from the bed and accepted Sans' hand when it was offered, then pulled Sans a little closer so that he could press up against him.

 

"Yeah, let's go home. Cause I know somethin else that sucks and it could help ease that ‘sufferin’ o' yers once we get there." He playfully stuck out his tongue and gave a little wink.

 

That little gasp Sans had made had woken up more than just him, it seemed. His magic was also warming and ready to go. It didn't help that he was hungry, having gone nearly the whole day it seemed without eating. And he knew the perfect snack to tide him over.

 

xxx

 

Feeling Red press his body  against his and saying such things made Sans growl with his new found need. Moving his hands to grab both of Reds wrist he pushed Red back and through the void before landing on the other side and ending up with Red against the wall and pinned with his both arms above his head.    
  
His eyes lidded and smirking as he licked his teeth before leaning forward and capturing  Reds mouth wasting no time in plunging it's depths and exploring to his souls content. He made sure to stay like this until Red was a whimpering mess before carefully letting go to make sure Red didn't fall before taking a step back and pulling down his shorts letting his hardened length pop out. He stroked it a few times as he stared at Red with a lustful gaze.   
  


 

xxx

 

He gasped as he was pushed back, half expecting to fall. Instead his back found a wall and Sans' eager tongue took perfect advantage of Red's open mouth.

 

He moaned under the assault and pressed back. But Sans was overpowering, taking complete control of the kiss with ease. It wasn't long before Red was a mess, whimpering and greedily sucking on Sans' tongue.

 

By the time Sans pulled away Red was opening his sockets to reveal heart shaped eye lights, blown wide and hazy with desire. They wandered down to see the beautiful blue magic he so adored. If he hadn't been salivating before, he certainly was now.

 

"Heh. Someone's eager." He panted, then slid down the wall, hands going to Sans' hips to pull him a little closer.  He didn't waste another second, opening his jaw wide to take all of Sans that he could get, pressing his tongue to the underside and moaning at just the feel of it there. His senses were flooded by mint. He loved it.

 

xxx

“Not the only one~”

Watching as Red took his length he grunted in approval. Placing his hands on Reds skull he wanted to watch and savor seeing Red on his knees. Those hearts behind lidded sockets. The sounds coming out muffled but pleased.

“Fuck~ Sweets, yer mouth is sinful~”

His fingers running across the top of Reds skull taking in ever small crack and healed over mark, his hips stuttered and thrusted forward going deeper into the others mouth. A low moan passed his teeth as he licked his lips.

“Be a good boy and play with yerself fer me~ Wanna watcha fall apart while yer suckin me off~”

xxx

 

He started off trying to keep an even pace, but then Sans’ hips jerked forwards and Red shuddered, another deep moan rattling through him. After that he mostly just kept his mouth loose enough to let Sans do what he wanted, only moving his head a little in order to coax more of those delicious movements from him.

 

At the order, Red obligingly moved to tug at the waistband of his shorts. He pulled until they caught around his knees, then shoved a hand between his legs. He was soaking wet, his fingers sliding effortlessly along his slit. Even that brief touch shot sparks up his spine.

 

As his fingers found his clit, he gazed up at Sans, mouth full of cock and shorts on the floor. He blushed brightly, feeling like something out of a porn magazine. But with the way Sans looked at him, he knew he was considered to be far more precious than that.

 

xxx

Sans hummed in approval. “Mmmmmm~  Such a good boy fer me~”

His hands gripped Red skull tighter feeling the other relax his jaw and he did a few experimental thrusts forward until he was sure Red was okay with this.

“Make sure you focus on pleasuring yourself as I fuck this pretty lil mouth of yers~”

If he had a lip he would be biting it so he opted for the next best thing biting his tongue as he gave a harder thrust into the depth of the others mouth.

“Seeing how ya currently can’t use a safe word. If it gets to be too much just pat my hands Sweets~”

With that last warning he started thrusting into Reds mouth more eager and zealous than before. He never once broke eye contact, wanting to see every expression and seeing and feeling every sound that tried to escape passed his girth that was plugging up his mouth.

Sans was quickly turning into a gasping panting mess as he watched his length disappear and make the others socket and nose cavity glow a purple as his magic filtered through Reds. 

“Fuck~! M’not gonna last starin at this gorgeous face. Mmmmmm so fuckin breathtaking~ Fuck can ya use both hands ta play with yerself? I wanna watch ya cum as yer pretty little mouth is full with me~ Let me lick the pretty soul of yers. Get ya ta cum real nice~”

At this point Sans was babbling his desires plain to see and his want for the other to feel just as good as he did.

xxx

 

Sans went to town on him and holy shit, that shouldn't be getting him as hot as it was! There was something about being used like this, like a toy, that was doing unfair things to his magic. And the noises Sans was making and the things he was saying on top of that... Stars, he could probably cum just from that!

 

He was barely thinking by this point, just focusing on keeping his jaw loose and moving his tongue however he could, focusing on moving his fingers between his legs. He pushed further back to shove two of them inside himself, craving the sensation of being filled, but unwilling to give up the pummeling cock in his mouth.

 

He wanted to drink Sans down. He wanted to take everything Sans could give him and more.

 

When Sans told him to use both hands on himself, he didn't hesitate, his other hand abandoning Sans' hip to also shove two fingers inside. He moaned, loud and muffled and stuttering under the rigorous back and forth movement. All of his balance was in Sans' hands, literally, held upright by the grip on his skull and the precarious support of his own legs.

 

He let his soul pop out upon command as well, even though he was already so close. His body was burning, an intense coil of pleasure building between his legs, a dam that was ready to burst.

 

xxx

Sucking in a breath it stuttered out. “Ffff….fuck!”

Slowing his thrust down so he could grab ahold of Reds soul he brought it up to his mouth and gave it a long firm lick enjoying how it dripped and quickly made a mess of his hand, mouth and chin. The flood of cinnamon hit him like a truck and he was seeing stars.

Placing the others soul in his mouth he played and moved it around his mouth sucking on it as both hands once again got a firm hold on heads skull. His eye lights were morphed into hearts as he stared down at the debauchery he saw before him.

He couldn’t hold back the moans that were being muffled by Reds soul as he picked up the pace. Sans length twitched rapidly inside the others mouth. He tried his best to keep his eyes open as he grew closer and closer to the edge.

Giving one long suck on Reds soul he groaned into it. Hands gripping and pulling Reds face flush against him making Red take his entire length as he started coming down the others throat.

Time seemed to stop and all he could taste was a rush of cinnamon going down his own throat. He swallowed happily around the source of the wonderful taste.

xxx

 

Stars! That tongue against his soul was just too much! All at once he was overwhelmed and his orgasm crashed over him like a wave, damn near drowning him with its force. His scream was muffled by his full mouth, reverberating against the blue magic that pounded relentlessly down his throat. His fingers froze where they were, squeezed tightly by his spasming cunt. His legs nearly gave out beneath him.

 

That wasn’t where it ended, though. He had next to no time to recover before he felt his soul become enveloped by warmth. His whole body jerked and for a moment he choked on the shaft in his mouth. A pair of hands cupped his face and directed his gaze upwards, his vision blurred by overstimulated, choked tears.

 

There was a red glow behind Sans’ teeth. He knew exactly what was causing that glow, and the knowledge, along with the sensation of Sans  _ sucking on him _ made his body spasm. Both hands flew from his dripping pussy to cling to Sans’ thighs as his legs finally gave out beneath him. It felt like Sans’ grip on his skull was the only thing keeping him even a little bit upright as pleasure crashed over him and through him, stealing away any higher thought processes and replacing them with the simple need to make Sans feel as good as Red was feeling.

 

He moved his tongue as well as he was able, moaning and whimpering around the pounding length. Then Sans jerked him all the way forward. He gagged a little, but pressed into it, and then there was a hot, gushing release straight down the back of his throat and he groaned at the feeling of it, Sans’ magic pouring into him and making his toes curl.

 

He felt the wet heat around his soul tighten and that pushed him over once more, his vision flooding with white. He gripped tightly onto Sans’ legs as every bone in his body rattled through his climax.

 

He wasn’t sure how long the two of them rode through that before the grip on his skull loosened enough for him to pull back. He did so slowly, his tongue dragging along the still twitching cock. He made sure not a drop of his lover’s essence was wasted or left behind.

 

Almost kittenishly, he moved forward to nuzzle at Sans’ hipbone, feeling sleepy and affectionate after all that, even as he still panted, trying to catch his breath. His tail swayed leisurely across the floor in his contentment. All he wanted now was to be close to his mate.

 

“And you tried ta say ya weren’t horny.” He chuckled lightly, sockets falling closed. His voice was a little rough, a little raspy. His throat was sore. He couldn’t find it in him to regret anything, however.

 

xxx

Looking down at Red hearts still in his sockets he softly rubbed the side of the others skull before making sure he was stable enough so he could remove the others soul from his mouth. Leaving one hand behind to make sure he didn’t fall Sans took his now free hand and raised it up and pulled Reds soul out.

“M’thanks this belong ta you. I also wasn’t until a naughty lil vixen started talkin about suckin. Like M’gonna pass up the chance to be with the most attractive monster.~”

Once Reds soul was back in place he was able to dispel his magic and he still felt great! Not like the past few times were he felt exhausted and drained. If he was honest he could go again. Choosing not to voice his thoughts he picked Red up and carried him over to the bed. Crawling up onto it and using his knees to move them farther upon the bed before laying Red down and lying next to him and pulling him in his arms.

“Mmmm~ I love ya Sweets~ How ya feeling? Ya need anything?” Sans wanted to make sure to cover the basic bases before they got to comfortable in each other’s arms.

xxx

 

He shivered as his soul was taken from Sans’ mouth, the over sensitive surface of it sliding against Sans’ tongue and fingers. He let out a little breath when it was returned to him, then grinned unrepentantly up at Sans. 

 

As he was picked up, he curled close to Sans, wrapping both arms around his mate’s shoulders and nuzzling against his neck. A moment later they were in bed and Red could think of no place he would rather be.

 

“Just you.” Red responded to Sans’ question. He had everything he needed right here in his arms.


End file.
